


Thank you Grandma (Thailand)

by cin0327



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 129,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cin0327/pseuds/cin0327
Summary: Lisa asked to returned home back at Thailand and that's when Lisa's life became miserable.At least for Lisa.





	1. Thank you Grandma

**Author's Note:**

> HA! This is will be in chapters, I don't know, it's just too long for me if I did it as one shot. So yeah. AHAHAHA

A severe headache greets Lisa as soon as she opened her eyes, adjusting at the rays of sun illuminatingly inside her room from her window slightly ajar.

Blinking her eyes twice, she pushed herself to sit up on her bed, staring at the empty spot beside her, blankly.

"She left again." Lisa whispered softly as she climbed off of the bed and walk towards her bathroom, not even minding to cover her naked body.

Why else? She's the only one who lives in her condo, her parents are in Thailand, Rosie is living across her unit, Seulgi is living next door with her, oh-so-fucking-gorgeous wife Irene.

And her girlfriend, her fucking girlfriend that left this morning without a further notice, even a sticky note stuck on her door fridge, or even in a scratch paper on her bedside table saying that she already left.

_Nothing!_   
  


"I wonder what would be the emergency this time?" Lisa keeps swearing at her girlfriend as her body rests under the shower, letting every part of her body get soak, removing the smell of last night intimate moments with her girlfriend.

"I can't believe she left me like that? What am I to her? A sex slave that she would come to me when she's horny and be gone when the sun starts to hit the sky?" Lisa said while scrubbing herself using the washcloth and soaking her body with cold water in the morning. "I'm going to break up with her the next time she showed herself to me." She said when she finish removing all the soap on her body.

Being in a relationship with a woman for almost two years but hasn't been tried to wake up in the morning with her girlfriend beside her, is actually sucks.

It's sucks that Lisa couldn't bear it anymore, but she admits that last night was a blast. Of course, because Mina, her girlfriend who hasn't been tried to stay for a night with Lisa, is so hyped that even Lisa couldn't cope up.

She even thought that her girlfriend smokes some blunt or she hit an ecstacy down her throat because heck! Mina was so high, she was gone crazy, but Lisa couldn't deny the fact that she loves that, she loves the way how the Japanese woman became wild and dominant last night.

Upon remembering the scene last night, a grin registered across Lisa's lips while staring herself at her own reflection from the mirror.

"Damn it!" She blurts out. "Now I'm having a second thought if I should still want to break up on her." She utter with a smug smile.

_But hell no! Lisa_ _ will never gonna do that. She might get better to die than to lose Mina._

After a minute of admiring herself, she put on some clothes, a big black Tee with a dabbing MonaLisa printed on it, paired with a short shorts and her white flip-flop.

After she dressed herself, she immediately went out and knock on the door across her unit.

"Yah! Chaeyoung-ah open up I'm hungry!" 

She's been knocking at her best friend's door for a minute now and the older girl still hasn't opening the door or even a simple _wait_ is ok but none, so Lisa decides to go back to her condo to get her phone and dialed Chaeyoung's number.

"_Hi! This is Park __Chaeyoung__, __if you're a part of a problem and you're Lisa, don't bother to leave a message after a beep."_

Lisa removed the phone in her ear and couldn't believe what she was heard. "What the fuck?" She said in disbelief and shove her phone inside of her pocket and kicked the door in front of her. "Roseann Park! You are the worst best friend I've ever had, you motherfucking bitch!"

"Lisa! Tone it down, Irene is still sleeping!" Lisa snap her head at her back to see Seulgi with a creased forehead. "And Chaeyoung is here, so get your ass inside so we can eat."

"That bitch!" Lisa said angrily before following Seulgi that first went inside their unit. And when Lisa got inside, she saw Cheyoung standing in front of the countertop laughing. "I hate you Rosie." Lisa said while stroking her best friend a death glares.

Chaeyoung burst out laughing again but Seulgi warned her that if she didn't stop from laughing, Irene might wake up.

"Sorry Seul, I couldn't help but to laugh, I can't quite imagine what she looked like when she heard my voicemail." Chaeyoung said snickering, trying to stop herself to burst in laughter again.

Lisa held her middle finger to Chaeyoung and made a face to the blonde girl before she took the seat beside Seulgi. 

"What's in her voicemail?" Seulgi asked, confused on what the two younger girl is talking about.

"Here." Chaeyoung shove Seulgi's phone in front of her. "Call me and you'll find out." 

Seulgi shook her head before she took the phone in Chaeyoung's hand and starts dialing the latter's number and Lisa frowned and sunk to her seat as Seulgi starts laughing upon hearing the voicemail.

"Happy?" Lisa asked mockingly and roll her eyes at the blonde girl.

"Rosie, you're such a bitch." Seulgi said while wiping the edge of her eyes. "I really want to try that but well, Irene might be angry if I did that."

"Thanks God you married a matured woman!" Lisa exclaims and Seulgi playfully smacked her arm.

"That's why you need to find a woman like Irene and marry her right away." Chaeyoung deadpans, picking up a piece of bacon and shove it inside her mouth while settling herself beside Lisa.  
  


Lisa shakes her head and glance up to Seulgi with a sly smile and the older girl shook her head slightly, as if she was saying that, she better not to say anything.

But for Lisa, She was tired, They were repeating over and over again when it comes to that matter and she's tired because her best friend doesn't like her girlfriend and vice versa.

"Mina and I are not ready for that yet."

Chaeyoung scoffed. "I wasn't referring to Mina, I said find a woman. I didn't told you to marry your fuck buddy."

The youngest girl hitch her breath and her nails starts digging on her palm with her jaw clenching and grits her teeth but she didn't uttered any word.

"Rosie.." Seulgi calls her softly, squeezing her elbow gently. "Let's just eat, besides, the both of you had classes this afternoon right?"

"Sorry." Chaeyoung utter with half meant and for Lisa, it's enough. She took a long sighs before she wraps her long limbs to the blonde girl's waist.

"You're lucky I love you." Lisa whispered and Chaeyoung couldn't help but to giggles and Seulgi exhale a sigh of relief in silence. 

She doesn't want the two girls to fight, because that's the last thing she wants to see nor happen. They've been friends since college, and when Seulgi met Lisa and Chaeyoung was when she was at her Sophomore year and the two younger girls signed up to the dance club wherein Seulgi is one of a colleague and that's when the three of them became close and Seulgi met Irene in her 3rd year in college and marry the woman after they've graduated.

Lisa and Chaeyoung, there's one more year left on them and Lisa is planning to propose to Mina after graduation but Chaeyoung was against on it.

Mina is her girlfriend, she loves Mina, she cares for Mina, she will do anything for Mina, that's why, breaking up on her is the last thing Lisa would do.

But Lisa is so oblivious to see that Mina is slipping away from her grip.

She's so oblivious to the fact that in every moment that they had, Mina is secretly using her phone, whenever Lisa is in the bathroom or taking some orders for them.

Mina is sneaking out of Lisa's condo after the intimate moment, her reason? 

_"I have to go because there's an emergency at home."_

And Lisa wouldn't mind that. She's that so oblivious that even Chaeyoung wants to slap her just for her to see what's really happening whenever Mina wasn't on her sight, but the blonde girl chose not to say a thing regards that, because she wants Lisa to find it for herself.

After that breakfast, Lisa and Chaeyoung went back to their owned units and prepare themselves for school, and Seulgi wakes up her wife because they are both professors in SNU so they needed to prepare too.

As the four girls went out to their unit simultaneously, closing the door behind them and snapping their head when they realized that they shut the door in unison and laugh, they all entered inside the elevator.

Talking random things about school works, new dance choreo and so many more when Lisa's phone rings. 

She excuse herself to them, pulling the phone out of her pocket. Her brows knitting when she saw the number that registered on her phone screen, it was her mom.

Chaeyoung peek at the screen before she also narrowed her forehead, looking up to Lisa to met a confuse doe eyes. "Answer it." She orders and Lisa seems snap at her thought and nod her head.

"Hello?" Lisa hesitantly said while staring at her best friend.

_"Hey Lalisa, do you think you'll be able to come home now?"_

"Mom, I'm in the middle of school year, what are you saying? Of course I can't." Lisa said with annoyance, visible in her voice that she didn't even tried to hide.

_"It's emergency Lisa, you're Grandma is asking you to come home because she thinks her life is not going to last so she wants to see you as soon as possible."_

"What? But the last time I was there, she was as strong as a buffalo!" 

_"If you don't want to, I can tell your daddy to cut off all your credit cards and send you back here in Thailand to–"_

"Fine! I'm going home!" Lisa half yelled and ended the call before her mom could uttered any words.

"What happened?" Irene asked with a concern voice.

"Mom wants me to go home because my Grandma felt that she wouldn't going to last long." Lisa said with a little groan. 

"Then you should go!" Seulgi said, hitting Lisa's shoulder.

Lisa shakes her head furiously with her eyes closed and ended in a long sigh. "You don't understand guys, my Grandma, I know she's not like what she was saying, I know her, I know my mom and Rosie knows them too." Seulgi and Irene look to Chaeyoung and the latter nod her head. "And I know, I fucking know that they were up to something and I'm sure as hell that I'm not going to like what was going to happen."

Chaeyoung move behind Lisa, wrapping her arms to the doe eyed girl's back. "We will still be your friend no matter what may happen Lisa."

Lisa playfully swats the blonde girl's arm that wraps around her small waist. "You're making me feel more nervous than I already am."

"What about your school?" The two young girl both snap their heads to Seulgi.

"Seul, you are my professor, same with Irene. What is the benefit of that?" Lisa tells them with her brows creasing.

Irene giggles and Seulgi rolled her eyes. "We should have applied at another school babe." She added.

"Don't worry Seul, I'll be right back quickly as possible."

"Yeah, just be safe." Seulgi said, dismissing the topic when they all arrived at the underground where the parking lot is. "Just make sure to bring food from your way back ok?"

Lisa nodded at her with a wide smile before Seulgi and Irene climbed in inside their car and Chaeyoung kissed her temple bidding her goodbye before she also hopped inside her car, honking before she maneuvers but Lisa tilt her head when Rosie's car stopped. 

The window beside Chaeyoung rolled down, popping her head out. "Hey Lis! Don't worry, everything will be alright." Lisa's smile grew even wider nodding her head to her best friend.

"I know." She softly said, giving Rosie a flying kiss that the blonde girl quickly catches but to Lisa's dismay, Chaeyoung throw the imaginary kiss on the ground and gag. "Yah! Park Chaeyoung!"

"Bye! Have a safe flight Lisa, love you!" Cheyoung shouted back and starts driving when Lisa moves towards her. 

When Chaeyoung car's already vanished from her sight, she brush her palms to her face, letting out a lungful sigh and wear her helmet before hopping on her Ducati and starts driving in so much speed, causing her wheel to screeched and leaves a mark on the ground.  
  


–

Lisa fly to Thailand the same afternoon that day after her classes and excusing herself to her other professors. 

And the three hours flight to Thailand wasn't even starting but Lisa feels she wants to back out and go to her girlfriend instead, but she frowned when she remembers her last conversation she had with Mina outside the airport.

_"I'm going home to Thailand tonight–"_

_"Ok? Be safe a'ight? Gotta go, mommy called me earlier and she wants me to go home early."_

_-_

Lisa huffed and slumps her shoulder's down, resting her back on the bench and cross her arms across her chest. "How stupid of me not to notice everything that she's doing?"   
  


"Maybe because your blind enough to even notice that." 

Lisa snap her head to her side and saw a small woman sitting beside her, she didn't even notice the girl's presence. "Excuse me?" Lisa asked with a glint of irritation on her voice.

"Even all the people around you noticed that there's something wrong the way how your girlfriend treats you, are you that stupid?"

Lisa opened her mouth but she shut it off again when the woman snap her head towards her and met a pair of cat-like eyes looking at her in her most judgmental way, her black hair is tied up in a messy bun, her cheeks is so fluffy that Lisa wants to pinch it.

_ _Flight 421 Korea, WA to Bangkok, THAILAND calling all First Class Passengers to begin boarding_ _ _.._

Lisa snap on her own daze, mesmerizing the beautiful face in front of her when she heard her flight announced. She pressed her thumb on her eyes and shakes her head.

"I don't even know you, but you probably know me and.." She trails off as she stands up, picking up her bag and clung the strap on her left shoulder. "Thank you, for stating the fact to my face."

The cat-like eyed woman chuckles and shifted her gaze when another small woman shouted her name. 

"Jendeukie!"

Lisa didn't bother to look at the other woman as she turned her heels and starts walking onto the boarding area, still thinking about what the cat-like eyes girl told her.

"I should have been more observer this time." Lisa mumbles against her breath.  
  


–

As soon as Lisa step her feet on the ground of Thailand, she shivered. "Argh! What the hell is going on?" She muttered. "It's summer here, why am I freezing?" 

"Pokpak!" A girl with round face and doe eyes like her called out at the waiting area, waving her hands giddily. A wide grin spread across Lisa's face when she saw her childhood friends, Sorn and Bambam.

"Hey guys!" She greets while running towards them and they all embraced each other. "I missed you!"

Bambam rolled his eyes when she departed himself. "If Grandma didn't asked you to get back here, I doubt you'll do that voluntarily."

"Hey!" Lisa shoves Bambam's shoulder playfully. "But that doesn't mean I don't missed you!"

"Oh please Pokpak, we know that you're not, you almost forgotten us." 

Lisa shakes her head while giggling and jump to his male best friend, wrapping her long libs to the tall man's nape. "Awe.. my Bambi is sulking." She muttered against the crook of Bambam's neck. 

"Lisa! Let go! Someone might see us and your marriage–." Lisa quickly snap her head to look up which causes her head to hit Bambam's chin. "Ouch!"

"Ow ow sorry Bam." Lisa immediately caress his chin. "Sorry."

"It's ok Lis."

"What were you saying about marriage? Who's getting married?"

Sorn quickly butt in. "Don't mind him, let's go, your family is waiting for you." 

Lisa shrugs her shoulder and just follow Sorn towards her car, she misses the glares that Sorn stroking at Bambam when they both climbed in inside the latter's car.  
  


–

"Hey young lady." Lisa's dad greeted her first as soon as she climbed off of the car. The old Swiss man open his arms and Lisa ran to his old man engulfing him into a tight hug. "You're a grown woman now Lisa, I can't believe it." Daddy Marco tells her while stroking her daughter on her back.

"I missed you Dad!" 

"I missed you too sweetheart." The old man whispered on the top of her head. 

Marco and Lisa are more closer than Lisa's mom even though the old Swiss man is only her step father, she still treat him her as her real dad. 

Daddy Marco is the only one who let her to go study in Korea to pursue her dreams, and he's the only the member of their family whose supporting Lisa financially because her mom was so against by it. 

That's why Lisa was so confused and hesitant when her mom called her that day but nonetheless, she still loves her mom no matter what.

"Lisa." Marco call her softly.

Lisa departed herself and snap her head to look at her dad with creased forehead. 

The way Marco called her with seriousness, Lisa felt that this trip is not only about her grandmother's wished to see her. There's something besides that, and she knows that she's not going to like it.

"Dad you're making me scared." 

"Lis, listen to daddy." Marco rest his arms to Lisa's shoulder and stared at her daughter intently. "I want you to be strong and please, I want you to listen to the old lady inside, whatever may happens, do not.." He said with warning voice. "be rude to her okay?"

"Dad.."

"Promise me Lisa."

Lisa pressed her arms on her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll try–."

"Lisa.."

"Fine dad, I won't, just because I don't want you to get upset."

"Right." The old man pull her again for another hug before they decided to went inside where the scariest news is waiting. _At least for Lisa._  
  


The other members of their family lights up their faces when they saw Lisa, they greet her one by one before Lisa walk towards the bed where the old lady is lying down, smiling at her and a relief look is visible on her eyes.

"Hey Grandma." Lisa bend over to kiss the old lady on her forehead. 

"Pranpriya." 

"It's Lisa."

"Whatever young lady, but I'm glad that you're here." The old lady said.

"Yeah me too." Lisa can't even hide the sarcasm on her voice, which cause her mom to slap her arm. "Mom!"

"Hey stop that." The old lady uttered, pulling Lisa closer to her. "Listen here." Lisa took a deep sigh and mentally rolled her eyes at her mom before she let the old lady pulled her closer. "Lisa, you know that I'm not getting any younger now and any time soon, God will–."

"Don't say that old lady, you're going to live longer." Lisa cutting her off, squeezing her Grandma's hand subtly.

"No, we can't say that, life is full of surprises itself so we can't say how much longer would I stay alive."

"Ok hush now, is this the reason why you asked me to come home?" Lisa starts getting irritated.

"No." The old lady went serious and Lisa felt that she needs to mentally prepared herself from what's coming next. "I asked you to come home to tell you that you're getting married to my best friend's granddaughter."

Lisa feels her blood escape from her, her eyes widened, her heart stop from beating and she tightened the grip of the hand she was holding. 

Her sight became blurry and her world stop from spinning. "Wha–what?" She said with her minimal voice that she didn't even heard her own voice.

"Lisa, do you hear me?"

"No!" Lisa blurted out, she let go of the old lady's hand and took a step backward. "What the fuck is that? Are you insane?!"

"Lisa.." Marco calls her.

"No Dad! This is absurd and ridiculous! You want me to marry your best friend's granddaughter?! What the hell?!" She shouts, all the people inside the room went to silence and didn't utter any words except _of course _her mom.

"You need to listen to the old lady's last wished!"

"What if I don't?!" 

"Then we would have to cut off all of your financial supports coming from your dad and you have no choice but to continue your school here in Thailand." Her mom tells her like it was the easiest way for Lisa to oblige.

Lisa snap her head to her dad but Marco avoids her gaze and lowered his head. "Dad.." Lisa calls with a pleading voice.

"I'm sorry Lisa."

"Bullshit!" She blurts and ran outside the house and Bambam and Sorn was so quick to follow their friend.  
  


"Lisa!" Bambam called out and Lisa whipped her head abruptly, ready to snap at him but Bambam was pointing at his car. "Get in, we're going to Jackson house." And Lisa open the shotgun door, climbing inside as quickly as she can.

"Start driving!" She shouted when she saw her mom walking outside to follow her, as soon as Sorn hopped inside, Bambam immediately starts the engine and drove away before Lisa's mom could come to them.  
  
  
  
__


	2. Thank you Grandma (Fight with Rosie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shut the fuck up! You know nothing!" Lisa shouted back, just like Chaeyoung, she was so done and could not hold back her anger anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer diaries Jisoo and Lisa honeymoon pictures gave me this idea, blame that!

Lisa doesn't have any idea how she ended up in a plane that leads her back to Korea and dialed Chaeyoung's number to pick her up but as she expected. Only her stupid voicemail answers her.

"Yah! Roseann Park! Pick me up here at the airport!" She yelled on the phone, hoping that her best friend will call her back. "P-please, I really need you now." Her voice cracked and she sniffles, biting her lower lip to prevent herself to cry. "Please Rosie, come and pick me up." She added and she waited until the call ended.

Lisa walked towards the exit and slumping down at the side of the road, burying her face on her elbow and she let out a lungful sigh and a tear escape on her left eye.

Lisa was a mess with a dark circles sitting under her eyes, messy hair, wrinkled clothes, the clothes she's still wearing since she left to Thailand and a frown that already fixed on her face since that day.

That day when her Grandma announced that she's getting married to some woman that she didn't even know who the hell is that.

She drowned herself in alcohol, she was so mad, she feels that her own Dad betrayed her, she was so mad because her childhood friends didn't told that to her earlier so she could've fly back to Korea without showing herself to her family, she was so mad because Mina, her girlfriend wasn't picking up her calls even once, she was so mad because of that marriage, she was mad because it's been one hour but still, Chaeyoung hasn't call her back.

"What the fuck.." She muttered as the sob escape on her mouth.

Lisa feels that her life ended along with her freedom. Marriage is the last thing she want in her life, and if ever that she wants to get married, she would do it with her girlfriend, with Mina.

But the fate is sucks, the fate doesn't want her to be happy, the fate wasn't on her side and she hates it!

"Lisa-yah.." a soft deep voice called her, squeezing her shoulder softly.

Lisa snap her head to look at the older girl.

"What the hell happened on you Manoban?!" Chaeyoung exclaims as she saw her best friend's state.

Lisa immediately stood up and hugs Seulgi and starts weeping on the older girl's neck.

"Hey hey, hush now kiddo, what happen?" Seulgi asked with full of worries on her voice while rubbing Lisa's back.

Chaeyoung face softened at the sight of her best friend, she was so easy to cry when it comes to her and so she did. She engulfed Lisa from behind as she let herself cry along with her.

"Oh my God no! Please, Rosie don't cry not you too." Seulgi uttered panicking, because she doesn't know how to make them stop from crying, if Irene was there, she knows what she's going to do but no, they left Irene at home so she could prepare some food for Lisa.

Before Chaeyoung found Lisa's message, she was laughing hard when she saw Lisa's number registered on her phone and she immediately knock to Seulgi's unit so they could both listen whatever Lisa's message.

And when Chaeyoung clicked Lisa's number, the phone almost slip on her hand if Seulgi wasn't that fast to grab the phone on her hand and they listened to it again, Seulgi grab her keys and they both ran downstairs without even changing their clothes, because they already on their PJs and drove to the airport and that's when they saw Lisa at the corner.

They stay like that for a minute and when Lisa and Chaeyoung stops from crying, Seulgi brought them inside her car and drove home.

The 30 minutes drive was so silent, it's not that awkward, it's kind of a silence that Lisa probably need. Until they arrived at their condo building, Lisa keeps silent.

She looks like a zombie, walking in dazed, soul departed, thoughts are wandering, that is what Lisa feels right now.

Seulgi and Chaeyoung keep sharing glances as they followed Lisa from behind since they arrived, but beyond on Lisa's knowledge, they were already passed on their units, Chaeyoung was about to tell it to Lisa but Seulgi stopped her and let the youngest to keep walking till she'll come to her senses.

Irene also saw them but apparently, Seulgi and Irene shares the same braincells, so she didn't called Lisa's attention as welk and she just nod at the other two before she shut the door silently.

Lisa stopped and they also stopped, waiting for her next move, she ruffles her hair in frustration and turn her heels to face the two woman behind her.

"I'm getting married."

"You what?" Chaeyoung asked as if she didn't heard it right.

"Did you propose to Mina without us knowing?" Seulgi uttered.

"I'm getting married, and no, it's– it's not Mina." The word stuck on Lisa's throat like it was a poison for her that gradually killing her just by saying it.

Imagine? You're getting married but not to the one you love. It's actually sucks!

"Please tell me you're not on drugs because I would not hesitate to hand you over to the police Lisa."

"Rosie! I may look like a user but I don't really do drugs!" Lisa hisses at her. "I'm getting married to my Grandma's Best friend's granddaughter."

"Who?" Chaeyoung and Seulgi asked in unison with a knitted brows because Lisa talks too fast.

"I don't know her actually and hell! I don't even wanna know her! Girls, I have a girlfriend, what would Mina will say when she finds out?" Lisa blurts out and ran her fingers to her hair.

"What would she say? Surely she will be even happier when she learns that you will marry someone else."

"Rosie can you not? Mina is surely will get mad at me, she might leave me, aren't you being insensitive to me right now?" Lisa looks at Chaeyoung with a glint of hurt that passed on her eyes but the latter misses that when she shut her eyes off upon hearing the last word.

"Enough of that." Seulgi attempted to stop them but Chaeyoung was so done to Lisa. She kept quiet for a while, but not now, never again.

She shot her eyes open and Seulgi knows that no one could stop her. "Oh am I insensitive? Or you're just that dense that you don't even noticed that your girlfriend is cheating on you!" Chaeyoung's voice raised a little bit as Lisa stroke her a death glares.

"Take back what you said!"

"No Lis, you need to open your eyes! Mina is–."

"Shut the fuck up! You know nothing!" Lisa shouted back, just like Chaeyoung, she was so done and could not hold back her anger anymore.

"And what about you?! Do you know anything?! You don't know either because you were so blind to the fact that you only see what's good on her and gets blind whenever she's making a fool out of you!"

"Girls, stop it!"

"No Seulgi unnie! She needs to know what's happening whenever she's not around with Mina!" Chaeyoung shouted back, glaring at Lisa.

Lisa's breathing is now audible and raggedy, she was so angry but hurt at the same time. She couldn't accept that her best friend was right.

She also notices the things that are happening and the changes on her girlfriend, but what can she do? She loves her so much and she couldn't afford to lose Mina, so she prefers to ignore the fact that Mina was cheating on her.

"Are you done shouting to each other?" The three woman snap their heads at their back when Irene spoke. "We are not the only ones living on this floor, If there is at least a little shame left on your body, get inside and continue your conversation there." She said sternly with gritted teeth.

Among them, Irene was the most matured. So if she orders something, they obeyed immediately. And that's one of the things Seulgi liked about her, and that's why Seulgi wants her to be with them every time, to control the other girls.

Lisa first walked back to Seulgi's unit after Chaeyoung, both girls are fuming.

Irene and Seulgi look at each other before they followed the younger girls. "Thank you hon." Seulgi whispered.

"I don't know what's happening right now, so I demand an explanation inside."

"Talk to our Rosie and I'll talk to Lisa."

"Much better." Irene said as she wrapped her arms on her wife's waist and Seulgi automatically snake her arm on her wife's neck, pulling her closer and kissed her temple.

When Lisa and Chaeyoung both entered inside, keeping their mouths shut and no one's ever to talked again, Irene dragged the blonde girl to the kitchen while Seulgi guide Lisa to the couch and they sat side by side with the older girl's hand resting on the latter's shoulder.

"Hey." She calls softly. "Talk to me."

"I can't believe she did that to me."

"Your Grandma or your best friend?" Seulgi ask while rubbing Lisa's shoulder.

"Both of them." Lisa said while pressing her palm on her eyes. "Seul, you know how much I love Mina, I can't afford to lose her."

"What about your grandma and Rosie?"

"I– they–.." Lisa trails off and slumped her shoulder's down. "I don't know Seul, I don't know what am I supposed to do with my life."

"Lisa you're smart, I'm sure you know what you're going to do, but for now, you need to rest." She removed her hand on Lisa and sit in stride position to face the younger girl. "You need to take a rest and shower I guess? You've been gone for three days and.. and it looks like you haven't gone in a shower."

Lisa chuckles and shake her head. "I'm too occupied to even spared myself to take a bath."

"That's disgusting you know? If Irene was the one sitting here with you, for sure she will drag you to the bathroom and she was the one who bathed you."

Lisa throw her head and laugh. It's been three days since she last laughed, this is the reason why she wants to go back in Korea, because of her friends, they can make her feel better without even trying.

"Is she mad at me?" Lisa asked after her laughter died down.

"No, maybe a little but who knows?" Seulgi lift her shoulder. "You better talk to her."

"Yeah." Lisa releases a sigh. "I have to." She added and she stood up but Seulgi stop her quickly.

"But I think you need to go shower first Lisa, Rosie won't hug you if you're like that."

Lisa giggles and nodded. "Yeah you're right."

After Lisa went out to go in her unit, the two other girls exited at the kitchen and walked towards Seulgi.

"Where is she?" Irene asked.

"I told her that Rosie wouldn't hug her if she didn't take a bath."

"Oh my God!" Rosie covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "That's not true!"

"Well, at least she wants you to hug her." Seulgi said as she starts laughing.

"Is she mad?"

"No, you know she never gets mad at you."

"But she looks like she wants to hurt me earlier." Rosie said with a frown registered on her face.

"That's because you told her the already obvious but she chose to ignore." Irene uttered and rub her back. "Don't worry, she'll realize it soon."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

–

After Lisa takes a bath, she dressed herself with a black shirt with a GIRL printed on the back and a comfy shorts short and went out to knock on Seulgi's door.

"Is she still there?" She asked as soon as Irene opened the door for her.

"She's in the bathroom, come in so you can eat, Looks like you haven't eaten yet for three days." She leaves the door wide open for Lisa and went inside first.

"Yeah alcohol did that to me." Lisa said giggling.

Irene just laugh and padded on the kitchen where Seulgi is waiting for them.

"Wow! You cooked gamjatang for me?" Lisa uttered when she saw the food on the table, she quickly sat down and starts digging her food that Irene serves at her. "Oh my God! This is so good!"

"I know, that's why I married her!" Seulgi proudly said and engulfed her wife. "She's the best cook."

"She's always the best for you Kang." Lisa said rolling her eyes. "But seriously, this really taste good." She added with her mouth full of rice.

"Because she is."

"Hey swallow your food first before you talked." Chaeyoung scolds as soon as she saw Lisa talking with her mouth full of food.

"Yah! Don't scold me as if you didn't hurt me earlier."

"I'll literally hurt you with my fist if you talked again like that!" Chaeyoung said with her fist in the air ready to hit Lisa's head.

Lisa stood up and embraced Chaeyoung who was surprised at what her best friend had done.

"I'm sorry Rosie." Lisa muttered on the blonde's neck and a faint sob escape on her mouth that worried Chaeyoung, she hug back the younger girl.

"Shhh, I'm sorry too Lis, I shouldn't done that, I'm sorry."

"No." Lisa departed herself but her arms still on Chaeyoung's neck. "You're right, all of the thing you said was right, it's just me who can't accept the fact that everything about Mina is wrong but.." she trails off and lowered her head staring on her feet. "But I loved her so much that I couldn't do anything either about that."

Chaeyoung raised Lisa's face to keep their eyes locked. "It's your heart Lis, we can't do anything about that, neither of us, but at least, save yourself from hurting."

"She's right Lis." Irene butted in. "Why don't you try to identify the woman you're marrying?"

Lisa released a lungful sigh before she untangled herself to Chaeyoung and sit back to her chair.

"I don't know unnie, what if it's a bad person?"

"You think your Grandma will do that?"

"I– I don't know, how about my girlfriend?"

"Lisa, meet the woman first, if she's that bad like you were thinking, then call the marriage off, but if she's not, you have to let go Mina, you know that Mina isn't good for you anymore." Seulgi tells her while rubbing her back.

"Hey, she's still my girlfriend, tone it down."

"I'm sorry." Seulgi giggles but Lisa rolled her eyes and starts eating again. "But trust me Lis, I have a good feeling that your spouse is kind."

"Gosh Seul! I'm eating, don't say that word again!"

"What? Your spouse?" Chaeyoung teased grinning.

"I just said not to mention."

"Spouse, Lisa's spouse, your spouse."

"Yah Irene unnie!" Lisa yelled and pout at them but the three girls just laugh at her and Lisa pouted more like a kid while covering her ears. "I hate you guys so much!"

"Oh no you don't Lis." Chaeyoung tells her and engulfed her from her back and Lisa hold the blonde's arm to tightened up the hug.

–

Weeks had past but Lisa haven't received any call from her mom or neither of her family members even her friends back at Thailand.

_O_ _r so she thought._

Because one morning, she heard some shuffling outside her room, at first, she thought it was Chaeyoung or Seulgi or Irene. They're the only ones have access to her unit's passcode, so she shifted her body and buries her face on the pillow more but the loud knock on her door makes her startled and almost fell on the ground.

"Jeez! You don't have to knock–mom?!" Lisa's eyes went wide when she saw her mom in front of her with a narrowed forehead. "Wha–what are you doing here?"

"Is that how you supposed to greet your mom Lalisa?" Her mom asked with a hint of disappointment on her voice.

"No– you– I'm sorry mom." She said in defeated tone before she engulfed her mom into a hug. "What are you doing here anyway? You could've message me so I can pick you up at the airport."

"There is no need for that and if we told you we were coming you may have to flee again."

"Mom it's not like that."

"It is like that." Her mom tells her with certainty and Lisa frowned. "Anyway, we came here because your Grandma told us that you need to get to know the woman you are going to marry and we'll have lunch with them."

Lisa tried to hide her irritation upon hearing that, she thought they had forgotten about it, but no. Because her Grandma literally sent her parents in Korea just to make sure she will have to meet the woman.

"Hey princess." Lisa adverts her gaze on the old Swiss man standing at the kitchen door, spreading his arm and waiting for Lisa to ran up to him, but to his dismay, Lisa didn't do what she used to do, instead, she just pad slowly and give her old man a half hug.

She's still upset about the marriage thing and to her dad for doing nothing to stop that.

"May I go out for a bit?" Lisa said which cause her mom to snap her head at her, her mom opened her mouth to stop her but her Dad beaten her before she could utter any word.

"Yes Lisa, you may." Lisa nod at them before she proceeds outside and banged the door across her unit.

"Rosie open up! Rosie!"

"What now Lisa?! It's still early and it's fucking Saturday for God sake!" Chaeyoung tells her, looks like she was still asleep when Lisa starts banging her door because she's still in her PJs and with frizzy hair.

Lisa let herself in and closed the door behind her, pacing back and forth on chaeyoung's living room while picking up her nail.

"They're here." She said

"Who?" Chaeyoung asked in confusion.

"They're here Rosie and they wanted me to meet the woman!" Lisa exclaims as she throw her hands in the air before ruffling her hair in frustration.

"You mean Daddy Marco and Mrs. Manoban and the old lady?" Chaeyoung asked in horror.

"Yes! But no, Grandma isn't included, but hey! The old lady sent them!"

"Oh my God, this is code red!" Chaeyoung said and she ran outside leaving a panicking Lisa and once she came back, she's with Seulgi and Irene that looks like they just woken up with their frizzy hair and wrinkled clothes but wide awake because Lisa's parents are here.

"So now what? What am I going to do?" Lisa asked biting her nail nervously.

"Wait calm down, we already talked about this." Irene tells them calmly. "You just need to go with the flow so your parents won't perceived that you're having a mental breakdown."

"I'm not!" Lisa retorts. "I'm just surprised that they are actually here! What if Mina suddenly arrives?" Chaeyoung and Seulgi shared a glance but that didn't passed on Lisa. "Ok fine, I know she's not, because she's with small Chaeyoung." She said and slumped her shoulder.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Chaeyoung suggested when no ones dared to talk again.

"You have to or I may ditch them at the middle of our lunch, If you can, all of you come along to keep me from going crazy."

"Ok then, we will come with you but not literally, maybe we will sit beside your table or behind." Seulgi said and Lisa sigh in relief.

"Ok that's settled, now go back to your unit and talk to your parents like a grown woman Lisa." Irene tells her patting the youngest back before she pushed her softly to the door.

Lisa went back to her unit, she saw her mom lying down on her couch and she felt bad for her mom. She didn't even think her parents were tired from the three hours trip.

She pad over her room and took a blanket and went back to her mom and spread the blanket to prevent her from freezing and she heard a faint sounds coming from the kitchen and she can't herself but to smile.

Daddy Marco is cooking on her unused kitchen, since Lisa bought that house, she never used the kitchen, she'll maybe eat between Chaeyoung or Seulgi's or if ever the two isn't available, she will end up eating outside or ordering pizza.

She never tried to cook, because God knows how much cooking hates Lisa as much as she hates it.

"Hey Dad?" Lisa calls out. Marco raised his head and smiles upon seeing her daughter. "I'm sorry about the last time."

Marco shook his head and pad to Lisa. "No princess, I should be the one to say sorry for not doing to stop your mom and Grandma."

"Dad I–." Marco look at her and wait for Lisa to continue. "I h–have–." Lisa swallowed hard because she feels that there's a lump stuck on her throat.

"You have a what?" Marco pressed.

"I have a girlfriend." Lisa tells him and Marco froze. "That's why I don't want to marry someone."

"B–but– when.." Marco cleared his throat and took a sigh. "How come I didn't know that?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you Dad." Lisa lowered her head fisting the hem of her shirt. "Could you– Can you make a way to stop Grandma's plan?"

Marco feels bad for her daughter and his eyes softened. Lisa saw that and she knew, she knew that even her dad couldn't do anything to stop her Grandma.

"It's ok Dad, you don't have to feel bad about me." She dismissed before her Dad could utter any word. "I'll be on my room if you need me."

"Lisa.."

Lisa ignore her dad and she proceeds to her room, the same time she shut the door behind her, her tears escape from her eyes that she quickly wiped away.

"I would make that woman's life as miserable as mine." Lisa mumbles as she throw herself on her bed.


	3. Thank you Grandma (meeting the future wife)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No ma'am, but I know her." Jennie said with a wide smile, showing off her gummy.
> 
> "Oh that's good so I don't have to introduce you to my daughter." Mrs. Manoban tells her, guiding the brunette to their table and Jennie greet Marco with a kiss on his cheek before she took the other seat beside Chaeyoung and the blonde hitches her breath.

The 20 minutes drive to their destination is covered with thick full of tension and an awkward silence, while Lisa and Chaeyoung sitting at the back seat and Mrs. Manoban is in the shotgun seat and Daddy Marco is the one who's driving.

Until Mrs.Manoban used a knife to cut the thick air that engulfing them inside the car.

"Lisa, I want you to be good to you future wife, don't you dare to throw some attitude on her." Mrs.Manoban warns her but the doe eyed girl just scoffed and Chaeyoung squeezed her hand to tell her that she needs to obey her mom. "Thank you." Mrs.Manoban said when she saw what Chaeyoung did. "You know Lisa, we didn't have a choice too, this marriage already planned even I haven't given birth to you."

"Who did that to a poor fetus mom?" Lisa asked sarcastically and Mrs.Manoban shoot her daughter a dagger look. "I mean, what if I didn't end up as a gay, would you still be able to arrange the wedding with a woman?"

"Lisa, you know that your Grandma is not that kind of a person who breaks her promises."

"But we're not Chinese! We live in Thailand mom!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Mrs. Manoban raised her voice equally to Lisa as the irritation starts building inside her for her daughter's stubbornness. "I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry if your grandmother chose you to get married to her best friend's granddaughter!"

"You should've stopped her!" Lisa blurted out.

"I did that! I tried to stopped her but she insisted that she's not getting young and she told me that seeing you walking in aisle was her last wish!"

"Then why it has to be me? Why me mom? Of all her grandson and granddaughter, why it has to be me?" Lisa feels that her Grandma is being unfair to her, she has a lot of grandson, why'd she had to chose her gay granddaughter?

Mrs. Manoban eyes softened upon seeing Lisa's devastated state, but neither of them couldn't stop the wedding and the old lady's last wish keeps poking her mind whenever she's deciding to talk to her mom.

She pitied her daughter, God she do! But her mom, Lisa's Grandma, begged at her the night when Lisa ran away from them when they told her about the wedding.

The old lady begged her, not only because she's getting older and she wants Lisa to see getting married, the real reason is the old Lady's best friend, she's dying and she wants to see her youngest granddaughter to marry before God took her life.

So even though Mrs.Manoban was so against by it, she couldn't do anything too and she doesn't want to disappoint her mom.

_Even if your daughter is the one who'll get disappoint?_

Yes, because she knows that eventually, Lisa would accept it and she know that Lisa's future wife would be kind to her. She already met the woman when the old lady took her with her to meet her best friend and there she saw the brunette.

"I'm sorry Lisa." All she could say and Mrs.Manoban took a glance on her husband. "Let's just accept it freely." She added and Marco reach her hand and squeezed it lightly.

Lisa didn't uttered any word, instead, she buried her face onto Chaeyoung's neck and the latter wraps her arms on Lisa's waist.

"Fuck my life." Lisa mumbles against the older girl's neck.

"Everything will be fine Lis." Chaeyoung whispered.

"It will never be, as long as that wedding is coming."

–

They arrived at the Chicken in the kitchen restaurant along the Myeong-do street in the middle of the sould, near the Hongik-University.

Lisa and Chaeyoung wander their eyes inside the restaurant, the dim lights and warm colors of the restaurant make it a great place to go with a significant other. 

But that doesn't seem works for Lisa, because even if the ambiance inside the restaurant can make them feels warm but for the doe eyed girl, it's dull, _at least for Lisa._

"They'll be here in a minute, let's go to our table." Mrs.Manoban tells them and with heavy feet and heavy feeling, Lisa follows them and Chaeyoung couldn't do but to squeezed Lisa's hand for comfort, they also saw Irene and Seulgi entered the restaurant and sat behind their table nodding at each other and Mrs.Manoban did the same with Daddy Marco giving Seulgi a small smile as if they know something that only between them.

The bell chimes hanging on the entrance, tinged and Mrs.Manoban snap her head towards the door but Lisa look at her Dad with a pleading eyes but Marco only looks at her sympathetically.

"They're here." Mrs.Manoban beams enthusiastically and she stood up to approach the brunette. "Hey Jennie."

Lisa stayed still with her gaze fix at her hands resting on her lap but Chaeyoung almost bawled her eyes upon seeing the cat-like eyes girl.

"Damn Lis, you hit a jackpot." Chaeyoung whispered to her and Lisa only nudge her with her elbow. "I swear to God Lisa, your future wife is a hit."

"Oh please shut up." Lisa hisses but snap her head anyway to justify her best friend's description on her own. "You?!" Lisa exclaims as she saw the woman she sees at the airport. "Wha– is this some kind of a joke?"

"You're Lisa?" The cat-like eyes woman asked in surprised.

"You knew each other?" Mrs.Manoban butt in, looking back and forth at Lisa and Jennie.

"No ma'am, but I know her." Jennie said with a wide smile, showing off her gummy.

"Oh that's good so I don't have to introduce you to my daughter." Mrs. Manoban tells her, guiding the brunette to their table and Jennie greet Marco with a kiss on his cheek before she took the other seat beside Chaeyoung and the blonde hitches her breath.

"Uhm d–do you want to– to change seat with mine?" Chaeyoung asked the brunette stuttering.

"No it's ok." Jennie tells her with her gummy smile and Chaeyoung feels that she's melting but she quickly shrugged off that feeling because that's her best friend future wife so she need to stop admiring Jennie. "Hey, how's your trip to Thailand?" Jennie asked Lisa, trying to have a conversation with the doe eyed girl who's sulking on her seat.

"That was the worst trip in my life that ever happens." Lisa deadpans not minding the deathly glares she's receiving from her mom.

"The way you sulk right now, I can say that you're telling the truth." Jennie tells her giggling.

"Don't mind her Jen, she just woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning that's why she acts like that." Mrs.Manoban said, saving herself from embarrassment caused by her daughter's attitude.

Jennie waves her hand in front of her, dismissing the topic. "It's ok ma'am, if I _were _Lisa, I would feel the same way too so it's nothing." She said and took a meaningful look at Lisa. "By the way, she'll be here, she was just looking for a space to park her car."

Lisa and Chaeyoung look at each other with a confused reaction before Jennie. "Who you talking about?" Lisa asked.

"My best friend and your–." Jennie's word cut off by a crimson haired girl calling her name angrily.

"Yah Jendeukie! How dare you to leave me and parked my car alone?!"

All of them along with Seulgi and Irene snap their heads towards the crimson haired girl with a heart-shaped lips and husky deep voice.

"Chu, lower down your voice and have some shame in front of your in-laws and your future wife!" Jennie scolds her and as if on cue, the crimson haired girl just noticed the people who were with her best friend and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." The older girl said almost a whisper and bend her body in 90 degrees when she stood up in front of Lisa's parents. "Sorry Dad, sorry mom."

Lisa on the other hand, along with her three friends couldn't believe what's happening right now, her mouth slightly agape same with Chaeyoung.

"Don't worry about that." Mrs.Manoban dismisses and stood up to hug the girl and Marco did the same with a smile tugging on his lips. "C'mon, take your seat so we can eat."

"Thank you." The smaller girl utters and took the vacant seat beside Mrs.Manoban facing her best friend and that's when she noticed the blonde girl staring at her with her mouth agape. "Hi? I'm Jisoo, you are..?"

Chaeyoung seems didn't heard her because she was so captivated by the crimson haired girl's beauty but she snap on her daze when she felt an elbow on her side nudging her and she side gpance the brunette on her side befores he cleared her throat.

"Uh h–hey sorry I'm– I'm Chaeyoung." The blonde girls said stuttering again but she still offered her hand and Jisoo gladly took it and shook their hands before she shifted her gaze to Chaeyoung's side.

"Uhm hi? You must be Lalisa?"

Lisa shake her head, blinking her eyes and fix herself when she saw Jisoo looks at her. "Yeah and it's Lisa, I only used Lalisa when I was a kid."

"Ok Lisa, hi I'm Jisoo." The heart-shaped lips girl repeats and extend her hand in front of Lisa.

"I already heard, no need to say it again." Lisa spits which caused her mom to kick her shin under the table. "Aw!" Lisa wince in pain, rubbing her shin but Mrs.Manoban just widens her eyes to warn Lisa and she couldn't help but to roll her eyes. "Sorry, yeah hi Jisoo, I'm Lisa."

Jisoo seems didn't mind that Lisa's attitude throwing at her and she took back her hand when she noticed that Lisa didn't interested for a handshake.

_Stay calm Jisoo, you can do it, she's just a bitch and you're smart._ Jisoo thought.

"So.." Jisoo started. "Mom told me that you were studying at Seoul National University?"

"Yeah."

"What course are you taking?"

"Photography."

"Wow! You must be good at taking shots!"

"Yeah."

The other four on their table along with Seulgi and Irene who's eavesdropping on the other table, felt bad for Jisoo, the way she'll asked Lisa with enthusiasm but the latter will just answer her with a single word.

"Uhm okay?" Jisoo said when she can't think of another question. "Have you already ordered?" Jisoo asked adverting her gaze towards the elder.

"Ah yeah, I ordered your favorite." Mrs.Manoban tells her with an awkward smile.

"Oh my God! Thank you mom!" Jisoo beams while clapping her hands in excitement.

"Tss! What a kid!" Lisa hisses to herself but that didn't missed Jisoo but the older girl just pretend that she didn't heard the doe eyed girl.

The talks on their table continued excluding Lisa, Chaeyoung keeps asking Jennie random question, trying to get to know her better when she learned that Jennie wasn't her best friend's future wife and that's makes the blonde felt relieved because she's sure that the first time she saw the cat-like eyes girl, she instantly fell for her until their foods serves at them and they starts eating still talking.

"So Jisoo, have you already prepared your things?" Mrs.Manoban asked Jisoo that caught Lisa's attention, pulling her for sulking deeper on her seat.

Jisoo steal a glance to Lisa who's now furrowing her forehead. "Y–yes mom, I'm ju–just waiting for the signal for me to go."

_"She's leaving?!" _Lisa thought and that lit her up a little bit and for the first time on that day, a small smile crept up on her face. "May I ask where are you going?" Lisa asked as her inner self celebrating on the thought that Jisoo is going away, so there's a possibility that she might meet someone there and fell in love and call the wedding off.

"I'm moving."

"Oh? Well, wherever is it, just be safe." Lisa said with a grin on her lips and starts digging her food.

"Of course she'll be safe." Mrs.Manoban tells her. "She's moving in your condo."

Lisa's spoon slip on her hands as soon as she heard her mom,making a loud tinged when it hits the glass wear. "Wha–what d–did you say?" Lisa asked in shocked and her hands starts vibrating. "You–you're just kid–kidding right?" Lisa laugh nervously and Chaeyoung notice her best friend starts shaking, she quickly reach for Lisa's hand, rubbing the back of her palm to keep her calm.

"I'm not and that's your Grandma's wil, because she wants you to know each other well so you won't have to struggle once you get married–."

"No!" Lisa stood up abruptly which cause Jisoo to startled and jerk's Chaeyoung's hand on her. "That's not going to happen! That's too much!"

"Lisa.." Marco calls her but Lisa ignores him.

"That's fucking too much! First you want me to marry her even if I was so against on that fucking idea and now you're telling me that she'll live with me?! Aren't y'all done making my life more miserable?!" Lisa shouted directly to her mom and that's when the two woman behind their table stood up.

"Lisa that's enough!" Seulgi warns her. "She's your mom for Pete's sake!" She added pulling Lisa on her shoulder but the doe eyed girl just shrugs her arms away from her and faced her mom again with a bloodshot eyes.

"Do you really hate me that much that you have to go this far huh?!" Lisa asked her mom mockingly. "Are you happy to see me miserable just because I didn't listen to you and fly here instead?! Are you doing this out of hatred–."

Lisa felt a stinging pain on her face when Marco slap her and a loud gasp is heard from those who are with them. Thanks God the restaurant wasn't that crowded and only two couples was there and a single man holding a bottle of wine that seems didn't give a fuck about his surrounding.

"You don't have the rights to shout to your mother Lalisa! You are crossing your line here!" He shouted adamantly and firmly.

"Marco! Why did you do that?!" Mrs. Manoban asked his husband tugging the sleeves of Marco, couldn't believe that Marco, the one who spoiled Lisa since kid, her only companion, hit her one and only daughter.

Lisa slowly turn her head to face the old man in front of her, the tears already spilling out, and her eyes with full of hurt, sadness and sorrow looks at Marco directly to his eyes.

"I f–fucking hate all of you!" Lisa scream and stroke Jisoo with a death glares before she ran outside the restaurant follows by Seulgi and Irene.

Chaeyoung was about to follow ghe best friend too but before she would do that, she turn her heels again and bow her head to the elder. "I'm sorry about Lisa, don't worry we'll talk to her." She tells them and ran to follow Lisa.

Jisoo shut her eyes off and released a breathy sigh and Jennie heard that and so she quickly move beside her, caressing the back of her best friend soothingly.

"I'm s–sorry if you had to witnessed that." Marco said, specifically to Jisoo. "Why don't you girls go ahead so you can take a rest and I'll pick you up tomorrow to help you with your things?"

"I d–don't think moving in with Lisa is not a good idea." Jennie said with a concern voice and looking at her best friend worriedly.

But Jisoo just shake her head. "No, it's fine, she's just upset about this arrange marriage but I'm sure she's not going to do something bad on me." Jisoo told them with positivity and an assuring smile.

  
But beyond their knowledge, Jisoo's inner self is trembling, scared for every possible thing that might happen when she stay with Lisa, but that thought shove on the back of her mind when she remember her grandmother, lying in hospital bed, fighting for her life, forcing herself to stay awake because she wants to see Jisoo in wedding dress before she would die.

  
"I'll be fine." She whispered softly to herself. "I hope so."

–

"What was that attitude Lisa?!" Seulgi yelled at her when they arrived at their condo and stayed in Chaeyoung's unit. "You literally raised your voice to your mom while cussing the hell out of her!"

"I don't wanna talk about it Seul." Lisa said nonchalantly.

Seulgi was about to say something but Irene stroke her a dagger look, as if she's telling her wife to shut her mouth and so she did and let out an exasperated sigh before she walk towards the door and went outside, slumming the door behind her.

"Unnie.." Chaeyoung call Irene with a worried face.

"She'll be back don't worry." As if on cue, Seulgi entered again with a case of beer on her hand. "See?" Irene chuckles at the blonde girl and took a seat beside Lisa. "Let's drink."

Lisa nodded her head in slow motion, like a robot, without emotion, unreadable expression and blankly staring at the pink wall of Chaeyoung's unit.

Seulgi went to Chaeyoung's kitchen to get some snack on her drawer and the blonde helps her, putting ice cubes on silver bowl and took a left over to preheat on her oven and once they all prepared everything, they both exited the kitchen and put everything down on the coffee table and sat on the carpeted floor.

"C'mon Lisa." Seulgi calls her patting the spot beside her and Lisa oblige, grabbing one bottle and when she opened it, she drinks it bottoms up, releasing a lungful sigh when she finishes and grabs another bottle.

The three girls just stared at her and let the doe eyed girl get herself drunk so they could start talking to her.

–

"Rosieeee.."

"What Lisa?"

"You're so prettyyyy.." Lisa was so drunk that she keeps annoying the blonde girl who just laugh at her and riding along to her best friend drunk state.

"I know." Chaeyoung said while giggling, even if she won't admit it, Irene and Seulgi knows that the blonde girl is also drunk because she already had four bottles of beer meanwhile Lisa already drank six, half of the case.

Lisa giggles and pinch Chaeyoung's cheeks. "Did you know that I love you?"

Chaeyoung pretends gagging and Lisa pouted her lips. "Stop it Lis, it doesn't suit you." The blonde tells her and Lisa pouted even more.

"Do you hate me too just like my mom?" Lisa asked with a sadness on her voice, The two older girls shared a look and they knew that, that's their cue to start talking to Lisa about what happened earlier.

"Lis, your mom didn't hate you." Irene said softly.

"But she wants me to live with that woman."

"You need that so you will know each other well." Seulgi said with a tiny voice that makes Chaeyoung and Irene laugh.

"But what about Mina? What if she suddenly visit me and saw that woman? What am I going to say if who she is? How wilk I introduced that woman to my girlfriend?" Lisa asked continuously.

"You'll say this. Hey Mina, this is Jisoo my soon to be wife." Chaeyoung said and starts laughing as Lisa scowled at her.

"You're no help Rosie." Lisa growls at her and shove her shoulder lightly.

"What was your plan on Mina?" Irene asked her with subtlety, trying not to push Lisa harder so she still keep talking. "Do you have plans to continue your relationship with her?"

"I love her, unnie."

"But what about your Grandma and your mom?"

"They hate me."

"No they didn't Lisa, maybe there's a deeper reason behind that, that's why they're so eager to pushed about the wedding."

"What could it be then? Because as far as I know, Grandma will last longer."

"What if it's the other way around." Chaeyoung uttered with her sleepy eyes, crawling into Lisa's lap and used the latter's lap as a pillow,yawning and shutting her eyes off fully.

Lisa look down at her and ran her fingers to the blonde's hair. "The Chipmunk has a point." Lisa mumbles but enough for Chaeyoung to be heard and a small smile crept on her lips as she let herself succumb into the deep slumber.

"Let's put her to bed." Irene said and nudging Seulgi, jolting her head towards the blonde. "You too Lisa, stay here and let your parents stay in your unit."

"Do you think they are already inside?" Lisa asked, looking up to the two older woman.

"Yes, because you're stupid to used four zeros as your passcode and your parents knew that their daughter is dumb so it's not that hard for them to guess your passcode." Seulgi said teasingly while lifting up the blonde's on her arms, carrying in a bride style way.  
  


"I hate you so much you know that?" Lisa irritatingly utter as she pushed herself up and follow Seulgi behind, towards the blonde girl's room.  
  


"I know Lisa, you'd actually gonna hate me more after this night."  
  


Lisa didn't heard that as she tossed her body beside Chaeyoung, spooning the blonde with her long limbs and buries her face on Chaeyoung's neck and let herself drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kblink don't deserve Lisa! Fck them!


	4. Thank you Grandma (Move in)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wake up sleepy head." A wide smile start to creep on her lips when she heard those honey sweet voice but instantly vanished when she heard the next word coming out from her best friend's mouth. "Your fianceé is coming."

Jisoo thinks that she was about to enter hell, an afterlife location in which evil souls are subjected to punitive suffering, often torture as eternal punishment after death and which is Lisa is Satan.

"Do you really have to do this Chu?" Jennie asked her with a concern look on her eyes.

The crimson haired girl emits a lungful sigh and slumped her shoulder's down.

Does she have to do this? Of course, for her Grandmother, although she knew her situation would be difficult once she entered Lisa's life and that makes her want to back out, to ran, to flee outside the country and live in peaceful, find a boyfriend and marry him, build a family with the one she really love.

That's what's she wants, that's what she see on her future, that's what she wished for, but all of she wants vanished like that when her grandmother told her, her last wish before she would die.

The news that crushed her whole world, her future and all her plan for herself. She even bawled her eyes for five days since her grandmother announced that she's going to marry someone, and that someone is Lisa.

She doesn't know Lisa, and hell she didn't even want to know who the hell is Lisa, because first, out of all people, why it has to be named Lisa, which is she clearly know that it was a girl. Second, because she's straight.

It's not like she's against LGBT, she actually respecting it, not only because her best friend, Jennie, is gay, she's respecting them because generally, they are still human and they needs respect from a straight people like her.

Everyone in general needs respect.

But that wedding? No, it's a big no for her, even though she doesn't have any problem about gays, she doesn't see herself getting married to a woman.

But when her grandmother's best friend went to hospital one day with Lisa's mom, and they introduce themselves to each other, she saw how kind Mrs. Manoban and the old lady, she's having a second thought about the wedding.

_"Don't worry about Lisa, she's a good kid." _The old lady told her and Jisoo made the decision. She'll marry that Lisa, for her grandmother.

But that thought of backing out again starts taunting her when she finally meet Lisa, the doe eyed girl wasn't the one she's expecting, and heck! She's not even close to what her expected.

Lisa is a bitch, she's a villain in every romantic movie, she's the exact opposite of the person she wants to marry. Jisoo feels that she's offering herself to a demon that would ruin her life.

"I don't have much of a choice Jen, it's now or never." Jisoo said, feeling so fragile and devastated.

Jennie looks at her skeptically, deciphering her decision. "I have a house in New Zealand."

"Are you suggesting to ran away with you?" Jisoo asked her and look at her in amusement, suppressing her laugh.

Jennie shrugs her shoulder. "If that's what you think, but yes, because I don't want to see my best friend to suffer."

"Awe.." Jisoo throw her hands on Jennie's neck, hugging the younger girl. "I don't really know what I would do in my life if I didn't meet you, Thanks to Kuma for biting Dalgom's ear that day back at the dog café."

Jennie giggles upon remembering the day when they first met, Kuma, her dog jumped off of her hand and ran towards Dalgom who's peacefully eating his dog pancake and bit his ear, Jisoo almost kicked the dog but Jennie was quick to grab Kuma just before Jisoo could kick him.

"Yeah, thanks for trying to kick my dog." Jennie sarcastically said rolling her eyes, but a small smile spreading across her lips.

"That's because he bit Dalgom!" Jisoo said defensively.

"Fine, Kuma is wrong on that one, but that doesn't justify your action on him."

"We literally always come into contention whenever we talk about it." Jisoo said giggling and untangled herself from the younger girl. "Are you coming with me?" She then asked.

"Of course!" Jennie exclaims. "I want to know where you're moving, and I want to talk to Lisa, too."

Jisoo looks at her accusingly, eyes narrowing. "You're going to threaten her to treat me nicely?"

"That is included, but there's one more thing I want to clarify to her."

"What is it?"

"It's–." Jennie's word cut off by the doorbell on Jisoo's apartment and they both snapped their heads on the door. "I think it's Lisa's dad."

"Most likely." Jisoo said and pad near the door, she's expecting an old man with gray hair, not a woman with short eyes, dark, long and shiny hair, standing on her front door with a radiant smile plastering on her lips.

"Hi! I'm Seulgi and I'm here to pick you up." The woman beams and offered her hand.

"Where's daddy Marco?" Jisoo asked in surprise, instead of reaching the woman's hand.

"Oh, they already left this morning because there's an emergency and they asked me to fetch you." Seulgi explains and was about to take back her hand when Jisoo reach for it and shakes their hands with a sorry look for noticing it late.

"Why did they asked you? Why not Lisa?" Jennie asked with grumpiness.

Seulgi adverts her gaze to Jennie. "Based on what happened yesterday, Marco and Lisa hasn't talked yet."

"And so? It's still her responsibility to pick up Jisoo."

"Well Ms. Jennie Kim of fashion design department, as you can see, Lisa still doesn't agree about the.." Seulgi trails off and glance to Jisoo, escalating her reaction.

"The marriage, of course." Jennie finishes, nodding her head. "Neither one of them tho, but that's still not enough reason for her not to do something she should be doing as Jisoo's future wife."

"Jen.." Jisoo calmly called her, as if telling her that it's not a problem even Seulgi is the one who fetched her and not Lisa.

Jennie scoffed. "You guys have not been married, and yet, she's useless, what more when the two of you got married?"

"Lisa is responsible." Seulgi said with a hint of irritation on her voice, upset on how Jennie belittling her friend in front of her. "But just like what I've said, she hasn't accepted it yet, so it's normal for her to act like that."

Jennie opened her mouth and was about to banter back but Jisoo beaten her before she could utter a single word.

"Seul, If you wouldn't mind, can you help me to put my things on your car?"

"Of course Jisoo." Seulgi said, smiling widely at her, while Jennie shut her mouth off and walked back inside Jisoo's living room to grab her purse with a creased forehead.

"Is it ok that Jennie will tag along? She wants to see where I'm moving in." Jisoo whispered to Seulgi.

"It's fine as long as she'll stop insulting my friend."

"I'm sorry about that, she's just over protective when it comes to me, you know? Best friend's job." Jisoo said with a shrug and Seulgi laugh.

"I would do the same but mostly Rosie, she would literally flay them alive whoever opposes Lisa."

"Rosie? You mean the blonde sitting beside Lisa?" Jisoo asked after she put the last box on the trunk and Seulgi nodded.

"Yes, that's Lisa's best friend."

"I think my best friend had a crush on Chaeyoung." Jisoo whispered, making sure that Jennie wouldn't hear her. "She keeps talking about her last night."

"No problem, Rosie is single and so as your best friend, I guess?" Jisoo nods at her as an answer. "Then that's good, for Jennie lessened her focus on Lisa."

"Where is she anyway?"

"Uhm, she's still asleep, we had a drink last night and she drank too much." Seulgi said and open the door on the backseat for them but Jisoo look at her in confused. "I don't want your best friend to annoy me with her insulting words towards Lisa while I'm driving, so I want you entertain her." Seulgi told her as if she already knew what would Jisoo will ask her.

"Yeah you're right." Jisoo said hopping inside the car and Jennie soon follow her with Dalgom who crawl on her mom's lap.

"Is that your dog?" Seulgi asked as soon as she closed the door behind her and starts the engine, the white fluffy fur ball barks at her before burying himself on Jisoo's lap further.

"Yes, do you think Lisa wouldn't mind having him on her house?"

"Psh! Lisa is a pet lover, so no worries, she'll be a good mom to your son, too."

Jennie can't help but to roll her eyes upon hearing that words and even if Seulgi saw that, she chose not to say something and starts driving.

–

A severe headache greets Lisa as soon as she force her eyes to open and a groan escape from her mouth, flipping her body with her stomach flat lying on the soft mattress.

"Wake up sleepy head." A wide smile start to creep on her lips when she heard those honey sweet voice but instantly vanished when she heard the next word coming out from her best friend's mouth. "Your fianceé is coming."

"Way to go to ruin my day Rosie." Lisa said sarcastically and push herself up, her morning already ruined just by hearing those word. "Have you already cooked?" Lisa asked to advers their topic and climbed off of the bed.

"Well, waking up with hangover doesn't let me, but Irene did." Lisa fully awake now and walked towards Chaeyoung's bathroom to wash her face. "And oh, she used your kitchen by the way." Chaeyoung added as she went out of her own room and heads to Lisa's unit.

"Somehow, my kitchen just wasn't a part of my unit." Lisa said to herself while staring at her own reflection in the mirror. "Does that girl know how to cook?" Lisa asked herself. "She better be, if she doesn't want us to always rely on take out food." She mumbled before drying her face with a small towel that hanged on the rack on the wall.

Lisa exited Chaeyoung's unit, opening the door across the blonde's door which is her unit. "Rosie?" She called out.

"Kitchen!" Chaeyoung shouted and Lisa pad to her kitchen and saw Irene and Chaeyoung preparing the table for six people.

"Where's Dad and mom?"

"They already left this morning because there's an emergency on their restaurant, they couldn't say goodbye to you because you were still asleep." Irene tell her and Lisa nod at her and took a seat. "And Marco is still ashamed to talk to you because of what he did to you."

Lisa huffed. "He should be."

"Lisa, daddy Marco already feels sorry for what he has done to you,stop it." Chaeyoung calmly tells her, but Lisa just rolled her eyes and the blonde was able to do nothing but shake her head because of her best friend's stubbornness.

"Let her be, she'll figure things out eventually too." Irene told the blonde with a small smile and Chaeyoung just nod her head.

"Where's Seulgi?" Lisa asked when she notice that the short eyed woman wasn't with them.

"Marco asked her to pick up Jisoo."

"Right! Why I didn't even think that, of course Daddy will asked Seulgi to fetch that woman!" Lisa exclaims, as the irritation starts hitting her skin. "I still don't understand why she has to live here when she had his own house!"

"Because.." Irene started. "You need to know each other better and both of you living in one roof can give you both privilege of being close before your wedding!" Irene blurts out and massage her temple in stress on how Lisa won't stop ranting about the marriage, when they already told her the reason why Jisoo needs to live with her.

They have no daughter yet, but she feels like she has one because of Lisa, or sometimes it becomes two, if Chaeyoung also gives them headaches because of her clumsiness.

"I still don't understand."

Irene shut her eyes off hardly, pressing her palm on her eyelids before she let out an exasperated sigh. "Sometimes, I want to beat the hell out of you, but I'm not that kind of a person, so I'll let Seulgi to do that for me."

Chaeyoung burst out laughing while Lisa gasped exaggeratedly, looking at Irene in disbelief.

"Unnie!" Lisa yelled and Irene just laugh and walked towards the stove to put the curry on the bowl she was holding.

"Go and change your clothes Lisa, or let Jisoo see you in that way?"

Lisa look down to her clothes before snapping her head towards the oldest woman. "I'll change not because of her, but because I haven't been able to gone into the shower since yesterday."

"Whatever shutterbug, just go and take a quick shower." Irene told her and wave her hand to dismissed Lisa and the doe eyed girl ran on her room.

Just as Lisa's bedroom door closes, the front door opens, revealing the three woman and a dog. Irene and Chaeyoung exited the kitchen to meet those who have arrived.

"Hi!" Irene greets them, giving Jisoo and Jennie a warm and welcoming smile.

"Hi." Jisoo beams as if they already knew each other, she put down Dalgon on the ground who ran quickly to familiarize his new surroundings. "We haven't introduce myself to you yesterday, I'm Jisoo."

"And I'm Irene, Seulgi's wife." Irene extend her arm in front of Jisoo and the heart-shaped lips gladly took it. "And of course, Jennie Kim."

"Hey Irene!" Jennie greets back and hug the older girl. "I didn't know that you were a friend of Lisa." The brunette added when they broke the hug.

"Well, technically, I am Lisa's second mom."

"Oh, that's a hard task." Jennie deadpans but Irene laugh and nods her head.

"It is."

"Yah!" The five women snap their heads when Lisa's loud ass starts screaming on her room door. "Whose dog is this?!" Lisa asked angrily while carrying Dalgom and Jisoo immediately pad over her to take her son to Satan's hands.

_Well, that's_ _ how she sees Lisa._

"Sorry." She mumbles and went back to Jennie's side as if she's scared at Lisa.

She is, because she can see horns on Lisa's head.

"Is that yours?!" Lisa asked her while stroking her a death glares.

"I wouldn't have taken him to you if not."

Jisoo immediately regretted what she had said when Lisa's eyes darkened, her face reddened and she could see smoke coming out of her nose just like in cartoons.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lisa said in gritted teeth and clenching jaw.

"No." Jisoo answers almost a whisper and hide behind Jennie who's now stroking her a dagger look. "I'm– I'm sorry."

"Hey Jisoo, don't mind her, let's just eat so we can help you climb some of your belongings." Irene butted in and Jisoo nods at her but still hiding behind Jennie.

"C'mon, I helped Irene to cook so you need to try that." Chaeyoung giddily said pulling Jennie in the table.

Jennie's gaze tear on Lisa and her eyes went soft as she saw the blonde's smile and her gummy starts showing off. "I'd love to try that and let me judge if you're good cook and you can marry someone now."

"Aish! Stop it, as if you're asking me to marry you now." Chaeyoung teased and they all laugh except Lisa who's still stroking Jisoo death glares.

The table filled with loud chattering, mostly on Chaeyoung teasing Jennie and Irene talking Seulgi about their work and Jisoo would only talk if one of them asked her.

Meanwhile Lisa lost her appetite and just keep stirring her cup of coffee and her thoughts wander over her girlfriend Mina that she haven't seen since she returned from Thailand.

"Lisa.."

_I wonder how is she? Does she still seeing that small _ _Chaeyoung_ _?_

"Lalisa.."

_I should pay her a visit later this afternoon, or ask her to watch a movie.._

"Lalisa fucking Manoban!" Lisa snapped on her trance when Chaeyoung shouted her name.

"What the fuck is your problem Roseann Park?!" Lisa shouted back in annoyance.

"I've been calling your name multiple times, Are you deaf?" Chaeyoung said irritated.

"Obviously not because we're literally talking now." Lisa said sarcastically and roll her eyes at her best friend.

"Whatever." Chaeyoung retorted. "Let's go down and get Jisoo's belongings."

Lisa huffed a sigh. "You can do that, It's not likely she brought too much right?"

"Actually she's right, it was only five boxes, so I can bring them up alone so you don't have to help me." Jisoo told them with an assuring smile but Irene shook her head in disagreement.

"No, if Lisa doesn't want to help, then we will go with you to get your belongings downstairs." Irene insisted and drags Jisoo outside follow by Seulgi.

"What a dick." Chaeyoung mumbles.

"I heard that."

"I don't care." Chaeyoung tell her and stick her tongue out to the younger girl before following the other and Jennie chose to stay.

"Bitch." Lisa said underneath her breath while shaking her head and her gaze went back to her cup of coffee.

"What is your plan on my best friend?"

Lisa snapped her head on her side when she heard Jennie's voice. "Shouldn't you be helping your best friend to get her things?"

"I'm asking you dumbass, what is your plan?" Jennie ignores her and took the seat across the doe eyed girl and cross her arms across her chest. "What is your plan about your girlfriend?"

"It's none of your business."

"Jisoo is my best friend, of course I care about your plans." Jennie said with a shrug. "And when do you plan to tell your girlfriend that you're getting married?"

"Can you not?!" Lisa raised her voice, but that didn't scared Jennie even a bit and Lisa stared at the cat-like eyes girl with a venomous stare. "You wanted to know right? Then I'll tell you." Lisa leaned her body closer to intimidate the brunette but Jennie didn't even bat an eyelash and hold Lisa's gaze, giving back the same intensity stare that Lisa is giving to her. "I will marry your best friend but I will never break up with Mina."

"Call the wedding off or I'll ruin your life." Jennie threatens her but Lisa let out a dry laugh. "Don't try me." She added.

"What else are you going to ruin in my life? My life was already ruined because of that fucking wedding."

Lisa bit her tongue inside her mouth to prevent herself from crying.

She's still couldn't accept everything, from the fact that she would lose Mina, the fact that she's getting married but not with her girlfriend, the fact that Jisoo is moving in on her condo, the fact that she'll loose everything once she gets married.

And she doesn't deserve all of what's happening on her life.

"I don't give a flying fuck about all your dramas Lisa, I just want to save my best friend from hurting, because if you may ask me, Jisoo doesn't deserve this, she doesn't deserve every pain she's going through just because of that fucking arrange marriage!" Jennie digs her nails on her palms as she held Lisa's gaze. "No one deserves her in this world because Jisoo is beyond of what you want in a woman!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because.." Jennie shut her eyes off hardly and took a deep sigh to calm herself. "Because Jisoo's Grandmother is dying and she doesn't have any choice but to grant her grandmother's last wish, even if that means she'll give up the life she wants, And if you're just going to hurt my friend, it's better to end the incoming wedding by yourself in order for Jisoo's grandmother not to be upset with her granddaughter."

"And what about me huh? Do you think I have a choice too?! My Grandma would be mad at me along with my mom! I can also stop studying because they will stop supporting me financially if I didn't marry your best friend!"

"Then I'll support you financially, just call the wedding off." Jennie said with a certainty on her voice, and Lisa laugh, as if that's the craziest thing she had ever heard besides that wedding. "Money is not a problem on me, I can give you scholarship or if you're dumb enough and can't maintain your grades, it's still fine. I can still support you."

"You're fucking insane aren't you?" Lisa asked her mockingly. "You think it's only about money?" She leans back to her chair and ran her fingers into her hair out of frustration. "I disobey my mom when I was 15 and left home to pursue my dream and we haven't talk again since then."

Lisa sip on her coffee cup as she felt her throat went dry and swallowed hard before she proceeds again. "And we just started talking again last week when she called me to go home.." She trails off and release a shaky breath. "and you want me to call the wedding off for what? So my mom won't talk to me anymore?"

"Then get your shit together! Wether you'll call the wedding off or you'll break up with your cheater girlfriend!" Jennie shouted uncrossing her arms and struck the table with her fist. "You're not a fucking child Lisa! This is reality! You are no longer in the world where you only play games!"

"Then what the fuck do you want me to do?!" Lisa scream as if she was losing herself and standing on her feet, towering the older girl.

Jennie stood up and starts walking towards the door but before she exits fully, she turn her head to the doe-eyed girl. "Call the wedding off or broke up with your girlfriend." She told her and she continue her way out.

"Fuck!" Lisa screamed and pressed her palm on her eyes.

"What happen?" A deep husky voice makes her snap her head on her front to met pair of eyes with almond orbs. "Are you okay?" Jisoo asked in concern.

"What the fuck do you think?!" Lisa spit on her that makes Jisoo jump a little on her spot which cause her to dropped the box she was holding and her things scattered on the floor.

And that's what Seulgi witnessed when she entered inside. "Lisa!" She yelled and put the box on the ground before she ran to help Jisoo picking up her things. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Everything!" Lisa shouted back. "Everything that's going on!"

"Are you still not done ranting about that?!"

"Oh please! Are you expecting me to accept that easily?! Fuck! Hell no!"

Chaeyoung is the third entered inside and heard her best friend's voice. She gently put the box above Seulgi's box and pad over the younger girl and stood in front of her with an stern and firm look.

"Lisa.." She called softly, spreading her arms in front of her. "C'mon." Lisa look down at the blonde girl's arm with a blurry vision because of the tears already formed on her eyes, ready to spill in any minute now. "Please." Chaeyoung pleads. "Come here."

Lisa took a step towards her best friend hesitantly. Seulgi helps Jisoo to stand up after they've done picking up all the things and put it back inside the box, and the crimson haired girl couldn't tear her gaze away from the doe eyed girl with amusement, and Lisa keeps fighting herself wether she'll walk to her best friend's arms or not.

"Lisa-yah.." Chaeyoung called Lisa again with her warm smile that Lisa finds comforting. "Give your Rosie a hug?" Chaeyoung said tilting her head sideways with an adorable look on her eyes. "C'mon."

and that's her cue, Lisa ran to Chaeyoung, engulfing her best friend in a hug and buries her face onto the blonde's neck and weeps hardly while the blonde rubbing and making circle at Lisa's back while keep whispering comforting words on her ears.

And Jisoo melts on that sight, she look behind her to see Jennie looking back at her and she smiled at the brunette.

–

After an hour, Chaeyoung exited Lisa's room with a frown on her face while holding her neck. "She's an asshole!" She exclaims while plopping herself down at the couch beside Jennie. "I really hate her!"

"Oh my God! Don't tell me–." Before Irene could finish her word Chaeyoung cut her off by shouting..

"Yes! She did it again!" Chaeyoung exclaims and Seulgi and Irene burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Jisoo asked in confused, can't relate to what the three woman is talking about.

Chaeyoung removed her hand on her neck to reveal a big hickey on her neck. "What the hell?" Jennie half yelled and tilt Chaeyoung's head to have a better look on the hickey. "Lisa did this?!" She asked and the blonde nods at her. "That motherfucking bitch!" Jennie stood up but Chaeyoung tug her sleeve quickly and pull the brunette to sit back.

"She just fell asleep, and don't worry about this,I'm used to her doing this to me every time she cries on my neck."

"But that's not normal! She's your best friend!"

"I know, but Lisa is a kid." Chaeyoung tell her with a little shrug and a wide smile, and squeezed the brunette's hand that it makes her feel calm in some way.

"She better stop doing that from now on, she's getting married for fuck sake!" Jennie exclaims.

"Well if Jisoo offers her neck next time." Chaeyoung said laughing and look at the crimson haired girl with a teasing look but Jisoo seems not like that idea because on how she scrunched her nose.

"Jisoo-yah.." Seulgi called softly and the crimson haired girl whipped her head to her side to meet her eyes. "There's only one room in here, and we've been told that you're going to stay in Lisa's room." The short eyed girl looks at her with a sorry.

Jisoo felt more devastated than already she is right now after hearing another tragedy news and noticeable the sudden fall of her shoulders and Jennie couldn't do anything but to hug her best friend.

"It looks like I have no choice but to suffer."  
  
  
  
  



	5. Thank you Grandma (Professor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung giggles. "Well, there's no argument on that but today is Jennie's first day of teaching at SNU that's why I'm excited. " 
> 
> "And so? As if I care." Lisa scoffed and roll her eyes but went wide after she remembers what Mina told her yesterday. "Oh God! Fuck no!"

Five boxes scattered on the ground, but neither of them been touch since they brought that up from Seulgi's car, she stood in the middle of the living room, wandering her eyes inside the whole unit, black and white wall, grey couch, one shelf on the corner with a few books about photography, a wooden coffee table and a fish bowl but there's no fish.

"Dull." Jisoo mumbles as she plops herself down on the couch and releases a breathy sigh before she shifted her gaze back at the boxes. "Where am I going to put my stuff?" She asked to no one in particular with a frown on her face.

After their little talk, Jennie went to Chaeyoung's unit meanwhile Irene and Seulgi went back to their unit and she left alone, well, not literally alone because Dalgom is sleeping on the single couch.

Irene told her to come to their unit if she needs anything but that unnecessarily because she needs to fix her things first, It's not like she'll just let her belongings scattered because she don't want to deal with another angry Lisa.

She waited for Lisa to wake up but it's almost lunch time so instead of waking up the Satan, she rummages through the kitchen to cook something, although she's not that good in cooking, at least she know how to cook unlike Lisa that can't even fry an egg without burning the entire kitchen.

Her brows knitted making it in one line when she open the cupboard and found nothing but cereals. The fridge is full of water bottles, left over food and a big chocolate drink in a box.

"What the hell? How could she possibly survived with just cereals?" Jisoo exclaims shaking her head in disbelief. "She's really something huh." She uttered and exited the kitchen and decided to knock on the other door beside Lisa's unit.

"What's up? Is she awake?" Irene asked her when the older girl opened the door for her and Jisoo shook her head.

"Uhm I thought about cooking lunch but she didn't have any stock."

Irene giggles and pulled Jisoo inside "About that, I forgot to tell you that cooking hates Lisa that's why there's no food stock on her kitchen, she usually eat with us or Rosie." She tell her and they both pad on the kitchen wherein Seulgi already preparing the table for them. "I'll wake her up so we can eat, is Jennie still with Rosie?"

"I think so, she didn't bid her goodbye yet." Jisoo answered already occupying the seat on the left. Irene nod at her and excuse herself to call the girls.

"Have you already finished fixing your things?" Seulgi asked as she placed the Lion King plate on the table beside Jisoo's ceramic plate and Jisoo laugh, forgets to answer Seulgi's question, while staring on it. "That's Lisa's." Jisoo snap her head towards the older girl in surprise but Seulgi just nod at her. "She's still a kid but you'll get used to it."

"Is she always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like...that." Jisoo said shifting her gaze back on the plate while picking on her nail.

Even though Jisoo didn't said it directly, Seulgi knows what she's talking about. "No, she's a nice kid Jisoo, it's just that, there's some things that are hard to accept at first, especially if those things will change your life."

"Doesn't she bite?" Jisoo asked trying to dismissed the topic that getting serious.

"Sometimes she did when she's so happy, but for now, I think your skin is safe." Seulgi joked and they both stifles a laugh but it was cut off because of Lisa, abruptly sitting on the end of the table. "Hey, take the seat beside Jisoo! That's my spot kiddo." Seulgi told her pushing Lisa towards the other chair.

"Jeez! It's not that big of a deal if I sit here just for today Seul!" Lisa complains but still obeys Seulgi and took the seat beside Jisoo.

When the other three entered the kitchen with Chaeyoung who's laughing with what Jennie told her on their way, Irene settled herself beside her wife and Chaeyoung sits across Seulgi and Jennie across Jisoo and they started eating as soon as Seulgi ended her prayers.

"Did you know that Jennie is also a professor in SNU?" Chaeyoung beams on her best friend while removing the chicken skin and put it on Lisa's plate. "And she's in Fashion department." Chaeyoung continued. "She'll start teaching tomorrow."

Jisoo and Jennie shared a glance when they saw what Chaeyoung had done and Jennie couldn't help herself but to roll her eyes at that sight.

Irene scoops some rice and put it in Lisa's plate while Seulgi removed the veggies in her own curry before she gave it to Lisa, swapping their bowl.

"How old are you Lisa?" Jennie asked because she couldn't hold herself upon seeing how the three woman is babysitting Lisa so much that she looks like a fucking three year old kid.

"She's 20." Irene answered when it seems Lisa doesn't have any intention to answer that.

"She's 20 and yet, you guys treating her like a 3 years old that couldn't do anything on her own."

The three woman look to each other and open their mouths but Lisa beaten them just before they could utter a word.

"Don't you know how to mind your own fucking business?" Lisa spit but not even bothering to look at the brunette as she keeps eating her food.

"I will never let Jisoo do what they're doing right now."

"Then don't." Lisa said nonchalantly.

"We're eating, can you girls put your attitude on bay? At least not in front of the food." Irene tells them with a glint of annoyance.

"Sorry about that." Jisoo butted in and kick her best friend slightly under the table.

They fell in silence after that and starts eating with a thick tension dancing in the air, but that silence didn't last longer when Lisa starts to talk.

"Why are your stuff still on the floor?" She asked the woman beside her.

"I– I d-don't know where to put those."

"Are you that dumb?" Lisa hisses at her, brushing the napkin on her mouth before she shifted her body towards Jisoo.

"Lisa." Irene call her with a warning tone but Lisa ignore her.

"It's not that hard to do, put all your shit on the corner and–."

Lisa's word cut off by Seulgi. "No." The doe eyed girl snap her head to the older girl narrowing her forehead. "She's staying on your room."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lisa exclaims and stifled a fake laugh but she soon stopped when Seulgi didn't talk again still staring at Lisa with full of seriousness on her face. "What the fuck?! Are you being serious now Seul?!"

"That's what we've been told Lisa and if ever you let Jisoo sleep on the couch, we have no choice but to let Jisoo use your room and you're the one who's sleeping on the couch."

"That's the ridiculously and the funniest shit I've ever heard." Lisa said with gritted teeth before she stroke Jisoo a death glares and stood up, without saying another word, she walked towards the door but turned around again. "What are you waiting for?!" Lisa snap, looking directly to Jisoo.

"N–now?" Jisoo asked in panicked.

"No, do it tomorrow or on Friday, I don't care, just put your goddamn stuff on my room whenever you like!" Lisa shouted and exited the kitchen, Jisoo look back to Jennie, asking for a help and the brunette was about to stand up to come with her best friend but Irene stopped her and Jennie snap her head to Irene.

"She'll be fine, she's harmless." Irene tells her assuring the now scared Jisoo.

Jisoo scrunch up her nose before standing on her feet and followed the doe eyed girl even if she still haven't finished her food.

–

"L-lisa?" Jisoo called as soon as she entered inside Lisa's unit, she didn't get a response,

of course, Lisa wouldn't answer her.

She took a deep sigh before lifting up one of the boxes and when she's close to Lisa's room, she heard a shuffling sound inside and there she is, the doe eyed girl, in front of her closet.

"Just put your shit here and suit yourself." Lisa said coldly after she finished making space for Jisoo's stuff and grab her key and phone before she walks out of the room without uttering any word.

Jisoo then release another sigh as she heard the door shut outside and wander her eyes inside Lisa's room.

A king size bed, a messed study table with desktop, a bedside table with a minion lamp on the top, another smaller shelf with glass mirror and different kinds of camera inside and there's four picture frames on the top.

Jisoo walked near the shelf to take a better look at the frames. The first frame is a candid shot, Lisa and another girl that she didn't know who it was, a wide and radiant smile plastering on her lips while staring at the girl, the second one is Lisa and Chaeyoung on the park still with wide smiles while the blonde sitting at the swing and Lisa standing behind her, the third frame is the four women, Lisa squeezing Chaeyoung into a tight hug while Seulgi kissing Irene's lips wearing their wedding gowns, the last frame is Lisa,Chaeyoung and Seulgi with other people, wearing the same outfit while holding a big trophy and a wide smiles plastering on their faces. 

"She's cute when she smiles." Jisoo mumbles underneath her breath, as if she's scared that someone might hear her.

"They are dancers at SNU." Jisoo snap her head on the door when she heard Irene's voice, leaning on the door's frame with her arms crossed and a small smile on her lips. "We met the two girls when they sign on the dance club where Seulgi is one of the member."

"It seems that they danced good." Jisoo said and back her gaze on the last frame.

Irene slowly uncrossed her arms and pad near to the shelf and picks up the frame. "They are." She started and her smile grew wider. "They were the best dancing troupe in Seoul and before Seulgi graduated, they held the championship title for the biggest dance competition in Seoul."

"Wow." Jisoo said with amusement. "Are they still dancing?"

"Seulgi decides to teach in SNU as a dance teacher and Lisa and Chaeyoung are her students." Jisoo just nod her head for the lack of response and Irene put back the frame from where she took it and turn her heels to face Jisoo. "I know the situation will only get worse when she sees you tomorrow and only more precautions are needed so that no one will know about you and Lisa."

"I know." Jisoo whispered as if that words stuck on her throat, afraid on what's coming next. 

–

A petite woman in oversize hoodie, sitting at the table near the floor up to ceiling glass window, with her phones in her hand and crease forehead.

Lisa watches the girl from across, the way the girl's chest lightly rising and falling, the way how she tap her phone, the way how she'll pout her lips when it seems the one she's texting isn't replying back, Lisa admires the girls so much that she can feel the pang on her chest.

The girl noticed the gaze that she's receiving from the doe eyed girl and when she snap her head towards Lisa, a wide smile starts spreading across the girl's lips that showed her gummy and wave at her.

Lisa's heart skipped a beat upon seeing the smile on her girlfriend's lips, the sight of a girl that she's been loving since God knows for how long is making her heart do a summersault but the guiltiness is taunting her, the wedding, Jisoo, her Grandma, her mom,Jennie and her friends, all of them starts flashing on her mind but nonetheless, despite of the pain that's poking her brain, she waved back at Mina with a wide smile.  
  


She hopped off of her bike and starts walking towards the entrance of the coffee shop and Mina stood up, greeting Lisa with a kiss on her lips and threw her arms on Lisa's nape.

"I missed you!" Mina beams at her and snuggles on Lisa's neck.

"I missed you too babe." Lisa said, tightening the hugs and kissed the top of Mina's head. She guide the girl back on her table without breaking the hug. "Sorry if I just showed up today, it's just that, there's some things I have to take care off." Lisa tells her after they both departed from the hug.

"It's fine, I've also been busy these past few days because technically, one of my professor keeps giving me task." Mina utter with a shrugs.  
  


"Don't overwork yourself babe, you know that's not good for you."

"Don't worry, I have someone with me ." Mina tells her and a small smile registered on her face but she quickly removed it when she saw Lisa stared at her with unreadable expression on her eyes.

_I know. _Lisa said on her thought. The excruciating pain stab Lisa's heart but she still manage herself to put a small smile on her lips.

"Who?" 

"Son Chaeyoung, my block mate." Mina deadpans, not aware on how Lisa frowned upon hearing that name.

"Which professor are you talking about?"

Mina took her hand and she locked it on hers. "Don't worry about that, I know he'll be replaced by a new professor by tomorrow and I hope that, that new professor will be nice to me." Mina said while making circles on her palm that sends shiver down to her spine. "I really missed you, you know that?" Mina look up to meet her eyes and Lisa twitches her lips because of the tingling feeling inside her. 

She maybe mad at Mina, but not enough to make her feel so happy just because of her sweet word, a masochist? Maybe she is.

"Me too." Lisa said before cupping Mina's face and gave her a quick peck on her lips before standing up on her feet. "Let me buy you a drink and we'll get going to watch movie." She utter and rose from her seat and starts walking.

"Why don't we just go to your condo and watch Netflix instead?" Lisa froze on her track when she heard that and bit her cheeks inside. "I just want a cuddles." Mina added with a pout.

Lisa turn her heels to face Mina and cups the girl's face one more time. "As much as I want that, we can't, because Rosie and Seulgi are in my unit." She lied. 

Because Jisoo is there and Lisa wasn't ready for a '_introduce my fianceé to my girlfriend_' scene.

"They have their own unit, why do they need to stay in yours?" Mina asked her with a furrowed forehead.

"Rosie's room is in maintenance and Irene is cleaning theirs, so yeah." Lisa tells her with a shrug and kissed her lips again before she proceed to the counter.

After a minute, she went back to Mina and noticed her girlfriend using her phone again and when Mina saw her, she immediately shove her phone back at her bag and it was obvious the nervousness on her about the possibility of getting caught by Lisa.

But the doe eyed girl ignore that. "Here." Lisa hand her the coffee frappe and Mina gladly took it and sips immediately on it. "Let's go?" Lisa offered her hand for Mina to hold and the older girl reach for it and Lisa pick up Mina's bag, slinging the strap on her shoulder.

Their whole afternoon spends in watching different movies, eating and playing arcades. Lisa forgot her problems at home, she completely forgets all her problems when she's with Mina, and she's thankful that Mina hasn't used her phone again on their entire date.

Or so she thought.

Because on their last movie, Mina's phone rang and she excuses herself to answer it, and she felt again the pang on her chest but she chose not to say a word about it and just nod at her girlfriend.

She followed her eyes to Mina as she exited. "At least we both have a secret." Lisa mumbles and shifted her gaze back at the big screen and the movie is near to its end. 

_I am inevitable. _The big man with a wrinkled skin utter while his fingers sticking together and was about to flicked.

"Everything is inevitable Thanos." Lisa said before popping a piece of popcorn on her mouth and staring at the big screen blankly. "The pain, the shits that happens in your life, the trials and the cheating, everything is inevitable." She added. Her focus wasn't on the movie at all until the end of it, she wondered what will happen next, what will Mina's reaction when she finds out that her girlfriend is getting married but not with her, is Rosie's right when she told Lisa that Mina would probably feel relief knowing that she's free to flirt with the little Chaeyoung?

A light tap on her shoulder pulled her out on her own trance. "I need to go, there's an emergency at home."

_As always. _Lisa thought. 

"Oh okay, let's go and let me drive you–." Lisa's word cut off when she saw how Mina bit her lower lip anxiously and she knew that Chaeyoung is waiting for her, outside the mall. "Is your dad already outside?" She asked,instead, and Mina nods at her hesitantly. "It's ok, you can go and call me when you're home."

"T–thanks." Mina said and bend her body to kiss Lisa that last for two minutes, thanks God, people inside the cinema already left and they're the only ones left inside as the mall was about to closed too. "I love you." Mina muttered between their kisses and gave Lisa a deep kiss before she stand up straight. "I'll call you when I get home." She added and starts walking, before she could finally walk towards the exit, Mina wave at her for the last time, wearing her gummy smile that Lisa really loves.

When Mina vanished from her sight, a tear escape on her left eyes that she quickly wiped away but soon followed by another tears and Lisa keeps wiping them but failed to make it stop from spilling as a sobs escape on her mouth this time. She stood up and starts walking out of the cinema, up until the parking lot, Lisa is crying.

People that she's passing by on her way to the parking lot, looking at her, some of them look at her sympathetically but some of 'em look at her as if she's gone crazy and she doesn't give a flying fuck about them as she walked straight on her bike.

Lisa's weary heart and exhausted mine grew deeper as she parked her bike, thinking that her another problem, probably already asleep on her room, on her own bed.   
  


Lisa releases a lungful sigh while brushing her face with her palm, battling with herself if she should enter on her own unit and sleep with Jisoo in one bed or ask Chaeyoung to sleep on her room, but at the end, she pressed the four zeros and twisted the knob.

A dim light illuminate inside the whole living room coming from a dim light and she saw a woman sleeping on the couch with a book on her hands.

Jisoo is indeed a goddess, with a simple black hoodie paired with a sweat pants and a spec sitting on the bridge of her nose, but unfortunately, even though Jisoo is a goddess, her heart still belongs to Mina and there's no way she would fall in love with the Crimson haired girl with a heart-shaped lips.

Lisa took another glance on her before she walks straight to her room and leave the door open in case Jisoo woke up and decides to continue her sleep at her bed, she change her clothes into a comfortable PJs and crawled into bed to rest her mind from exhaustion, leaving a two pillows on the center as a division.  
  


–  
  


The sounds of the door shut closed makes her eyes open and she whipped her head at the clock that sitting on the bedside table, it says 6:03 AM and she creased her eyebrows.

"Chaeyoung-ah?" She called as she climbed off of the bed and walked towards the door when someone didn't answer her and another shut of the door can be heard from the main door. "Yah! Roseann Park! It's still early to invade my unit!" She shouted but a barking dog answered her instead of a human chipmunk. "Who– what the– who are you?!" Lisa asked in shocked when the dog growl at her and she quickly shut the door closed just before Dalgom ran to her. "What the hell?! Whose dog is that?" She exclaims and then, as if it's the realization hit her when she saw the unfamiliar hoodie hanging on the wall beside her leather jacket.

Right, how could she forgot that it might be Jisoo not Chaeyoung.

With a slump shoulder, Lisa went to her bathroom to get ready, it's Monday, the most hated day of the week so she need to get ready for another hell week.  
  
  


After Lisa get dressed, she went to her kitchen to eat her daily cereals but she noticed a food sitting at the countertop with a cover on top.

A fried egg,bacon and fried rice. "I really love Irene!" Lisa exclaims and starts digging on her food.

"Shutterbug hurry up! We're getting late!" Chaeyoung shouted outside her unit and Lisa quickly shove the food inside her mouth before tossing the plate at the sink and drink her chocolate milk drink and ran to the door where Chaeyoung is waiting for her. "Urgh I hate Mondays!" Chaeyoung blurted out as Lisa clung to her arm and they starts walking towards the elevator.

"Everyone hates Mondays, but I was more annoyed at SNU because they made our first class at 7 fucking AM."

Chaeyoung giggles. "Well, there's no argument on that but today is Jennie's first day of teaching at SNU that's why I'm excited. " 

"And so? As if I care." Lisa scoffed and roll her eyes but went wide after she remembers what Mina told her yesterday. "Oh God! Fuck no!" 

Chaeyoung snap her head at Lisa, looking at her best friend for sudden outburst. "What's up?"

"Jennie is Mina's new professor!" 

"And so?" Cheyoung asked as if it's not a big deal. "It's not like she know Mina."

"She is!"

"Fuck!"

"Oh my God! I didn't see it coming! How the hell on Earth I forgot about that!" Lisa blurted out and starts pacing back and forth inside the narrow rectangular box where they were.

"How did she know Mina?" 

"I don't know, remember my flight on Thailand? That's when I met Jennie and she starts talking to me about Mina!" Lisa stop from pacing when the elevator door opened and she ran to her bike quickly. "I need to talk to Jennie before she would do anything to Mina." She utter while shoving her head inside her black helmet, revolving the accelerator and starts driving in speed, leaving a dumbfounded Chaeyoung.  
  


–  
  


When Lisa arrived at SNU, she quickly ran to where the faculty is and saw Jennie talking with some of their professor and Irene, she stopped on her tracks when she saw a familiar girl with a crimson hair. 

"What the hell is she doing here?" Lisa asked on herself. "Oh my God no! Please! No, tell me it's not real! This ain't real!" She utter while shaking her head furiously.

"Lisa!" She snapped her head at her side when she heard Seulgi. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at your room because.." Seulgi take a peek on her watch before she look back at the doe eyed girl. "Your class is about to start."  
  


"Why didn't you tell me that she's going to teach here?" Lisa asked, looking at her in horror.

Seulgi swallowed hard, as if there's a lump stuck on her throat and couldn't fathom her gaze at the doe eyed girl, surprised that Lisa found it out earlier than she thought. "I'm sorry Lisa, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to find out from me."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! What if someone in this University found out about us?! What if Mina saw her?!"

"And so what? She's a professor, of course Mina would see her but not as your fianceé but as a teacher, so stop freaking out!" Seulgi tells her, half yelled. "Go to your fucking class Lisa, I'm still your professor inside this goddamn University so you should obey me!" Seulgi orders, first because she doesn't want to argue with Lisa early at this morning, second, Jisoo might hear her or the other professors would noticed them and starts bombarding her with questions why are they arguing, and that's the last thing she wants to happen.

Lisa looks at Seulgi in disbelief and shook her head. "I can't believe in you Seul, you become secretive to me since that wedding announced and it's look like you're on her side." She utter and a glint of hurt passed by on her eyes that makes Seulgi repent on how she treats Lisa, but before Seulgi could utter another word, Lisa already ran away from her.  
  
  


"I'm sorry." A deep husky voice tells her from her back, and when Seulgi turn her heels, she saw Jisoo with her head lowered and clutching the book she's carrying against her chest. "I should've told her last night but I fell asleep as I wait for her." She added.

"It's ok, I can handle her, all you need to worry about is how you guys would hide your relationship,(as if they're in a relationship) you know that the teacher-student relationship is forbidden, so you need to be more careful." Seulgi tells her and rest her hand on Jisoo's shoulder to squeeze it to assure her. "If you need to avoid each other, do it as much as possible not unless you're going to be her professor in one subject." Jisoo didn't utter any word but her shoulder slumped down and Seulgi gasped with wide eyes. "Of fuck! That's– oh my God– don't tell me?"

Jisoo nod her head and a lungful sigh escape on her mouth and Jennie who's standing on her side laugh triumphantly. "This is going to be so interested."

"Fuck you." Jisoo utter as she stroke her best friend a dagger look and scowled at her.

"Oh no Chu, I can't because I have Chaeyoung now." Jennie tells her and burst out laughing.

"I hate you!" Jisoo exclaims as she started walking towards her first class, with Lisa and Chaeyoung, as their professor in literature.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Thank you Grandma (First talk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What?" Jisoo laugh the words out. "It's fine, as if I have any choice either, I just need to get this wedding done and live in peace, wether she's there or not, I don't care, my world won't stop when we get married so yeah." She finished her word with a shrug and starts fixing her things. "Let's go." Jisoo said and walked towards the door first and didn't bother to take a glance at her fianceé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's proofreading? Because i need sleep
> 
> .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

"So you're telling me that Jisoo is with my girl and she's here?"

Lisa snap her head on her side with her brows knitted. "Your what?" She asked in mocked surprise.

"My girlfriend." Chaeyoung whispered, leaning her elbow on Lisa's table so no one can hear her.

Lisa gasped and shove Chaeyoung lightly. "She's a professor!" She half yelled and Chaeyoung whipped her head both her side to see if someone heard Lisa, but luckily, their whole classmates are busy on their own world and no ones giving a damn care on their different surroundings.

"And so?" Chaeyoung said and leans back on her own chair. "And so as your fianceé." She added, crossing her arms across her chest with a raised left eyebrow.

"Shut up! It's not like I did it on purpose."

"And you think _I did that_ on purpose?" Chaeyoung's challenging her, but Lisa was tired in arguments. She already had an argument with Seulgi and she doesn't want another one friend who'll get mad at her.

"No." Lisa mumbles and sigh. "I just hope that she isn't going to be one of our professor." She said lowering her head and picking the corner of her book.

"That'll gonna be so awkward for the both of you, Thanks God my wifey is in fashion dept." Chaeyoung tells her and Lisa couldn't help but to cringed on how the blonde's called Jennie.

"Y'all literally met each other a week ago, how come you already has endearment for her?"

"Aren't you supposedly to ask, how come we've become girlfriends in just a span of a week?" Chaeyoung proudly said, grinning.

Lisa shook her head while smiling at her best Friend's antics "How?" She asked anyway.

"We just clicked!" Chaeyoung exclaims and her grin grew wider. "You know Lis? The same can happen to you, as long as you just try to get to know Jisoo." She added while tapping Lisa's shoulder.

"No thanks, I'm cool with my girlfriend." Lisa deadpans, as if the words came out from the blonde's mouth makes her think that being close to Jisoo is like cheating on her girlfriend.

_But isn't she's cheating on me too?_

"At least try to be nice at her Lis, she's just doing this for her Grandmother, you're not the only ones who gets trapped on that wedding." Chaeyoung tells her with a shrug.

Lisa leans her back to her chair and rake her hands on her hair and sigh. "It's not like I hate her." She started. "it's just the idea of marrying her makes me want to hate her but all in general, I don't have a problem with her."

"Then why can't you be nice to her? She's kind and doesn't deserve the way how you treat–." Chaeyoung's words cut off when they heard the door opened, revealing their old professor in literature. "He's late because he's old." Chaeyoung whisper and Lisa giggles, sitting straight on her chair and stopped their talk.

"Class listen!" Their professor yelled as he striking the table to get his student's attention and when all of them was looking at the front, Old Medina cleared his throat and wander his eyes on his students. "As you can see, I'm old and I've come to the point where I just want to sit on my rocking chair while drinking my hot tea."

"What the hell? Is he telling us what he will do when he retires?" Chaeyoung whispered at Lisa. "Tell him we're not interested." The blonde giggles, not aware on how Lisa's face turned pale and lips slightly agape.

She suspected that the old man was not just commenting, that he had something else to say except that and Lisa is sure that she wouldn't gonna like it.

"And I think." Lisa shut her eyes off and clutch her book. "Today is the great day for me to did that." She bit her lower lip hard and praying to all the Gods up there that her suspicion is wrong. "So I came here to tell you that this is the last time you'll probably see me here in SNU." The whole class fell in silence, some of 'em are secretly celebrating along with Chaeyoung, because the old Medina was a strict professor but Lisa is grieving.

"Fuck!" Lisa muttered and that's when Chaeyoung noticed her best friend, her hands are clutching on her book that she could tear the cover, the blonde reach for Lisa's and she felt that the doe eyed girl is trembling.

"And your new professor is here, so I want all of you to be kind to her."

Chaeyoung snap her head in the front and her jaw dropped literally on the floor when she saw Jisoo appeared in the front door and all of their classmate cheered for their new professor.

"_Wow! She's so beautiful."_

_"Bro! She's a goddess!"_

_"Oh my gosh, she's so young to be a professor and so fucking beautiful."_

Those are just the few compliments that they heard from their classmates when they saw Jisoo.

Lisa opened her eyes slowly and their eyes met before Jisoo look away and smile nervously at the old Medina. "Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Old Medina said and Jisoo nod her head.

Jisoo clears her throat before a force wide smile registered on her face. "Hi? I'm Kim Jisoo, and I'll take Mr.Medina's place as your new professor in Literature, so I hope we'll be able to have a good teacher-student relationship." Jisoo bit her lip when she realized what she said and Chaeyoung snickered while Lisa clenched her jaw. "I– i mean of course, as your po– professor." She added and prevent herself to take a glance on her fianceé.

Chaeyoung covered her mouth to refrain herself from laughing and Lisa stroke her a dagger look.

"Stop." She warns but Chaeyoung used her two hands to stop herself but she failed and Lisa almost bawled her eyes out the way how she rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"So that's it!" Old Medina exclaims. "I'm leaving her in y'all's hands, so please be nice to her!" All their classmates cheered again as their ex-professor starts walking towards the door and finally left.

Jisoo closed the door for the old man and went back in the middle, she took a deep breath and tried to shooed the nervousness inside her, knowing that Lisa is looking at her venomously.

It's not like she choose this, she, even herself got shocked when she saw Lisa and Chaeyoung's name on her students list and couldn't do anything but to whine to her best friend, and of course, Jennie just laugh at her.

Not because she's not that worried to Jisoo, it's just that, Jisoo is Lisa's professor, that'll her advantage, so Lisa doesn't have any choice but to be nice to her best friend–as a student.

"So, how do we start?" She asked and looking at her students one by one but she avoid Lisa and Chaeyoung's table.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Richard suddenly asked, one of their male classmate that makes Chaeyoung and Lisa fidgets on their seat, wanted to beat the man for asking such question.

Jisoo's face turned red, shocked at the sudden question but still managed to smile. "I'm engage." She tells them and steal a quick glance at Lisa and she swears, she saw something on Lisa's eyes that she couldn't explain.

All of her students whines in disappointments as they found out that Jisoo isn't available at all. (Well everyone would've feel the same)

"Where's your fianceé?" Another question asked from another male student .

"Somewhere." Jisoo answered. "Can you guys stop asking about my private life?" She asked but still showing her wide smile, stretching her heart-shaped lips.

"That's more interesting than old Medina's plans on his retirement." James utter, and all of their class nods in agreement while laughing.

"Ok." Jisoo sigh and lean her palms on the table and stared at her students. "After all, you are interested in my fianceé, alright, I'll answer all your questions about her but after that we will start our class."

"Her?" Richard asked in surprised. "You mean your fianceé is a woman?!" Jisoo nod at him with a proud smile on her lips. "Wow! Such a lucky woman!"

"Well, I can't say that she's lucky, neither of us but." Jisoo trails off and shrug her shoulder. "Who knows right?"

Lisa gritted her teeth and bit her lip hardly that she can taste her own blood. _What the hell is she saying?! _Lisa thought and look at her best friend, as if she's asking the blonde to do something to make her stop but the blonde just smirk at her, thinking that this would be interesting.

"Where did you met her?" Another question was thrown, from her female student this time with a raven hair.

"We met at the restaurant."

"What was the first word she said to you when she saw you?"

"Actually." Jisoo steal another glance at Lisa and thankful that her student seems not minding that as she shifted her gaze from Lisa to Chaeyoung and to the rest. "I was the one who approach her and she wasn't fond on my presence."

"How can she be like that?" Chaeyoung said and Jisoo and Lisa both look at her in shocked and Lisa tug the hem of the blonde's shirt when Chaeyoung rose up from her seat. "If I were her and saw you the first time? I would probably crawling on the ground and asking you to marry me on that day." Chaeyoung added and all their classmates laugh except Lisa. "But my real question is, What part of her body or face do you like at her?" She asked.

"Are you freaking serious?" Lisa mumbles, Can't believe her best friend for asking things like that knowing that she's there and she could hear anything Jisoo had to say but Chaeyoung sat back to her seat with a triumph smile and avoid to look at her side.

Jisoo's blush seared through her cheeks and for a minute she thought her face was on fire. She suddenly felt awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide her rosy features behind her slim fingers. The crimson haired woman knew that every single pairs of eyes were looking at her, all eagerly waiting for her answer to Chaeyoung's question.

"That's something hard to answer but– I love her eyes."

Lisa felt something weird inside her, an unexplainable weird feelings when Jisoo said that and she quickly shrugged off that thought.

"I really love her eyes because she has an expressive eyes, you can see everything on that eyes that you couldn't see on her action." Jisoo added and Chaeyoung wants to burst out laughing when she saw how Lisa's face softened while staring at Jisoo.

"So she's not expressive on her feelings then?" Chaeyoung asked again and Lisa wants to slap her best friend till her face swollen but it's just on her thought.

"Well honestly, I'm scared when she's mad, she's always mad anyway." Jisoo said chuckling and Lisa rolled her eyes. "But nonetheless, even though she's always like that, I know that she's nice because her eyes telling it anyway."

"Why do you talked like it seems you were just forced to marry her?" Richard asked again and that alerts the three women.

"It's n–not like that." Jisoo said and chuckles nervously. "I think that's enough and let's start with the first lesson for today." She utter and turn her heels to hide her flushed face.

"She's so beautiful, If she wasn't engaged, I'm definitely ask her to marry me."

"What the fuck?" Lisa blurted out as she heard James across her table, whispering to their other classmate and Jisoo snap her head towards the doe eyed girl and the man look at Lisa in shocked and Lisa felt the gaze she was receiving from her classmates. "I– I was t–talking to Roseann." She stutters and Chaeyoung laugh at that.

–

"That is why I'm so into her!" Jennie exclaims as she throw her head and laugh when Jisoo told her what happened on her first class. "I'm definitely sure that I'll do as well." She added.

"She embarrassed me in front of that Satan!" Jisoo blurts out, throwing her hands in the air.

They were in the cafeteria, eating their lunch, where all the students inside the caf was staring at them in awe but they don't seem minding the gaze and just doing their own business when Irene and Seulgi entered the cafeteria and saw the two women.

"Hey!" Irene beams at them. Jisoo and Jennie invite them to sit and the couples oblige. "So how's the first class with the kids?"

Jennie laugh again meanwhile Jisoo burry her face on her palms and planks down her head on the table.

Irene and Seulgi shared a look before shifting their gaze at the crimson haired woman. "What did she do?" Seulgi asked, pertaining to Lisa.

"It wasn't her, it's Rosie." Jennie tells them and wiped the tears that formed on her eyes from laughing hard and Irene creased her forehead.

"What?"

"Well, they had question and answer portion on her first time teaching, but Rosie roasted her." Jennie explains when it seems Jisoo can't get over on what had happened with her head still on the table.

"That brat." Seulgi utter while shaking her head.

"It's not that big of a deal anyway, it's just that, I don't know how to face that kid when we get home." Jisoo said when she finally removed her hands on her face and sat straight.

"It's ok Chu, as if y'all are talking at home anyway." Jennie tells her with a shrug.

"Haven't you talked to each other yet?" Irene asked as she start putting out the lunch box she prepared for her and her wife and Jisoo shook her head. "Well, she'll talk to you soon, just let her get her shit together." Irene told her.

"Speaking of the devil." Jennie mumbles when she saw Chaeyoung and Lisa entering and the blonde wink at her before they took the table across them. Jennie stop herself to cracked an smile but failed miserably when her gummy smile betrayed her and Chaeyoung feels proud for making her girlfriend smile.

"You're so whipped Ms.Kim." Jisoo said, shoving Jennie lightly.

"I'm just in love." The brunette said and Jisoo acts like she was gagging and Jennie giggles but soon stopped when she saw another girl walking towards Lisa and Chaeyoung's table. "Damn it." She whispered underneath her breath and look at Seulgi and Irene secretly and the couples already knew what she's trying to say.

"Hey Jisoo?" Seulgi called her when the crimson haired girl was about to look at Lisa's table. "Did you know Taehyung?" Jisoo tilt her head sideways with narrowed forehead. "He's asking me if I know you and I think he likes you."

Jennie and Irene whipped their heads at Seulgi and look at her in disbelief, as if they're telling how dumb is that to say, knowing that her friend and Jisoo is getting married.

Irene pinched Seulgi's waist and the short eyed girl flinched but stayed still and laugh nervously. "Taehyung? From science department?" Jisoo asked and Seulgi nod her head, regretting her words. "Oh really?" A small smile spread across Jisoo's lips. "But sadly, I'm getting married." She tells them and laugh dryly.

_"You're so dumb you know that?" _Irene whispered but enough for Seulgi to hear.

"Uh I forgot that I have to go in administration office to get my schedule for next class, Chu, can you come with me?" Jennie tries another reason for stopping Jisoo to shift her head towards the young girls.

"What? Aren't the dean already given your schedule? " Jisoo asked her.

"It's not complete, c'mon Chu!" Jennie stood up and grab Jisoo's wrist but the heart-shaped lips woman shook her head with a smile tugging on her lips.

"C'mon Jendeukie, I know why y'all are acting like that, but I don't mind what's going on the other table, if she flirts with some girl, I can't blame her." Jisoo tells them like it was totally understandable for her and the three woman looks at her in surprised, shocked and the moment Jennie sat back on her chair, Jisoo laugh at them. (It's a force laugh tho) "Guys calm down, she can do whatever she wants, we're getting married because of our Grandmothers, it's not like we had a feelings towards each other. If she wants a girlfriend then be it, I don't care as long as she doesn't let my grandmother found it. "

"But don't you think that's not a good idea to let her with someone else?" Seulgi tells her with a frown, despising Jisoo's word.

"It is, because technically, we're getting married and it's not nice for people around us to see that, but just like what I've been saying, as long as she doesn't let my family or hers, to find out then it's good."

"This is why that dumb bitch doesn't deserve my best friend." Jennie hisses and crosses her arms abruptly across her chest and huffed. "If only I could do something to stop the marriage, I already did it!"

"But neither of us can't do anything to stop that." Seulgi utter, feeling sorry for Jisoo. "Sorry Jisoo."

"What?" Jisoo laugh the words out. "It's fine, as if I have any choice either, I just need to get this wedding done and live in peace, wether she's there or not, I don't care, my world won't stop when we get married so yeah." She finished her word with a shrug and starts fixing her things. "Let's go." Jisoo said and walked towards the door first and didn't bother to take a glance at her fianceé.

But little did they know, her inner self is screaming at Lisa. How dare her to flirt with other girl in front of her soon to be wife? But then again, Jisoo need to show that she didn't give a flying fuck on what's Lisa doing in her life.

–

Jisoo arrived at Lisa's condo first that afternoon, greets by his son with a bark and wagging tail, she picks up Dalgom on the floor and kissed the top of his nose and head straight to Lisa's room, putting down her son on Lisa's bed and changed herself into comfortable clothes, which is a hoodie and a track pants, she grabbed one of her favorite book and settled herself in comfortable position on the couch with Dalgom on her lap, and starts reading.

She thought about cooking dinner but she forgot that Lisa's kitchen is empty so she decided to wait for the doe eyed girl.

Jisoo's focus wasn't really on the book that she was reading, it's on the scene that she saw at the cafeteria, on how the girl would cling in Lisa's arm and the doe eyed girl let her, the way how the girl would kiss Lisa on her cheeks and Chaeyoung scowling at them but Lisa ignoring her best friend.

"Who is that girl?" Jisoo asked herself and shrugged her shoulder. "But that's none of my business." She utter when he realized what she asked on herself.

The door open abruptly and revealed Lisa with a frown on her face but Jisoo prevent herself to jolt her head's up and focus her gaze on the book. When she thought that Lisa already gone to her room, she release her breath that she didn't notice that she was holding since the younger girl arrived and closed the book before settling down in the coffee table.

"Do you really have to did that?" Jisoo jumped a little bit when she heard Lisa's voice behind her, but not with the tone she usually does when she talks to Jisoo. It's more neutral or rather blunt?

"They're asking me, who am I not to answer them?" She asked back, trying to calm herself as she saw how Lisa's face darkened. "And how about you? Who's that girl with you?" She immediately regret asking that and wanted to slap herself but it's too late to take it back because Lisa froze on her spot and her eyes bewildered after hearing Jisoo's question.

"She– she's my friend." Lisa stutters. "Let's go to Rosie's unit so we can eat dinner." Lisa adverting their topic because she doesn't want Jisoo to asked her again about Mina– she doesn't really want to talk about Mina with Jisoo.

Jisoo noticed that and decides not to ask furthermore about the girl that she'll regret it eventually.

"About that, I was planning to go at the mall to buy groceries so we don't have to go on their unit just to eat." Jisoo tells her and picks up her book before heading towards Lisa's room.

Lisa follow up and watch the woman from the door while Jisoo getting her wallet on her bag.

"I'm not going with you." Lisa tells her and Jisoo shrugs.

"I'm not expecting you either, so.." She trails off. "Just look out Dalgom for me."

"What am I? A dog keeper?" Lisa asked mockingly.

"Then don't." Jisoo said nonchalantly and went back to get Dalgom. "I'll just leave him with Chaeyoung." She added and starts walking towards the door.

Lisa groan in annoyance and ruffles her hair, she's battling on herself wether she'll come with Jisoo or not, to be honest, she can let the girl leave whenever she wants but every time she'll remember what she heard from her male classmates, she doesn't want Jisoo to go out alone.

"I'm coming with you."

(Doing a fianceé job)

Jisoo froze on her tracks and snap her head at Lisa. "You what?" She asked as if she didn't heard it right.

"I said I'm coming with you and leave that dog at Rosie." Lisa said before she turn her heels to grab her key inside her room, when she came out, she didn't see Jisoo so she assumed that maybe she already left to Chaeyoung's and she's right when she saw Jisoo and Chaeyoung talking on the door with Dalgo already in the blonde's hands.

"Let's go." She said and Chaeyoung looks at her meaningful with a grin creeping on her lips but Lisa ignores her. "Do you have a car?" She asked Jisoo.

"My car is still in my old apartment."

"Then we'll use my bike."

"No!" Jisoo blurted out. "I'm never going to ride on that thing!"

"Then take a cab and let's meet each other at the mall."

"Stupid." Chaeyoung butted in, smacking Lisa's shoulder. "I own a car and you could've borrow it instead." She hisses before walking back to her unit to get her keys and she throw it at Lisa. "Be careful with my Rosé."

"Rosé?" Jisoo asked with a narrow forehead.

"My car." Chaeyoung said giggling.

"Oh okay." Jisoo laugh along with Chaeyoung and wave her hand as Lisa starts walking towards the elevator without even bidding goodbye to her best friend– for what? They're just going at the mall.

"Do you know how to drive?" Jisoo asked when they both walking to Chaeyoung's car, because she never saw Lisa drove a four wheel beside her big Ducati bike.

"No." Lisa answered with sarcasm and unlocked the door. "Get in so I can hit some shit on the road and be the reason of our death."

Jisoo widens her eyes and gasped. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Lisa smirks. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" She asked back and hopped inside the car. "Get in!" She called out when Jisoo didn't move on her spot. "I'm kidding okay?!"

"I swear to God! Your jokes makes me worried for my life."

"Am I that dumb to did that?" Lisa scowled at her but starts driving anyway.

"Not at all, but you may be thinking about ending your life, just because you knew you were going to marry me."

"At first yeah, I thought about it." Lisa admits and Jisoo chuckles. "But I realized that there was more I wanted to achieved in my life."

"Like what?"

"Photographer."

Lisa couldn't believe herself about what's happening inside the blonde's car. They were talking normal, not with a scowl, biting each other's head or even shouting, just a normal talked that Lisa wouldn't expected that she can do with Jisoo.

Maybe because what happened back at SNU, when Jisoo said that she loves Lisa's expressive eyes. There is something on Jisoo's eyes that Lisa couldn't decipher and maybe, just maybe, that's the reason why Lisa's anger towards the older girl was putted in bay as of this moment.

Jisoo on the other hand, couldn't stop herself from smiling when she realized how Lisa talks to her in her usual self. _So this is the real Lisa?_ She thought, and they keep talking about Lisa's dream once she finished college, up until they arrived at the parking lot of the mall.

To be honest, if cooking hates Lisa as much as Lisa hate it, Jisoo hates shopping or buying groceries. Jennie is the one who's doing it for her, but not now, and she'll never be again, because from now on, Jisoo needs to do it on her own or with Lisa, her soon to be wife.

"Did you make a list?" Lisa asked her when they both climbed off of the car.

"I– I don't know what to write." Jisoo fumble on her words with a pout and Lisa immediately look away, because even if she didn't admit it to herself, Jisoo with a pouting lips is so adorable for her.

"What a nice way to volunteer for buying groceries Jisoo-yah." Lisa said mockingly and shook her head.

Jisoo froze and she blinks her eyes rapidly. The way her name escape from Lisa's mouth and the way she pronounced it, is so hot for her and sends shiver on her spine but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Just pick all you want and I'll pick mine." Jisoo said and the doe eyed girl just nod her head and they both pad towards the entrance.

They pushing different cart and separately all the thing they needed, Lisa is wandering around sweets aisle and Jisoo in the vegetables and meat section.

"What was that?" Jisoo asked when she saw Lisa's stuff resting on her pushcart.

"You said picked anything I want?"

"I said that because I don't know what you want but this.." Jisoo pointed her index finger at Lisa's cart with her raised left brow. "this is the least I expected."

"It's food." Lisa said stating the fact.

"Of course it is, but it's not that kind of food you can eat in lunch or dinner."

"But it's still the food I want." Lisa insisted and Jisoo sigh in defeat. "What do you have there?"

"_Real_ food." Jisoo said in sarcasm and starts pushing her cart towards the cashier to pay.

"Is that grass?" Lisa asked when she saw the green veggies and Jisoo snap her head.

"What?"

"That." Lisa said jolting her head on Jisoo's cart. "That's Rosie's grass food."

"It's not grass! It's–."

"Lisa?" The two woman stop their bickering and whipped their head on their back to see Mina, right! What a great timing to show herself while she's with Jisoo. "What are you doing here?"

Jisoo hide the frowns on her face when she saw the girl earlier at the caf, flirting with Lisa.

Mina's gaze shifted to Jisoo and she creased her forehead. "Are you with the new professor?" She asked agin when Lisa didn't respond.

"Wha–what are you doing h–here Mina?" Lisa asked stuttering, ignoring Mina's questions and Jisoo's frowning went deeper and continue her walk, leaving Lisa and the girl from the caf alone.

"Are you with her?" Mina asked again curiously but Lisa shake her head.

"N–no, we–we just bumped into each other."

"Oh okay, so what are you doing here? It's the first time you went here."

"I– i just needed to buy some stuff." Lisa said fidgeting on her spot. "How about you?"

"Oh! I'm with Chaeyoung, I'm just helping her to buy her groceries."

_Shouldn't you be doing that on me instead of her? _Lisa said on her thought.

"Where is she?" She asked instead and she feels the anger starts rising inside her, she can feel her blood's boiling.

"She's in the meat section."

"Oh okay."

"I have to go, text me when you get home." Mina kissed her lips and cheeks before walking away from her and Lisa immediately snap her head to look for Jisoo and she sigh in relief when she saw the crimson haired girl is busy paying the stuff on her cart.  
  


"She's with Son fucking Cheyoung again." Lisa mumbles as she start walking to Jisoo. "I really need to talk to her about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Thank you Grandma (Alone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa sigh in defeated feeling so fragile as of this moment. She sat back down and pressed her palm on her eyes while shaking her head. "I love Mina so much and I couldn't afford to lose her."
> 
> "And you can afford to lose us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no proofreading in every chapter so please bare with me about the grammatical errors. ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ

  
The rain has fallen steadily without let up since before Lisa woke up. Outside the summer flowers and leaves droop under the weight of the droplets. The water droplets fall like they simply cannot think of anything better to do. There is a laziness about them, as if they can barely be bothered to conform to the will of gravity and Lisa feels the same as she keeps staring outside her window, watching the rains hitting the roof underneath.

The laziness on Saturday morning hits every bit of her bone, she doesn't feel to do anything but to curled up in her bed with her animated blanket, covering her body to keep her warm.

A soft knocked causes her head to snap at it, waiting for the person to twist the knob and peek her head on the slightly ajar door.

"Lisa?" A soft sexy husky voice called her name and finally Jisoo opened the door widely, revealing herself fully. "I cooked something, if you want to eat just come to the kitchen."

Lisa lazily nod her head and turn her gaze back at the window, where the rain still pouring hard outside.

As Jisoo was about to shut the door Lisa starts to talk. "The engagement–." She trails off and Jisoo stop and wait for her to continue. "is next week."

"I'm sorry." Jisoo utter, she didn't know for what she was sorry, because neither herself feels down about that news when her mom called her last night. She didn't sleep on the bed, she never did since the day she moved in Lisa's unit, so sleeping at the couch wasn't new for her, but that night is different.

Hundreds of tossing and turning her body makes her wide awake throughout the night and that just because the look that she saw at Lisa's eyes when she came home that night.

She's right when she said that Lisa's eyes is so expressive, because her eyes screamed hurt, pain and grieved while she's staring at her orbs when their eyes accidentally collided when Jisoo opened the door and Lisa is sitting at the couch with her hands on her head in most frustratingly way.

Lisa made a dry laugh. "Sorry?" She asked with a high pitched voice. "Sorry for being a dutiful granddaughter?"

"Sorry because I don't know how to disobey, sorry because I didn't get marry right away, so you don't have to trapped in this wedding with me."

Lisa shakes her head and shifted her gaze at Jisoo. "It's not your fault, you don't have to say sorry, we both know that neither one of us, like this wedding." Jisoo nod her head in agreement. "But do you ever think that you are going to marry someone you don't love?"

"That thought never crossed my mind, and it's hard to accept for me, I know for you, too, that we're getting married unwillingly but you know what's harder than that?" Jisoo said as she walked and sat at end of the bed.

"What?"

"Seeing my grandmother die with dissatisfaction and without even granting her last wish." Jisoo utter while tracing the pattern on Lisa's bed. "I don't want that to happen Lis, I don't care if this marriage ruin my life, I don't care if we'll get married without feelings towards each other, I just could not accept the possibility if I would lose my grandmother with carrying a resentment on me because I didn't give her what she wanted."

Lisa felt more devastated upon hearing the crimson haired girl, she doesn't want to marry Jisoo, because first, she has a girlfriend, and marriage is sacred for her, marrying with the girl she love is all she wants–everyone wanted that, and Jisoo, doesn't deserve her, she deserve someone better than a brat girl who thinks nothing but herself.

"But you need someone you deserve and that's not me."

"I know." Jisoo chuckles and Lisa laugh, thinking that Jisoo didn't even denies it. "But nevertheless, I still need to marry you."

"Do you think we could work it out?"

"I don't mind either if not, just like what I'm always saying, I only want to grant my grandmother's wish." Jisoo tells her with a shrug and Lisa frowns. "Same goes with your Grandma." She added as she stood up and starts walking towards the door.

"Do I need to flee away and call the wedding off?"

Jisoo stop on her tracks and turn her heels with a shocked face. "You'll do that?" She asked enthusiastically.

"No." And Lisa laugh obnoxiously as she saw how Jisoo's face frown and scowl at her.

"Fuck you!" Jisoo spit and turn her heels again.

"Oh no please, not until our honeymoon." Lisa teased and push herself up from her bed.

Jisoo snap her head once again. "Ew Lisa! That'll never gonna happen!" She shouted.

"What?" Lisa asked playfully and walk slowly near at Jisoo. "That was the newly weds culture."

"I don't give a fuck about that, we're get– getting ma– married because –Lisa!" Jisoo barely finishes her word when Lisa came closer to her and she started stepping backward to distance herself from the doe eyed girl until she felt the wall behind her.

Lisa stare directly at her hazel nut orbs and slowly leaning her face to hers.

Jisoo's heart beats rapidly inside her ribcage, and couldn't help herself but to hold the gaze, staring back at the big round eyes with dark chocolate brown orbs, as if she was at Lisa's spell, her throat became dry as Lisa keep coming closer to her face and helplessly shut her eyes off hard when it was only an inch apart and wait for that plump lips to touch her heart-shaped lips.

"I'll save it for our wedding."

Jisoo shut her eyes wide open when she felt Lisa's lips on her ear and her fleece lifted all throughout her body. She can hear Lisa's smile on her ear and even though she couldn't see it, she knows that there's a smirk tugging on the corner of Lisa's lips and she wants to slap herself for assuming that the doe eyed girl will kiss her.

And Lisa couldn't get herself away from Jisoo as she can smell the vanilla sweet of the shampoo she's using, it makes her want to stay on that position, hell she could live there forever, Jisoo's scent is now Lisa's favorite scent.

The sound of twisting knob pulled them out of their dazed and Jisoo composed herself before she shove Lisa away from her and quickly exited the room to hide her red face but when she's on the living room, she froze on her spot when she saw the girl standing on the door, shrugging her coat that got soaked on the heavy rain outside.

Lisa squirming inside her room, couldn't believe to what she had done to Jisoo, for almost kissing the older girl. Thanks God she refrained herself from doing it or they would end up avoiding each other again.

She didn't even know what happened, the conversation starts with devastation and ended up in almost kissing the soon to be wife.

Months quickly passed, It felt like it's just yesterday when Jisoo moved in, and now, they can talked without even biting each other's head. Sometimes they bickered but it's normal for Lisa and Jisoo, after all, they shares the same braincells.

Lisa shook her head but she can't erase the smile plastering on her lips and sigh exasperatedly. "Jisoo-yah!" She called out and followed the girl outside. "I was just teasing you–?" Lisa froze and her face went paled as she saw her girlfriend on the door staring at Jisoo, Lisa felt her blood escape on her body and her hands starts trembling as her knees felt wobbly. "Mina? Wha–what a–are you d–doing here?"

"Why is your professor is here?" Mina asked instead, looking at Jisoo and Lisa back and forth, curiously.

Lisa couldn't move her feet, nor her mouth to answer Mina as her lips starts trembling.

"Yah Lalisa I smell something good–MINA?" Chaeyoung's voice reached the highest pitch when she saw Mina, standing at the door while looking at the two other woman. With Lisa who turned paled white and Jisoo with her blank and unreadable expression. Her jaw dropped on the floor literally.

"What is she doing in your unit Lisa?" Mina asked again but this time, there's a glint of anger on her voice while stroking Jisoo death glares.

Chaeyoung quickly ran outside and banged the door beside Lisa's unit to ask for a help. "C'mon Unnie! Wake up!" She uttered nervously while keep banging the wooden door.

"Roseann Park!" Seulgi shouted behind the door and Chaeyoung can hear heavy footsteps coming on her way. "What the–." Seulgi was about to scold the younger girl when she opened the door but she was cut off by Chaeyoung's bothered face. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly instead, and Irene follow her wife to see what's going on.

"Honey what–."

"Mina is there!" Chaeyoung blurted out and and just like the superhero Flash, Seulgi rushed to Lisa's unit and the blonde follow her, leaving Irene dumbfounded.

"I'm asking you Lisa, what the hell is she doing in your unit at early in the morning wearing a fucking pyjamas?!"

"I– I– Mina she– let me explain."

"Jisoo!" Mina,Seulgi and Lisa snap their heads at the door when Seulgi called Jisoo almost in scream. "Mina.."

"What the hell is going on?" Mina asked and wander her eyes before resting her gaze on her girlfriend. "Lisa?"

Lisa releases a lungful sigh before she look at Jisoo staring back at her as well. "Jisoo, can you please go with Seulgi first?" Jisoo gave her a small smile before she nod her head at the younger girl and pad to the door where is Seulgi and Chaeyoung is waiting for her.

And Mina still giving her death glares but Jisoo didn't dare to look at the girl when she passed on her and keep her head down.

"No." A sternly voice can be heard from Seulgi's back and Lisa bit her lower lip. "She's going nowhere."

"Unnie." Chaeyoung utter.

"Hon.." Seulgi called her wife with a pleading voice but Irene just roll her eyes.

"She's going nowhere." Irene insisted. "She's asking if what the hell is happening right? Why don't you tell her Lisa?"

"I think.." Jisoo started, which cause them to whipped their heads at her. "Lisa need some privacy?" She finishes and look back to Lisa. "I'll be at Chaeyoung's, go ahead and talk to her."

Irene took an audible sigh but Jisoo quickly dragged her outside just before she could utter another word.

"What the hell Jisoo?" Irene exclaims as Chaeyoung shut the door behind them. "Why did you do that?"

Jisoo ran her fingers on her hair frustratingly before she turn her heels to face them. "That's her girlfriend right?" The three women stayed silent. "I know, I saw them one time at the restaurant, so it's not necessary to lied."

"Have you known for a long time?" Irene asked and Jisoo nod her head. "And it's ok with you?"

"What do you want me to do? Ask her to break up with that girl? I can't do that!" Jisoo tells them.

"You're getting married!" Seulgi exclaims.

"I know! But Lisa loved that girl!" Jisoo utter half yelled, pacing back and forth on Chaeyoung's living room.

Seulgi shakes her head in disbelief, couldn't believe that there's a person like Jisoo in this world. "And now what? You're still going to marry her while she's having an affair? Is that what you want?" 

Jisoo stop and faced the short eyed girl. "Look Seul, Mina is her girlfriend before I came to her life and I don't want to be that reason to ruin their relationship."

"Oh wow." Chaeyoung utter mockingly. "Did you know that Mina is cheating on my best friend?"

Jisoo lowered her head. "I know." She utter almost a whisper and the three women gasped. "I saw that girl at the coffee shop where Jennie and I supposedly to meet last week."

"Oh my God! Jennie knows?" Irene half scream while covering her mouth and Jisoo nod her head, slumping her shoulder. "Is this why Jennie hates Lisa so much?" Jisoo nod her head again.

"So what now?" Seulgi asked and plops her body on the couch while massaging her temple. "You know that Mina is Lisa's girlfriend and you know that she's cheating, the two of you are getting married, the engagement party is next week, Jennie knows about the situation and that explains why she despise Lisa and now her fucking girlfriend saw you inside that shutterbug's unit."

"What are you trying to imply hon?"

"I'm not implying anything, all I was saying is, this.." Seulgi move her fingers around them. "problems will only end once Lisa decides what she intends to do with her life."

Jisoo walked one of the single couch and sat. "I just want this wedding done, I don't want these drama, I don't want anything like this." She sigh and pressed her palms on her eyes. "I just wanted to grant my grandma's wish, I– I don't w–want this." Her voice cracked and a sob escape on her lips and Irene was quick to engulfed Jisoo into a hug.

"Don't cry Chu, It'll be over soon." Irene tells her while rubbing her back. "We'll talk to her, please stop crying."  
  


–  
  


Lisa is pacing back and forth on her living room while biting her nail. She paused and look up to the clock hanging on her wall for the nth time. It says five minutes before two AM and Jisoo hasn't been back since this morning, when Mina left on her unit after she explained everything, she quickly knock to Chaeyoung's but Jisoo wasn't there. She did it too at Seulgi's but she's still not there.

She was thinking to call her but she doesn't have Jisoo's number, at first it was fine because she thought that Jisoo is in Jennie's house which is true because Chaeyoung told her that, but not until she saw the dissapointment on her best friend's eyes. 

And Seulgi didn't talked to her, even Irene, when she asked if Jisoo was there, the older girl just shook her head and shut the door even if she's still standing there.

Lisa shut her eyes off hardly and ruffles her hair. "Fuck!" She muttered and walked to her room and plank her body on her soft mattress. "What did they talk about? Why aren't they talking to me?" Lisa wonders and after a minute of staring at her ceiling she pushed herself up. "Fuck it!" She mumbles and went out to her room and knock on the other door across hers. "Chaeyoung-ah?"

Lisa soft knocking on the door multiple times while her head leaning on it till she heard a muffled footsteps that coming and when the door opened she saw her best friend with swollen, fluffy eyes and frizzy hair.

"What?" Chaeyoung asked forcing her voice to sound like she was disturb from sleeping but the truth is, she's crying over her best friend stupid decision. 

"Rosie.." Lisa call softly with sad eyes. "Can we talk?" Chaeyoung stared at her before she went back inside leaving the door open for Lisa. 

The blonde sat down on the couch with cross arm. "What do you want to talk about?" She started and Lisa sat beside her but to her dismay, Chaeyoung distant herself.

"Chaeyoung-ah."

"What?" Chaeyoung asked again with scowl.

"I'm sorry ok?" Lisa started. "I just have to do that."

"To do what? To lied on your cheater girlfriend that Jisoo is your personal tutor? How dumb of you to say that?" Chaeyoung uncrossed her arms and abruptly stood up. "Why can't you just tell her the truth Lis? Do you always think about yourself? What about Jisoo? How about her feelings? Do you think you can keep that lie to Mina for the rest of your life? My gosh Lisa! Being dumb for staying in Mina even though you clearly know that she's cheating is ok but not until now because you're getting married!"

"And do you think I like that idea?!" Lisa also stood up, shocked on her best friend sudden outburst. "You don't understand me! None of you understand me like you should!"

"Are you fucking serious?" Chaeyoung asked her feel offended. "We've been best friends for God knows for how long it has been and I have done nothing but to understand you and now you're saying that none of us understand you?! How dare you!"

Lisa sigh in defeated feeling so fragile as of this moment. She sat back down and pressed her palm on her eyes while shaking her head. "I love Mina so much and I couldn't afford to lose her."

"And you can afford to lose us?"

Lisa snapped her head, couldn't believe what she had heard from her best friend. "Wha–what of course not!" She stand up on her feet and pad to Chaeyoung and was about to hug the older girl but Chaeyoung held her hand in the air to stop Lisa from coming near her. "Rosie.."

"No Lisa, not this time." She utter and look at Lisa sternly. "I love you, you know that, but you're right, we don't understand you because you don't want us, to understand you." Chaeyoung tells her before the blonde walk straight to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Lisa helplessly plops down on the couch as she thinks she hurt her best friend. She fucked up, it's not the scene she was expecting when she knock at her Best friend's door.

Chaeyoung is right, she only thinks herself, not the people that actually cares for her, not those person always saving her, not her friends. She only think about herself and the fact that she would lose Mina.

And that's so stupid way of thinking.  
  


–

Everything became different for Lisa, her best friend avoiding her, Irene doesn't talk to her, Seulgi only talked to her about their choreographies but it was short and that's it, she'll never talked to Lisa again after that, Jennie despise her more and Jisoo didn't came home after that day until last night.

Although she can see Jisoo at SNU but it's just that, they never talked, Jisoo didn't even spared her a single glance even though she was staring at the crimson haired girl throughout their period in Literature. 

And that's making her crazy, feel alone and thinking that everybody hate her. 

"Babe, you're spacing out again." Mina said while waving her hand in front of Lisa's face. "What's wrong?"

Lisa shook her head and blink her eyes rapidly. "Nothing, I'm just tired." 

"Why is Chaeyoung sitting in professor's table not with us?" Lisa didn't look at the other table where her best friend is sitting beside Jennie and the rest, having a conversation that it seems serious based on their faces. "Did you guys had a fight? Is that why you're being out of this world this past few days?"

Lisa sigh, pursing her lips. "No, we just had misunderstanding but it'll be fine soon, don't worry."

"May I ask what it is?"

_It's you, you're the reason why everything is fucked up._

"It's not that serious, don't worry."

"Look babe, I'm not worried about the fight that you're having with your best friend, I just want to know what's the reason behind it."

Lisa clenched her jaw upon hearing what Mina told her, her nails dig on her palms under the table and she took a deep sigh to calm herself. To stop herself from snapping at her girlfriend.

Lisa stand on her feet and look down to her girlfriend. "Let's go." 

"What? I'm not done eating yet."

"Then I'll go first." Lisa said coldly and starts walking near the door without looking back to Mina calling her name multiple times.  
  


–  
  


Lisa found herself sitting on the floor outside her unit while keep pressing her passcode, she's drunk– wasted to be specific. 

After her last class she went to a bar and let herself get drunk, it's a miracle she still manages to drive home safely but couldn't herself stand on her feet when she arrives at her front door.

Lisa finally pressed the right passcode and her door opened, she helped herself to stand up and went in, not even aware in three pairs of eyes looking at her. When she slammed the door shut, Chaeyoung released ha lungful sigh and look over to the couples giving them a small smile before she closed her door.  
  


When she finally opened the second door which is her room, she crawled into bed with still her shoes on and don't have the energy to change her clothes, sprawled her arms and feet on her bed and a tear escape from her left eye, letting it drip on her face. 

It's been awhile since she cried without a Chaeyoung engulfing her, without a Seulgi tapping her back, without a Irene that keeps whispering comforting words on her ear.

There's none and Lisa never felt so alone until now.

Her sobbing grew louder and louder, She didn't care how loud she was, She just wants to cry the weight she feels,her weary heart, exhausted mind and everything, the aloofness that she's feeling. 

Jisoo couldn't herself to cry while staring at the closed door, where she can hear the younger girl is weeping inside.

She felt a soft squeeze on her shoulder and she turn around to hug her best friend and cry on Jennie's shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jennie asked and Jisoo shakes her head against Jennie's neck.

"I'll be fine."

"Ya sure? I can sleep over Rosie so if you ever need me just knock on her door."

Jisoo chuckles and departed herself from the brunette's body. "Stop using me as an excuse just to sleep in your girlfriend's room." She tells her and slap Jennie's arm slightly.

Jennie throw her head at the back laughing. "Bitch I can sleep with Rosie whenever I want to or whenever she asked me to." 

"Ok ok." Jisoo waves her hand. "but I'll be fine and I'll take it from here, thanks for letting me stay in your house." 

"No probs Chu, that's the least I can do for you besides stopping the wedding."

Jisoo giggles and shove Jennie. "C'mon, it's too late and you can't drive home like that, now go to your girlfriend's unit." She said while pushing Jennie towards the door. 

"You sure you'll be fine here?" Jennie asked looking over her shoulder but didn't stop walking as Jisoo keeps pushing her.

"I'll be fine." Jisoo reassure her. "Now go." She removed her hands on her best friend shoulder and wave her hand on the brunette. "Thanks Jendeukie and goodnight." Jennie just laugh and pad on the door across and wave her hand before she pressed the passcode on her Chaeyoung's unit.

Jisoo releases a lungful sigh before she closed the door and went back inside. She stared at Lisa's door before she took another sigh and decides to ooen the door in front of her.

Lisa fell asleep when Jisoo enter inside, standing at the end of the bed and staring at Lisa. 

The exhaustion is visible on the doe eyed girl's face, the dark circles sitting under her eyes, swollen eyes for too much crying and her lips slightly apart.

Jisoo sigh again for the nth time before shaking her head and sat on the end of the bed to remove Lisa's shoes and piled them on the corner and rummaging in Lisa's closet to grab some PJs to change the younger girl's clothes that smelled alcohol.

Jisoo stood up on Lisa's side for a minute before she crawled into bed and starts taking off Lisa's shirt while her eyes closed and when she finally take it off, she open her eyes slowly and gasped silently at sight of Lisa's tone abs. The blushed seared on her face and she tear her gaze away from the younger girl's tone abs when she noticed that she's been staring on it for almost two minutes.

She quickly put the clothes on, thanks God that Lisa is deep asleep, because if ever Lisa caught her staring at her body like she was a prey, she would ask the ground to open and swallow her, but then again, Lisa is in deep slumber.

Jisoo bit her lower lip when she's looking at Lisa's lower body and shook her head. "I'll leave that." Jisoo whispered underneath her breath before turning she stood up and was about to go when she heard Lisa mumbling. She look back again and noticed the tear that escape on Lisa's eyes.

Jisoo sigh again before walking to the bathroom to change her clothes and when she exit the bathroom, Lisa is now laying on her stomach and Jisoo walked near the bed, she's battling with herself if she would sleep in the couch like she usually does or sleep with Lisa for the first time.

At the end, she slide her feet under the blanket, taking the space beside Lisa carefully, as much as possible, not wanting the younger girl to disturb on her sleep. 

Jisoo's eyes were trained on some invisible spectre, her heavy eyelids a fraction too slow to blink, her irises too stationary. It was as if her brain was suffering a massive short circuit and was struggling to compute while staring at the younger girl.

Jisoo moved her hands to reach the doe eyed girl's face, touching her cheek with the side of her thumb, staring at Lisa with pitiful and sympathetic eyes.

She doesn't know what's gotten into her when she leaned to kissed Lisa's forehead and quickly retreat when she realized what she has done. 

But she doesn't repent, she just felt like she needed to do that and her heart starts beating frantically. Her lips are trembling, and her gaze went down to Lisa's slightly apart lips.

Jisoo swallowed hard and shook her head and chuckles on herself. "She has a girlfriend." Jisoo reminds herself and shifted her body on her left. 

She was about to shut her eyes when she felt a hand snaking on her waist and her breath seemed to stutter in her lungs before she let it go, feeling the tension drain from her body.

Lisa pulled Jisoo closer to her, pressing her front to Jisoo's back and buries her face into the crimson haired girl's neck.

Jisoo wants to run but she can't move her body as if Lisa's warm body absorbing Jisoo's energy. She didn't move, she didn't even breathe, she's frozen on her spot. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest, wanting to burst out and hopefully, Lisa doesn't hear how strong her heartbeat is.

"I'm sorry." Lisa muttered against her nape, and Jisoo shivered, the tingling sensation on her stomach appears, as if there's a million butterflies rummaging inside. 

_Oh my God! Oh my God oh my God oh my God! _

Jisoo is screaming on her mind and praying that Lisa is just sleep talking and couldn't remember what she did when she woke up.

"I'm sorry." Lisa repeats and Jisoo fucking knew that Lisa is now wide awake. 

"Sorry for what?" She asked, forcing her voice as normal as she can.

"For making it hard for all of us." Lisa whispered. "I'm breaking up with Mina tomorrow and let's continue the wedding."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. thank you Grandma (Mina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes it's a hickey Lis, and yes, there's something between me and Chaeyoung." Mina admits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love MICHAENG, sorry about this. ಥ‿ಥ

The morning is as assured as the tides and just as unstoppable. Lisa needs a few more hours of blackness, not to sleep, but to prepare, to pour her thoughts out onto page, to reorganize, prioritize ad pack them back in again. But she can already see the chaos inside her room, she can see Jisoo rummaging on her closet, preparing a clothes for the both of them to wear, Dalgom twisting on her side to find a comfortable position but he's having a hard time with Lisa's presence. 

Today is Friday, the day that she needs to let go her lover, that she never thought that the day like this would come. 

But every unexpected thing will happen and the inevitability of it can make everyone go crazy, making wrong decision or right, depends upon the situation, with pros and cons.

When Jisoo gone to bathroom, she rose from her bed and boar her eyes at the door. She didn't expected that Jisoo will come home last night, although on her drunk state, she could still felt the heart-shaped lips girl's presence standing at the end of the bed while staring at her, the shuffling sound on her closet and when Jisoo crawled into bed to changed her clothes.

And Jisoo's gaze on her flat stomach, even the sound she made when she swallowed hard. Lisa saw all of that even if her vision is blurry as the smoke in a tea steam.

The kiss on her forehead makes her wide awake, as if there's a thousand volt of electricity ran throughout on her body, wakening every nerves on it. The alcohol didn't help her to feel numb and stopped the current that flows on her body when the heart-shaped lips touched her skin.

The kiss on her forehead makes her feel weird feeling, an strange sensation that she never feel with Mina, she loves Mina, of course, Mina is her girlfriend, but Lisa have a second thought that night if she's still in love with the girl, or she's just in love with their memories together? Or is she just used to it? The title of being a girlfriend.

"There's an advil on the table." Lisa snapped at her deep thoughts, didn't even notice that Jisoo had just come out of the bathroom. "Can you go to school?"

"Uh yeah, I t–think I just need a cold shower to lessen the headache." Jisoo nod at her and turn again to her make up table that Jennie bought for her. "Hey Chu.."

"Hmm?" Jisoo hummed as a response.

"Can we talk?"

Jisoo chuckles and look at Lisa from the reflection of the mirror. "We're already talking, unless you want to use your phone if you mean not personally talking."

Lisa frowns and pushed herself off of the bed. "I mean about what happen last week." Jisoo nod her head, already knew what was Lisa talking about. "And oh wait, about that, I don't have your number, why?"

"Because you never asked for it."

"Well." Lisa lift her shoulder. "I never thought of that." She said while piling the bed neatly. "Anyway, about what happened last week–."

"Don't need to explain it to me Lisa, I already knew, Mina is your girlfriend and I have nothing against on that."

"But did I told you last night that I'm going to break up with her?"

"Can you do it?" Jisoo asked her with a challenging voice, when Lisa didn't utter any word and just lowered her head, Jisoo stood up and walk beside Lisa. "You don't have to do it if you can't, you don't have to do it just for the sake of our wedding." She said while tapping Lisa's back.

"I have to do it."

"It's up to you then, but I don't think you can do that."

"Are you telling me that I'm a coward?" Lisa asked with her offended face and Jisoo giggles. 

"I never said that, it's just that, the way you look at her with so much love and admiration, do you think breaking up with her won't hurt you?" 

"Of course I will!" Lisa exclaims. "She's my girlfriend for fuck sake!"

"See?" Jisoo said while pointing at Lisa. "I maybe not the best observer than Jennie but I'm sure you can't do it."

"Stop provoking me!"

"I ain't provoking you dumbass, I'm just stating the fact." Jisoo tells her and pad back to the table to grabbed her keys and bag. "Go to kitchen, I already cooked our breakfast."

Lisa ran her finger in her hair and sigh exasperatedly. "I'm breaking up with her and that's final!" She shouted when Jisoo already gone outside her room. "Watch it!"

"Whatever!" Jisoo shouted back, suppressing her smile to cracked on her lips. "Dumbass." She mumbles.

Somehow, their conversation makes her feel better and the awkwardness that she's expecting once Lisa woke up, vanished like that, or it's just that she really play it cool and successfully hide her nervousness upon seeing Lisa staring at the bathroom door when she came out.

This morning, Jisoo woke up in Lisa's long limbs, spooning her. At first she thought she's dreaming but when Lisa tightened the hug, she knew that she ain't dreaming and the doe eyed girl is really hugging her waist.

"What did you cooked?" Jisoo startled from the sudden voice appeared on her back near her ear which cause them to almost brush their lips against each other when she snap her head at her back, thanks God Lisa is taller than her so only her nose felt Lisa's plump lips.

"Lisa!" She yelled as she shoved the younger girl. "I swear to God you'll be the cause of my death!" Jisoo tells her while giving Lisa a dagger look.

"I didn't know you would be so surprised on that." Lisa said while laughing and take a seat.

"Seriously?" Jisoo asked her in disbelief. "I thought you were at the bathroom."

"I am." Lisa said and ran her hand on her soaked hair, proving that she's just came out from the shower. "You're just standing there for long time as you haven't noticed me."

"Oh am I?" Jisoo asked mockingly. "Or you just took a bath like a duck?"

"What?" Lisa laugh the word's out. "I've been there for 30 minutes, don't tell me you were thinking about me the whole time that's why you haven't noticed the time?" She teased with a smirk tugging on the corner of her lips.

Jisoo widens her eyes. "Bold of you to assumed that I was thinking you!"

"Your eyes telling me otherwise."

"Stop it already, I'm not thinking about you nor what happened last nig–."

"Ok Jisoo." Lisa said cutting her words off with obnoxious laugh. "I get it, you were thinking about me." Lisa added while nodding her head.

Jisoo bit her lower lip in so much embarrassment and covered her face with her hands. "I– it's not– oh my God!" She exclaims as she shakes her head furiously. Repenting on the words that escaped from her mouth. 

"There's no taking back, it has already been said." 

"It's not what I was trying to say!" Jisoo said defensively but Lisa shook her head, convinced that Jisoo was thinking about her and what happened last night. "C'mon!"

"No Chu, you already exposed yourself." 

"I hate you so much." Jisoo snorted and sat on the chair across Lisa, abruptly.

"Yeah yeah, you hate me that much that's why you were thinking me."

"Stop it!"

"Nope." Lisa insisted, popping the 'p' sound. "Kim Jisoo is thinking about me and that's an honor for me."

"Shut the fuck up." 

"Then make me."

Jisoo snap her head with her eyes widened. "Wha–what?" Lisa didn't utter any word, instead her gaze lower down on the heart-shaped lips in front of her and Jisoo saw that.

She swallowed hard and her throat became dry as Lisa keep staring on her lips with an urge to kiss her. Lisa look up again meeting her eyes as if the younger girl is asking for a permission to kiss her and Jisoo swore that she saw a glint of desire in Lisa's round eyes.

Her breath hitches as Lisa leaned half of her body on the table and slowly leaning her face came closer to her, she can feel Lisa's hot breath against on her lips and she couldn't move nor to protest on what's going on, and when she saw Lisa only one inch apart from her, she shut her eyes off hardly.

_Fuck fuck fucking fuckers!_

"Chu–oh!" Lisa and Jisoo quickly departed themselves to each other when Jennie interrupted the moment. "What the hell?" Jennie uttered looking back and forth at the two girls.

"W–what?" Jisoo asked innocently, fumbling on her words.

Lisa quickly stood up and walked straight to her room with a flushed face, thinking that, why can't they have a moment without any interruption.

"What was that?" Jennie asked again when Lisa is away from their earshot.

"What are you talking about?" Jisoo asked back like there's nothing happened between Lisa and her just before Jennie went in. "Who let you in?" 

"Roseann." Jennie deadpans and took the seat beside Jisoo. "Were she going to kiss you and based on what I saw, you're letting her? What is that?"

"She's not! She's– she's j–just removing my– my mucus." Jisoo said stuttering and Jennie throw her head and laugh.

"That's kinda gross!" 

"That's true! Why don't you just believe in it and drop the topic!" Jisoo exclaims, trying to cover the redness of her face. "Have you eaten?" She asked, adverting their topic.

  
"Ah yeah, Rosie cooked for me."

"Where is she?" 

Jennie looks at her weirdly. "They have a beef right? Why are you expecting my girl to come here?"

Jisoo sigh and shakes her head. "Lisa tells me something last night."

"Oh." Jennie utter. "She's awake?"

"I woke her up for sure when I changed her clothes."

The cat-like eyes went wide and an exaggerated gasped came out from Jennie's mouth. "I need details Kim Jisoo!" Jennie tells her with a grin creeping on her lips. 

"What details? I just changed her clothes?" Jisoo said in a question tone and as a matter of fact.

"Y'all didn't have se–?"

"Jennie!" Jisoo quickly covered her mouth and looked behind Jennie to see if Lisa maybe heard her and when she make sure that the younger girl still inside her room, she slowly removed her hands on Jennie smirking at her. "We didn't have sex okay? You're such an asshole to think like that!" She whisper hardly.

"Ok." Jennie utter and shrugged her shoulder. "You will also have sex after the wedding so..." 

"I swear to God Jennie if you didn't shut your mouth!"

"What? I'm just telling–."

"Fine fine! Now stop talking about that!" Jisoo tells her with a groan covering her face with her hands as the younger girl laugh. "What exactly is your intention why you came here?"

"Ah yeah, about that, Rosie wants to check on Lisa and asked _me _to come here instead."

Jisoo chuckles and shook her head. "She can come here to check on her best friend, instead of sending you."

"I'm thankful and she sent me here because otherwise, I wouldn't see you in that position and for sure, You wouldn't even tell me, in case the kiss happened." 

Jisoo rake her hair with her fingers in frustration, annoyed with Jennie's accusation– it's true tho, but she'll never going to admit it. "She's not going to kiss me!"

"I do!" Jisoo almost fell on her chair when she heard Lisa from her room. "And if your best friend didn't barge in without even knocking, I probably already kissed you." Lisa tells her while walking towards them.

Jisoo dropped her jaw and couldn't believe what she was hearing now and Jennie look at her with a teasing smile, as if she's telling her the word '_see_?'

"Now we're talking here." utter rising from her chair. "Let's go Jennie, we're getting late." She said and went outside the kitchen. "And you young lady." She stopped and turn to Lisa. "Eat your breakfast and take the med, and we need to talk later."

"Yes ma'am." Lisa said with a salute and the older girl just shakes her head.

Jennie follow up after and when they both came out from Lisa's unit, the brunette nudge her shoulder. "It looks like whatever happened last night, it made the two of you closer, are you sure there's no sex involved?"

"Shut up Jennie and no sex involved!" Jisoo said with an eye roll and Jennie laugh obnoxiously.  
  


–  
  
  
  


Lisa arrived at SNU with a leather jacket and a semi crop top and a buggy pants paired with her white Balenciaga rubber shoes that Mina gave gifted to her on their first anniversary, that Jisoo prepared for her, _wife duty._ Lisa thought when she saw the clothes neatly piled on her study table when she came out from bathroom.

She took a deep sigh before hopping off of her bike as she saw Mina's car arriving at the parking lot next to her bike and wait for the girl till she climbed out, but to her surprised, Son Chaeyoung first came out followed by Mina who came out from the passenger seat. 

Lisa shut her eyes off to control her anger, it's too early for an argument, although she wants to confront her girlfriend why she had to let Chaeyoung drive for her, she chose to smile instead when Mina wave at her.

"Hey babe!" Mina greets her with a kiss on her cheek. "I had to let Chaeyoung to drive because I'm not in the mood for driving today." Mina quickly explain as she saw Lisa looking at the other girl.

She didn't even asking her but she's quick to come up for an excuse. 

"It's ok." Lisa utter and nod her head at Chaeyoung, nodding back at her before she gave the key to Mina and kissed her cheek. Lisa felt an urge to punch her face but she stopped herself from doing it and look at her girlfriend instead. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Mina asked and clung her arms on Lisa's. "If it's about Chaengie, I already told you–."

"It's not about her, I don't give a damn about that girl!" Lisa spit which cause Mina to be surprised at Lisa's sudden outburst.

She has to be surprised, after all, Lisa never shout at her, she never gets mad at her and lastly, Lisa never cussed anyone in front of Mina especially Chaeyoung.

"Why you mad Lis? Is it about yesterday?" Mina asked her with a glint of irritation on her voice that she didn't even tried to hide.

"It's not about them, neither your girl– I mean Son Chaeyoung, it's about us and our relationship."

"What about our relationship Lisa?" Mina raised her voice a bit and untangled her arm to Lisa. "Don't tell me you're breaking up on me?!"

"Lower down your voice will you? You're gaining attention." Lisa tells her calmly but gritting her teeth. 

"You don't tell me what to do Lisa!"

"Would you listen to me at least for once? You're always like that!" Lisa half screamed. "We'll continue this conversation later." 

Lisa was about to walk when Mina grab her wrist. "Will you really break up with me?"

"I already told you, we'll continue this conversation later." Lisa said holding back her anger that's start rushing inside her, she took back her hands from Mina's grip and turn her heels again.

"Is that because of that bitch professor?!" Mina said with a much louder voice this time, which causes Lisa and the other students who heard her stopped on their tracks and snap their heads at Mina.

"She has nothing to do with this! Get her out on your filthy mouth Mina!"

"Oh." Mina utter in shocked. "And now you're taking her side huh?"

"I'm not! I'm just telling you that she has noth–."

"That's bullshit Lisa!" Mina screamed at her and clutch her collar. "Do you think I'm that stupid not to noticed how you've changed since the day I saw her in your unit?" Mina tells her with a minimal voice but venomously. "I'm not stupid Lisa." She added and shoved Lisa.

Lisa scoffed and stroke Mina a dagger look. "Do you also think that I didn't noticed about you and that dumb bitch?"

Lisa saw how Mina's eyes widen upon hearing what she said but quickly changed in anger. "There's no going between us, if that's what you're trying to say."

"Oh really?" Lisa asked mockingly. "How would you explain that fucking hickey on your neck?"

Mina quickly cover her neck with her collar. "It's not a hickey it's a bug bite!" She denies.

"Don't make me laugh Mina, what am I to you? A fucking 3 year old child to make me believe on how stupid is that reason?"

Mina laugh and removed her hand on her neck and look at Lisa, as if she's not going to hide it anymore. "Yes it's a hickey Lis, and yes, there's something between me and Chaeyoung." Mina admits and Lisa turn her hands into fist, digging her nails on her palm and clenching her jaw. "But what can I do? You're more spending your time with your friends that you almost forgotten that you had a girlfriend." Mina tells her with a laugh.

"That didn't justify the fact that you cheated on me." 

"I know, there's no argument with that, but let me tell you Lisa, if you're thinking that you can ditch me like that just because you're having an affair with your professor." Mina shakes her head with a smirk tugging on the corner of her lips. "That's never going to happen." Lisa opened her mouth but before she could talk, Mina beaten her to it. "I'm going to tell the dean about your relationship with your professor, for the both of you to kicked out from this University."

"You're fucking insane!"

Mina lift her shoulder's up. "That's in case you want to break up on me." She said nonchalantly, making Lisa to froze on her spot.

"You're fucking unbelievable Mina." Lisa tells her while shaking her head, couldn't believe that Mina threatens her like that. 

Now she's regretting for not breaking up with her even just before she could see Jisoo on her unit. 

If only she had listened to Irene, Seulgi and Chaeyoung in the first place, she would never have faced such a threat like this.

She shot her head up, looking at her girlfriend as if she was gone crazy. "What do you want?"

"Stay in this fucked up relationship."

"Do you really want to continue this bullshit? Then be it, bitch." Lisa said and turn her heels for the last time but she paused just before she could take a step. "Just make sure you'll be able to come this coming Saturday night at the Kim's residence if you still want to continue." Lisa said then continued her walk without looking back.  
  


–  
  


Lisa arrived at her room and she's ten minutes late, for sure Jisoo already marked her as absent for that day. She opened the door without even knocking, which cause for Jisoo to stroke her a dagger look. 

"I'm sorry, I'm late." 

Jisoo look at her watched then back at Lisa. "You're ten minutes late Ms.Manoban and why is that?" Jisoo asked her in professionally, because after all, she's her professor inside the university and not just her soonto be wife.

"I ran into _some bitch_ on my way here." Lisa utter with a small smile.

"With that reason, you mean, Did you flirt first before getting in class?" Jisoo asked again with a glint of annoyance on her voice that Lisa finds cute. 

Lisa shook her head. "I mean, I just had an argument with my girlfriend and I broke up with her. " 

"You really did–?" Jisoo utters in shocked but cleared her throat when she noticed the way how she react on that. "Ju–just take a seat Ms.Manoban." She dismissed and Lisa starts walking with a smirk plastering on her lips.

"A'ight ma'am."  
  


When Lisa settled herself on her seat, Chaeyoung quickly hug her best friend's waist that makes Lisa jumped a little.

"Finally Lisa, you get your shit together!" Chaeyoung exclaims.

"You're not mad at me?" 

"I'm not mad at you, it's more likely I'm hurt but that doesn't matter anymore because you already broken up with Mina, I'm sure Seulgi and Irene will be happy to know that." Chaeyoung tells her enthusiastically.

Lisa faked a smile, knowing that they had never really broken up, but it's not her concern for now, All that matters to Lisa first is, that her best friend is talking to her again and her soon to be wife holding back her smile to crack on her lips.

If Mina wanted a game then she's up to it, she would just see if Mina hadn't still end their relationship when she finds out that she was getting married with Jisoo.

And about the dean? They can explain how they end up in that situation, but hopefully, the dean would understand.  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Thank you Grandma (chaos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wh–what?" Mina's eyes and her mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although she was staring straight at Lisa she appeared not to notice her at all. "B–but what a–about our relationship b–babe?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The private stage of BLACKPINK and LISOO whispering game is sooo funny!

A clear night illuminated only by the glint of starlight and the radiance of a bright moon. At midnight, yellow beams of streetlight would illuminate the invading darkness, casting a myriad of shadows upon the asphalt.

And as the atmosphere was wrapped in darkness, Lisa stayed in her balcony longer than she ever had done since she bought the unit.

Staring blankly at nothing, particularly, with a lit cigarette between her fingers that she never thought that she would use ever again.

The conversation that she had with Mina this afternoon didn't end with what she's expecting. Mina threatened her this morning but it get worse when they talked again that afternoon.

She didn't know why Mina hadn't agreed to break up,yet she had another affair besides her, Shouldn't she'll be happier because she will be free and do what she wants to do?

But no, Mina doesn't agreed about the break up and threatens her, she'll tell the dean about Lisa and Jisoo, she'll tell Mrs.Manoban about them.

It's not like that she's afraid of her mom, it's just that, she doesn't want her Grandma to feel upset, especially, Jisoo's Grandmother.

She doesn't want Jisoo to lose her job and be the talk of the town because she'll marry her student, that's why she's having a hard time if she'll stay on that fucked up relationship or just let Mina ruined Jisoo's life furthermore.

"I never knew you were smoking." Even if Lisa didn't look back, she knows whose voice is that.

Lisa puffed a smoke out again in rings which breasted the air bravely for a moment before it dissolved along the midnight air and she removed the filter, tossed the butt on the ground and stepped on it, She took another stick on the pack and put the filter as she lit it up and watched as the tube before her lips filled with the white tendrils of burning toxins. She sucked in and felt as that sweet burning sensation curled throughout her lungs and throat, ripping its way to her head she finally let it out in a huge cloud watching the light create abstract colors out of the light mist still hanging in the air.

"Do you have plan to kill yourself with cigarette?" Jisoo asked again and walked hastily beside the younger girl and snatched the cigarette from Lisa's mouth and tossed it in the air– and Jisoo feels sorry for whoever will hit in the bottom of the building. "I don't want to be widowed early Lisa!"

"You tossed the cigarette with my filter Kim Jisoo!" Lisa whines while spreading her arms in her front with wide eyes.

"I don't care, that's better, so you don't have any filter to use and never smoke again." Jisoo scoffed. "You wouldn't have split-up from Mina if you're just going to act like that."

Lisa shakes her head and sat on the railings that Jisoo finds delicates. "It's not about that, Chu." Lisa tells her with a sigh.

"Do you really want to commit suicide? Get out of there! You didn't die in cigarette,but you'll probably die when you fell off." Jisoo said while pulling Lisa away from the railing and pushed the younger girl to one of the chairs on the balcony.

Lisa giggles on how Jisoo scolds her like her mom. "Why do you act like Mrs. Manoban?"

"Oh do I?" Jisoo asked mockingly. "Isn't I'm going to be Mrs.Manoban when we get married?"

"Touché." Lisa snickered and sigh again.

They fell in silence, not the awkward silence, their silence was somehow comforting and spoke for itself, it was peaceful in a way where they can feel the presence of each other.

Lisa took a deep sigh and look on her side. "How much do you love your job?" She asked when no one dared to speak again after a minute of silence.

"Just like how much I love Dalgom." Jisoo utter nonchalantly.

"Your dog?"

Jisoo nodded. "He's my life and so as my Job Lisa."

_Oh._

Lisa didn't know what to say, so she chose to be quiet and stared at the dark skies in front of them.

Jisoo turn her head at the younger girl. "Why? Do you have plans to stop me from working after we get married and do the house chores instead?"

"Can that be?" Lisa asked.

"No." Jisoo immediately replied and Lisa quirked her brows. "How can we live if I stopped from working? You're still a student Lisa and I don't want our parents to helped us with their money."

Lisa feel more down inside her, she doesn't know what to do anymore. If she broken up with Mina, she'll ruin Jisoo, and if she stayed on their relationship, she will hurt Jisoo.

Lisa breathed on her nose and ruffles her hair. "What the fuck?" She mumbles underneath her breath but that didn't missed Jisoo's ear.

"If you must know, you can talk to me what's running on your stupid mind. "

"Sometimes you're just being rude to your soon to be wife." Lisa retorts and roll her eyes and Jisoo laugh at her. "Can you please be kind on me just at least for once? Or you'll die if you did that?"

"You're so demanding."

"And you're so mean."

"At least I'm not stupid." Jisoo banter backed and Lisa laugh loudly which cause their neighbors to switch on their lights and maybe wondering why they can hear a laugh in the middle of the night and Jisoo swat her arm to hushed the younger girl. "Lower it down! You'll be the cause of their sleep deprived."

"Sorry." Lisa muttered but still laughing but not that loud as the previous one.

The older girl turn her head away from Lisa, People think of laughing as a noise that comes from the mouth, but when the younger girl laughed it was nothing like that. The laugh was in her eyes, in the way her face changed into that vision of relaxed joy and unrestrained mirth. Yet truly, it wasn't in her face either. Her laugh came from within, it was just the way she was wired.

Just being around Lisa for a few minutes was better for Jisoo than a whole day of self-absorbed pampering in some all-day-spar. Just the sound of her gales, her snickers, her giggles, was enough to transport Jisoo far far away from her worries and the tension of this modern life that coming on their way.

Lisa stopped from laughing when she noticed Jisoo went into full silent.

"It's late, why are you here anyway?"

The older girl snapped on her dazed and whipped her head towards Lisa with a scowl registered on her face. "The smell of the smoke coming out of your cigar was so bad and it lingering on the hallway up to your room, how can I sleep? You should've closed the door first before you lit that up."

"Oh I'm sorry about that, but you already threw away my filter so I don't have anything to use, you may go back to sleep."

Jisoo opened her mouth to asked something but shut it off again and shook her head. She wants to asked about Mina and what might be the reason why she's smoking but she stopped herself.

"You should go to bed, too, we need to wake up early." Jisoo tells her while standing on her feet.

Lisa snap her head with creased forehead. "Why?"

"We need to fetch your parents and your Grandma at the airport."

"Oh." Lisa only could say. "I forgot about the engagement party."

"I'm offended." Jisoo said bluntly and boar her eyes at Lisa. "Go to your room and get some sleep, have some pity on your three remaining brain cells."

"Oh my God! I can't believe that your behavior could be worse!"

"Oh my God! I can't believe you could've been more annoying than already you are." Jisoo exclaims, mimicking the way how Lisa speak and ran inside when she saw the younger girl stood up with a playful smirk on her lips.

She jumped on the couch and covered her whole body with her blanket up to her head. "Why you hiding huh?" Lisa asked her while walking near the older girl. "And why are you there?"

"I'm trying to sleep, please, be quiet."

"Nah-uh soon to be Mrs.Manoban." Lisa said teasingly and stood beside Jisoo.

"Wha–Lisa! Put me down!" Jisoo squeal as Lisa lifts her up from the couch and starts walking towards her room. "Put me down!" She demand but Lisa just laughed at her and Jisoo had no choice but to wrap her arms around younger girl's neck so she wouldn't fall.

It looks like they are a newly weds in their position, Lisa carrying her in bride style and Jisoo wrapped her arms on Lisa's neck, that's why she couldn't hide the blushed that searing on her face.

When they finally arrived at the bed, Lisa carefully laid her down and crawled into bed beside her. "You're small but your heavy." Lisa complains while stretching her arms and Jisoo swat her playfully.

"No one asked you to carry me here."

"I'm not letting you to sleep on that couch again Jisoo, so yes, I need to carry you even if no ones asking me to did that." Lisa tells her wrapping her arms on Jisoo's tiny waist as she spoon the older girl.

And Jisoo feels like her heart wants to combust, Lisa seemed to be used to it even though they just did it for once, it was as if their bodies were molded for really to one another.

"Relax, I ain't gonna rape you while you're sleeping." Lisa whispered on her ear and Jisoo slap Lisa's arm that resting on her waist that makes the younger girl laugh. "Goodnight Chu."

Jisoo relaxed her body on the younger girl's arms that went tensed up when Lisa pulled her closer. "Goodnight Lisa." She whispered after a minute and she can hear the little snore coming from Lisa and she shut her eyes off and let herself to drifted off at the dreamland, hoping that tomorrow will going to be fine.

–

Waking up can be really harsh, especially if your dreams are better than reality. The saddest part of it is, though, that eventually even the memory of your dream will fade– if you are even lucky enough to remember it that is. Then you're left with this lonely feeling of detachment, left to explore in the empty void of emotions, the only proof that you ever had the dream to begin with and facing the reality is harder than to remember what was your dreamed about.

Slowly and reluctantly, Lisa uncover her face. She blink, close her eyes, and blink again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blind her, she sit up, drag her feet off the bed, and rub her knuckles onto her eyes. She stretch her arms above her head and yawn. She watch her legs dangle above the off-white polyester carpet and stare for a minute, a bark cause Lisa to snap her head back at the bed.

Where Dalgom is growling at her, as if he's ready to rip the skin of his enemy and Lisa hold the gaze with still her unconscious state, when the white fur ball barked again, Lisa snapped and stood up quickly just before Dalgom ran to her.

"What the fuck Dalgomie!" She exclaims as she used the pillow as a shield. "Jisoo! He's trying to bite me!" Lisa called out and she heard footsteps running towards the room.

"Dalgomie!" Jisoo shouted as she picked the dog up and look at Lisa with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Psh! He needs to get used to my presence! Teach him how he would treat me as his new fucking mommy!" Lisa yelled while pointing at the dog with dilated eyes.

Jisoo giggles and shook her head. "He'll get used to you, don't worry." She said then put Dalgom at Lisa's bed before she turn her heels again. "C'mon, we need to be at the airport, I just bring our food on our way so you can still have your breakfast."

"Why are you in a rush?"

"I'm not, I just don't want your parents to wait for us." Lisa didn't utter any word as she walked to the bathroom to take a bath first and let Jisoo to fixed herself on her own.

"Hey Chu?" Jisoo snap her head at the door when Chaeyoung's head popped out on the door.

"Hey."

The blonde opened the door widely to reveal the two dress that Chaeyoung was holding, one is a simple black dress above the knee and the other one is almost the same but in faded blue. "Which one do you think Jennie would like?"

"Jennie would like everything that you'll wear Chaeng, you don't have to worry."

Chaeyoung pouted and slumps her shoulder down. "But I want to look better so she doesn't have to look in other girls."

Lisa heard her best friend as soon as she came out from the bathroom and chuckles that made Chaeyoung sigh and plops her body down at the edge of the bed, the younger girl sat beside her and wrapped her arms on the blonde's waist. "Rosie, you always look better than anyone, especially to those cat-like eyes, if she ever look to someone then it's not your loss, break up on her–."

"Lisa! We were talking about my best friend." Jisoo butted in and slap the younger girl's arm. "Don't listen to that dumbass Rosie, Jennie is loyal and she'll like whatever dress you'll wear so don't worry about that, but as long as I want to help you, we need to go coz her parents are coming."

"Oh okay, thanks by the way." Chaeyoung sed and rose from the bed. "Congratulations on your engagement." She said before she walked towards the door with a contented smile plastering on her lips.

"I'm telling you, if Jennie–"

"Shut up Lisa!" Jisoo shushed Lisa with a swat and the blonde stick her tongue out to Lisa before leaving.

"You seriously need to stop hurting me Jisoo." Lisa tells her while rubbing her arm that's now marked with Jisoo's palm but the crimson haired girl just laugh at her and walks out.

–

"Where's Jisoo?" Seulgi asked Lisa while her eyes still fixed at Irene's back preparing for the party they were going.

"She's in their house with Jennie and Rosie." Lisa deadpans as she keeps tapping rapidly on her phone screen and Seulgi noticed her.

"Who you texting too?"

"A bitch."

Seulgi quirks her brows. "You mean Mina?" Lisa snap her head at the older girl but soon nodded. "Why you still texting that girl? I thought–."

Lisa cut her off with a scoffed. "This bitch is trying to get on my nerves, so I need her to come on my engagement party so she would stop."

"What?" Seulgi asked in confusion. "What do you mean she's getting on your nerves?"

Lisa sigh and put down her phone beside her before looking at Seulgi, maybe she needs someone to talked about this, she needs their help. And by means help, help her to prevent Mina ruined Jisoo's life.

"Look Seul, Mina threatens me that if I broke up with her, she'll tell the dean about our relationship and Jisoo might kicked out from her job and I don't want that to happen." Lisa tells her but Seulgi narrowed her brows furthermore. "Do you get what I'm trying to say? She'll ruin Jisoo!"

Seulgi laugh obnoxiously that made Lisa look at her in disbelief nad confused. "Now I know why Jisoo said that you're the dumbest person she's ever known Lis."

"Wh– what do you mean?"

"Your Grandma already talked about your relationship with Jisoo, just before she could start working at SNU." Seulgi tells her and continuous her laughing and Lisa dropped her jaw, couldn't believe that Mina got her on that. "Every faculty members know about your relationship with Jisoo, how come that your that dense not to notice that?"

"I– what– you mean–?"

Seulgi nods at her and tapped Lisa's shoulder. "Dude, what's up with you?"

Lisa leans back covering her face with her palm and groaned. "Oh my God! All this time, I was so bothered because of that!"

"Bothered on what?" Irene asked when she went near to the girls and sat down beside her wife.

"This young lady right here threatened by Mina." Seulgi answer still laughing.

"What? Then why are you laughing hon?"

"Because–." Lisa started while removing her hands on her face and sigh exasperatedly. "I thought, the dean doesn't have any idea about me and Jisoo!"

"What? Jisoo didn't told you about that?"

"No! So I'm having a hard time how to deal with Mina all this time."

"Oh." Irene utter and laugh along with Seulgi. "You don't have to worry about that, if someone asked you about Jisoo just tell them she's your professor." Irene added and laugh louder as they both stood up and Lisa rose from the couch with a frowns.

"I asked her to come tho." Lisa tells them as they all walked to the door and ready to leave. Seulgi and Irene snap their heads at Lisa.

"Why did you do that?" Irene asked her skeptically and swat her arm.

"I just want her to know about me and Jisoo." Lisa said with a shrug.

"But what if she make a scene there?" Seulgi asked her and shove her shoulder lightly.

"She better not, and I need her to be there, I will just slap her of the fact that she's not that a much of a lost." Lisa said spitefully.

She didn't know when her anger with Mina started, It seems like just the other day she loved her and bawling her eyes out because she's getting married with someone.

But when Mina admits that she was cheating on her, all her love for the girl just vanished like that and now she's despising the girl and the fact that she tends to ruin Jisoo's life and adds to the fuel that she's avoiding to lit up.

"Let's just hope that she's not going to ruin the party Lisa." Seulgi utter and patted her back before they separately hopped on their vehicles.

–

"Wanna make a bet?" Chaeyoung utter when she stood beside Lisa on the end of the staircase, waiting for the Jisoo to come out from her room.

The backyard of Kim's residence is filled up with a lot of guest, their professors, their friends and of course, the dean of the SNU. Jisoo's family members and other friends beside Jennie and Lisa's parents with her Grandma, who's extremely happy because Lisa showed herself on hee own engagement party.

The old lady was nervous that Lisa might back out and ran but when she saw her granddaughter at the gate with her genuine smile, she knew that Lisa wasn't against anymore and she's confident that she can grant her best friend's request.

"What bet?" Lisa asked the blonde, the latter smirk and wiggles her eyebrows teasingly.

"That you will drool over your fianceé."

Lisa snickered and nudge the blonde. "I'm used to seeing beautiful women, tonight is not an exemption."

"Let's see." Chaeyoung utter and rest her arm on Lisa's shoulder as she looked up and Lisa followed her gaze and she saw Jisoo in checked green tube dress with a high slit matched with a thick belt and light make up. 

Lisa dropped her jaw from the sight of her soon to be wife, and when Jisoo starts walking down, Lisa felt her whole world slowed down. She stared on the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. Perfect crimson hair that rested right above her shoulders and hazel nut brown eyes that could swallow galaxies. Her perfect skin that looked so fragile yet so soft and the unerring amount of freckles around her nose. Cheeks the colour of pink roses and eyelashes longer than anyone's Lisa ever seen. 

_This was the girl, the girl that I know will change the way I look at life. _Lisa thought as she keeps staring at Jisoo.

On the middle of the stair, their eyes met and Lisa's heart skipped a beat, she held the gaze as long as she could, the crimson haired girl flashed her warm smile at Lisa when she finally standing in front of Lisa who's still staring at her with an awe. 

"You're drooling." 

Lisa quickly put her hand on her mouth and frowns when she realized that Jisoo was making fun of her and Chaeyoung giggles on her side with a nudge on her waist. 

"See? I told you, You will drool when you see her." The blonde teased her and extend her arm to her girlfriend. "C'mon Jen, let's leave this drooling Lisa to hr fianceé."

"I'm not drooling ok?!" Lisa hisses but the three women just laugh at her as Chaeyoung and Jennie walks away.

"You looked good." Jisoo tells her when the other girls are finally went in the backyard where the other guests are waiting for them to come out.

Lisa is wearing a black lady tuxedo with her black Balenciaga knife spandex sock boots and her shoulder length ash-brown haired tied in a bun with blonde hair extension. 

"Have anyone already told you that you're breathtakingly beautiful?" 

Jisoo lowered her head as she attempted to hide her face behind her chalky-white fingers, her cheeks became a color to rival the rose-pink hue of her nail polish, and shone through the gaps. 

This is the first time in forever that Lisa compliment her and she can't help but to feel so moved. Jisoo twitch her lips, forcing the smile not to break out. "A lot of them." Jisoo utters with an eye roll to hide her already flushed cheeks and the younger girl giggles while pinching Jisoo's cheek and the next thing they know.

Lisa is kissing Jisoo on the corner of the latter's mouth.

"Holy fucking shit! Did you guys see what I saw?!" The two girls snapped their heads at their side and saw their friends looking at them with a teasing smile. "Oh my God! Tell me you didn't kissed Jisoo on her lips!" Seulgi added while covering her face with her slim fingers but peeking in between.

"Shut up!" Lisa utter while lowering her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh my God! You kissed her!" Seulgi exclaims while pointing her index finger and a gasped.

"I did not!"

"You did! Based on your red ears, you're telling lies!" The short eyed insisted.

Lisa groans and shakes her head furiously. "I kissed her on her cheek!"

"You should've kissed her on your wedding!"

"Seulgi! I swear to God you're so annoying!"

The two women keeps bickering and soon Chaeyoung joined them, and Jennie and Irene pad near to Jisoo, who's still shocked from what had happened.

"The kid is telling the truth." Irene utter as she saw the red lipstick above the corner of heart-shaped lips.

"That's unexpectedly." Jennie said while poking Jisoo's waist which cause the older girl to pull back on her thoughts and put her hands right where Lisa kissed her.

"That dork almost steal my first kiss." She mumbles and shook her head but an smile creeping on her heart-shaped lips.  
  
  


–

When the MC for the party starts talking, the others left the two couples and went back to their table, the ambiance between became awkward, A heavy silence settled over them, thicker then the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching other glances that passed by. 

They're just waiting for the MC to call their names. 

"Please, let's give a round of applause to our newly engaged couple! Lalisa Manoban and Kim Jisoo!"  
  


Just stepping on the stage makes Jisoo breathing rapid and shallow. She can feel her pulse pounding in her temples. It's a relief to get to her chair, because between the heels and her legs shaking, she's afraid she'll trip, but that's not possible to happen when Lisa is holding her hand tightly like her life depends on it. 

Applause spread across the backyard, There was the scraping of chairs as folks got up for a standing ovation and the happy couple made their way to the head table, smiling nervously and holding hands. They bend their body in 90 degree before they sat in the middle of the stage.

When the crowd stopped giving their applause, Lisa turn her head at the older girl and was about to talk but a middle aged woman called Jisoo. 

"Ma'am, there's a girl outside looking for ms.Lisa." 

The couples furrowed their forehead but soon after, Lisa realiy who it was. "Can I go for a minute?" She asked and Jisoo looked at her grandma before she nods her head then Lisa stood up, but stopped again just before she could take one step. "I need you to come with me."

"Huh?" 

"Come with me." Lisa repeats and grab Jisoo's hand and drag the older girl on the table where their families are happily having a good conversation. "Mom?" She called.

Mrs.Manoban excused herself to Jisoo's mom and shifted her body to face her daughter. "Yes Lisa?"

"Uhm we're going out, there's a friend of mine I need to talk to." 

"Why don't you just invite her to–." Mrs.Manoban's word cut off by someone calling Lisa's name.

"Lisa?" Lisa snapped her head at her back and saw Mina with a confused eyes while looking at her. "What is going on?" Her gaze lowered down to Jisoo and Lisa's hands intertwined and the confusion on her face changed in anger and shifts her gaze back at Lisa, directly on her doe eyes.

"Hello, I'm Mrs.Manoban, Lisa's mom." The old lady approach the girl with a warm and invitingly smile. "Thank you for coming, please suit yourself."

"Coming for what ma'am?" Mina asked but didn't dare to tear her gaze at her lover.  
  


"Oh, didn't you came here for Lisa and Jisoo's engagement party?"

"Wh–what?" Mina's eyes and her mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although she was staring straight at Lisa she appeared not to notice her at all. "B–but what a–about our relationship b–babe?"

The guests conversation erupt like an auditory volcano. It is all quiet one second and then deafening the next, rising to a crescendo and then falling to a trickle before the same nervous tension commands silence once more when they heard what Mina said.

Lisa froze as well as Jisoo when they felt all eyes are on them. The loud conversation went into full silence when the glass that Mrs.Manoban was holding fell on the ground.

"You proposed to me last week babe, Why did you do this to me?" Mina faked a cry and a loud gasped can be heard from the guest and especially to the couple's parents.

The white knuckles from clenching Lisa's fist too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent, her hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. Her face was red with suppressed rage, and when Mina even set a finger on her shoulder, she swung around and mentally snapped.

"What the fuck?!" Lisa shouted and Mina stepped back. "I never proposed to you! What the hell are you saying?!" Jisoo squeezed her hand subtly to stopped the younger girl from snapping.

"Hey, calm down." Jisoo said calmly while rubbing the back of Lisa's palm. She didn't know what to do during those times out of embarrassment, the judgmental gaze they were receiving from the crowd, whispering of her colleagues, the gossip that surely will come after this night.

She's indeed mad and upset but if she would snap like Lisa, it'll worsen the situation so she just chose to calm Lisa even if inside her she's slapping Mina's face.

"What the hell is going on Lisa?! What does this girl is talking about?" Mrs.Manoban yelled at her. 

"Mom! Believe me, I don't know what she was talking about!"

"Who is she?"

"I'm her girlfriend." Mina answered. The gasped from the guests are much louder than the previous one that snap their friends on shocked state and ran to the couples.

"Mina please! Get the fuck out here." Chaeyoung tells her but the Japanese girl shakes her head.

"No! You know that I'm her girlfriend, why don't you tell them the truth?"

"She already broke up with you!" The blonde said back and took a step towards Mina but Jennie pulled her back. 

"She didn't." Mina utter and look at Lisa. "She never broke up with me, in fact, we had our date yesterday."

Lisa ean her hand through her ash-brown hair three times in quick succession and fixed her ex in a stare that could have frozen the Pacific. She snarled more than spoke. "I did broke up with you yesterday! And I invited you here because I want you to see that I'm getting married and leave the fuck out of my life!"

"But I never agreed–!"

"Enough!" Jisoo spit which cause them to stopped their arguments. "Leave!" She yelled at the Japanese girl with a death glares while pointing her fingers towards the door.

Mina laugh and shook her head. "I'm not leaving until Lisa tells them the truth, and.." She trails off as she look at Jisoo with disgusting eyes. "Isn't prohibited to a professor to have a relationship with her student?"

"And isn't hard for you to leave Lisa alone bitch?"

Jennie snickered on her back and quickly stopped when Chaeyoung hissed at her. The Japanese girl looked behind Jisoo to see her professor and Jennie raised her left brow. 

"Before you could embarrass yourself even more. You need to leave Mina." Lisa utter with a much calmer voice.

"But how about us? You said you love me right? You promised me that I'm the one you're going to marry!"

Lisa rub her palms on her eyes for Mina's stubbornness. She's not going to retreat, not until she ruined the two. "Please, I'm begging you."

Mina started to cry and Jisoo is not having it anymore as she saw her grandmother looking hurt at the scene she was seeing right now until the old lady clutches her chest and Jisoo quickly ran to her.

"Granny!" She shouted when the old lady's hand fell on her side and fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Thank you Grandma (Lost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa sigh for the nth time for that day and when she turn her heels, she turned around again. "Fuck! She's looking at us!"
> 
> "Of course because of your loud ass!" Jennie snorted and Lisa make a face at her.

She cried as if her brain was being shredded from the inside. Emotional pain flowed out of her every pore, it's so raw that even the eyes of the strangers around her were suddenly wet with tears. The doctor was talking to her for all the good it did. The whole world had vanished for her, now there was only pain enough to break her, pain enough to change her beyond recognition.

It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. She sank on her knees on the bench outside of Emergency room, not caring for the gaze she was receiving from the strangers. Her hands are shaking, her body is vibrating, her lips quivering and she couldn't feel anything but numbness.

"Honey.." Mr.Kim called her softly before he sat on her side. "Let's go?"

Jisoo stared at her Dad for god knows how long while her tears keeps dripping on her tainted face.

Mr.Kim stared back to her daughter with a pity, he knows how hard for her daughter what just had happened and it's a heartbreaking sight for him to see his daughter like this. "It's ok princess, she'll be fine." He rose from his seat and look down to Jisoo while he offered his hand.

With hands trembling, Jisoo reached Mr.Kim's hand and stood up, her knees are weak and wobbly but she needs to go, she needs to see the most important person in her life and with her full strength, she took a deep and lungful sigh.

The door opened as Mrs.Kim came out with her swollen eyes and she paused when she saw her daughter, she pad near Jisoo and caress her daughter's face before kissing her forehead. Jisoo gave her a sly smile before proceeding to the open door.

Her dead eyes reflect the charcoal clouds above, their dark beauty lost to this victim of the night. No matter the cameras that move around her she'll never flinch, never turn toward the macabre attention. The girl who once fell off a high swing, the girl who was afraid of empty buses, the girl who worried about if her dog was lonely while she worked, is gone, while she's staring at the cold body lying peacefully in hospital bed.

Just before she could take one step towards her grandmother, Jisoo froze, hesitate and doubtful. A soft hand of her best friend rest on her shoulder with a squeezed. Jisoo shut her eyes off hardly, rubbing her knuckles on her eyes before she heave another deep sigh.

Every step she's taking are like a knife stabbing her heart multiple times and when she finally approaches the side of the bed, she's dead inside. Her hands shaking as she touch her grandmother's face rosy pink that's now paled, Jisoo bent over to kissed the old lady on her forehead and close her eyes, a tear escape from her eyes and a sob. She knew this moment would come, but not faster than she was expecting. Last kiss on her grandmother's forehead before Jisoo detached herself form the dead body.

When she turned her body, it's time for her to let go the woman whose she's been with since she was a kid, her second mom whenever her mommy was busy working, the warmth and sunshine that the old lady giving to her was now all fainted.

–

Lisa is pacing back and forth in her living room while biting her fingernails, waiting for Jisoo to come home, after the chaos at the party, everyone decided to end the night and with her parents along with her Grandma stayed at the Kim's.

She doesn't know how she will approach Jisoo, especially when Jennie calls Chaeyoung to tell her that Jisoo's grandmother died.

This is her fault, she knew it was her fault, if she wouldn't invite Mina, this wouldn't have happened. She should've been at the hospital with Jisoo, but Jennie stopped her and so as Irene, it might get worse if she goes.

But Jisoo needs her– or not.

"Lisa, please! You're making me dizzy!" Chaeyoung blurted out as she pulled the younger girl beside her at the couch. "You need to calm down, and please, if you're thinking now that it's your fault, stop it."

"But it's true!" Lisa stood up again and abruptly turn her body to her best friend. "If I hadn't just invited Mina, this wouldn't have happened!"

"It was supposed to happen, but not in this instance!" Chaeyoung yelled at her and gripped Lisa's hand to stop the younger girl from pacing back and forth again.

"She's right Lisa, I know it's normal to blamed yourself but please, don't be like that in front of Jisoo. She needs you more than anyone right now." Irene tells her calmly with her soft eyes as she lean her head at her wife's shoulder.

"Does she really need me? Or she'll despise me because it's my fucking fault!"

"I swear to God Lisa! If you won't stop I'll smacked your head on that wall!" Chaeyoung threatens which made Lisa to stopped on her tracks and snap her head at her best friend in wide eyes. "You're so annoying!" The blonde added.

Lisa plops her butt down beside Chaeyoung and ruffles her hair. "What if she doesn't talked to me? What am I gonna do?"

"She'll talk to you, you just need to be calm."

"What about the wedding?" Lisa asked again with a worry on her face.

"The wedding is off."

All of them snapped their heads at the door,face stuck in an incredulous expression, couldn't believe what they were heard from Jisoo.

"Wh–what?" Lisa stutters and stand on her feet. "Why?"  
  


Jisoo look at her with no expression, blankly and flat face. "There's no reason for me to marry you and I'm moving out." 

The doe eyed girl opened her mouth but no words came out and she look at Jennie, but the latter looked away and avoid the gaze coming from Lisa. 

"Guys, we can still talk about this." Irene said with a panicked visible on her voice and Jisoo shake her head in Jisoo sighed, as if her decision to withdraw the marriage had been fulfilled and no one's can make her change her decision. 

She's calling the wedding off and Lisa didn't know what to feel, to say or to react. She's just standing there, staring at Jisoo, it's as if the only person she can see is the crimson haired girl, fires of fury and hatred were smoldering in the small narrowed eyes.

"Jen, please help me to pack my stuff." Jisoo utter as she walked to the room.  
  


Jennie was about to follow her best friend but Lisa grabbed her arm which cause the brunette to stop and whipped her head at Lisa with a questioning look. "Let me.. let me talk to her."  
  


"I don't think it's a good idea Lisa." Jennie utter with a sorry look but Lisa shook her head.

"Please Jennie, I need to talk to her." Lisa pleads.

Jennie sigh in defeat before she nod her head. "Just–" She paused and look over the door. "please, hug her if she cried, she needs that." 

Lisa quirk her brows but soon nodded, the other girls decided to go in Chaeyoung's unit and after they came out, Lisa released a lungful sigh and swallowed before she walked towards her room and saw Jisoo already half finished packing her things.

"Jisoo." She called softly but the older girl pretends that she didn't heard Lisa as she keeps putting her clothes on her suitcase. "Jisoo.." She called again but Jisoo stayed still. "Please talk to me."

"I already told you, the wedding is off." Jisoo said coldly and bluntly, it was as if she wants Lisa to leave her alone.

Silence clung to them like a poisonous cloud that at any moment could choke the life from them and only Jisoo's movement is the only sound you can hear inside the room.

Lisa sank on the other side of the bed across Jisoo and look at the older girl sadly. "I'm sorry." Lisa started and Jisoo didn't stop nor paused on her movements and Lisa too that as an opportunity to proceed. "I should've not invited her, I'm sorry if I'm that stupid not to think that she'll ruined the night, I'm sorry–."

"Stop."

"But–."

"I said stop!" Jisoo rose from the bed and threw the cloth she was holding off on the floor. "I agreed to this fucking marriage because of her! I resent your behavior because I have to fulfill her wish but n–now that s–she's gone, I don't– think this marriage is necessary at all and so as your sorry." 

Lisa felt a pointed knife stab her heart, the nausea swirled unrestrained in her empty stomach. Her head swam with half-formed regrets, felt as if her blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat. 

She never saw Jisoo like this, Jisoo never talked to her like this, the word coming out on her mouth is like a poison that slowly melting her character.

"But how about us?" Lisa utter.

Jisoo let out a dry laugh as she continued her packing. "There's no us Lisa."  
  


"There is."

"It was a fixed marriage."

"And we agreed to it!"

Lisa had never seen Jisoo look that way, her eyes had a deadness, a stillness. The girl who laughed often, the one who was everyone's friend had developed a hardness. It was as if Lisa could read everything Jisoo blamed in for in one extended glare and forgiveness wasn't an option anymore. 

And she's afraid, afraid that no one can stop Jisoo from leaving her. 

"We can still continue the wedding, it's her last wish right? You can still do that even when she's gone." Lisa tells her, it was more on pleading not in suggestion. 

"Stop it Lisa, give up and be happy because you're free now, you can do whatever you want to do with your life."

"No!" Lisa shouted while shaking her head furiously. "We can still grant her wish!"

"It's not necessary."

"It is Jisoo! It is!" Lisa raised her voice a little and ran her slim fingers in her hair frustratingly. "I lo–." The words stuck on her throat as she saw Jisoo starts walking to the door, she ran after her and engulf the older girl into a hug behind her, hoping that Jisoo could hear her heartbeat, screaming the words _please_ _don't__ leave me._

But Jisoo is deaf, she only hear her grieving for her grandmother, the silent is driving Lisa in nightmare that she can't escape from, she shut her eyes off as Jisoo removed her arms on hers.

_No!_ Lisa screams but that didn't reached to Jisoo because she only screamed it on her mind.  
  


–  
  


Her hands gripped the bottle in her hands, her eyes swiveling towards the back of her head in a distressed sense of a headache. She tilted her head towards the edge of the couch as she took a long swig of the dark substance that affected her. She sigh as the walls become part of a fun house, changing figure in a blink of an eye. 

Her breath was the underlying cause of the smell of alcohol that entered her nostrils, and her mouth was sore from the amount of alcohol that she poured down on her throat. She clear her throat as she stand up, just to fall back down on the couch in an unbalanced attempt to walk to the dark bedroom where she could feel the comfort of the bed to overtake the state of drunkenness. 

Lisa tried to stand up again but just before she could take one step, her knees felt weaken and she stumbled on the floor. 

She heard the door opened and a loud sigh coming from Chaeyoung makes her giggles and pushed herself up and sat with her head lowering. 

"You stupid bitch!" Chaeyoung hisses at her and helped her to stand on her feet. "I told you not to get wasted! You've been drunk for two fucking days!"

Lisa giggles again like a teenage highschool girl, the blonde put Lisa's hand on her neck and snake her arm on her best friend's waist so she could take the girl on her room.

Chaeyoung laid Lisa on the bed abruptly, she closed her eyes and massage her temple as Lisa sprawled out her arms. "Why are you doing this Lisa?"

"Because she left me."

"She's grieving Lisa, you should've been there even if she doesn't want to see you, she needs you!"

"No she's not." 

Chaeyoung groans and ruffles her hair in frustration before swatting the younger girl arm. "You're so dumb Lisa! What kind of soon to be wife are you?!"

Lisa releases a throaty laugh. "There is no wedding at all Rosie, she called it off, aren't you aware of that?" The bitterness on her voice is so visible, the smile plastering on her lips is fake,her laugh is force, but the pain inside her and the tears that started to flow on her tainted face are the only real ones. 

The certainty on Jisoo's voice sent Lisa into the deepest pit of a hole inside of her, she didn't know when did she start to feel something for the heart-shaped lips woman. When Jisoo called the wedding off, Lisa felt an ice bucket poured out on her head and the worst feeling is when Jisoo left that night without even having a second thought.

She loved Jisoo, but she can't admit it, even to herself, maybe because it seem so cliché for her to fell in love with the girl that you've only met one month ago and the fact that she's still reminding herself that she has a girlfriend.

But that didn't help her when Jisoo keeps treating her on the exact opposite on how she treats the older girl, gradually, she fell in love without noticing it until that night that she almost blurts out the three words.   
  


Chaeyoung sat on the bed and wiped the tears that keeps escaping from her best friend's eyes, she bit her lip to prevent the sob that threatening her to escape, she never seen her best friend hurt like this before, even with Mina, the pain reflects to her, the fragile and the devastation are coming to her just by looking at the younger girl.

Chaeyoung laid beside Lisa, using the younger girl's arm as her pillow while wrapping Lisa's little waist and buries her face on the latter's neck, she can hear the pulse on the younger girl's neck, she can feel Lisa vibrating on her arms, the weeping grew louder and Chaeyoung let herself cry with her best friend as she could see how much Lisa was hurting right now.

"I l–love h-her."

Chaeyoung gasped silently upon hearing that from her best friend, she tighten up the hug and scoot more closer. "Then go get her." The blonde whispered.  
  
  


–  
  


Lisa stood up outside the funeral, breathing is unstable, hands are trembling and her heart are pounding inside her chest, on her spot, she can see Jisoo on the front row with her back facing her beside Jennie.

Her heart melts upon seeing the girl, the two days that passed away without Jisoo on her unit is like a year for Lisa, she missed her so much taht she couldn't do anything but to get wasted and Chaeyoung was there to help her sleep when she's done drinking, Seulgi and Irene are in the funeral to look out for Jisoo and she's thankful that even if the wedding is off, they still maintain the friendship between them.

The brunette snap her head at her back and saw Lisa fidgeting at the door, hesitating if she should enter or not. People are looking at her, some are with a disgust because they were there, at the engagement party, some are confused if why there's a girl standing at the door battling with herself.

"Chu, I'll just get you some coffee." Jennie tells her but Jisoo just stayed still, staring at her front with a blank expression and the brunette just helplessly sigh and kissed the older girl's temple before she stood up and walked towards the door where Lisa is still battling wether she'll enter or not. "Why don't you just come in?" She asked when she approach the younger girl.

Lisa startled snapping her head on her front. "J–jen."

"Get your shit together and sit beside her."

"Is she still mad at me?"

"I don't know Lisa, but you wouldn't find out if you'd just stay there like a shit that can't fart!" Jennie half yelled which causes Irene and Seulgi whipped their on their spot and immediately stood up when they saw Lisa.

"Why are you mad at me?" LisaLasked the brunette with wrinkled forehead.

Jennie scoffed. "You made my girlfriend your babysitter for two days! What do you want me to do? Be nice?" She tells her angrily with an eye roll.

"Hey hey, not here guys." Seulgi said stopping the girls just before their banters worsen. "Lisa go to Jisoo." 

Lisa pursed her lips and released a lungful sigh before she shifted her gaze back at Jennie. "I'm sorry about that Jen." She utter but Jennie just rolled her eyes. 

"Go now Lis." Irene told her with a push but Lisa turn around quickly when she saw Mr.Kim looking at her.

"Oh my God I can't do this." She said and was about to walk out but Jennie smacked her neck. "Aw!" She exclaims with wide eyes. "Why did you do that?!"

"You fucking coward!" Lisa pressed her lips hardly and sigh to calm her nerves. "Is it hard for you to approach her? Are you afraid of her?" 

"No!"

"Then go before I could make worst things to you!" Jennie hisses and jolt her head towards the her best friend.

Lisa sigh for the nth time for that day and when she turn her heels, she turned around again. "Fuck! She's looking at us!"

"Of course because of your loud ass!" Jennie snorted and Lisa make a face at her.

"Now that she'd saw you, there's no backing out Lisa." Seulgi tells her and shove her lightly back to Jisoo. Lisa look at them helplessly but soon turn around again as starts walking near Jisoo, who's still looking at her blankly.

"H–hey." Lisa greets as soon as she stood up in front of Jisoo. The girl stared at her for a minute before she nod her head. "C– can I– can I sit?" Jisoo nods again. "I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thank you." Her voice wasn't that sincere but not that bluntly either and Lisa sank down. Jisoo stared back at the coffin and the silence engulfed them, no one dares to talk again, even if Lisa has so much to say. 

The silence was a poison to them, for in that void of sound the shallowness of their conversation was laid bare and just before they would be deaf from the deafening silence, Jisoo sigh and turn her head at Lisa.  
  


"She liked you." Jisoo started and Lisa snapped her head with a quirk brows. "She told me that when I came home the last time."

"Uh–."

"She's looking forward to our wedding."

"Jisoo.."

"But now that she's gone, there's no reason for me to continue that." Jisoo choked back her tears but it betrayed her as the tears starts dripping on her face. "If I knew that this would happen, I should've been agreed on that marriage."

"I'm sorry."

"No." Jisoo utter while shaking her head, she wiped the tears away but it keeps falling. "Stop saying sorry Lisa, your apology will never bring my grandmother's life back." There's a venom on her voice, it was as if she's blaming Lisa, in fact that all that is happening right now is partly Mina's fault.

Lisa lowered her head to hide her tears that starts forming from the back of her eyes. "I'm sorry Jisoo, I'm sorry." She utter while sniffling. "I'm sorry." The devastation is visible on her voice, she keeps saying sorry and her body starts to shaken, Lisa weeps and wrapped Jisoo's waist and bury her face on the older girl's stomach while fisting Jisoo's clothes. "I'm s–sorry."  
  


Jisoo shut her eyes off, she couldn't find the forgiveness inside her, she couldn't give Lisa what she's asking for. She was so blind by the pain and grief but she couldn't take the doe eyed girl's weeping. 

She slowly rub Lisa's back soothingly while her tears keeps from dripping. 

"I'm sorry Lisa-yah, but we cannot continue the marriage."  
  
  
  
  



	11. Thank you Grandma (Away)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At least this time the marriage is not forced." Jennie tells her and they all fell in awkward silencle after that. "I– I'm s–sorry." She stutters when she saw the sudden change on her best friend's eyes.

  
Lisa sat on the front steps after she pressed the doorbell three times, with her head burying on her elbow, feeling so fragile and devastated. She used to do something like this, get wasted and then go somewhere that she'll won't remember the next morning how did she ended up on that place.

The door behind her opened. "What the fuck Lisa?! What the hell are you doing here?" The girl asked in surprised, seeing Lisa in front of their house in the middle of school year and of course, in the middle of the night. Who wouldn't get surprised by that?

Lisa shot her head's up and offered the girl a small smile. Her eyelids were heavy cause of drowsy state, she can barely keep her head to look up at the girl. "Can I come in?" She asked in her hoarse voice, seem so tired and exhausted.

"Of course Lisa." The girl uttered and helped her to stand up. "You stink! Did you get drunk again and came here?" She asked and Lisa just blink her eyes and narrowed her forehead. "I don't know how you managed to did that in your state but I'm thankful that you're safe, you're so fucking unbelievable Lisa." The girl utter while shaking her head and starts walking inside.

"Do you have beer?" Lisa asked when they finally entered inside the house and she plops down her body on the couch.

The girl snapped her head at Lisa. "You're already drunk!" She told her scowling at the doe eyed girl.

"I know, but it's not enough." Lisa said with a pout. She was always using that when she's asking someone to give her what she wants. They can't resist her, but no, not now.

"No Pranpriya! The last time we got wasted, you left us here without even telling us that you were going back to Korea!" Sorn blurted out and swat Lisa's arm. "We were so fucking worried about you Lisa!" She added.

"I'm sorry okay?" The doe eyed girl half yelled squinting her eyes and laid her head at the side of the couch.

"You seriously need some sleep!"

"But I don't want to!"

Sorn shakes her head and stood on her ground. "Go to sleep Lisa then we'll talk tomorrow, I'm calling Bambam tomorrow to inform him that our stupid best friend came here without a prior notice." She said firmly, pulling the doe eyed girl on her arm. "Sleep in my room, I don't want my mom to scream in the morning saying that there's a bum in our house."

"Call Bambam tonight and we'll do the sleep over thingy like we used to." Lisa demands in her cute little voice and she let Sorn to pulled her towards her room.

"Bitch it's 2 fucking AM! The man is already in deep asleep."

"Tss. What a bummer." Lisa mumbles as she throw her body at the bed.

The round eyed girl just shook her head and crawled into bed beside Lisa. "We'll talk tomorrow Pranpriya." Sorn told her and turned off the lamp on the bedside table before she turned her back to Lisa.

Even if she wants to have a conversation with the doe eyed girl, in Lisa's drunk and drowsy state, she'll probably won't get a proper answer from her.

They already found out what happened in Korea and she feels sorry for her friend, but the sudden coming home in Thailand is unusual for Lisa, unless she's really in deep pain.

And that thought became clearer when Sorn heard a faint sob coming from the doe eyed girl beside her after a minute of silence, she shifted her body to face Lisa, with the help of moonlight from her window, she could see her friend's constant dripping of tears with her eyes closed.

"It's ok Lisa, we got you." Sorn whispered while wiping the tears of her friend.

"It's m–my f–fault." Lisa muttered, choking on her own tears.

"Well, sort of Lisa, but that doesn't mean that you are the only one to blame for everything that happened."

"It's my fault." Lisa mumbles again, it was as if she didn't heard what Sorn told her.

It's hard to talk to a drunk person, either they will just repeating their sentence and won't listen in everything you'll say, or they will destroy the goods due to excessive intoxication, and with Lisa, she was in the first case.

"It'll be fine Lis, just take a sleep for now." Sorn utter softly and engulfed the girl into a hug.

Time had passed and Sorn thought that they would stay all night but when she couldn't hear Lisa mumbling, and already fell asleep in tears, she let herself drifted to sleep, thinking what would tomorrow will be.

–

The warm ball of light filtered through her thin eyelids awoke her on the second day of their holiday vacation. Rays of brightness cast squares onto the glossy stone floor, reflecting onto several objects in the room which decorated its otherwise simplicity. She blinked a few times, in an attempt to help her eyes adjust to the illumination directed right at her defenseless figure.

She sat up on the bed and stared blankly at the white wall, it's been five months since she last saw Lisa, at her grandmother's funeral.

The younger girl never went to University, she never came home on her condo either, Chaeyoung is losing her shit because of her best friend's missing, Seulgi too, she blames herself for not accompanying Lisa to her condo that day, Irene keeps contacting Lisa's family, asking if Lisa showed herself to them and vise versa, but they still saying the same thing over and over again.

_"No."_

They are wondering why Lisa needs to hide herself, to her family, to her friends and to her best friend– to her. The last thing she heard was the doe eyed girl left to Thailand, but she never came home to her family.

Yes, she's worried too, but that's not her concern anymore. Lisa is now a part of her past, whatever happens between her and Lisa is already in the past, let bygones be bygones and the life must go on, as her grandmother always told her.

Jisoo climbed off of the bed to do her morning ritual, she needs to be productive today, because last night, Jennie called her that they would go to the mall to do the shopping for Christmas gifts.

She's been told to prepare herself coz it's going to be a long day– she hates do the shopping tho, she wants to denied her best friend because her body telling her otherwise. She moves like a robot, everything seem so dull for her, it was as if she's just waking up every morning because her eyes keeps opening.

Jisoo never felt like that, she never found the morning be this so bad, she never opened her eyes because they need to, she never seen herself doing the same routine everyday, and she couldn't figure out why is everything became like that.

If it's about her grandmother's death, she's being unreasonable, she is, indeed, still mourning, but there's another reason beside that, but she couldn't point a finger on that reason.

"Fuck!" Jisoo mumbles as she ruffles her hair out of frustration. "C'mon Kim Jisoo! Stop this already!" She scowled on her own reflection in the mirror.

"Do I need to get worried?" Jisoo snap her head at the bathroom door when she heard Jennie's voice. "You're talking to your own reflection Chu, I'm scared."

"What the hell Jendeukie? Isn't it too early to barged in my room?" She asked and the brunette just laugh at her and uncrossed her arms.

"I'm here because I know you were gonna ditch me again." Jennie told her and pad back in the room and sat on the bed. The older girl followed her soon while drying her face with her Picachu towel. "Have you ever thought what gift you'll give to me?" Jisoo look over her best friend to say that she doesn't feel to go but Jennie beaten her just before she could say a word. "And oh, Chaeyoung, Seulgi and Irene will go with us too."

"Ok." The only word she said. "Let me change my clothes."

"Do it fast Chu, they are already with me." Jennie tells her and stand on her feet. "We'll wait for you downstairs." She added and Jisoo shakes her head in disbelief.

"You really made sure that I have no choice but to go with you."

"Of course, you've been rejecting every invitations Chu, at least now, you had no choice but to come with us." Jennie told her with her sweet smile.

"You're so annoying." Jisoo said playfully before closing her bathroom door and she can still hear a loud laugh coming from her best friend even if the door already shut closed.

–

"Yah Jisoo! At least help me to find gift for my girlfriend!" Jennie yelled and dragged the older girl on her deep thoughts. "We came here to get you out of your room, but look what you're doing, you moved like a frickin robot!"

"I told you, you guys should've gone shopping without me." Jisoo deadpans, and pick up a cigarette filter above the glass shelf where they stand. Jennie quirk her brows while looking at the filter she was scanning.

"Since when do you start smoking?" The brunette asked her and Jisoo scoffed at her.

"I'm never going to try that, I just found it cute because it's yellow."

Jennie raised her left eyebrow. "And since when did you found the color yellow cute? Because as far as I remember, you _hate _bright colors."

"Do I?" Jisoo asked mockingly and put back the filter. "I hate it, happy?"

Jennie shook her head, she wants to teased her best friend more about it, but it seems not a good idea, she knows how much Jisoo trying to forget her past, or a particular person on her past.

"C'mon, Rosie is calling us." Jennie told her and dragged her again towards the other.

"Have you already found a gift for me?" Chaeyoung asked Jennie as soon as the two girls get closer at them.

"Sadly not yet, it's hard to think of a gift for you when you already have everything." Jennie tells her with a pout and Chaeyoung couldn't help it but to give a quick peck on her lips, the pout is too cute for her that she can't resist.

"How about a ring?" The blonde asked while wiggling her brows.

"What? Are you asking me to propose to you?" Jennie asked, suppressing a smile to break out on her lips.

"That's only an option." Chaeyoung said with a shrug.

"Oh my God girls, is this how you proposed to each other?" Jisoo blurted out with a creased eyebrows. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Shut up Chu! My girl is asking me to marry her and who am I to reject that."

"Well, Jen, she's just suggesting a gift, how come that she's asking you to marry her?"

"You too Seulgi, shut your mouth, I'm marrying her." Jennie told her and wrapped her arms on her girlfriend's tiny waist. "Then we will married after your graduation!"

Jisoo,Irene and Seulgi laugh simultaneously, looking at the brunette with amusement on their faces. "That's the ridiculous proposal I've ever seen." Seulgi utter still laughing.

"At least this time the marriage is not forced." Jennie tells her and they all fell in awkward silencle after that. "I– I'm s–sorry." She stutters when she saw the sudden change on her best friend's eyes.

Jisoo swallowed hard and force herself to show her genuine smile– but it's still visible how fake is that. "It's ok Jendeuk." She said. "Congratulations?"

Chaeyoung nudge Jennie with a look, but the brunette didn't know what to say again and she was still scolding herself with what she said without even thinking.

"Thank you Jisoo, but Jennie was just kidding right hubby?" Chaeyoung utter and look at Jennie meaningful and the brunette laugh nervously and nod her head furiously.

"Y– yes, I– I'm just kid–kidding, no ones going to married."

Jisoo frowns and slump her shoulder's down. "C'mon guys, you seriously need to get married, I'm not even against on it, in fact, I'm very happy for you."

Jennie laugh awkwardly and rest her arm on Jisoo's shoulder. "We're going to that but not now." She told her. "Why don't we go to your favorite restaurant and I'll treat you a lot of chicken?"

Jisoo shook her head but with a sly smile. "You don't have to this because I already told you that it was fine, but if you insist, then let's go." The four girls shared glances before the followed Jisoo behind.

Even if Jisoo won't admit it, she's still taunting by the thought of her dismissed wedding with Lisa, even if she keeps denying to herself, that it was nothing for her, the thought of being married with Lisa keeps rattling on her mind every night.

The drive to Jisoo's favorite restaurant is surrounded with thick awkward air that you could even use as a blanket for how thick it was, and the fact that her fav restaurant is the '_Chicken in the __kitchen'__, _the place where she first met Lisa, her supposedly soon to be wife.

Jisoo stopped on her tracks when she saw that the only vacant table was the table they used six months ago and Irene saw that.

"Guys, it's packed, why don't we go somewhere else?" She said but Jisoo shake her head in disapproval.

"Hell no Irene, this is my favorite restaurant and look, there's a vacant table there." She said pointing at the particular table and starts walking at there.

"C'mon girls, stop acting like that, it looks like that y'all are more affected than her." Chaeyoung tells them and follow Jisoo.

"She's right, as long as I want to avoid to remind her of that brat, we couldn't stop it, because at the end, Lisa is still a part of our life." Seulgi said defeated and two other girls nods their head, agreeing.

–

Lisa's nostrils engulfed the delicate hint of vanilla in the air, and with it her brain flooded with pictures of her. Her face just as pretty as the first day she saw her, her eyes twinkling with laughter and her teeth glistening as she smiled. So much time had passed since then, and all Lisa had left of her was the occasional fleeting memory. She had lost the sound of her voice and the touch of her skin. Her chest ached as she thought of what she had lost. No one had ever replaced her, and no one ever would.

She stood up from the bed and walked near the window, for thee long months the window has been her only connection to the outside world. Without it, the house would feel like a tomb, already it's as quiet as a mausoleum. The phone doesn't ring and the door stays shut unless Sorn would visit her, or Bambam stop by with the groceries.

She doesn't have any idea why she's hiding herself, from the people she loved, from the people who cares for her, from the outside world– from her.

But she's in pain and Jisoo's grandmother died because of her. That thought constantly reminding her why she had to go away.

Lisa sighs and turn her heels when she heard a creak sound of the opening door, she knew it was Sorn or Bambam because they keeps visiting the doe eyed girl every weekend, asking her to come out, asking her to get her shit together, but she's not yet ready, she's still stuck on her past.

"Pokpak?" A man's voice can be heard from the living room and a smile registered on her face.

"Bambi!" She shouted and ran to the man, engulfing him into a tight hug.

"Hey." Bambam greets her back. "I brought you something." He said after they broke the hug, lifting a plastic bag with full of in can beers. "I know you're craving for this." He utter teasingly and Lisa laugh with a slap on his arm.

"Shut up!" Lisa utter.

"Bam, how dare you to leave me in your car to carry all this shit!" Sorn blurted out as soon as she step in the small house.

"Sorry Sorn, I was just too excited to show this to Lisa." Bambam tells her and hand the plastic bag to Lisa and helped the other girl from the groceries they bought for Lisa.

"Have you eaten?" Sorn asked the doe eyed girl.

"I just woke up."

Sorn looks at her in disbelief. "My God Lisa, it's already 2 PM, what the hell?"

"Instead of scolding me, why don't we start drinking this?"

"You need to eat first bitch, I ain't going to bring you in the hospital because you had ulcer." Sorn told her and gone to the kitchen to prepare food for the doe eyed girl.

"She looks like a nagging mom." Lisa whispered to Bambam and the latter throw his head laughing.

"She's more of a nagging girlfriend." He whispered back and Lisa snickered and swat his arm. "C'mon, you're grumpy girlfriend is scarier than your mom."

"Asshole." Lisa utter but soon oblige and pad to the kitchen.

"Lisa, you're out of cereals, how many time do you eat that in one day?" Sorn asked when they got into the kitchen.

"Three?" Lisa answered unsurely. "Oh, sometimes four if I craved."

Sorn shut her eyes off while rubbing her temples. "You're not a kid Lisa, you were a damn 20 years old and coming 21 next year, how many times do I have to tell–."

"That cereals is not a fucking meal." Lisa and Bambam finishes the sentence and they both stifle a laugh.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I need to deal with two dorks this whole weekend."

"You mean y'all are staying here?" Lisa asked, tilting her head to the side like a kid, who only found out that Santa Claus is real, a wide and radiant smile plastering across her lips, Bambam and Sorn nod their heads simultaneously with a wide smile mirroring Lisa's smile. "Wow! Thank you!"

"We were get wasted for the next two days Lisa, but we will make sure that this time, you ain't going nowhere." Bambam told her while giggling.

"I ain't going nowhere Bam, unless you guys dragged me anywhere."

"It depends." Sorn utter and lift her shoulder up. "If we ran out of alcohol then we need to go to the bar around the vicinity. "

"What if someone might see me?"

"And so? You've been hiding for five months and don't you think it's time for you show yourself?"

The hide and seek wasn't helping her to forgot the past tho, every night passing by, it just reminds her of the awful past, the people who keeps waiting for her to come back.

But the same question running on her thought, does Jisoo already forgiven her?

Lisa took a deep and lungful sigh before rubbing her knuckles on her eyes. "I think you were right."

–

Chaeyoung shot her eyes wide open when she heard a door shut outside her unit. She jumped off of her bed and ran quickly outside to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and when she opened her door, she met a pairs of four eyes looking at her with the same surprised expression.

"Did you guys also heard that?" She asked the couples, nodding their head in unison. "Do you think she's back?" She asked again.

"Why don't you knocked?" Seulgi utter while walking near the door beside their unit.

"What if it's not came from this door? What if it's the others?" Irene asked them doubtful. It's not like she's bursting the bubbles on the girl's mind, it's just that, she doesn't want the two girls get their hopes up.

They've been like this since Lisa left, every time they'll hear a door shut closed, they They will see if that sounds came from Lisa's door, and the pain keeps hurting them whenever they'll open the door but no Lisa sitting on her favorite couch, or Lisa lying on her bed, a Lisa rummaging on her kitchen for her cereals, none. There's no Lisa at all.

"Who knows hon? We wouldn't make sure if we don't try." Seulgi told her and she nod her head.

Cheyoung closed her door behind her and pad over the door across her, she shut her eyes off and sigh to calm her nerves, anticipation is eating her, she pressed the code and she never feels the knob be this cold until today.

She opened the door, the same time she shot her eyes opened to see no one inside, instead of the empty living room and a deafening silence.

"It's ok Rosie." Seulgi quickly said, comforting the younger girl with a rubbed on her back.

"She'll be back soon, I know, she will, she loves me." Chaeyoung tells them with certainty on her voice. "I know, because I'm her b– best f–friend." Her voice cracked at the end, the tears starts dripping down on her face and Seulgi pulled her closer to her and the blonde cried on the older girl's chest.

Irene also feels the need to cry but she prevent herself from doing it as she saw her friend and her wife already crying. She shoved back the tears and swallowed hard before she closed the door again in front of them and bring the younger girl back to her unit, still crying her hearts out.

–

After one day, the same sound of a door shutting can be heard at the middle of the night, but Chaeyoung didn't move, she didn't have the courage to get hurt again, she stay on her bed with a tear escaping from her eyes, she covered her mouth with her palms to prevent the sob to come out because she doesn't want her girlfriend to disturb on her sleep, but Jennie already awake the same time Chaeyoung shot her eyes opened.

The brunette heard the sounds too, and she's sure that it's coming from Lisa's door this time, but the thing is, it wasn't Lisa, instead, it's her best friend Jisoo.

She knows, because she once saw the crimson haired girl one time, sneaking inside the doe eyed girl unit. Jennie never brought it up to her best friend, she chose to stay silent because she doesn't want to meddle on her best friend's intention why she keeps coming to that unit, even though she was the one who pushed Lisa away.

"Hey.." Jennie called softly while caressing the blonde's face. "What's wrong?"

"N–nothing." Chaeyoung tells her and got choked on her own tears.

"It's ok baby, I'm here, you can tell me." Jennie insisted and rose her back from the bed, reaching for the lamp and switch it on.

"I miss her." Chaeyoung utter and scoot on Jennie to bury her face on the brunette's lap. "I miss my best friend."

Jennie lost for a word, she doesn't know what to say, because first, she really don't know what to say, second, because she's mad at the doe eyed girl for making everyone missed her presence. She doesn't want to say mean things to her, especially, when she's seeing her girlfriend devastated like this that she would hurt her furthermore more.

"She'll be back. She loves you, and you, out of all people, should be the one who knows her better."

"I do, that's why I'm still waiting for her even if everyone already gave up."

"No ones giving up on her Rosie, maybe they just don't want the others to see how they've been longing to that brat, but I'm sure that they also waiting for her." Jennie tells her, trying her voice to sound convincible as much as she could.

Chaeyoung nod her head against Jennie's lap and wiped her tears. "Do you think it's her?"

"No Rosie, the sounds of it doesn't come from her door." Jennie told her, she doesn't want her girlfriend to asked her to look where that sound came from because she's not going to let her best friend caught, from sneaking inside Lisa's unit every night.

"I hope one day, it would come from her door." The younger girl utter hopefully and laid her body back on the bed. "Let's sleep."


	12. Thank you Grandma (Late)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She froze on her spot and she felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in her abdomen. Tension grew in her face and limbs, her mind replaying the last scene. Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow. She integrated all the things she saw since she came, the man in the elevator, smiling while talking to someone, Jisoo just left her unit awhile ago, and the car– that car.
> 
> "Jisoo is in that car."

The moon looked pale and wan, as if it shouldn't be up on a night like this. It rose unwillingly and hung like an ill specter. Silhouetted against it, dim and hazy through the dampness which rose from the unwholesome fens, stood the assorted towers, and its moonlight was the only light illuminate the entire room of Lisa up to her balcony.

Jisoo walked to the balcony and inhale the cold breezy air of December as soon as she stepped out from the door. She sat on the chair while looking at the silver disc hanging in the middle of the dark sky.

Who would've thought that Jisoo would sneaked inside Lisa's unit every goddamn night? She shouldn't have to be here, but she can't stop herself from going either. The comfort she found inside the room helps her to find her sleep, after a minute of staring and wandering her eyes around, staying outside the balcony, she would leave, as if it was nothing.

But tonight is different, she stayed on the younger girl's balcony longer than she's ever been doing it. The conversation she had with her Dad is taunting her.

_"You need to forgive her Princess, it's been five months." _ _Mr.Kim_ _ tells her one time when they're having their breakfast. The way how _ _Jisoo_ _ move like she was so done with her life, provoked him to talk to her daughter. It pains him that he had to seen her daughter like that, when _ _Jisoo_ _ is a ball of sunshine for him, for his wife. Not like a robot without emotions._

_"Dad, I already did and it's not my fault why she had to go away." _ _Jisoo_ _ deadpans, not even sparing a glance to her dad as she fixed her gaze at her tasteless food– only for her._

_Mr.Kim_ _ sighs. "It's not, no ones telling you either that it was your entirely fault, I understand why you had to called the wedding off, but Princess, I don't want to see you like that."_

_Jisoo_ _ whipped her head at her dad with a wrath on her eyes, ready to snap. "Like what Dad?" _

_"Like you lost your will to go on with your life, if Mama will see you like this, she's probably not going to be happy." _ _Mr.Kim_ _ told her with a sad smile that makes _ _Jisoo_ _ regrets how she talked back to her dad _ _a_ _nd_ _ her eyes softened upon hearing her Dad._

_"I'm s–sorry Dad." _ _Jisoo_ _ mumbles as she lower her head with repentance from what she was done._

_"I know it's all about her and there will be two option, either you'll get her back or move on without asking her to come back."_  


Will she able to move on and forget about the doe eyed girl? After all, they had only been together for a month, it's not that hard to let go of their little memories together, the sounds of Lisa's laugh, the radiant smile on her lips, the warmth of her embrace, the bickering and bantering, it only had happen in one month, It is not an insurmountable loss for her– or so she thought.

Because even if she won't admit it, she surely fell to that stupid doe eyed girl, that day when she told her that they can't continue the wedding, she didn't regret it, but she never meant to hurt her like that, actually, she was expecting that Lisa wouldn't mind even if the marriage was not gonna happen, it's more like, she's expecting the doe eyed girl to make a better start for them, but no, Lisa never thinks like that.  


–  


The clouds move constantly, flowing as sheets hundreds of feet apart, yet giving the appearance of one dense layer from the land below, and from her blurry vision she can still see that the plane was just a hundreds feet above, and was about to land.

Lisa felt so high because of her drunk state yet drowning from the anticipation. The mist greets her as soon as she stepped outside the Incheon airport and she shivers. "Fuck I did it again." She mumbles while shaking her heads, Sorn and Bambam will surely get mad at her from leaving them without even saying goodbye.  


–

Jisoo ran her fingers on her hair before she stood up and went back inside Lisa's room, she sat on the edge of the bed and tracing the pattern on the animated blanket that sprawled out. Lisa maybe a little childish– scratch that, she's indeed a childish, it was as if she was a three year old kid living inside the grown woman, but that doesn't stop Jisoo to fell hard on that girl, it's so cliché that even if someone else would hear that, they would say the same.  


_Cliché_  


Jisoo rose from the bed and walked near the shelf where the five frames was still sitting on the top, the four frames still the same pictures but the first frame is different this time, it was her, a candid shot of her while reading her favorite book at the couch while waiting for Lisa to come out from the bathroom so she could use it too. She never felt Lisa's presence when the younger girl took a shot, the shutter sound of her DSLR only made her to snap her head and saw Lisa grinning while looking at her photo.

"It won't be a crime if I take this right?" Jisoo utter as if Lisa was there, she waits for a response but the deafening sounds answered her and she chuckles dryly.

She unclasped the lock on the frames and took the picture, shoving it on her back pocket before putting back the empty frames. Jisoo looks up to see the clock hanging at the wall above the door and it says two before one AM.

She wandered her eyes again through the bed up, where she and Lisa shared the warmth of each other, to the bathroom where she used to hide her flushed face every time Lisa was teasing her, to the kitchen where she used to cook for Lisa, to the couch where she used to wait for Lisa to come home, a loud and breathy sigh coming out of her nose for the last time before she decided to leave the unit.

Every step that she takes is getting heavier each time until she was standing in front of the elevator, pressing the down button and waiting for the lift to open.  


–  


Lisa greets by the guard on the lobby with the _long time no see Lisa,_ a warm smile spreading across her lips while greeting back the guard and she proceed to the elevator, as soon as she stood in front of the lift, the door opened and she went in, pressing the number floor where her unit is.  


She feels the way up to her unit is so slow, like it was damn slow and every floor feels like a hundred feet away from each other, she leaned her back on the metal wall and crossed her arms while stomping her foot on the ground.

Her thoughts filled with the memories of her best friend, Chaeyoung. "Is she mad at me?" Lisa asked herself, afraid of what might the blonde reaction once she saw her, Seulgi and Irene, the people who stood as her second parents to her. "Will they beat the hell out of me?" She asked again and the anxiety inside her grew deeper when she glance at the LED above the door, saying that she was at the 26th floor, one more and she's at the floor where her unit designated.

Lisa lowered her head when she heard the tinged sound of the lift, saying that she arrives at the floor where she was going to.  


–  


Jisoo heard the tinged sound of elevator, sign that the elevator has already arrive and the metal door slowly opening. She shot her head's up and her eyes widen upon seeing the person inside the elevator. The person inside flashed the widest smile ever as she saw Jisoo outside the lift.  


"Going down?"

Jisoo nod her head and took a step inside, still shocked. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I live here ma'am, what kind of a question is that?" The other told her while giggling and Jisoo chuckles, as if she'd just realized what she asked.

"Yeah right, I'm sorry, I never seen you here before that's why I'm asking." She said and covering her face with her palms, as soon as she removed her hands on her face, the door closes slowly. "It's late, you're still going out?"

"Says the one who's with me right now."

"I was just visiting my friend and didn't notice the time, that's why." Jisoo utter with a shrugs.

"That explains." The person tells her. "I thought you were visiting Lisa."

Jisoo chuckles, hearing that name from someone, feels like a burning sensation inside her, flowing down to her throat like an acid and it'll shaped as a knife once its already near her heart, stabbing her multiple times, gradually killing her to the cruelest possible way.

"I'm not." Jisoo mumbles and leaned at the elevator frame, wrapping her arms on her body and shut her eyes off.

"Care for a Coffee?"

Jisoo snap her head at the person, hesitating wether she'll go with the person or not, but maybe it's time for her to go on with her life and forget the past. Her heart-shaped lips formed into wide smile before nodding her head. "Your treat Taehyung."

–

Lisa snap her head at the lift beside where she came out, she saw a tall man with blue hair, talking to someone that she didn't had a chance to take a glance as the door shut closed.

She walked towards her door, put the code and twist the knob, before she fully opened her door, she look back over her shoulder to take a peek at the door behind her, she released lungful sigh before she went inside her unit.

Everything is still the same since she left the place, but just before Lisa could take another step, she furrowed her brows, there's the familiar scent of Jisoo, still lingering on her living room. Lisa dropped her bag onto the ground and ran to her room. "Jisoo?" She called but no one answered her, but the same scent of her living room are also in her room.

She opened all the door, the bathroom,the door leading the balcony, even her closet, she opened it all, hoping Jisoo was there, but just hiding.

But there's none. "Shit! She just came here!" Lisa ran again outside her unit towards the elevator, her heart pounding inside her chest, the sweats starts popping above her forehead and the adrenaline rush on her body makes her jumped on the emergency exit since the elevator is heading down and the other one that she used was already on the top.  


She took two steps down at the same time, she doesn't care if she'll trip, all that's running inside her mind is to get to Jisoo as soon as possible.  


When she finally at the last step of the stair, Lisa kick the door hardly that makes all the receptionist at the lobby startled on their almost drifting off but she doesn't give a flying fuck about it, she ran faster to the parking lot but the moment she came, the same time Jisoo already inside Taehyung's car.  


Lisa roam her eyes around the parking lot, but she didn't see Jisoo. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Lisa keeps swearing while running back and forth, hoping she might see the older girl's car, but it's still negative, there was even no other vehicle was unfamiliar to her, so she's sure that Jisoo still there and the only car she saw that passed on her is a black Kia Sedan that she's sure owned by one of the tenants above her unit.  


She froze on her spot and she felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in her abdomen. Tension grew in her face and limbs, her mind replaying the last scene. Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow. She integrated all the things she saw since she came, the man in the elevator, smiling while talking to someone, Jisoo just left her unit awhile ago, and the car– that car.  


"Jisoo is in that car."  


Lisa mumbles and get on her knees, feeling so down, so lost and hopeless.

"Am I late?"  


–  


"You've been outing space, are you alright?" Taehyung asked as she saw Jisoo been staring outside the window since they arrived at the coffee shop around vicinity of their condo building.

"She was there." Jisoo muttered underneath her breath but enough for Taehyung to hear.

"Who?" The man asked with his confused face.

"I saw her."

Taehyung chuckles and shook his head. "I didn't see anyone there except us, who might it be?"

Jisoo turn her head and the man stop from chuckling when she saw the crimson haired girl eyes glistening because of tears that began to form in her eyes and he quickly offered his handkerchief at the girl.

"She came back." Jisoo mumbles again.

"I'm confused, but base on your look, that person might be that very important and the reason of your tears."

It was as if Jisoo pulled out on her trance and quickly wiped her tears away and cleared her throat. "I'm– I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but you can use this in case you'll need it." Taehyung shove her the handkerchief that's been hanging since he saw the tears on her eyes.

Jisoo shyly took the piece of cloth with a small smile. Thank you."

"You're welcome but–." Jisoo shot her head's up to meet the man's eyes. "Mind if you tell me who were you talking about?" He finishes.

She stared at him from a moment, wondering if he really don't know who it might be or is he's just pretending that he forgot about Lisa.

Jisoo wants to snap but it's rude for her to do that, if that person had no ill intentions when he asked.

"Someone in the past." Jisoo utter instead.

Taehyung nodded at her not convinced but he chose not to pushed harder, he doesn't want the girl to be distant to him, because since the first day he saw the crimson haired girl, he got attracted, and there's no way in hell that he will let Jisoo slip on his hands again knowing that the girl's supposedly wedding called off by hers.

"Who were you visiting again?" Taehyung asked her, trying to adverts their topic into something else and to keep the conversation.

Jisoo bit her lower lip and looked away. "Seulgi and Irene."

"Oh, you mean our colleagues."

"Yes, them." Jisoo utter while nodding her head.

"Oh okay, you guys seems very close along with Jennie and with that blonde, your student."

"She's living there, too, and she's a friend of ours before we starts working at SNU." Jisoo tells him bluntly, she's not bored, but she's not interested either on their topic, it was as if Taehyung is not that kind of a person that she feels to talk about her private life outside the University– at least for her.

Just because she came with him, it doesn't mean that she's ready to open her life to others. She just feel the needs to go with him, is it a mess? Yes, because even herself is a mess, she wanted to forget but she can't, even more so, when she saw Lisa looking around, as if the doe eyed girl knows that Jisoo had been there.

But the man seems persistent to know Jisoo well, he didn't stop asking her about her life, but one thing he's avoiding is to ask about Lisa, he knew about the doe eyed girl, he knew about her past relationship but he keeps refraining himself to ask about the girl because he doesn't want Jisoo to get awkward.

"Thanks for accepting my invitation." Taehyung tells her when they decided to call the night, it's getting late and people at the coffee shop where they were, has begun to return to their home.

"You're welcome." Jisoo said back with a warm smile.

"I hope that it's not the last?"

"We'll see." Jisoo tells him as she opened the door on her side. "Thank you for the ride."

"Goodnight Ms.Kim."

"Thank you Mr.–" Jisoo was about to thank him back with his last name like he did, but she stopped mid sentence when she realized that the man had the same last name like hers and she laugh. "Taehyung."

"Awe.. I thought you would gonna call me with my last name."

"No, it would look like we were married if I called you back like that."

"There's nothing wrong with that–." Taehyung become aware on what he had said when he saw the sudden changed on Jisoo's eyes. "I mean, I'm sorry, I was just kidding."

Jisoo shakes her head furiously while laughing nervously. " No, it's fine, don't worry about that."

Taehyung chuckles, and it was so cute for him to see Jisoo nervous. "So.." he trails off and was about to lean to give the girl a kiss on her cheeks but Jisoo saw that and she immediately jumped off of the car to avoid it and the man frowns but he quickly hide the disappointment when Jisoo look at him with a sorry eyes. "Goodnight." He utter before he drove away.

Jisoo follow the car with her gaze until it vanished from her sight, she turn around and was about to come in but she stopped when she saw on her peripheral vision the familiar bike starts driving away from its spot a while ago.

"Fuck!"  
  


–  
  


As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. She hit the accelerator and tried to scream, but her voice was melted by the sound of her muffler. The muffled sobs wracked against her chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone. The last painful emotion slammed against her before she lost stop at the dark high place and hopped on her bike, screaming her hearts out.

She's late, she never expected this to come, it never crossed her mind that Jisoo will starts seeing someone. Taehyung, one of the professor in SNU. That is the man she saw with Jisoo inside the car.

Lisa decided to wait for Jisoo outside their house, preparing for her speech, to tell the girl how much she missed her, to tell her how she regrets of going away, to tell her that after all this month, she's still the one, but all that speech buried down as soon as she saw the car approaching.

The words stuck on her throat, her feet stuck on the ground, as if someone used a cement, so she won't be able to take a step towards the girl when she saw Jisoo hopped out from the car, having her warm smile.

That shit hurts, pain sears through her abdomen better than a branding iron, her mind conceding to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion. Without meaning to her body curls into something fetal, something primeval and all the while the pain burns and radiates.

Her remaining thread of strength frayed before breaking completely, sending her plummeting over the edge and into the darkness. Hysterical sobs shook her thin frame, threatening to tear her apart from the inside. She fought to reclaim control over her body, shocked by the sounds escaping from deep within her chest.

But it feels that it gradually killing her and she couldn't hold back anymore.

"You are a fucking idiot Lisa! You are the dumbest person! You deserve it– I f–fucking deserve– all of this!" Lisa shouted, struggling with her voice, got choked on her tears and cry her heart's out. "I– fucking de– deserve it."  


Lisa get down on her knees, not caring for the damp mud that dirtied her jeans, she was more concerned on how to stop herself from crying when her tears kept streaming down on her tainted face, how to stop herself from weeping because the exhaustion dominants at that moment, her eyes stings, her throat hurts and she felt her body weakens.

She needs to stop, but she doesn't know how, she needs her best friend, she needs Seulgi or Irene, she needs them to engulf her into a tight hug for a comfort but she can't move her body.

Lisa takes a deep breath and look up and screamed the name with all the strength that left to her.  


"Jisoo-yah!"  


"Lisa."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Thank you Grandma (I'm fine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days had passed and there was no single night Lisa wouldn't bawled her eyes out, she cried every night, until she fell asleep crying, praying to every Gods up there to help her to forget, to help her to ease the pain that gradually killing her each days.

"Lisa."

That one word which is her name, caused Lisa to snap her head at her back and saw the girl standing five feet away from her.

"Chaeyoung–ah."

The look on her best friend's eyes is full of sympathy, bereavement and pity, the pain that Lisa feels radiates at her, they supposed just to watch Lisa from the car, but after seeing the younger girl, Chaeyoung couldn't take it anymore even if Jennie stopped her, she still climbed off of the car and ran towards her best friend.

They were following Lisa since the doe eyed girl ran downstairs, the loud thud coming from her door made the blonde to ran across and found Lisa's bag on the ground, she wakes Jennie up and dragged the brunette down the parking lot and doesn't give a care even hee girlfriend is whining, they followed Lisa all the way to Jisoo's house.

They saw how Lisa breakdown, they saw Jisoo coming out in Taehyung's car, they saw the doe eyed girl screams her heart's out, they saw everything and Chaeyoung was regretting it, because she didn't cope with the pain of seeing her best friend breaking down.

She smiled and she stretched out her arms in front of her and waited for the younger girl, Lisa didn't waste time to ran towards the blonde. Engulfing her into a tightest hug, the hug that Lisa needs.

"Ch–chaeyoung-ah." Lisa weeps against the blonde's neck, clutching her clothes, as if her life depends on it, that if ever she loosen the grip, she was going to fall in the deepest cliffs of pain.

Chaeyoung bit her lower lips to stopped herself from crying, because she needs to be strong for her best friend, especially in this case, Lisa needed a shoulder to cry on, she needs someone strong to hold on.

"It's ok Lisa, I'm here." She whispered while rubbing Lisa's back soothingly.

Lisa cried like there was too much raw pain inside her to be contained. She cried like her spirit needed to break loose from her skin, desperate to release an elemental rage on the world. The soothing words of her best friend made no difference at all. Lisa was beyond all reason, beyond all natural methods of calming and Chaeyoung keeps rubbing her back and they stayed like that for almost one hour.

Until the she felt the weights of the doe eyed girl on hers and the soft snore coming from Lisa are the signs that she already fell asleep, Chaeyoung fished out her phone in her pocket to call Jennie.

The blonde rolled her eyes after she called her girlfriend three times but she's still not answering, looks like she fell asleep while waiting for the girls, after her last trial, Jennie finally pick it up.

_"Hell–."_

"My God! Don't tell me you fell asleep inside the car!"

_"Sorry." _The brunette utter guiltily with a nervous laugh, Jennie climbed off of the car when Chaeyoung didn't respond again, but she knows already that the doe eyed girl is already done bawling her eyes out. She walked towards the girl and raised her left eyebrow from the sight. "Please tell me that she ain't given you another hickey or I'll break her neck right here, right now."

Chaeyoung giggles and covered her mouth, avoiding to wake up the younger girl on her arms. "No, but if you let her stay another minute on my neck, don't blame her nor me."

Jennie's eyes widens and ran quickly back to her car to get it near on them so that they wouldn't have to struggle to get Lisa inside.

"Throw her inside, quick!" Jennie utter when she opened the backseat door but Chaeyoung swat her arm slightly while giggling, she gently dropped Lisa's body on the backseat and left a kiss on the younger girl's forehead before she shut the door close and when she turned around Jennie look at her with a scowl and the blonde slap her while laughing. "I swear to God Roseann Park, you're not respecting me."

"It's just a kiss on the forehead, stop acting like I kiss her on her lips." Chaeyoung utter, it's cute for her to know that her girlfriend was jealous to her best friend, but that would be so immature for Jennie, knowing that they are like that since forever– She should know that by now.

She scoot closer near the brunette and gave the brunette a quick peck on her lips, the scowl in Jennie's face change into a grin. "You're lucky I love you so, I'm not gonna throw that kid out of my car." She tells her and Chaeyoung swat her arms again before she leaned for another kiss and a thank you.

Before they drive home, Chaeyoung called Seulgi, feels sorry for waking them up at wee hours but someone needed to drive Lisa's bike, Seulgi and Irene immediately drove to the place where they were and like Chaeyoung, Seulgi couldn't help but to feel the pity for her friend, Irene cried but her wife was quick to approach her.

"It must be hard for her to be alone and gone through the pain with all by herself." Irene utter while looking at the youngest girl with sad eyes. "We know how fragile she is when she's in pain, does she have someone on her side during those times? Did someone hugged her? Did–."

"Hey hey, hush now hon." Seulgi stopped her wife and engulf her, because the older girl starts trembling in so much crying, her lips are quivering and her hands starts shaking, she couldn't take the pain that Lisa was going through right now.

Lisa is their baby, they know how hard for the doe eyed girl to be alone, they know how Lisa couldn't take the pain all by herself and seeing her in this state makes Irene to feel so worthless as a friend, as a second mom, as a sister.

"She's strong, I know there's someone with her during those times, look at her." Seulgi said while pointing the younger girl. "She seems to be doing well."

"Oh no Seul, she's a mess, look at her." Jennie tells her but the narrowed eyes girl throws her a dagger look. "I mean yes, she's fine Irene, look at her." Jennie took back her words and hide herself behind her girlfriend.

"Stop talking will you?" Chaeyoung hisses at her but the brunette just stick her tongue out. "You're such a baby."

"I know, coz I'm your baby."

"Ok girls, let's take the real baby home." Seulgi butted in and let go her wife. "Can you drive hon?" She asked and Irene nod her head while drying the tears on her face using her wife's sleeve. "Ok, so let's meet at home, drive safely ok? You too girls."

–

_"_ _ _Hi! This is Park _ _ _ _Chaeyoung_ _ _ _, _ _ _ _if you're a part of a problem and you're Lisa, don't bother to leave a message after a beep."_ _

_"I'm Jennie Kim, no, I'm not interested, please don't you ever leave a message after a beep."_

_"Hi, this is Kang Bae _ _Joohyun_ _, I'm probably away from my phone, just leave a message after a beep and I'll get back to you."_

_"Hi, this is Kang _ _Seulgi_ _, just leave a message after a beep and get over it."_

Jisoo released a breathy sigh and throw her phone at the end of her bed in irritation. "Why's no ones answering my calls?!" She utter and jumped off of the bed and pacing back and forth inside her room while biting her nails. "I know that's her! I'm sure that's Lisa!"

Awhile ago, just before she could come in, the person on her peripheral vision made her stop and snapped her head towards it, but Lisa was already driving away, and even if she doesn't see her face, she knew it was the doe eyed girl.

She worries that Lisa might think differently with what she saw, she might think that she's dating Taehyung, which is not true.

But she stopped on her tracks. Why is she worried anyway? Isn't it this is what she wants? If she really wants to forget, does she need someone to help her? And Taehyung– 

"No, I'm not gonna use someone, I'm not that kind of a person."   
  


Jisoo took a deep sigh and went back to her bed and slip her one foot under her thick blanket and wrapped her body with her comfy duvet, but after some time, she tossed and turned but just couldn't find the right position. A lingering haze of sleep sat somewhere at the back of her mind but was too far away to reach, floating in the pool of her memories. Icy discomfort blossomed in her chest and made it difficult for her to breathe. Trying to make herself fall into slumber, she took as deep breaths as she could, but many just caught on her throat, like an icy wind had blown down there and managed to freeze the air solid. At that moment, she knew this was going to be a long dawn for her.

Just before she could close her eyes, the light seared from the gaps of the blinds hanging on her window, blinding her, screaming at her that's the sun already doing its job.

Early morning mist beginning to clear, dew laden grass and cobwebs, sun rises casting orange and pink onto a thin layer of cloud, birds sing, dawn chorus, car's honking and a shuffling sound of keys outside her room.

And the next thing she knew, there's a girl standing at the end of her bed, looking at her incredulously. "You look like shit! Did you not sleep?"

She rose her back from the bed, feeling so tired even if she wasn't doing anything yet and bore her eyes on her best friend.

"What am I going to do with you Chu." Jennie utter while shaking her head and pad near the older girl. She sat down on the edge of the bed and stare at her best friend. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jisoo shake her head slowly. "Well, I have to, because the kid was so devastated and I didn't expect that I'll see you as much like her."

"She saw us?" Jisoo asked and the brunette nod her head. "I knew it." Jisoo sighs and her body was thrown down again.

Jennie lay down beside her best friend and they both staring at the bare ceiling, with Dalgom curled up on their side.

"You liked her, right?"

"No."

"Stop lying to me and to yourself, even Dalgom knew you like her that's why he's holding a grudge to that kid."

"I don't."

Jennie chuckles and shook her head, couldn't believe that even if its already obvious, she keeps being in denial. "What are you doing?"

"Moving on."

"That's bullshit you know? You're just hurting yourself."

Jisoo tug her lips with a small smile, she knows her best friend was right, but what prevents her from following her heart? Who prevents her from loving Lisa?

No one.

Just herself and her cowardness. Afraid to love, afraid to hurt and afraid that their relationship might not last long and she was afraid that Mina might come back to ruin the emerging fun between them.

Jisoo knows how much Lisa loves Mina, what if she just infatuated with her? What if one day, Mina asked Lisa to come back to her and she'll be there left alone, she couldn't take that, after her grandmother's death, she doesn't want to left out again– no one does.

Jennie flipped to her side and wrapped her arms around the tiny waist of Jisoo and laid her head on the older girl's chest. "I know, I may have looked like a villain to this story but if you're really stupid and want to continue that stupidity, then I'll suggest you to allow Taehyung to enter your life and helped you to move on."

"She'll be fine with that right?"

"Of course not, but she'll get used by the pain and I hope that, it will be the reason to pick herself up."

A heart throbbing pain stab her heart, the thought of Lisa getting hurt because of her makes her want to vomit, her stomach is flipping and her breathing become ragged and shallow  
.

Jennie heard how Jisoo's heartbeat become rapid, and the sad smile spreads across her lips, the unending saga of masochist Jisoo is still sailing.

"What's stopping you Chu?" Jennie asked softly, aware that she's pushing the older girl too much, because she knew Jisoo doesn't like to talk about her feelings, she prefers to keep it inside her, but this time, Jennie thinks that it's time for her best friend to show how fragile she is.

Jisoo sigh for the hundred times of that day. "Afraid."

"Afraid on what?"

"Everything Jen." She whispered and barely hear her own voice. "Everything." She repeats and sigh again, it was as if Jennie didn't heard it from the first time.

"It's worth to try the risk if you really like her."

"Then what if she was just infatuated with me? Then what if will Mina would come back?"

Jennie hastily removed herself from the older girl and sat up. "I thought Lisa was the only one fool here."

"I can't handle that Jennie, I don't know what am I supposed to do if I left out again."

The brunette stared at her for a minute, deciphering if her best friend was really going to continue her dumbness, they are both hurting themselves, but Jennie know her best friend for the back of her hand.

If Jisoo already made her decision, no one can make her change her mind. "I'm just hoping that you'll never regret your decision Jisoo."

"I won't, I know."  
  


–  
  


Lisa was more aware of her cracking headache than the layer of dehydrated saliva that coated her cracked lips. Once on her feet the room swayed almost causing her to loose balance and she reached out for the wall. Her hand slipped along the high sheen paint and she sprawled onto the carpet with a crashing thump. The room swirled before becoming stationary again and she used the bedstead to pull herself to standing, she stayed like that for a minute, collecting and composing herself.

She roamed her eyes around her room and her brows knitted in confusion, thinking how she ended up inside her room when all she can remember is, she was having a drink session with Sorn and Bambam back at Thailand, the door opened and revealed a blonde girl, holding a tray of food with a warm smile.

Chaeyoung quickly put down the tray and ran back to Lisa, a worried emerging from her upon seeing the younger girl, like she was struggling to keep herself up from the ground.

"Lisa! What happened?"

"I– uh my head's aching." 

Chaeyoung tugged Lisa onto her bed and helped her to lay her back in headboard. "How much alcohol did you drink?" She asked Lisa, there's a glint of anger on her voice that she couldn't hide.

"I don't– I don't know, all I know I was drunk for two days straight." Lisa utter while massaging her scalp to lessen the pain on her head.

Chaeyoung snapped her head and frowns. "Do you want to die?"

"Rosie, please." Lisa said with a pleading eyes, she's not up to a scolding session, that might add to her headache. "I don't even know how I got–." She paused when suddenly the images of last night starts flashing on her mind. 

Once again her emotions turn jagged and her insides tight, she clutch her heart, the excruciating pain that stop her heart from its beating. She look up and met a pair of eyes looking at her worriedly. 

The beads of water starts flowing down on her face. "I– saw Jisoo with–." Lisa sucked in the air, as if the oxygen escaped outside her room, not to let her have her stable breathing. 

"Lisa!" The blonde quickly jumped on the bed and cupped her face so they can look into each other's eyes. "Breathe!" Chaeyoung commands as the panicked starts rising inside her, as if she was teaching her how to breathe, Lisa looked down, forcing herself to follow the rhythm of the older girl's chest until her breathing begun stable, the blonde visibly relax as she saw Lisa's paleness gone long but the worries was still there. "My God Lisa! You scared the shit out of me!" Chaeyoung exclaims.

Lisa didn't utter any words, instead, she burry her face on her best friend's neck and cried. 

She cried until her eyes sting, she cried until she felt sore and exhausted, she cried until Chaeyoung couldn't hold back anymore and cry along with her best friend and the food long forgotten.

"Lisa.." She called softly and departed herself from the girl, tilting her body back to wiped Lisa's tears and hers, it was a heartbreaking sight for the blonde, the fragility of her best friend, the bubbly and radiants on her was long gone and changed into a mess and devastated person, as if one more pain and they'll loose her.  
  


Chaeyoung heave a heavy sigh and wrapped her hands onto the younger girl's face with her pleading eyes. "Please Lisa, I'm the one who's having a hard time seeing you like this, we all are, along with our Unnies. I know it's hard for you to accept everything but please, help yourself, save yourself from drowning in pain, we can't handle it if we lose you."

Lisa couldn't say anything, her dry throat wouldn't let her utter any word to answer the older girl as she kept crying and sobbing, as if there's a lump on her throat. But she can hear her best friend, she can understand her, she knows Chaeyoung was right, but the pain inside her won't let her stop from crying.

It pains her that even the people around her gets affected from what they seeing on her.

Lisa shifted her gaze behind Chaeyoung when she saw Irene and Seulgi, with the same sad eyes like the blonde's.

"H–help me." All she could say and for the second time since she came back, she breakdown again onto Chaeyoung's arms.  
  


–  
  


The days had passed and there was no single night Lisa wouldn't bawled her eyes out, she cried every night, until she fell asleep crying, praying to every Gods up there to help her to forget, to help her to ease the pain that gradually killing her each days. 

Until one night she didn't expect this to be over, against the cold breeze of December, the night after the exact date of Christmas day, the rawness of pain inside her begun like bruising wounds, the crying eventually stop while she was staring at sunset, with the setting sun came a sky of fire, the orange of every wintry hearth. It was the battle cry to the gathering night, that the only achievement of darkness. 

The two weeks of night suffering and grieving with her feelings are done, because it came hit her that crying wouldn't a lot of help from her, picking herself up.

She heave a long and deep heavy sigh, it was as if when she emitted the airy sigh, she also released the half of the weight she was carrying inside her chest.  
  


There was a sudden relief, her body visibly relaxes and her eyes are dry and there were no single tear drop that night. Instead, a faint smile crept up on her lips before she tossed the butt on the ground nd stomped on it and turned her heels and walk back inside her room. 

The empty frame above the shelf caught her attention, she knew that Jisoo took the picture and another sly smile tugged on her lips. 

She remembered when she took that picture, it was the night when they both decided to eat dinner at the Kang's, Jisoo let her used the bathroom first before her, as soon as Lisa came out from the bathroom and was about to call the girl, she stopped when she saw the older girl focused on her book with her brows creased a little, she ran back inside her room and grabbed her DSLR and took a candid shot without the older girl's permission, the sounds of the shutter made Jisoo to snap her head at her but Lisa couldn't care less about the glares she was receiving from the crimson haired girl as she keeps admiring her picture through her camera. 

Jisoo slowly stand on her feet, not tearing her gaze at the younger girl. _"Delete it." _

Lisa looks up and smirk. _"No, this was the very first picture of you in my camera and this kinda cute." _She told her with a teasingly smile. _"Look! You're really cute here."_

The blushed on Jisoo's face didn't missed Lisa's playful eyes, it was too late for her to hide her flushed cheeks when the doe eyed girl walked in front of her and pinch her cheeks. _"You're so cute when you're blushing."_

_"Shut up shutterbug!" _Jisoo exclaims and shove Lisa to the side and she ran to the bathroom, leaving the younger girl laughing.  
  


"Lisa?" That honey sweet voice coming behind the door caused Lisa to pulled her out from her reverie.

"Yes?" She responds as she starts walking to the door.

"Is everything okay there?" The concern tone was so visible from Chaeyoung's voice, Lisa opened the door and the blonde furrowed her forehead in confusion, the sight of her best friend without a tear streaming down on her face, the chances that Lisa finally opened her door, this was the first time again she saw the younger girl after that night. 

"I'm fine Rosie." Lisa muttered but her voice wasn't that loud because of her dry throat that hurt her when she spoke. "Can I–" she paused and swallows. "have a glass of water?"  
  


Rosie seemed surprised at what she heard and blink her eyes. "Wh–what?" 

Lisa smiled. "Water." She said again and snap her fingers in front of her best friend who's still astounded, seeing Lisa smiling.

"Oh– y-yeah wa–water." Chaeyoung stutters and ran to the kitchen, passing by Seulgi who's now furrowing her brows at the younger girl and wondering why she's in a rush.

After Chaeyoung grabbed a bottled mineral from Lisa's refrigerator, she ran back quickly but only to stop by Seulgi, when the older girl hold a grip on her wrist. "Hey hey, why are you in a rush and for whom water is that?"

"Li–lisa."  
  


The concern emerges at Seulgi upon hearing the youngest girl's name. "What happened?" She asked, loosening the grip at Chaeyoung's and ran quickly to Lisa's room and she stopped when she saw the younger girl sitting at the end of her bed, slipping her right foot to her white Balenciaga rubber shoes and look up to them.

"Hey Seul!" Lisa beams at her and did a little hand wave and she shifted her gaze to the girl behind the older girl. "Thanks Rosie." Chaeyoung hand her the bottle of water and immediately drank all of it, feeling her sore and dry throat relieved to pain. "Are we going to eat outside like the last Christmas or we were going stay indoor?" 

"Irene cooked." Seulgi utter, still couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was as if Lisa wasn't bawling her eyes out for these past few weeks, the puffiness of her eyes was long gone, she wants to ask the doe eyed girl if what made her stopped from crying but she doesn't want to push Lisa, All that matters now is the youngest girl smiling in front of them, as if nothing had happened.

Lisa nod her head and continued wearing her shoes and after she tied the lace, she slowly stood up and look at the girls in front of her. "Let's go, I'm starving."

Even though the two other girls still in shocked, the followed Lisa to the next unit and Irene almost dropped the bowl she was holding when she turned around and saw Lisa behind her with a bright smile plastering on her lips.

"Lisa!" She exclaims, putting down the bowl on the countertop and hugged the younger girl enthusiastically and shove back Lisa to see her face and make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Oh my God Lisa!" She repeats and engulfed the girl into a tighter hug.

"Yah unnie I can't breathe!" Lisa whine and Irene just giggles, letting go the younger girl but the latter's hands still resting on her shoulder. 

"I'm so happy that you finally remembered the way out of your room Lisa." Irene tells her softly.

"Yeah, me too." Lisa hummed.

"Uhm we– we got." Chaeyoung trails off and look at Lisa with worry eyes. "Jennie is coming tonight."

"And so? Of course she will, she's your girlfriend." Suelgi said chuckling but the blonde never dared to tear her gaze at Lisa as she said the next word that made Lisa's heart twinged inside her chest but she refrained herself from showing it.

"She's wi–with Jisoo."

"It's ok Rosie, I'm cool with that don't worry." Lisa lied with an assuring fake smile.

And as if on cue, the doorbell rang and Chaeyoung get it, revealing the three people outside and her head snapped back to her best friend from the kitchen door with mix emotions but Lisa curt a nod at her while scrunching her nose up, and mouthing the blonde 

_"I'm fine."_


	14. Thank you Grandma (Met again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything become blurry around them, her eyes rest on Jisoo, like she was the only person inside the narrowed kitchen, sitting at the chair while her eyes bore at her.
> 
> Her heart beats frantically, pounding inside her chest echoing on her ears, it was so painful but it feels good at the same time.

There was a tension in the air, like static. It seemed to freeze people like they were fearful of being shocked. There is no sound in the house, yet everyone is moving, moving and not talking, the air is so brittle it could snap, and if it doesn't, she might. No-one speaks, what is there to say anyway? Platitudes won't cut it right now, but she has to do something, she thought of busying herself at the sink, pretending that she was helping Irene? ran away? Or just snap and scream at the girl in front of them, someone need to open their mouths or she might lose it.

  
She let out a breathy sigh and pushed the chair behind her, which cause the other to look at her. "I– I'm just–." She stutters and sigh, she looked at her best friend who's looking at her worriedly. "I need to smoke." She said and turn her heels.

  
"I thought you already stop that?" Irene asked and the girl stop and look over her shoulder, she smiled faintly.

  
"I did, but I feel like I needed one." She utter, she was looking at everyone but Taehyung and Jisoo. She's not that dumb to hurt herself too much, she was already hurt when she saw Taehyung standing beside Jisoo at the door and that's enough for her to torn her apart– but she doesn't want them to know. Playing it cool is hard, but she had to, she doesn't want to look like a loser on Taehyung's deceptive eyes.

  
"But we were about to start the dinner." Irene insisted, Seulgi held her hand, squeezing it softly before she curt a nod at Lisa.

  
"Go on kid, I'm coming with you." Seulgi said and Lisa nodded and left the dining area without looking back. The older girl grabbed two bottles of beer and was about to walk when Chaeyoung stopped her.

  
"Unnie, I don't think that's a good idea." She utter.

  
"Don't worry I got her this time, we'll be back in a minute." Seulgi told her and followed the doe eyed girl at her unit.

  
Lisa shivered and pressed the cold cigarette to her chapped lips, hugging the paper weapon as she clicked the lighter to life and lit it. The flickering light splashed onto her nicotine stained teeth and watery hazel eyes; eyes contaminated by loss and pain as they slid shut while she inhaled the precious chemicals like they were her life support. The sweet toxins filled her lungs and she exhaled her relief in a cloud of purple grey smoke. It swirled upwards like a dancer towards the dull winter sky, devouring everything in it's delicately deadly path before curling into nothingness once again. 

  
"Here." Seulgi handed her a bottle of beer and she immediately chug on it. "You okay buddy?"

  
Lisa released a shaky breath, then nod. "I'm good."

  
Seulgi chuckles and pressed her elbow against the railing and look straight at the dark sky in front of them. "But your eyes telling me otherwise."

  
"But I didn't say I'm not hurting Seul." Lisa retorts and the rich benignant cigar smoke eddied coolly down her throat; she puffed it out again in rings which breasted the air bravely for a moment; blue, circular then began to wobble into hour-glass shapes and taper away; odd shapes they take, she thought.

  
"Two weeks."

  
Lisa knitted her brows and look at Seulgi in confusion. "What do you mean?"

  
Seulgi took a swig on her bottle before she turn around. "You locked yourself for two weeks."

  
"And?"

  
"and this is what greeted you."

  
Lisa laugh bitterly. "Why do I feel that you're not happy to see me?"

  
"I'm not, it's just that– you know, this is exactly not what I'm expecting when you came out of your unit Lis."

  
"Well.." Lisa lift her shoulder and shrug. "–destiny is cruel, fate isn't on my side, I'm not expecting anymore Seul."

  
"What made you stop from crying?"

  
"You, Chaeyoung and Irene." Lisa answered with a smile that Seulgi missed to see at the younger girl, her heart swell at the same time flattered. "..and Jisoo." Lisa added that makes the older girl furrowed her brows.

  
"That's unexpected." Seulgi utter chuckling.

  
"I know but that's the truth, when I was bawling my eyes out for a weeks, it came to me out of nowhere that I should stop being miserable because of you guys."

  
"But how about tonight? You think you can handle the sight?" The older girl asked Lisa hesitantly.

  
The thought of Lisa breaking down again, the fear of Lisa might locked herself or stay away again was the last thing they want to happen.

  
"Psh! Of course Seul!" Lisa scoffed with an eye roll, but her inner self is screaming and her heart clutches. To be honest, she never expected that she would see Jisoo sooner than she was expecting, even more so, she was with Taeyhung.

  
Hell! It's like a video game like Mortal Combat where your opponent will use the fatality combo to finally sends you to the K.O, and Jisoo is her opponent and yes, she just did sent Lisa to K.O.

  
Seulgi giggles. "That was so fake Lis, but I trust you." She tells her and Lisa just laugh at her.

  
"At least, I'm not going anywhere again this time."

  
"Do it again and you will have no friends to come back to."

  
Lisa throw her head laughing at the older girl threats. "You really don't know how to threaten me."

  
"I'll sell all your cameras?"

  
Lisa spit her beer out of her mouth when she heard Seulgi and punch the older girl on her shoulder before she wiped her mouth with the back of her palm "The fuck is that Seul! Don't you dare to touch my babies!"

  
"Then don't you dare to go away again Lis." Seulgi tells her sternly, the jest on her face was replaced with seriousness, staring at Lisa with a certainty that they would never let her go again.

  
Lisa stared back. "I won't." She said assuring the older girl and tapped her shoulder. "We should go back inside."

  
Seulgi nod at her and drank all the beer that's left on her bottle and they both pad back to the dining area where the others are waiting for them.

–

"So Lisa, how have you been?"

  
Lisa tensed up when Taehyung asked her, Seulgi squeezed her lap under the table to reassure her that she should talk back and be civil.

  
"I'm good." She mumbles without even looking at the man across her, she could feel all eyes on her but she didn't dare to look up. "I'm fine."

  
"That's good to hear, but have you been dating someone now?"

  
Can this man don't know how to shut the fuck up? Lisa thought.

  
"I mean, don't get me wrong, it's been five months since you and Jisoo broke up, so it's not totally a surprise if you date new girl." Taehyung added, not even aware of the glares she was receiving from the other girls at the table.

  
"You know SIR, even if Jisoo and I called the wedding off, it doesn't mean I should date someone else, because as you can see, I have no one else beside me and I don't have plans either to DATE someone that FAST."

  
Words might just be blots of ink on a page, but they have power. They might be simple sounds carelessly uttered from a mouth, but they can crush confidence and provoke anger. Words might be soft and emotional, cried in the midst of war, but they have the power to arise courage in the hearts of them. Words might be little things written on a little square piece of paper, but they have the power to bind hearts or separate them. They have the power to start wars or end them.

  
And with Lisa's word, Jisoo felt a pang on her chest, pounding and hammering her heart, the venom on the younger girl's words sends a shivering feeling inside her, the emphasis on every word hit her so hard.

  
She shouldn't have invited Taehyung, she should've listened to Jennie, but her stubbornness is dominating that time, the feeling of being with Lisa in one house and one table makes her feel anxious.

  
Jisoo fidgeted on her seat and Jennie noticed that. "Who wants to open their gifts?" The brunette exclaims to cut the tension between them.

  
"Y-yeah, that's a good idea!" Chaeyoung agreed and stood up. "Let me take my gift on my unit."

  
"Do you want a hand Rosie?" Lisa asked but Chaeyoung shakes her head.

"I got it, and besides, I don't want to spoiled my gift to you." The blonde utter and starts walking out.

  
"We do have a gift too, wait let me get it." Seulgi said and left the dining area, running on their room and going back with a lot of paper bags on her hands and a big box with a lot of hole.

  
"That's kinda big, to whom it may be?" Jennie asked when she saw Seulgi struggling to carry the box, as if whatever inside the box is fragile.

  
Seulgi put the box in front of Lisa when Irene removed the plate. "This is for my best person."

  
"W–wow Seul, this kinda embarrassing, I don't have gift to anyone of you." Lisa uttered, looking amused on the box in front of her.

  
"We're not expecting either, after all, you locked yourself for two weeks, so how'd–." Seulgi notice the words came out from her mouth and immediately covered it with a cough when she saw Jisoo's eyes widen. "I mean yeah– don't worry it's fine."

  
"Awe Seul, thank you!" Lisa stood up and hug the older girl. She was lying if she didn't admit that she wasn't stealing glances to Jisoo in every chance that she got.

  
But Lisa didn't expected it that is Jisoo looking back at her with a questioning look, their eyes locked for a second, her heart skipped a beat, her stomach–churning and Lisa looked away immediately when Seulgi broke the hug.

  
"Open it!" Seulgi said giddily and Lisa starts unwrapping the box and the little fur ball inside the box looked up and Lisa widened her eyes in surprise.

  
"Oh my God!" Lisa picks up the kitten out of the box. "Oh my Gosh Seul!"

  
"That was Ji– Irene's idea, I hope you like it." Seulgi utter scratching the back of her neck for almost spilling where the gift came from.

  
"What are you saying? I love it Seul! This is the best gift I ever had!"

  
"Well, wait till you see my gift." Chaeyoung cockily utter and handed the medium size box to Lisa.

  
Lisa unwrapped the box excitedly and she turned in all awe when she saw her dream Camera, a Leica M3. Her eyes begun watery as she shot her head's up to Chaeyoung.

  
"I love you Chaeng."

  
"You seriously need to stop saying that in front of me Lisa." Jennie scoffed but Lisa just laugh at her and hug her best friend.

  
"Thank you so much Roseann." Lisa whispered, feeling so overwhelmed.

  
"Uhm that was actually not my–." Chaeyoung trails off before stealing a glance to Jisoo and saw the latter with a pleading eyes while looking at her, as if she was asking Chaeyoung not to tell it to Lisa before she shifts her gaze back to the younger girl when they broke the hug. "–nevermind, do you like it?"

  
"Of course! I fucking love it!"

  
"What a relief Lis." Chaeyoung muttered and took another glance to Jisoo, and the older girl couldn't hide the small smile that starts creeping up on her lips but quickly erased when Taehyung look at her.

  
"A camera huh?" Taehyung utter while nodding his head at Jisoo, adverting his gaze to Lisa.

  
"She loves Camera." Jennie butted in with a little annoyance on her face that she didn't even tried to hide.

  
Yes– she was a part of Jisoo's stupidity, but she was also with her best friend when Jisoo bought that camera, she just didn't want Lisa to know that all the gifts she received is coming from her best friend because Jisoo doesn't want it too and they don't want the doe eyed girl to get her hope's up.

  
"And a cat." Taehyung utter again meaningfully before she looks at Jisoo who's now getting more nervous on her seat, avoiding the gaze that she was receiving from Taehyung.

  
"She loves cat more than us, so why not? Right?" Irene tells him with a shrug, as if she isn't bother to what the man's trying to imply– but deep inside her, she was so fucking nervous.

  
Taehyung nod her head, his gaze never tear away to Jisoo and Lisa clenched her jaw, digging her nail on her palms on that sight. "I don't know what you're trying to say Sir and I don't want to be rude, but can you stop questioning their gifts like it's a big deal to you."

  
Taehyung chuckles. "It's kinda big deal to me, but I ain't going to tell you why."

  
"Then don't." Lisa retorts. "I'm not interested either."

  
Taehyung scoffed and the corner of his lips crept up. "That's good to hear." He said and took a glance at Jisoo.

  
"Guys chill out, it's Christmas!" Chaeyoung exclaims with a nervous laugh.

  
"It's still not but yeah go off I guess and have a nice dinner y'all." Lisa told them and starts walking near the kitchen door with the kitten and the camera on hands.

  
"And where the hell do you think your going young lady?" Irene asked her sternly.

  
"Goodnight Irene." Lisa said stubbornly and continued her walk without looking back but she stopped when she heard the voice that she's been missing for God knows how long.

  
"C-can we– can we at l-least finish the dinner?"

  
"Damn it!" Lisa whispered.

  
Her breath seemed to stutter in her lungs before she let it go, feeling the tension drain from her body. Her breathing returned to normal and she felt as if she could face the problem but when Lisa turn her heels, their eyes collided and she swore that she almost faint when she saw the emotions behind those hazel nut orbs, looking at her, as if it was screaming at her and telling her how much Jisoo misses her, Her hazel eyes were a melt of autumn tones, fending off the winter frost. Freckles, light, delicate; sprinkled softly on her sun-kissed cheeks. Waves of crimson hair that refract the gentle light, penetrating it's smooth layers. She was a Goddess on Earth, a blooming flower amongst the leaves and Lisa couldn't tear her gaze away from Jisoo.

  
Everything become blurry around them, her eyes rest on Jisoo, like she was the only person inside the narrowed kitchen, sitting at the chair while her eyes bore at her.

  
Her heart beats frantically, pounding inside her chest echoing on her ears, it was so painful but it feels good at the same time.

  
A sound of clearing throat made them to broke the staring contest that they're having and Jennie and Seulgi really want to throw Taehyung outside of the Kang's unit.

"C'mon Lis, finish your meal first so we can drink after." Seulgi told her.

  
Lisa returned to her seat slightly annoyed and dig back on her food. If it wasn't for Taehyung, she should have run to Jisoo and hugged her tightly but then again, there's an asshole sitting beside Jisoo.

  
The dinner went into full silent, only the sound of utensil clanking on the silverware will be heard, stealing glances and numerous sighs from Jisoo until Taehyung's phone rang and excuse himself to take the phone call.

  
After the man is away from their earshot, Chaeyoung clapped her hands and leaned her elbows above the table. "Girls, I've come to a decision that we were getting wasted tonight."

  
"Oh please, it's not like you can drink one bottle of beer without getting drunk." Lisa scoffed.

  
"And what about it?" Jennie fired back and raised her left eyebrow.

  
Lisa sip on her chocolate drink before she face the brunette with a smile playing on her lips. "Nothing babe."

  
"Ew, stop calling me that!"

  
Lisa throw her head at the back laughing at the brunette. Not aware on how Jisoo melt on her laugh,looking at her adorably. "Anyway, i'm just shocked that Rosie wanted to get wasted and for what?"

  
"Because when she's drunk, she wants to top me." Jennie deadpanned, earning a slap on her arm from Chaeyoung with now face shaded in red as tomatoes. "That's true tho."

  
"Shut up!"

  
"I won't."

  
"Urgh!" Chaeyoung groans and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Fine she's right."

  
"Ew Chaeng!" Lisa said in disgust.

  
"Stop acting like you're a fucking virgin Lisa." Chaeyoung tells her gaining a laugh from the others.

  
"Cut it out wifey, there's a kid inside this room." Jennie tells her and teasingly nudge her head towards Jisoo.

  
"H–hey I'm not a kid." Jisoo utter defensively.

  
"Yes you're not but you're still a vir–."

  
"I don't think it's appropriate to talk about that topic girls." Irene butted in, making Jennie to stopped blabbering and pout.

  
"Lisa started it."

  
Lisa snapped her head at the brunette with shocked expression. "Excuse me? I was talking about Rosie wanted to get drunk."

  
"And you asked why." Jennie retorts.

  
Lisa laugh again and was about to say something but Taehyung returned and wrapped his arm on Jisoo while taking his seat, and that made the crimson haired girl startled on her seat. "Babe, mom called me and she was expecting us tonight."

  
"Wh–what?" Jisoo asked stuttering.

  
"I told you earlier that we were having a dinner at home right?"

"Sorry V, but Jisoo will stay here." Jennie butted in and held Jisoo, pulling the older girl closer to her.

  
"What?" Taehyung asked mockingly, looking at Jennie in disbelief. "Now you're crossing the line as her best friend Jennie." He tells her while chuckling.

  
"Would you stop that V?" Jennie utter with a glint of irritation on her voice.

  
"If you would stop interfering with our relationship, then I'll stop."

  
Jennie scoffed and let out a mocking laugh. "What relationship are you talking about?" Lisa quirk her brows in confusion and shifted her gaze at Jisoo with a questioning look but the latter avoid her gaze and grabbed Jennie's arm to stopped the brunette, but it was too late as Jennie turned her cat-like eyes into an angry eyes. "You're just her suitor."

  
"And I'll be her boyfriend soon."

  
"And what makes you think that?"

  
"Because–."

  
"Enough!" Jisoo yelled and rose from her seat, pushing her chair behind her caused it to stumbles down on the floor. "Just please s–stop arguing for once."

  
"Then tell her to stop meddling."

  
Jennie huffed a sigh of annoyance, if Chaeyoung didn't grip her hand tightly, she would have been spit back.

  
"I said enough." Jisoo hardly whispered, clutching the hem of her shirt. "Let's go Taehy–."

  
"No."

  
They all whipped their heads, shocked from what they had heard from Lisa.

  
"Who are you to stopped her?" Taehyung asked challengingly.

  
Lisa slowly look up and her eyes flashed with indignance and anger, much like lightning on a pitch black night, and if looks could kill, Taehyung probably on the floor right now.

  
"Lisa.." Jisoo called softly and worriedly, Lisa's angry eyes become softened, her name coming out from Jisoo makes the crawling anger inside her dissipated just like that upon hearing her calling her name with full of softness.

  
Lisa sigh in defeat but still stood on her ground. "She's not coming with you."

  
Taehyung laugh's booms entire the narrowed kitchen. "May I remind you that you're not Jisoo's fianceé anymore, what right do you have to prevent her from coming along with me."

  
"You're not either." Lisa said nonchalantly that made Taehyung to stopped from laughing and clenched his jaw. "Go if you want but Jisoo will stay."

  
Taehyung shaked his head and lowered down his head, his arms resting on his both side fisting into tight balls but Lisa didn't even bat an eyelash as she stroking Taehyung a dagger look.

  
Jisoo can feel the tension between the two and she can't help it but to feel scared of what might happen next. She tugged Taehyung's shirt. "Stop it please, let's just go."

  
Taehyung smirks and it was Lisa's turn to fist her arms into balls and gritted her teeth but then she realized, the fucking asshole was right. She and Jisoo doesn't have a thing anymore, who is she to prevent Jisoo to come with him?

  
She took a deep breath and shifted her gaze at her best friend. "Let's hit the rum Rosie." She said and turned her heels.

  
"Actually it's just a wine–."

  
"Yes Rosie, let's hit the rum?" Irene blurted out, cutting off Chaeyoung meaningfully.

  
"O–oh okay, Jack's or Jim?"

  
"I prefers Jack." Seulgi answered and followed Lisa on the living room leaving the others inside the kitchen and signalled her wife to follow them and so Irene did and ran near Seulgi.

  
Jennie look at her best friend disappointedly and follow the rest. "C'mon wifey." She utter and dragged the girl along with her, leaving a devastated Jisoo with Taehyung with his bragging smile.

  
"Let's go?" Taehyung asked and Jisoo nodded.

–

Lisa eyed the amber liquid and the golden glow of the glass-like cubes. She poked them with her perfectly manicured nail to hear them jingle in the pre-dawn silence. She watched, entranced, as they bounce back up- remaining mostly submerged like mini icebergs. Wrapping her long fingers around the glass, she felt her heat leach into the drink. She raised the glass to sip, feeling the keen burn on her tongue and throat- a burn that made her recoil the pain inside her. The sight of Jisoo leaving with Taehyung.

Lisa scoffed and wander her eyes around, Jennie and Chaeyoung already on the latter's unit after the third bottle of JD, Seulgi was lying down on the couch with Irene on top of her sleeping peacefully, not wanting to be far from her wife as much as possible.

One last sip and she's done, she rose from the carpeted floor but stumbled down on the single couch when her knees wobbled, she tried it once again but she failed miserably and the beads of waters starts dripping down on her face that made her confused for a second.

"I thought I'm already done with this?" She mumbles as a bitter laugh escaped from her mouth.

  
"Me neither."


	15. Thank you Grandma (Magical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa shook her head and pressed her palms on her eyes. "I must be too drunk for having hallucination."

There was a delicious moment where face washed blank with confusion, like her brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from her wide eyes. Every muscle of her body just froze before a grin crept onto her face, it soon stretched from one side to the other showing every single tooth.

Lisa shook her head and pressed her palms on her eyes. "I must be too drunk for having hallucination." She mumbles as she tried to rose up again from the couch but for the third time of trying to stand on her feet she felt that she was going to kiss the ground this time, Lisa shut her eyes off hardly as she waits her body to stumbled at the beige carpeted floor, but to her surprised, she felt a pair of soft hands grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from falling.

"Watch out shutterbug!"

Lisa opened her eyes widely when she heard Jisoo's deep and husky voice beside her. "Wh–what the–."

"How much alcohol did you drink?!" Jisoo hisses at her, helping her to sit back on the couch but Lisa still shocked with her lips slightly agape looking at the girl in front of her, but the younger girl didn't have to answer that as Jisoo saw the three empty bottles and one half empty resting on the coffee table. "Tss." 

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Lisa asked, as if she couldn't believe that Jisoo is standing in front of her with a scowl on her face.

Jisoo suddenly felt nervous, loss for words and didn't know how to respond to that. 

Should she say that _she came back because __she wants to talk to her?_

"I'm bringing you in your unit." Jisoo said instead, avoiding the question. 

But Lisa, being the typical Lisa with full of stubbornness on her, refused to move, instead, she pulled the older girl into a tight hug that makes Jisoo to hitch her breath and froze.

"You c-came b-back." Lisa muttered against on Jisoo's neck and her voice cracked followed by a sob. "You came back." She repeats and tightened up the hug.

In Lisa's embrace the world stopped still on its axis. There was no time, no wind, no rain, no snow. Jisoo's mind was at peace. How could it be that she hadn't seen Lisa's love for what it was before? Or she'd just ignore it? 

She felt her body press in, soft and warm, the familiar warmth that she's been longing, the familiar scent of Lisa. Her heart melted as she sulk and her body visibly relax against Lisa's embrace, soft yet strong.

Her hand slowly lift up, ready to hug back but just before she could even put her hands on Lisa's back, the latter departed herself.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming nor hallucinating." Lisa was utterly hopeful while looking at her eyes directly.

"I– I came back b–because I ne–needed to fetch Jennie."

Lisa sat back on the couch, her head slumped into her hands. "Y–yeah right J–jennie." She almost cried as she spoke, the pain inside moving like ocean waves just to speak her mind.

Jisoo stared at Lisa, the look on her eyes even Lisa couldn't fathom how much she missed the doe eyed girl. She wants to hug her and tell her that she really came back for her, but she can't, because she's helplessly coward.

There's a minute of silence between them, it was about as normal as deserted streets in Hongdae's rush-hour. The silence was poisonous in it's nothingness, cruelly underscoring how vapid their conversation had become. The silence was eerily unnatural, in a dawn devoid of birdsong and just before everything could be worst, Jisoo releases a lungful sigh before she picks up Lisa on the couch.

"Let's go to your unit Lis."

"Aren't you're here because of Jennie? Then why don't you knock on Rosie's door and go off?" Lisa spit, jerking away the soft hands on her arm and sulk furthermore in the couch.

It pains Jisoo to hear Lisa talked to her like that, but she can't blame the younger girl, after all, it was her fault why she had to act like that. If only she could say her true feelings, this wasn't going to happen.

She tried to reach Lisa again but the latter swat her arms. "I said fetch Jennie and fuck off!" Lisa yelled and snapped her head at Jisoo. "And go back to that fucking asshole of a boyfriend of yours!" Lisa wide open eyes reflected everything and saw nothing. Behind them was something more intense than normal thought and her clenched two-day-stubble jaw wasn't a good sign. Jisoo had been hoping for, perhaps not outright forgiveness, but the beginnings of a tentative reconciliation. Now she simply hoped to get out of the room without giving Lisa a reason to hate her all the more.

She can easily tell Lisa that Taehyung is not her boyfriend, she could but she didn't do it and even if the doe eyed girl fuming in anger, she knew that it wasn't Lisa, it was the alcohol, the anger on the latter's eyes is just a shield to hide the pain, but Jisoo is not having it this time. Her patience was grew thin in every word that Lisa's spitting.

"Fine!" Jisoo blurted out but Lisa didn't move nor bat an eyelash, she stoke the girl with her dagger look even more. "I thought you've changed!" She added and when Jisoo turned her heels, Lisa spit another word which caused her patience were to be cut off.

"Fuck off." Lisa utter in greeted teeth and pushing herself up from the couch.

Jisoo stop on her tracks and snapped her head back. "Fuck you!" She yelled.

"Do it with your asshole boyfriend." Lisa said nonchalantly.  
  


The next thing Lisa knew, Jisoo had slammed her lips to her and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs.

Warm lips pressed against hers, roughly. Lisa’s eyes widen and it takes approximately one point three seconds to realise Jisoo is kissing her and a further three pint eight seconds to realise that she’s kissing her back. Her eyes have fluttered shut and in the darkness she sees light exploding. Her lips are chapped and her bones are aching and she can taste the metallic tang blood but she doesn’t care because all she can focus on is the liquid warmth that is quickly spreading through her body.  
  


All she can focus on is Jisoo. On the soft moan she just make, on the intoxicating feeling of diving head first into an erupting volcano and most of all, the way she tastes like cotton candy and midnights under turning galaxies. The kiss is long and her mouth is hot and her heart is close to burst.

In an instant they had to pulled away for some air and Jisoo hastily ran out of the unit without looking back and the loud thud of the door snapped out Lisa. "What the fuck?!" She blurted out and ran quickly to follow Jisoo.  
  


"Did you see that?" Seulgi asked when Lisa was already gone to the door opening her eyes.

"Yeah." Irene muttered as she pushed herself up from her wife, they were awake ever since and didn't try to sleep because first, Lisa is drunk. Second, they were afraid that Lisa might go away again so they need to look out for her even if their eyes was closed until they heard Jisoo's voice. "Unlucky Rosie didn't saw that." She added, her lips stretching out because of the smile on her face.

"Bold of you to assume we didn't saw that." Chaeyoung utter, walking near the couple. "We've been here since Jisoo came."

"Yeah, actually that was surprising that Jisoo were the one who initiates that kiss." Jennie tells them just like Irene, a wide smile plastering on her lips, proud of her best friend.

Seulgi laugh and rose her back from the couch, sitting down on the carpeted floor. "Where were you guys hiding anyway?" 

"We weren't hiding, we were fucking each–."

"Yah! That's not true!" A loud slap on Jennie's arm cause her stop from her words, making her girlfriend die in embarrassment.

The three other girls laugh. "Kidding wifey, actually Rosie got hungry and we went back to your kitchen without Lisa noticing us and that's when we heard the door opened and next the yelling and witnessed the kiss of the year." Jennie explains pulling her girlfriend's arm to sat on the single couch where Lisa was sulking a while ago.  
  


"So y'all girls didn't fucking on my kitc–."

"Yah! Kang Seulgi!" Irene shouted at her wife, smacking Seulgi hardly.

"Unnie!" Chaeyoung whines, covering her redden face.

"Just kidding." Seulgi utter while laughing along with Jennie. "But seriously though, what do you think might happen to them?"

Jennie twitches her lips. "I don't know but knowing Jisoo, she ran fast, I doubt Lisa would catch up."

"Lisa drives fast, I'm sure she will catch up with Jisoo." Rosie said, contradicting her girlfriend's prediction.

"Let's just finish this bottle and let Lisa to get her shit together." Seulgi tells them while pouring the rum in each glasses and raised her glass in the air. "Let's cheer for Jisoo being less coward!"

"And for Lisa still the dumbest person we know!" Jennie utter and clank her glass on Seulgi and they all laugh.  
  


–  
  


By the time that Lisa stopped in front of the elevator she was already late as the door closes. "Fuck!" She exclaims and ran fast to the emergency exit. Two weeks ago, she was doing the same, skipping every two steps at a time, heart beating frantically that wants to popped out from her chest. The drunken was long gone when she felt the soft lips on hers, it's as if Jisoo took out all the alcohol on hers along with her oxygen.

The way to the parking lot seems so long for Lisa as she saw that she was still in 5th floor. "C'mon! W-why it h-has so many floor in– in this goddamn b–building!" She blurted out panting and gasping for air, bending over and her hands resting on her knees. She continued running downstairs again, almost losing an oxygen, but she didn't mind it, as she eagerly wants Jisoo's lips to feel against on hers again.

The dilemma in kicking the door once she reached the ground floor struck out from the staff on the lobby but instead of striking Lisa a death glares, they shouted _"go get your girl!" _Lisa waved her arms while running backwards shouting back _"I will" and_ as soon as she came out from the exit, it was raining heavy and she saw the crimson haired girl hopping inside the car.

"Jisoo!" She called loudly under the heavy pouring rain but Jisoo closed her eyes hardly and hopped inside her car as fast as she could when she heard the voice calling her. "Yah! Kim Jisoo I swear to God!" Lisa shouted again running a little bit late when Jisoo starts driving. She ran faster, almost tripping on the way but she tried not to fall on the ground, luckily Jisoo was going to pass on her direction and in any moment, Jisoo will ran on her if she didn't move out on the way.

But again, the typical Lisa would never do that, instead, when Jisoo was about to passed on her she jumped on the hood of the car that made Jisoo stepped on the break hardly and Lisa's body hit the windshield before rolling on the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jisoo blurted out, her eyes almost bawling out from the socket. "OH MY GOD LISA!" She panicky utter as she climbed off of the car, not minding the heavy rain that soaking her body. "Are you gone crazy?! Why did you do that?!" She scolds while running near Lisa and get down on her knees, picking up Lisa. "Lisa wake up! You motherfucking idiot!" She shouted while tapping Lisa's face rapidly but softly.

Lisa blink her eyes slowly and a small smile registered on her face. "O-oh it w–works." She mumbles, struggling with her voice. 

"You're an idiot you know that?!"

"I'm a–an idiot i–if I let you–."

"Stop talking! I'm bringing you to the hospital!" Jisoo scolds as she ran back to the lobby to get some help, the guard carries Lisa to the backseat and Jisoo drove in speed to get to the hospital faster.  
  


"Hey Jisoo, I'm f–fine." Lisa utter on the backseat, pushing herself up from the leather cushion to sat up.

"Shut the fuck up Lisa! You're an asshole for doing that!" Jisoo said angrily but couldn't hide the worries on her voice. "Why do you have to do that? What if you'd die? What if I didn't stepped on the break and I ran into y–you! Wh–what if–."

"Hey hush now love, I'm fine and I'm sorry." Lisa leaned closer to Jisoo, resting her hand on the latter's shoulder before rubbing it soothingly.

"You scared the fuck out of me!"

"I know and I'm sorry, I don't have a much of a choice rather than that." Lisa whispered softly.

Jisoo pull the car to the side of the road because she couldn't hold back her tears anymore, which causing her vision to blur. She didn't want them to get into an accident because she was blinding with the tears flowing out from her eyes. 

She abruptly opened the door beside her and climbed off of the car. "Oh shit!" Lisa uttered and even if she's in pain, she forced herself to follow Jisoo outside. "C'mon Jisoo, it's raining!"

"I don't care!" Jisoo shouted, snapping her head on the younger girl with her tears keeps streaming down her face. "I don't know if you still have brain or just dysfunctional! You're the dumbest person to did that!"

"I had to do that!"

"For what? For giving me a cardiac arrest?!"

"No." Lisa's voice became minimal as she lowered her head. "Because I don't want to let you slipped away again from me."

"You're stupid!"

"Maybe I am." Lisa raised her head to met a pair of bloodshot eyes looking at her in mixed emotions. "Maybe I am that stupid because I just have to throw myself on your car just to stopped you again from leaving, but I'll be stupidest if I didn't do that."

Jisoo looked at her in disbelief and let out a dry laugh, still couldn't fathom how Lisa still managed to say those words even if she almost died because of what she had done a while ago.

The rain hammers down as if it means to beat the entire city into the sidewalk. Few people and cars pass in frenetic chaos, everyone single minded for their destination - all except two people who have let their body gets soaked. Those drops weren't just magical, they were divine. Each one washed away an unseen pain, a doubt, an angst. 

"Jisoo-yah."  
  


"I– we–." Jisoo shakes her head when she couldn't come up with an exact word she wants to say and ended up with a long and breathy sigh, calming her nerves for the outburst. "Why did you follow me?" She asked instead.

"You didn't get to kissed me just like that and ran away Jisoo-yah."

Jisoo turned her head to the side to avert her gaze, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away as the light in the lamp post beside them illuminated on her delicate face, even in the midst of a heavy droplets pouring down on her face didn't help to hide the redness on her face.

"Why did you do that?" Lisa asked teasingly, grinning widely at the older girl but she felt the pain on her side and she scrunched up her nose to hide the wincing.

"I h–had to be–because you w–would't shut up from saying t-that Taehyung is my boyfriend."

"Wasn't he?" Lisa asked again. There's a glint on her voice, hoping that Jennie was telling the truth that Taehyung isn't her boyfriend.

Jisoo shakes her head slowly while lowering her head down and missed the radiant smile that flashed on Lisa's face. 

Lisa cripplingly walked toward Jisoo and stopped when she was one feet away from the older girl, she lift Jisoo's chin until their facing each other. 

They stared at each other in an odd way, as if it were a silent argument. Their glances battled each other, until tears arose, and they found themselves crying. 

Lisa leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. She held her gently, cupping her face with one hand. Without breaking the eye contact, she leaned down and softly kissed the heart-shaped lips. 

Lisa's lips brush Jisoo's. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. Jisoo want to pull away before she lose herself but she can’t seem to, in the minty moment, her senses have been seduced and she can no longer think straight. “Jisoo-yah” Lisa whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Jisoo smile, her heart fluttering at her voice as she clasp her hands on either side of Lisa's face. Never before has her name ever felt so wonderful a one, she think, as she lean in for another kiss.

Lisa kissed her back and the world fell away. It was slow and soft this time, comforting in ways that words would never be. Lisa's hand rested below her ear, her thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down her spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of Lisa's heart against her chest.

"Jisoo-yah." Lisa whispered again while their lips still brushing.

"What Lisa?"  
  


"Bring me to the nearest hospital."   
  


Jisoo widens her eyes, pulling away from Lisa. "I swear to God Lisa! You're seriously the dumbest person I've ever known."

"Yeah." Lisa mumbles and stepped back, leaning her back on the car behind her while clutching her side stomach. "I'm glad that I'm on the top but I'll be more glad if you'll bring me to the hospital coz I think my ribs are broken."

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid!" Jisoo keeps saying while helping Lisa to climbed in inside the car but the latter just laugh at her which cause her again to wince in pain. 

They went to the nearest hospital on the way and the doctor knitting his brows when he asked what happened and Jisoo told him that Lisa throw her body on her car and she thinks that she broke her ribs, who wouldn't be so confused why a gorgeous woman with a doe eyes would thrown herself in front of a moving car?   
  


That's Lisa. Yeah, the one and only Lisa Manoban.  
  
  


–  
  


"I can't believe she did that!" Irene exclaims as she's pacing back and forth outside the emergency room while they're waiting for the doctor to come out.

"Well that's Lisa, nothing is unbelievable to everything she'll do." Seulgi tells her with a shrug.

"But throwing herself in a hood of a moving car? That's the dumbest thing she did in her life!" The oldest woman is still raging.

"Calm down Unnie, remember when Lisa got into an accident when she crashed on her motorcycle?" Chaeyoung asked but Seulgi snickered and Irene huffed. "Well, I just want you to know that she'll be fine."

"But that's only minor scratches compare to this one that she got broken ribs!"

"But she almost died, luckily she was wearing a helmet that day so that prevented her brain to scattered on the road."

"Urgh wifey! That's gross!" Jennie whines rolling her eyes.

"That's true tho, her head hit the gutter and that bitch is lucky she was wearing helmet." Seulgi tells them still laughing.

"I'm so never going to let her drive again that bike!" Jisoo exclaims which caused the others to snapped their heads towards her. "What?"

"So you were telling us that you guys are now reconciled?" Jennie asked her first, a grin playing on her lips.

"What? No!" Jisoo blurted out in bewilderment. 

"You kissed her." Chaeyoung said teasingly.

"H–how'd you k–know–."

"You came back at three in the morning for her don't you?" Irene asked while wiggling her brows.

"I d–don't–."

"Did you guys kissed under the rain?" Seulgi asked again, cutting Jisoo off for the third time.

"C'mon girls! Stop putting me in a hot seat!" Jisoo whines as she ruffles her hair and she hides her face behind her fingers.

Jennie poke Jisoo's waist, which caused the latter to flinched. "Jisoo and Lisa, standing in the road k i s s i n g!" Jennie sing song while keep poking Jisoo's waist.

"Stop!" Jisoo shove Jennie lightly but the laugh that escaped from her and the blush searing on her face made the other girls confirmed the accusation. 

"They kissed Under The Heavy Rain!" Chaeyoung squeaked while clapping her hands and jumping a little, like a kid that got her present from the fake Santa Claus.

"Girls stop it, Jisoo's face is red as fuck, she might blurts." Seulgi said and laugh loudly. Jisoo was about to cussed the hell out of them but the door behind them opened and the man in white lab gown with a mask on his face came out, followed by a woman also in all white with a clipboard on her chest.

"Who's the family of Ms. Manoban?" The doctor asked, wandering her eyes to the five girls.

Just before Chaeyoung could answer, Jisoo beaten her to it.

"I'm the girlfriend." 

The doctor surprised a little bit but quickly recomposed himself. "Oh okay, uhm Ms.Manoban got a fractured ribs on her right, well, that's not surprising anymore, probably because she _throw _herself in a moving car, we already did the operation. Overall, she's fine, just please if she ever planning to throw herself again, could you guys please stopped her from doing that? Or maybe don't let her get drunk again to prevent such things."

"I'm sorry doc, but Lisa throwing herself in a moving car is kinda fun for her." Jennie utter which cause the other to laugh along with the doctor and the nurse.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you guys again next month." The doctor joked and they all laugh loudly.

"That'll never going to happen again doc, but thank you." Jisoo said offering her hands to the doctor and the latter gladly took it.

"She'll be moving to her private room later. I'll go ahead." The doctor excused himself and starts walking to his another patient.  
  


"My girlfriend huh?" Jennie utter when the doctor away from their earshot. Looking at Jisoo meaningfully.

"Shut up." Jisoo retorts, rolling her eyes and they all fell in laughter again. "We still need to sort out things."

"Wasn't the k i s s i n g under the rain isn't enough to sort things out?" Chaeyoung asked with a playful smirk tugging on the corner of her lips.  
  


"That's exception."  
  


"She was your first kiss Jisoo-yah. How does it feel?" Jennie asked again, seems like she wouldn't stopped teasing her best friend all day.

"Magical."  
  


"Ooohhhh..." They coos in unison.

"Are there fireworks exploding?"

"Butterflies on your tummy?"

"Tingling sensations?"

"Shivering down your spine?"

"Yes!" Jisoo blurted out, throwing her arms in the air. "Now if y'all excuse me I need to change my clothes, tell that dork that I'll be back!"

"Why? You got wet because of the kiss?" Jennie asked again and ran behind her girlfriend when Jisoo stroke her a dagger look, suppressing her laughter to break out.

"Jennie Kim!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the make up for all the angst chapter!


	16. Thank you Grandma (Taehyung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a momentary flare of anger in Taehyung's face and before he could snapped, Jennie stood up. "We're leaving Taehyung, I know that it's hard for you to accept it but she's been true to herself and I don't want it to ruin just because she pities you, I'm sorry." Jennie utter sternly.

  
Lisa awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickled in through the blinds. Shedding herself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, her eyes were still shut as she soaked in the warmth of her covers before letting her brown eyes see the sun's rays but instead to see a color of an egg yolk, she was greeted with a raging eyes looking at her intently, she blink her eyes rapidly before her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Yah! Lalisa Manoban!" Irene blurted out as their eyes collided and she storms towards Lisa.

"Wh–what hey! Wait!" Lisa shouted, eyes widening and struggling to roll out of the bed but she felt the pain inside her stomach causing her to wince. "F-fuck!" She muttered as she clutch her side.

The rage on Irene's eyes changes into worries. "Oh my God don't move Lisa, You just got the surgery done."

"Well no shit, I can't help it, after I saw the rage in your eyes unnie." Lisa said sarcastically, moving her body slowly as Irene helping her to sit up.

"Because who would've thought that you'll throw your body in Jisoo's car?"

"I do!" Chaeyoung beams raising her hands while holding her chopsticks in the air.

"Me too." Seulgi deadpanned and continued digging on her food.

"So.. what did I have?" Lisa asked, ignoring the two girls without even looking at them.

"Two broken ribs and stupidity." Jennie tells her when she came out from the bathroom which made Seulgi and Chaeyoung laugh.

"Uh? I'm expecting that, not a surprise anymore, what else?" Lisa said while pushing herself to sit and lean her back on the headboard with the help of Irene.

"What else do you expect?" Jennie asked.

"Worse than that." Lisa deadpanned and wandered her eyes around the room, she was looking for a particular girl but it seems that she's not in the room. "Where's Jisoo?" She asked narrowing her forehead.

They all stopped and shared a glance that made Lisa felt nervous. "She– she's with Taehyung." Jennie tells her sympathetically.

"What the hell? I almost killed myself just to stopped her from leaving and now she's with that asshole again?!" Lisa said angrily, fisting the blanket resting on her lap. Her blood is boiling, knowing that Jisoo still chose to be with Taehyung after the kiss? Seriously? Lisa thought.

The other girls stared at her and saw how the youngest girl sulk in her bed, her face was red and her knuckles turned into pale white.

"You know, I hate to admit it, but sometimes, I want to beat the hell out of my girlfriend." Chaeyoung announced when she couldn't take the sight of Lisa sulking and that made Lisa confused and snap her head at her best friend. The blonde stood up to get closer to Lisa but she paused when she saw Seulgi's chopstick went to her bowl of kimchi. "Fuck off unnie!" She said and swat the older girls hand and sat back down.

"Ouch Rosie!" Seulgi hisses but when she saw Chaeyoung's mad face she $?smiled. "Weren't you going to Lisa?" Seulgi asked innocently while rubbing the back of her palm where Chaeyoung swatted her.

"I am but you're stealing my food."

"I thought you were done eating."

"Well obviously I'm not." Chaeyoung said and stroke a dagger look to Seulgi, ready for a fist fight just for the sake of her food before sitting back to her chair.

"That's my girl!" Jennie utter while clapping her hands adorably and Lisa cringed before she shifted her gaze back at Irene.

"So unnie, is this smallest bean telling me the truth that Jisoo really with the asshole?" Lisa asked, picking up where their conversation interrupted by Chaeyoung and Seulgi's bickering about food.

"Bold of you to assume that I am the smallest bean!" Jennie yelled at Lisa.

"Bold of you to assume that you weren't!" Lisa fired back and Jennie was ready to hit her when the door creaked open and all their heads snapped at the door to see Jisoo raising her left brow when she see her best friend's hand was about to smacked Lisa.

"What's going on?" Jisoo asked them and Jennie quickly took back her hand and ran to Irene's back. "Jennie Kim?"

"She called me small bean!" Jennie utter defensively, throwing death glares at Lisa.

"And you told me that she was with Taehyung!"

"Don't I have the rights to joke?"

"That wasn't even a joke!"

"It is! For me!"

"Well that's not even funny, suck that on your tiny little brain you smallest bean!"

"Whoa, hold the fuck right there you big ball stupid gas fart! For your information I wasn't the smallest here and where's the respect? I'm older than you!"

"But smaller."

"Ok stop it girls, and Jen, you're just like one inch taller than me, no need to brag that." Jisoo butted in and starts walking near Lisa's bed and dropped her bag onto the bedside table, she fixed the bed, putting a pillow at the back of Lisa so the younger girl would be comfortable.

That came out naturally for Jisoo, the way how she took care of Lisa, the younger girl felt her heart pounding inside knowing that Jisoo was there and they were inches apart, her gaze down to Jisoo's lips, and the blush started to seared to her face, reminiscing the magical kiss last night and their eyes met.

Jisoo's lips make the light in the rest of the room get a little bit darker. The world stops spinning as she leans in with promise scrawled on her heart-shaped lips. Lisa's stomach turns over as her mind races to places she didn't know it could go until she realize they are still in hospital room and anyone could be watching them. Thanks God, no one's looking at them that moment. Jisoo's hazel nut eyes connect with Lisa as her world shatter when Jisoo broke the stare.

"But where's the lie tho." Jennie utter as she walked towards her girlfriend who's still busy eating with Seulgi and makes Jisoo and Lisa pulled back to reality with their face blushing upon remembering what had happened last night– at dawn, specifically.

"But how come you looked more smaller than her?" Lisa asked again like a naive kid to hide her flushed face.

"Maybe because you're just ignoring the fact that she was the smallest amongst us." Jennie tells her and jolted her head to Jisoo.

"Or maybe because you are just that small." Lisa deadpanned.

"If you won't stop calling me small, I might have to add broken ribs on you."

"No offense Jen, but it looks like I'm threatening by a five year old kid." Lisa tells her and bit her lower lip to stopped the laugh to break out.

The situation inside the room is somehow funny because Seulgi and Chaeyoung weren't minding Jennie and Lisa, Irene was just listening to them while suppressing her laughter and Jisoo stood on the side waiting for the other girls to stop their bantering.

"That's it bitch! I'm killing–."

"Ok I think that's enough for today, no ones going to kill anyone" Jisoo stepped in. "–and Lisa." Jisoo looks at Lisa but she quickly looked away when the younger girl look back at her with her big round eyes adorably. "S–stop ca–calling Jennie a kid."

"Ok." Lisa quickly answered.

"Whoa, that's kinda whipped." Irene utter teasingly.

"More like stupidly whipped." Jennie scoffed and Lisa grabbed a pillow to throw at the brunette but she felt a pain on her cut. The seven stitches on her left stomach wasn't helping her to make a sudden move. "Huh! That's what you get for being stupid Lisa!" Jennie tells her, sticking her tongue out.

"Shut up tiny!" Lisa retorts.

"Can I hit her? Please? Fuck! I need to hit that idiot!" Jennie utter frustratingly as she clutch on Jisoo's sleeve just to prevent herself to take one step near the youngest or she won't be able to stop smacking Lisa.

Jisoo laugh and held Jennie tightly when Lisa stuck her tongue out. "Stop it you two, Lisa needs to rest."

Jennie heave a deep sigh to calm her nerves and Lisa twitched her lips and land into pout. "But can we talk first?"

"About what?"

"About us?" Lisa asked hesitantly as she shifted her gaze on her hands that's rubbing on her lap.

"Ok." Jisoo said and looked at Irene meaningfully, as if she was asking the older girl to give them a privacy and Irene nod at her.

"Let's go girls."

"But I'm not yet–." Seulgi's words cut off by Irene when she suddenly grabbed her wife's arm, tugging her towards the door.

Jennie look back to her girlfriend who's still busy eating. "Uh? Rosie?"

"Yeah, wait, I'm bringing the food outside." Chaeyoung tells her while picking up her food. "I think I need to bring Seulgi unnie's food."

"Good idea." Jennie said and helped her girlfriend.

–

After the other girls left, a heavy silence settled over them, thicker then the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching other glances that passed by. Jisoo shifted uncomfortably in her spot and she grasped her sweaty, nervous hands under her shirt while shuffled her feet against the cobbles of the hospital floor, Lisa awkwardly tracing the outlines of her blanket while judging the tension swirled in the air around the small space where they were only two of them inside.

Lisa shut her eyes off, taking a deep sigh to recompose herself and ending it with a clearing throat. "So what's up?"

"Ceiling?" Jisoo tried to joke to ease the awkwardness between them but she failed when Lisa frowns at her.

"That's kinda old."

"But it's still working for some people." Jisoo tells her with a shrug.

"Come here you old hag." Lisa extended her arm for Jisoo to hold, she scrunched up her nose but took it anyway and Lisa slowly pulled the older girl beside her. "You looked tired, for sure you haven't slept for a day."

"I can sleep later." Jisoo tells her while sitting on the edge of the bed. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet, but I can eat later."

"Yah! You need to eat–"

"You need to sleep first Jisoo-yah." Lisa tells her firmly, and there's something on Lisa's voice that made Jisoo to lose her control on her own body as she let Lisa to lay her down beside her while she was staring at the doe eyed girl, her eyes were deep brown pools that Jisoo found herself mesmerized by, falling into them as fast as she found herself falling deeper for her.

Lisa's liquid brown eyes looked down at her and Jisoo held the gaze for longer than she ever known, who would've thought that staring in each other's eyes will lead them to into a passionate kisses, tasting each other lips, moving slowly and Lisa savouring Jisoo's cherry flavored lips.

"So what happen to sorting out the things huh?" Jennie utter with a teasing smile dancing on her lips and that made the two startled and broke the kiss, Jisoo jumped off the bed and Lisa pursed her lips, stroking Jennie a dagger look.

"Yah! Jennie Kim!" Chaeyoung shouted pulling her girlfriend's head out of the room and looking at Lisa and Jisoo apologetic.

"You're best friend is really something." Lisa utter and chuckles.

"Yeah, she is." Jisoo said while shaking her head but a sly smile playing on her lips. "That's why I love her."

–

After Lisa pursued her to go home, to take a rest, Jisoo reverently rubbed her fingers along the silken mattress. She pressed her cheek to the cool, velvet pillows. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft, like a billowing cloud. She toppled into it, relieved to rest her weary feet. Jennie stood up with her hands on her side and staring at her best friend.

"So what you're going to do?" She asked.

  
Jisoo flops her body down on her bed, twitching her lips, scrunching up her nose and releases a deep sigh. "I don't know, we haven't talked about it."

"How about Taehyung?"

"Oh about that!" Jisoo sat, looking yp to Jennie. "I need to talk to him."

"As it should."

"Yeah, that's why you're here." Jennie raised her left brows, waiting for Jisoo to continue. "Well, uhm I don't want to talk to him by myself."

"And why is that?"

"Yah.." Jisoo whines and pout. "You know how persistent that man is and I don't know how to reject him." She says flopping back her body down her bed, it was as if she's really into deep problem.

Taehyung is kind, handsome and all the qualities you look for in a man are already in him, but that's not enough for Jisoo to love him back, because ever since she met Lisa, she knew that it was her and it's always her.

  
Jennie look at Jisoo intently, as if she's deciphering her best friend's decision. And it's not like she's against on it, she just want to make sure if Jisoo already have the courage to face her true feelings. She let out a sigh before sitting on the edge of the bed.

She released a defeated sigh. "What do I do?"

Jisoo's face lit up and grabbed Jennie's arm. "Help me to explain to him that me and Lisa.." She trails off. "I mean, he had no chance because–"

"Because all this time it was still that idiot." Jennie finishes her words while nodding her head.

"Yah! Don't call her like that."

"But that what she is!"

"Maybe but would you tone it down a little bit? You're hurting me Jendeukie." Jisoo tells her with a pout, if Lisa will saw her, she probably pinching Jisoo's cheeks because of how adorable she is right now, but it's Jennie.

Jennie scoffed rolling her eyes. Her best friend is in love with the dumbest person she's ever known but she still couldn't hide the happiness for the older girl, that finally, after the long months of pretending, she can stand up to what she truly feels.

"Ok, let's meet him later, but you need to sleep first and I'll be back this afternoon."

Jisoo nods at her with her heavy eyelids, warmth and darkness enveloped her and she soon succumbed to the call of sleep.

  
–

Jisoo blink her eyes and snuggled into the soft eiderdown duvet and closed her eyes as it caressed her cheek. It still smelled of her grandma's house, that floral scent taking her back to Sunday afternoons knitting with the old lady. But she was gone now. She hugged the duvet a little tighter and rolled so that it enclosed her in warmth. She'd sleep with it every night now since that's the only thing her grandmother left for her.

She moved on and she already accepted that her grandmother passed away, five months ago, ever since that day Lisa left on the burial. She already accepted everything and now that Lisa came back, she's now fully aware that everything was going to be fine, no more grievances, no more blaming and most of all, no more pretending.

That night when Jisoo and Taehyung are having a silent dinner with the latter's family, she realized that Taehyung doesn't deserve everything, he doesn't deserve to be used just to hide what she really feels about Lisa, it pains her when she sees the pain passed by on Lisa's eyes when she chose to come with Taehyung but she stood on her ground and still left.

  
And that made her feel dumb, for hurting the girl she love, for making Lisa feel left once again, the thing that she doesn't want to feel but she let the younger girl felt that. Now that she wants everything to fall into the right places, she needs to talk to Taehyung first and she wants another thing to do with Lisa but before that, she needs to get ready because Jennie text her that was on her way.

"Tch, she's literally my neighbor, on my way my ass." Jisoo hisses as she pushed herself off the bed and grabbed her towel.

"Yah! I heard that!" Jisoo startled and stopped on her tracks, clutching her clothe on her chest dramatically.

"Do you want me to die and never get married?!"

Jennie laugh enthusiastically. "What the hell Chu? You were thinking about marriage now huh? Does Lisa proposed to you?"

"She didn't, yet." Jisoo said sticking her tongue out to Jennie before she shut the door behind her.

"You're going to regret it if you marry her!" Jennie shouted behind the door but Jisoo just laugh loudly.

  
"I'll regret it if I didn't." She whispered to herself before taking off her clothes and let her body get soaked, a wistful smile spreading across her lips.

–

"Where's Jisoo?" Irene asked when she came and she didn't see Jisoo inside.

"I sent her home so she could sleep." Lisa answered, eyes fixed on the TV screen with Chaeyoung beside her that also focused on what they are watching. Irene narrowed her forehead when she saw the two younger girls crying and she peek at the screen and saw the movie Coco. "Yah! Unnie!" Lisa whines when the tv screen went black.

"Stop it! Your eyes are puffy for crying too much." Irene scolds, putting the remote back on the table and put her hands on her waist.

"We– we can't help it, that movie was so sad." Chaeyoung said while sniffling and a lot of crumpled tissue beside her and on the floor.

  
Lisa nodded, drying her tears with the blanket. "That was so sad."

Irene shakes her head and pad near the small kitchen to prepare the food for the girls. "Y'all tears are just shallow and yet you still loved to watched movies like that."

"Rosie picked that."

"You want us to watch inside out next, Lisa, stop putting blame on me." Chaeyoung snorted and stood up, picking all the scattered tissue on the floor. "Where's Seulgi unnie?"

"Oh about that, she fetch Lisa's parents."

"What?!" Lisa exclaims that made Chaeyoung startled. "Who told them?"

"Not me." Irene utter, shaking her head furiously. Lisa shifted her gaze to Chaeyoung accusingly.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't told them!" Chaeyoung said defensively.

"Don't try to blame my wife, she was also surprised when Mrs.Manoban called her this morning."

"Then who the fuck told them that I'm here?!"

"Jisoo." Chaeyoung and Irene uttered in unison.

"What?" Lisa asked almost a whisper and she can't barely heard her own voice. "Why would she do that?"

"Because that's your parents Lisa, they have the rights to know what's happening with their daughter." Irene tells her.

"But they'll scold me!"

"And so? You did that to yourself." Chaeyoung said and stuck out her tongue before walking to Irene to help the older girl, but that wasn't her real intention as she starts eating green pepper.

Lisa ruffles her hair in frustration before exhaling a loud sigh. "Jisoo better be here so mom won't scold me."

  
"Oh I don't know if you already know but she's meeting Taehyung later, Jennie told me."

  
"What? Why?"

  
Chaeyoung shrugged. "I don't know but don't worry she's with Jennie so I know that it's not a date." She said so Lisa wouldn't feel upset.

"Haven't you guys talked everything? I mean, Have you talked about what your plan?" Irene asked and Lisa shook her head as an answer. "What do you want?"

  
"Do you think she's still open to that idea of marrying me?"

  
"She never open to that idea Lisa but who knows right?"

  
"Sometimes, I don't know why I even needed to meet you in that fucking elevator and made you as my best friend Roseann Park!"

  
"Because I'm cute and you can't resist my cheeks."

  
"I hate myself because that's true."

  
"See? So are you still going to marry Jisoo and not me?"

  
The door opened widely just before Lisa could throw a pillow to Cheyoung, revealing Mrs.Manoban and Marco with Seulgi in the back.

"You're going to marry Jisoo?" Mrs. Manoban asked in surprise and pad near to Lisa. "When?"

  
"Uh–"

  
"You're grandma will be happy to learned that!"

"Mom–."

  
"Wait!" Mrs. Manoban exclaims as she fishes her phone out of her pocket. "Let me call her!"

  
Lisa adverts her gaze to her Dad questioningly but Marco just shrug his shoulder back and forth to Irene, Chaeyoung and Seulgi. It was as if she's asking them to stop her mom but no one dared to look back at her, avoiding her gaze as much as possible but there's a teasing smile playing on their lips.

  
"Aish!" Lisa huffed and cover her face with her slim fingers. "She didn't even greet me or asked me how am I."

  
"At least she's happy to see you." Chaeyoung whispered who heard everything Lisa had said and the latter squint her eyes and scoffed.

  
–

  
"I'm s–sorry."

  
Taehyung chuckles as she heard Jisoo, his face contorted with the venomous outburst but he hold it back and let out a bitter laugh instead, as he clenched his fist under the table.

  
"So that's it? She returned and you'll dumped me?" He blinked briny tears from bloodshot eyes, his thick lashes stuck together in clumps as if he'd been swimming

Jisoo shakes her head furiously, avoiding to look at Taehyung, knowing that the man in front of him is crying. "No it's not like that Tae, I– you are perfect I mean– but I don't think I can l–love you back because all this time it's still her." Jisoo utter fumbling on her words, as much as she wants to tell him in a nice way, she couldn't, telling him the truth makes Jisoo to felt relieved, it was as if there's heaviness inside her that she finally pulled out.

"Fuck it!" Taehyung whispered but enough for Jennie and Jisoo to heard.

  
There was a momentary flare of anger in Taehyung's face and before he could snapped, Jennie stood up. "We're leaving Taehyung, I know that it's hard for you to accept it but she's been true to herself and I don't want it to ruin just because she pities you, I'm sorry." Jennie utter sternly.

  
Taehyung laugh but when the laughter evaporated on his eyes, Jisoo felt goosebumps all over her as she heard Taehyung.

  
"You will never happy with her, I'll make sure of that." The voice echoed through the massive restaurant. A look of shock was plastered on the their faces. How had his voice changed? What had happened? Horrible thoughts coursed through on Jisoo's mind while staring at the man.

  
When Taehyung turned at last to face Jisoo there was no trace of tears, not in his eyes or in track marks on his reddening face. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. In that moment Jisoo knew that the man in front of him wasn't the Taehyung she knows.

"I'm sorry." Jisoo said softly, bowing her head before she turns her heels.

  
"You will never be happy with her Jisoo and I'll make sure of that." Taehyung utter while staring at Jisoo from inside the restaurant and a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. "And you'll end up with me." He added as he clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white.


	17. Thank you Grandma (Start anew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're welcome Lis." Chaeyoung said and pad near Lisa, engulfing the younger girl into a tight hug. "You'll be fine, everything will be fine." 
> 
> "I miss her."
> 
> "We all do, but don't worry. She'll be back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was ai bc I got into some shit, and istg! I'm not going to drink again, agskskskd well, I wrote this while I'm in hospital so please bear me with this chapter.

  
"Mom just listen to me first!" Lisa shouted to get her mom's attention to stop her from calling the old lady.

"What is it now Lisa? Your Grand-."

"I know! I know, but please, Jisoo and I-- we haven't sorted it out and--." Lisa struggling with her words, she didn't know how to say the exact words for her mom not to misinterpret it.

Even though she and Jisoo giving each other kisses, it doesn't mean that they'll jump into the wedding that fast, they need to take it slowly-- well, the kiss was an exception because they've missed each other so badly, but nevertheless, they need to know each other well and Lisa wants to start by introducing herself properly to Jisoo.

"But you said-."

"I know but listen to me mom, I love Jisoo, I really do, and you're right, I want to marry her, but not right away because we still need to talk about it." Lisa explains before releasing a frustratingly sigh.

Mrs. Manoban sigh and shoved back her phone on her bag. "I'm sorry, I just-- got excited."

"It's ok mom, I just don't wanna rush things and besides, Jisoo still have that man." Lisa tells them inflated and sulk on her bed.

Mrs.Manoban walk closer to her daughter and rest her arm on Lisa's shoulder rubbing it soothingly. "Don't worry about that man, he's nothing against you."

Lisa chuckled upon hearing her mom and looking at her incredulously. "You're just saying that coz I'm your daughter."

Mrs.Manoban shook her head and flashed her bright smile to her daughter. "I'm saying this because I saw how Jisoo still cared for you."

Lisa along with the other three girls except Marco, furrowed their brows in confusion. They never knew that Jisoo still cared for Lisa, especially Chaeyoung,Seulgi and Irene, wherein they're the ones who's still with Jisoo after Lisa been missing for five months.

Jisoo never asked about Lisa, she never involved herself when their topic is about Lisa, and they never heard Lisa's name slipped into Jisoo's lips. They even thought that the crimson haired girl already moved on from Lisa-- they even thought that Jisoo never felt something for Lisa in the first place.

"What do you mean mom?"

Mrs.Manoban was about to open her mouth but the door opened. "Wifey!" Chaeyoung exclaims as soon as she saw her girlfriend.

"Hey babies." Mrs.Manoban greeted and pad to the girls who had just arrived.

"Hey Lisa's parents!" Jennie greet back with giddiness.

"Mom." Jisoo shyly greets and hug the elder. "Dad." She did the same to Marco before she shifted her gaze to Lisa, who's now smiling widely when she heard the way Jisoo called her mom and Dad. "Hey." She greeted the youngest girl.

"Hey, how's the date?" Lisa asked teasingly that made Jisoo frowns.

"Dummy." Jisoo hisses and steal a glance to the elder. "How's your ribs?" She asked with a raised brow.

"They're fine, and I'm fine thank you." Lisa sarcastically utter and rolled her eyes. "What are you up to?"

"You know." Jisoo shrugs. "Just in case that mom and dad mistook that, I know where to hit you." She threatens and pad near Lisa's bed and give the younger girl a quick kiss on her forehead.

All it leaves is a little wet mark, a shallow pool of saliva on Lisa's forehead. But when Jisoo plants the kiss there Lisa feel warmth spread through her limbs and her mind feels a pleasant buzz. That is so out of nowhere, one minute they were bickering and the next minute their faces are in deep shade of red with the sudden action.

"I'm-- so- sorry." Jisoo stuttered, stepping back until she bumped Seulgi on her back.

"Are you guys sure that you haven't sorted out the things between the two of you?" Mrs. Manoban asked with a teasing smile playing on her.

"Urgh Mom." Lisa groans but couldn't hide the shy smile on her lips. "You guys should go home so you can take a rest."

"But we were going to take care of you." Mrs.Manoban insisted but Lisa just gave Irene a meaningful look and the older girl got the message.

"I think she'll be fine, besides, Jisoo is here." Jisoo snapped her head towards Irene with wide eyes but the latter avoid her gaze and proceeds to Mrs. Manoban's side. "She'll take care of Lisa. Right Jisoo?" When Irene looks at her, Jisoo forced her smile and nod. "See? So let's just go."

"But-."

"C'mon hon, our daughter needs to rest too. We can visit her tomorrow." Marco cut her wife off and pad near Lisa's bed before bending over to leave a kissed on her daughter's head. "We'll be back tomorrow Lisa, please behave."

"Yes Dad."

"Honey, we will leave Lisa to you, please take care of her and just be patient with her." Marco tells Jisoo which cause Lisa to pout.

"Dad, you're scaring her." Lisa whines but Marco just laugh at her and pat her head.

Mrs. Manoban twitch her lips before she bend over to kiss Lisa's head. "Please, stop doing stupid stuff next time." She whispered, Lisa knows that her mom said those with two meanings but she just chose not to say anything about it, she just nod her head and wave her hand.

"See you tomorrow Lisa." Irene bids her goodbye before leaning towards Lisa but Seulgi pulled her back. "What--!"

"Yow dork, see you tomorrow." Seulgi utter cutting her wife off. "I just don't want Jisoo to feel jealous." She added whispering to her wife but enough for Lisa to heard and she giggled.

"Idiot." Irene hisses and shook her head. "Please behave Lisa."

Lisa frowns and let out a sigh of annoyance. "To be honest, I'm feeling offended now, I'm not going to do something stupid in front of Jisoo." She utter and cross her arms. 

"You just did, but in front of her car." Jennie reminds her.

All of them laugh but Lisa. She was supposed to get mad but when she took a glance at the crimson haired girl, her heart melts in an instant, when she laughed, it meant the world for Lisa. The way her smile started forming again, then deforming into a huge O, from which that sound came. It wasn't just a sound, It was her expression, the way her face twitched, the way her eyes filled with joy, the tear that started coming down her cheek, how she had to gasp for air, her auto hug to Jennie, like if this had waited years to be turned on.

A joyous laugh from Jisoo is Lisa's weakness. Even though she's sitting on her bed, she can feel her knees weakens along with her heart that melted and she can't tear her gaze to the professor.

"Stop it, you might creep her out." Jennie rebuked her and Lisa just roll her eyes.

"Rosie, please bring your girlfriend with you, I don't wanna argue with a kid and kids are not allowed to Hospital, why is she here?"

"Let me tell you something Lisa, I can break your bone and-."

"Oh please, small bean don't allowed to talk with a tall bean."

"Yah! Do you wanna fucking die Lalisa?!"

"I think that's enough for today, what do you think?" Jisoo butted in and look at Lisa and Jennie back and forth before she settles her gaze at the elder apologetically. "They're just kidding." She assured the elder.

"We know, that is how Lisa and Chaeyoung bickers." Mrs. Manoban utter laughing. "We'll go ahead sweetheart, please behave ok-."

"Mom! Just- just go!" Lisa blurted out frustratingly.

"Lisa.." Jisoo scolds her.

"Fuc-."

"Lisa!"

"Fine! I'm sorry, just please, send them off please?" Lisa pleaded to Jisoo with her puppy eyes that Jisoo couldn't resist. "They're annoying me."

"Stop being grumpy Lisa. We're leaving." Mrs. Manoban utter and leave another kiss to her daughter before she called the other to follow her and leave Jisoo and Lisa alone.

Irene and Seulgi followed them but Chaeyoung stayed a bit. "You could've said that you want Jisoo all by yourself self Lisa, you don't have to be rude."

"Chaeyoung-ah." Lisa called with her warning tone but the blonde just laugh at her and leaned for a kiss to her cheek. "Bye Lisa." She bid but Jennie scoffed and look at her girlfriend in disbelief.

"That was so unnecessary."

"It's just a kiss, now stop throwing your tantrums and let them be alone." Chaeyoung said and pull the brunette. "Good luck Jisoo unnie."

"Shut up Roseann!" Lisa yelled before the door finally shut closed.

"What was that Lisa?" Jisoo asked in disbelief, she's still not used to Lisa's attitude towards her parents and that is one of the things she needs to fix for the younger girl.

"They're so annoying."

"And you think you're not?"

"What the hell?"

Jisoo sigh and pad near Lisa. "Look dumb dumb, that was not nice to treat your parents like that, have you ever heard about the saying?"

Lisa creased her forehead. "What saying?"

The professor stare at her for a second before she let out a chuckles. "Your child will treat you how you treat your parents."

"Our child?" Lisa asked adorably that makes Jisoo's heart fluttered. This naive Lisa is so cute for Jisoo to restraint the smile forcing to crack on her lips and her face painted in red. "Do you think that if I'll be nice to my parents our childs will treat me nice too?" Lisa asked again and tilt her head sideways, for the younger girl, it was just a curiosity but for Jisoo, her heart can't take it anymore, as if it was about to explode every time the word 'our child' slipping out of Lisa's mouth.

How can she be so oblivious that the professor in front of her was totally losing it? The thought of Lisa being so sure that they will having their own kids makes Jisoo to feel so devastatingly happy. And before she could forget their real topic and get drown to her overwhelming feelings, she needs to talk to Lisa.

"By the way, I met Taehyung."

Lisa knitted her eyebrows, making a shallow hole in the middle of it. "Why?"

Jisoo pursed her lips before releasing a deep sigh. "I just told him that he should stop pursuing about us."

Lisa grinned and extend her arm. Jisoo look at her confusingly. "Come here, I wanna kiss you."

Jisoo snort and shook her head. "Let's talk about us first, Lisa."

"Kiss me first then we'll talk."

"You're so demanding!"

"You're so petty."

Jisoo gasped and walked hastily towards the younger girl and cupped her face. It was a short kiss that Lisa didn't even had the chance to kiss back before Jisoo took a step backwards.

"Goddamn it Jisoo!" Lisa uttered, ruffling her hair in frustration.

"Oh c'mon Lisa, already addicted to my kisses?" Jisoo teased wiggling her eyebrows.

Lisa looked up and smirked. "What happen to_ let's talk first Lisa?_" Lisa teased back, mimicking Jisoo's voice.

"You're annoying me that's why I did that." Jisoo said defensively.

"And kissing me is the way you made your vengeance?" Lisa asked again. Jisoo went into a living red tomatoes and stroke a dagger look to Lisa just to hide her redness but the latter just grinned at her and wiggles her eyebrows. "Just admit it, you can't resist me." Lisa added and her grinning grew wider when Jisoo scoffed and turn into a loud laugh.

"Shut up dumb dumb!" Jisoo hisses and took a sit with her arms crossed still giving the younger girl a dagger look. "I can still leave her in case you forgot."

Lisa instantly stopped from laughing and snapped her head at the professor. "You seriously don't mean that right?"

"Try me Lisa." Jisoo utter challenging the younger girl.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry." Lisa said defeated as she wiped the tears on the edge of her eyes. "You're so grumpy."

"I wasn't a while ago but you keep annoying me."

"Well, that's where I'm good at." Lisa utter with a shrug. "Come here." She demands while tapping the empty space beside her and Jisoo shook her head. "Please?"

"No, We can't talk properly when we're side by side, who knows if you'll just gonna kiss me all the time instead of talking."

Lisa rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine but can you move a little bit closer? You're too far." Jisoo snort but oblige anyway. She pulled the chair near Lisa's bed and sat back. "Closer."

"Enough." Jisoo firmly said and cross her arms across her chest. "Now, let's start."

"Ok." Lisa said nonchalantly and offered her hand that made Jisoo look at her confused. "Hi, I'm Lalisa Manoban but you can call me baby,honey or whatever you like."

Jisoo snickered and roll her eyes. That was an old joke but she still find it funny. She doesn't know if the joke is that funny or is it because it's Lisa?

"What's with introduction?"

"I just want us to start a good introduction than.. you know." Lisa said, feeling guilty in how she treats Jisoo way back then. "C'mon, don't let me hang in here." She said and lift her arm again.

Jisoo shakes her head, biting her lower lip to stop the smile to crack but she failed when she reach for Lisa's hand. "I'm Kim Jisoo."

"Nice to meet you and you're so pretty, can I get a kiss?"

"Lisa!" Jisoo exclaims and took back her hand, laughing at Lisa's crazy antics before sitting back.

"I'm kidding but if you won't mind, I'm waiting." Lisa said flashing her bright smile, Jisoo stopped from laughing and her mouth slightly parted while staring at Lisa, the way her lips lifted upward. The way her teeth are perfectly aligned. The warm glow her happiness gives. Her smile is a ray of sunshine that can light the whole universe.

_She's so pretty._ Jisoo thought and shook her head to snapped herself from her own trance and cleared her throat.

"So how did it go?" Lisa asked, picking up where they stopped the conversation about Taehyung.

Jisoo furrowed her brows and tilt her head sideways in a cutely way. "What do you mean?"

"Taehyung and the date?"

"Oh that?" Jisoo utter dolefully when the image of Taehyung flashed on her mind. "It's not a date, and besides, I'm with Jennie."

"Uh? So what happen?"

"Nothing, honestly, I just told him that we weren't going a thing because.." Jisoo trails off and tear her gaze away from Lisa and settled down on her nail. "I don't feel the same way."

Jisoo didn't heard any response so she shot her head's up to see the younger girl, Lisa's mouth twitched, and Jisoo was pretty sure that Lisa was fighting a smile.

"Well that's sad but he can't blame you."

"Well that's the thing, I gave him hope." Jisoo said shamefaced.

"I'm a hypocrite if I tell you, you did nothing wrong when the truth is, it's your fault, well sort of, because you really did gave him hope, but you're just being true to yourself now and it's his fault if he didn't accept it, after all, you two had no relationship at all, so it's all in him wether he'll accept it or not."

Jisoo cheekily smiled with an ecstatic look at the younger girl, she never expected that Lisa has a side of this, the words coming out from her mouth with amount of seriousness on her face and unblinking.

"What?" Lisa asked quizzically when Jisoo didn't utter any word and just keep staring at the younger girl sardonically. "Yah! Kim Jisoo!"

"You were so matured a while ago, you scared me." Jisoo tells her chuckling.

"Seriously, I don't really know at all where would I settle myself."

"To me." Jisoo deadpanned. "I me-mean you can–."

"Calm down babe." Lisa says coyly with a warm smile. "We will get there but I want to know you more first."

"H-how?"

Lisa's smile grew wider and the sound of her lips stretching somehow relaxes Jisoo from her embarrassment. 

"Come home with me."

––  
  


"Wake up sleepy head!"

"Urgh.." Lisa groaned when a knock on the door startled her, rolling over in her slovenly sheets as the sunlight hissed at her face. Her disheveled, blonde curls were scattered across her pillow, she exhaled loudly, Glancing around her room, she noticed a messy assortment of notebooks, freshly-sharpened colored pencils and other stationery items giving her a great aesthetic pleasure. Slowly but surely, she pushed herself out of bed, letting her feet hit the cool, carpeted floor.

"Lisa?!"

"I'm awake!" She shouted back and wait for another response from the other side of the door, but she heard a faint sound of a feet walking away from her door. She releases an exasperated sigh before she pushed herself up and pad to the bathroom with her choleric face. 

It's been two months since she got out from the hospital and everything got back to normal, well, not almost because she's not attending classes anymore. She needs to continue her schooling after a year, Chaeyoung is in her last year and they supposed to graduate at the same time but after her fleeting away, she needs to study one more year.

"Eat your breakfast and I'll be going." Chaeyoung said when she saw me walking out from my room. 

"Where do you think she is?" Lisa asked while drying her hair with her towel.

"Who?" Chaeyoung asked while fixing her things, avoiding the younger girl gaze.

Lisa hissed at her but the blonde just giggled and clung the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "I'm leaving, make sure to eat that Lisa!"

"Thanks Rosie." 

"You're welcome Lis." Chaeyoung said and pad near Lisa, engulfing the younger girl into a tight hug. "You'll be fine, everything will be fine." 

"I miss her."

"We all do, but don't worry. She'll be back."

Lisa sulk further to Chaeyoung's arm and bury her face onto the latter's neck. "I never thought I would be able to stay another day without her."

"Yeah, we're surprised too." Chaeyoung giggled and broke the hug, lifting Lisa's chin so their eyes would meet. "I need to go, you'll be fine here yeah?"

Lisa nodded and pout her lips, asking for a kiss and Chaeyoung offered her cheek. "Be safe on your way." Lisa said and hug the older girl one more time before she departed herself and send the blonde to her door.

She let out a loud sigh before going back to the table, but she stopped when she noticed a white fur ball sulking on his bed. Lisa twitch her lips and pad near the white fur ball but just before she could take another step closer, Dalgom barks at her.

"Yah! I was just going to console you, do you think that you're just the only one who misses her?!" Lisa said angrily and abruptly turn her heels. "Ungrateful bitch!" She added before leaving the dog alone.

She let out another sigh when she entered the kitchen, shaking her head reluctantly, she reached the cardboard box and grabbed the dog food and translated a moderate amount of dog food into a metalized bowl before she whistle.

"Let's eat now Dalgom!" She called out. 

The white fur ball ran with enthusiasm towards her with his tail wagging in excitement. Lisa scoffed before she put down the bowl on the table beside her and picks up Dalgom.

"You really have no gratitude towards me for taking care of you while your mom is missing for three weeks!" Lisa scowled but Dalgom ignoring her as he starts to munch his dog food.  
  


Lisa flicked her tongue and shook her head. "You're really like your mom." She whispered before she digs on her own plate and eat in full silence.

After they both finished eating, Lisa take care of the dishes while Dalgom ran back to the living room, spinning his body three times above his little bed before flopping down and a little whimper came out from him. 

After Lisa is done doing the chores, she went out to the living room and plops down her body on the sofa, she reached for the remote and flipping some channels to find a good movie until she stopped from one particular channel where Frozen was playing. She smiled when she remembered how much the crimson haired girl loves watching that movie at night, they even did a dubbing to it while laughing their ass out.

She really miss the older girl. It's been three weeks since Jisoo left her, leaving a simple goodbye "_I'll be back" _and a kiss on her forehead.

Jisoo is with Taehyung, and she doesn't know in what country, she never asked because she trust the older girl that she'll be back, but she still can't help but to feel worried, knowing that Jisoo is with the man who once happen to be her suitor and it sucks that she couldn't do anything but to wait if when Jisoo's will be back.

In the middle of the the movie, Lisa felt her eyelids getting heavy, she feel the blackness come over her, Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making her shiver. But somehow it's making her eyes feel heavier and heavier. She finally close her eyes finally sending her into a dreamless sleep.

"_I'm home!"_

Lisa's dream ended abruptly, as she was shaken back into reality. Her eyes opened, her eyelashes faintly batting against her lids when she blinked. She laid on her couch, debating whether or not should get up. Her muscles felt weak, just like her energy. She let out an exasperated sigh, groaning as she rolled off of the sepia-colored sofa she had been occupying. 

_What time was it? How long had I been asleep? Did I have clothes on?_ All of these questions shot through her mind as she let out a loud yawn, ready to start (or continue) the day.

She stretched her long limbs above her head pushing herself up and when she was about to turn her heels, something caught her attention– a suitcase.

Her heart thumped loudly inside her ribcage seeing the familiar suitcase standing beside the door. 

"She's back." Lisa whispered and snapped her head towards the door of her room when she heard it creaked. 

Jisoo steps from the shadows, stealing Lisa's breath and the heat from her skin. Suddenly her defences are just paper, paper that is being soaked by the rapidly falling briny drops. Before she can draw in the air her body needs she have melted into Jisoo's form.   
  


She can feel Jisoo's firm torso and the heart that beats within. Her hands are folded around Lisa's back, drawing her in closer. She can feel her body shake, crying for the missed time we will never make back, crying to release the tension of these three long weeks. She pulls her head back and wipes the tears with a soft finger, even this soft brings more relief than her heart can hold. 

Jisoo ran her hand through Lisa's hair, as if she can't quite believe Lisa is not part of an almost forgotten dream, Jisoo slowly leaned closer to Lisa and when she kisses Lisa, it's sweet, gentle, and it tastes of her tears.   
  


Lisa want to speak but all she can do is croak, "Don't go, not again." Jisoo's mouth paints a soft smile and she nods once before folding the younger girl in her arms again.  
  


"You're so dramatic dumb dumb, I just went to a conference." Jisoo utter and Lisa giggles.  
  


"It's Rosie's fault." The doe eyed girl said, wrapping her arms to the older girl tightly, as if her life depends on it. "I missed you so much babe."

Jisoo smiled against the younger girl's neck and bit the white exposed skin in front her. 

"I missed you too dumb dumb." She sincerely said.


	18. Thank you Grandma (Job)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As much as I want to scold you, I think Jisoo will do it for me." Irene tells her and tapped her shoulder. "Just remember that it's your fault Lisa, there's no excuse for your mistake so you just need to accept everything smoothly okay?"

The warm sun rays hit her skin lightly, warming her from the inside out and it had kissed her awake. Slivers of light peeped through the drawn blinds, casting thin golden stripes across her face. She opened her eyes and slowly, drowsily and lopped sidedly, she smiled while looking at the window pane.

It's Monday and she needs to get ready. Lisa rolled out of the bed and heads to the bathroom to do her morning ritual, after washing her face and brushing her teeth she walks out of her room and a wide smile starts spreading across her lips when she heard Jisoo's favorite song, blasting from the living room with the big components that Jisoo bought last month.

She made her way to the kitchen and leaned her shoulder at the door frame and cross her arms while staring at the back of the professor who's busy making their breakfast and singing along to the song Clarity with her head banging in enthusiasm.

"If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy, if our love insanity why are you my clarity." Jisoo sing songs with her sweet husky voice and eyes closed while using the spatula as her microphone.

Lisa smiled at the sight and silently tiptoing to Jisoo's back when the song came to its last line. She wrapped her arms to the older girl's waist that made Jisoo flinched but soon relax when she smelled Lisa's scent.

"Why are you my clarity.." Lisa finished the song, whispering to Jisoo's ear that sends shiver to her body. "Good morning babe."

Jisoo's face reddened and leaned her back, to feel Lisa's warmth on her body. "Good morning." She utter and rubbed the younger girl's arms on her stomach before slapping it playfully. "Prepare the table, it's almost done." She said.

"Eh? Where's my morning kiss?" Lisa asked while her face buried on Jisoo's nape, Lisa's breath hitting her skin makes the older girl whimpered and bit her lip.

She hastily turned around and gave Lisa a quick peck on her lips. "Now prepare the table dumb dumb." She ordered. She thought that Lisa will let her go of her when the smile on her lips grew wider, and Jisoo hitched her breath when the younger girl leaned her face to give her another kiss.

It was just a peck like she did but it was more deeper, unlike her kiss that their lips barely touch. She quickly turn her heels when Lisa retracted her arms to her waist to hide her flustered face and turn off the gas stove.

She cooked a lot for the both of them because she's expecting Chaeyoung and Jennie to barge inside Lisa's unit and as if on cue, the door opened and the two other girls came in.

"Hmmm unnie, it smell good! Did you cooked pancake?" Chaeyoung asked and took the seat beside Lisa while clapping her hands giddily. Jisoo chuckled and Jennie shook her head for her girlfriend's childish act. "Good morning Lis."

"Morning Chip." Lisa greeted back and kissed Chaeyoung's cheek.

"Excuse me?" Jennie utter while raising her brow. "Where's the respect?"

Chaeyoung giggled and stood up from her seat. "Don't get jealous wifey, I already showered you with my kisses this morning." She sweetly said and side hugging the brunette.

Jennie scoffed and throw a dagger look to Lisa but the latter just shrugged her shoulder and rose up from her seat and starts walking near the door.

"Where are you going?" Jisoo croaked.

"I'm calling the unnies." She replied and winked that made Jisoo blushed before proceeding to the door.

Minutes after, she came back with Seulgi and Irene. "Morning girls." Seulgi greets and took the seat beside Chaeyoung and Irene did the same, sitting across her wife.

Jennie took the seat beside Irene across her girlfriend still giving Lisa a piercing look that Irene noticed. "What's with the deathly glares Jen?" She asked furrowing her forehead.

"Lisa kissed my girl." She muttered without tearing her gaze at the doe eyed girl.

Seulgi and Chaeyoung giggled along with Lisa. "Stop getting jealous with the kids Jen, they're just like that every morning so you need to get used to it by now."

Jennie huffed a sigh of annoyance before rolling her eyes. "I will never get used to it."

"Then feel free to stroke me death glares everyday Jennie." Lisa utter while helping Jisoo to put the pancakes at the table with the other food.

Irene stood up to make a coffee for her wife and Chaeyoung did the same for Jennie. Their morning had become like this everyday, they will eat one of each units before leaving for work and school, and Lisa will left alone and just wait for Jisoo to come home.

But today is different, because today is Lisa's first day at work as a photographer in one of her friend's studio. She wants to work while waiting for the school year to end. At first, Jisoo was so against by it because she's still worried for the younger girl about the broken ribs but Lisa insisted that she's already fit to work. Jisoo gave up after a day of arguments and just let the younger girl to work because Lisa wouldn't listen to her anyway.

She wants to work because she doesn't want Jisoo to pay all the bills just by herself, she even called her dad that he needs to stop sending her money because she wants to stand on her own, her salary was not that much compared to her allowance every month nor half of Jisoo's salary, but she still want to earn money to help Jisoo. And because she also wants to start saving for their future.

After their breakfast, everyone went back to their unit, leaving Jisoo and Lisa alone. Irene insisted to do the dishes but Jisoo said that she'll take care of it.

"Let me do that, you'll be late." Lisa offered and wrapped her arms, back hugging Jisoo and rested her chin in Jisoo's shoulder.

"It's ok and beside, it's your first day at work so you can't be late as well."

Lisa chuckled. "Nah.. Sana told me that my work will start at 8, so don't worry." She said and hold Jisoo's hand to rinse the soap on her hand, she reached the dry towel hanging at the door fridge and wiped Jisoo's hand with it. "Go on and fix yourself, I'll take care of it." She said and let go Jisoo.

Jisoo pursed her lips before nodding her head and pad to their room. She grabbed her bag and picks up Dalgom and Leo from the bed. "You think they'll be fine here?" She asked while walking towards Lisa.

"Don't worry, I will go home by lunch to check on them."

"Isn't it a bother to you? I mean, Sana's studio is 10 minutes away from here." Jisoo said worriedly.

"It's ok, my bike is faster than your car."

Jisoo shakes her head in disapproval. "No Lisa, you're not going to use your bike, we already talk about it right?" She said and put down their babies and grabbed the two bowls on the floor.

Lisa narrowed her forehead and look sideways but still continue washing the dish. "What? Then how am I supposed to get to work?"

"Use my car." Jisoo firmly said while preparing the food for Dalgom and Leo.

"Nah, I hate being stuck in a traffic babe." Lisa disapproved and shook her head vigorously. "And it's convenient for me to use my bike to get here faster and check our kids then back at work." Jisoo didn't respond which cause Lisa to look at her. "Babe.." She called softly but Jisoo still ignore her. "Yah, Kim Jisoo." She called once again when the crimson haired girl kissed the top of Dalgom and Leo's head before grabbing her bag and starts walking out of the kitchen. "Aish!" Lisa hisses and dried her hand with the towel she used to Jisoo.

Lisa ran quickly to the main door to follow the older girl but she crease her forehead when she didn't saw Jisoo outside, but she swore that she heard the door shut closed. "Where the hell is she?" She asked herself, she was about to knock the door in front of her when he heard another door open inside their unit, when she turn her heels, she saw Jisoo carrying a bag.

"What's that?" She asked and Jisoo didn't answer her, instead she handed the bag. Lisa reach for it and unlatched the tie and saw a brand new black helmet and her eyes widened. "Wow! This is cool!"

"Just make sure that you'll get home without a scratch on your body or I'll kill you." Jisoo threatens. "I need to go, please be careful, don't forget to eat lunch and make sure to drink your medicine."

"Thank you babe." Lisa beamed and pull Jisoo into a tight hug. "Don't worry, I'll be careful and I will take my medicine, I promise."

"Just make it sure Lisa."

"Yes ma'am." Lisa answered while nodding her head vigorously. "I love you!"

"I know." Jisoo said before leaning to give Lisa a sweet kiss. It was supposed to be a peck but the younger girl cupped her face when she was about to pull and crashed their lips again, her limbs felt weakens and her knees felt wobbly, she didn't even notice that she was reciprocating Lisa's kisses, their lips moves in perfect rhythm, they get lost on their own world and Jisoo wrapped her arms around Lisa's neck for a support because bshe can feel that she'll stumbled and Lisa slid down her arms to Jisoo's waist, pulling the older girl closer to her that even the thiniest air would be shy to passed by.

The kiss went deeper as Lisa lick Jisoo's lower lip gaining a soft moan from Jisoo.

"Isn't it too early for that?"

They're both flinched because of the voice beside them, causing them to break the kiss and blushed hard.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment but we're going to be late." Jennie utter again pulling Jisoo and snapped her head back to Lisa. "Huh! This is for kissing my girl." She added before sticking her tongue out when Lisa stroke her a dagger look.

"Damn it!" Lisa blurted out when the door shut closed and pulled her hair in frustration.

–

"Are you ready?" Sana asked Lisa who's busy cleaning the lens of her DSLR. Lisa nodded her head and smiled before standing up on her feet.

"I haven't thanked you for giving me this job."

Sana patted her shoulder. "You're welcome and besides, your skill in photography is undeniably good Lisa, we can't waste such a talent like yours."

"Thank you." Lisa utter shyly.

"By the way, the models are here and I want you to take care of them, don't worry, this project will pay us a good price." Sana said before pushing Lisa lightly towards the door in front of them. She gave Lisa a thumbs up before leaving her and went back to her office.

Lisa takes a deep sigh before twisting the knob and her eyes went wide as soon as she saw the girls inside the room. "Oh shit!" She blurted out and covered her eyes hesitating if she'll proceed inside the room or not.

"Calm down Lis, you'll get used to it." Jeongyeon said, one of Sana's staff and she will be Lisa's assistant.

"Sana didn't informed me about this, I thought it's for a magazine."

"It is, they're just changing their outfit, it's not like you're going to take a shot of them naked."

Lisa nodded but she's still not removing her hands from her face. "I almost had a heart attack unnie."

Jeongyeon laugh at her and patted her shoulder. "Relax kid."

"I'll be on my desk, please, just call me when they're done covering their body."

"Ok, that's your table." Jeongyeon pointed at the table at the corner of the room and Lisa immediately pad over the table without looking back and plops her body on the chair and focus her attention to her camera. She texted Jisoo that she already arrived at work.

After a minute of waiting, she heard Jeongyeon calling her name, she immediately stood up and grabbed her camera beside her before proceeding to the center and starts her work. She's still uncomfortable while taking shot because of how intimate the model's position but she needs to stay focus on her job as a photographer.

After hours of snapping, lunch break came unnoticed until Jeongyeon whispered that it's time for a break. She excused herself and all the models starts undressing their selves in front of the staff and Lisa quickly advert her gaze somewhere.

"Uhm Unnie, I need to go home to check on my kids."

Jeongyeon narrowed her forehead. "You have kids?"

"I mean my cat and dog." Lisa said giggling to Jeongyeon's reaction.

"Oh ok, I thought you already had a kid."

Lisa just shook her head before putting down her camera and bid her goodbye. She bid her goodbye to Sana and promise that she'll be back after a minute.

Once Lisa parked her bike, she quickly ran to the lobby and greet the guard and all of the staff in the lobby before proceeding to elevator. She's a ball of sunshine, so that's not even a question why she was doing that in every people she know.

"Leo, Dalgom! Momma's home." She called when she went inside, she head straight to the kitchen to prepare the food for their babies and whistled. "Come on guys, I need to go back to work." She called again and she heard Dalgom barks and ran to her. She put down the two bowl on the floor. "I'll be going, please don't fight okay?" She said before picking up Leo to kiss him and did the same to Dalgom before leaving. She text Jisoo to remind her for her lunch before hopping on her bike.

She drove back to the studio quickly, thanks God that Jisoo let her used her bike again or she might stuck in the traffic. When she entered the studio, she saw Sana talking to a girl, they were laughing and when Sana noticed her she signalled Lisa to come over to them.

"Hey! Here's my new photographer Lisa, I want you to meet my friend, Momo." She introduced but Lisa laugh when the other girl look at her side.

"Manoban!" Momo beams at her and engulfed her which cause Sana to look at them with confusion.

"Hirai, how are you?" Lisa asked while patting her back.

"I'm good, how about you? Why are you working here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Momo asked continuously after they broke the hug.

Lisa giggled. "Long story, I doubt that a day wasn't enough to explain everything, when did you return?"

"I just came back last day, wow Lis, you grew up well look at you! Are you still dancing?"

"Hey, I'm in deep confusion, how'd you guys know each other?" Sana chimed in and shrugged Momo's shoulder.

"We were in a dance group when I was in college– stop shaking me Sana!" Momo utter and removes Sana's hand from her before looking back to Lisa. "How are you and Mina? I was so busy with my incoming wedding and didn't had the chance to talk to my cousin."

Lisa looked away and gaze down. "W-we're not together anymore."

"Oh I'm sorry." Momo said apologetically, squeezing Lisa's shoulder. "May I know why?"

Lisa looked up and smiled sheepishly. "I told you, it's a long story."

Momo nodded her head understandingly. "You know what, just give me your number and if you have a free day let's meet so we can have that whole day because I really want to know what happened and by the way, I'm planning to build my own dance studio, if you want extra money, you can be one of my choreographer."

Lisa's eyes widen upon hearing the offer. She really loves being a photographer as much as she loves dancing, and Momo offering her to work as her choreographer is such a great pleasure to her.

"Really?!" She asked and Momo nodded her head. She quickly fishes out her phone on her pocket and give it to Momo. "I'll call you." She said and the latter typed her number on Lisa's phone before giving it back to her. "Thank you."

"Nah, don't thank me for your talent Lisa, it'll be a big waste if you stuck yourself here in this filthy studio." She said just like what Sana told her this morning.

"Hey!" Sana yelled and punch Momo's shoulder. "Stop dissing my studio just because you'll have a new one." She hisses but Momo just laugh at her.

"I'll be going, I don't want Dahyun to kill me." Momo utter before pulling Lisa into a tight hug and did the same to Sana. "Say hi to Tzuyu for me." She bid and Sana nodded her head.

"Please say hi to my Ex for me." Sana utter and burst out laughing when Momo gave her a middle finger. After her laughter died down, she look back to Lisa and wrapped her arm on her shoulder. "I'm surprised that you know my best friend Lisa, but are you going to accept her offer?" She asked curiously as they both starts walking towards the room where the models are waiting for them and she forgot to eat her lunch.

"I really love dancing Sana and if I had to double work in a day, I'll do it."

Sana looked at her amusingly and smile. "Why does it sound that you're saving money for your future wife?" She teased and Lisa chuckled.

"I really am." Lisa answered with a wide smile registered on her lips when an image of a certain crimson haired girl with a heart-shaped lips flashed on her mind.

"Wow Lisa, I never thought you would really like to settle down." Lisa throw her head laughing and nudge Sana's side. "But I heard that you and Mina already broke up?"

"Yeah, and she's not the one I'm going to marry." Lisa replied before pushing the door in front of her. She let out a sigh of relief when the models are wearing clothes now unlike earlier that they are all wearing undergarments only.

"I see, but when it happens don't forget to invite me ok?"

"Don't worry, I'll send you my wedding invitation." Lisa said and tapped Sana's shoulder and starts working again.

Time passes by quickly that she didn't even notice, it's already six and she decided to continue the work tomorrow. She dismissed everyone and bid her goodbye to the staff and to her boss before driving home.

As soon as she saw the familiar car parked in the lot, she smiled and quickly jumped off of her bike and ran to the elevator.

"I'm home!" She announced.

Jisoo came out from the kitchen, wearing an apron on her waist, her hair tied in a messy bun, revealing her neck and nape. Lisa gulped at the sight and blushed after remembering what happened this morning. She quickly averts her gaze when she felt someone snuggling on her feet.

"How's work?"

"Exhausting but it's bearable." Lisa said as she picks up Leo and kiss his nose. "How's work?" She asked back and pad towards the older girl.

"Exhausting but bearable." Jisoo replied with the same words and laugh when Lisa creased her brows. She walked closer to get her things and lean for a quick kiss. Lisa smiled and engulf the older girl and bury her face on Jisoo's neck.

"I missed you." She murmured and Jisoo flinched on the sudden contact of Lisa's lips on her neck.

"I missed you too, now go put your things in our room and dinner's almost ready."

"Yes ma'am." She utter and get her things to Jisoo and proceed to their room.

They eat dinner together with Seulgi and Irene and this time, Irene insisted that she'll do the dishes and Jisoo gave up and let her do it. Jennie and Chaeyoung didn't joined them because they decided to eat outside and they'll visit Chaeyoung's parents. Lisa and Seulgi went to the latter's unit to talk about Momo and her offers.

Jisoo went inside their room and shakes her head when she saw Lisa's stuffed scattering on her desk. She walked towards it and starts fixing the younger girl's things, she rummage to Lisa's bag to check if the younger girl took her medicine but to her dismay, it didn't even moved to the pocket where she put it.

She abruptly walked outside and exactly Seulgi and Lisa came in. "Yah Lisa!" Jisoo yelled that made the two startled and jumped a little on their spot. Lisa was about to open her mouth but her eyes widen when Jisoo showed her hand. "What's this?!"

"Wait babe, let me explain."

"I reminded you to drink your meds! I even texted you, don't tell me you didn't eat lunch too?!" Jisoo asked angrily and all Lisa could do was to lower her head. "Lisa!" She shouted and Lisa flinched again.

"I'm s–sorry, I forgot." She utter guiltily.

"That's why you ate a lot tonight huh?" Irene chimed in while shaking her head disappointedly.

Jisoo let out a sharp sigh before abruptly walked back to their room, slamming the door behind her loudly.

"I think you need to talk to her if you still want to continue working Lisa, she's so worried to you and she can't even focus in teaching as she keeps thinking about you." Seulgi tells her and Lisa sigh before nodding her head.

"I'm sorry too, unnie." She utter and Irene ruffles her hair while smiling.

"As much as I want to scold you, I think Jisoo will do it for me." Irene tells her and tapped her shoulder. "Just remember that it's your fault Lisa, there's no excuse for your mistake so you just need to accept everything smoothly okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Lisa said softly before walking towards her door. She heave another deep sigh and looked back. Irene nod at her and Seulgi gives her a thumbs up and mouthed her _good luck. _

Lisa pushes the door slowly and peered her head at the door but she didn't see Jisoo. She fully went inside and closed the door. "Babe?" She called out but she didn't heard any response and she heard a water running inside the bathroom, she sat at the edge of the bed and wait for Jisoo to come out.

Her heart shattered when Jisoo finally came out from the bathroom with a puffy eyes. Did she cry? Lisa thought, Jisoo avoids her gaze and walked to their closet and grabbed a PJs for her and for Lisa. She maybe upset at the younger girl but she still won't let her to sleep on that clothes.

"Babe.." Lisa called softly but Jisoo ignores her. "I'm sorry." She continued. "Promise I won't do it again." But she's still ignored.

Lisa quickly stood up when Jisoo turn around to go back at the bathroom. She wrapped her hands on Jisoo's waist. "Babe, please?"

Jisoo released a breathy sigh before she speaks. "You promised me Lisa, that's why I let you to work even though that you're still not well enough."

"I know and I'm sorry, please don't get mad at me."

"I'm not mad Lisa, I'm d-disappointed and w-worried." Jisoo admitted and a beads of water starts flowing down her face, Lisa felt Jisoo's body vibrate on her hold and she panicked.

"Hey hey, please don't cry love, I'm sorry please. Stop crying." She utter and turned Jisoo to face her before engulfing the older girl while rubbing her back. "I'm sorry."

"I'm so w-worried about y-you Lisa, I can't even f-focus on my job because I was thinking about y-you."

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to do it again please babe stop crying."

They stayed like that until Jisoo calms down. Lisa retract herself from the older girl and kissed Jisoo's forehead. "I'm sorry." She repeats and Jisoo huffed.

"Don't give me reason to prevent you from working Lisa, not until you're fit enough to work." Jisoo said firmly and looked at her eyes sternly.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Starting tomorrow, I will make your lunch and you'll eat with Leo and Dalgom here, so I can tell if you really ate lunch or not." Lisa chuckled and looked at Jisoo amusingly. "I'm serious and once you skip one meal, then there's no argument, you'll stop from working until the doctor said that you're allowed to."

Lisa twitches her lips and land into pout. Now she's hesitating if she'll tell about Momo and the job that she offered, she already talked about it with Seulgi because she's also Momo's friend and she's excited for the younger girl but now that Jisoo is getting strict because of one mistake, it's hard for her to tell the news.

Jisoo peering at her silently and she knows that Lisa wants to say something but hesitating and so she speaks. "C'mon tell me, what is it?" She asked and Lisa looked at her slack-jawed. "Tell me or I'm not going to sleep beside you." She threatens.

"Momo offered me another job." Lisa quicky answered upon hearing Jisoo.

"What? Who's Momo? And what Job? You already have a job Lisa!"

Lisa steps back when she sees the rage in Jisoo's face emerging again. "She– she wants m-me to be her cho– choreographer to her dance studio and I accepted it." Lisa stammered, avoiding Jisoo's gaze.

Jisoo took a deep sigh and rake her hands on her hair in frustration before walking towards the drawer without uttering any word, she grabbed one thick blanket and took one pillow from the bed before abruptly walked outside the room.

Lisa panicked for the second time that night and followed Jisoo. "Babe!"

Jisoo throw the blanket on the couch along with the pillow and snapped her head to Lisa, she growled at her and walk back inside the room, Lisa was about to follow her again but Jisoo slammed the door quickly.

"Ouch!" She wince in pain when her forehead bumped into the door but she smiled when Jisoo opened the door and reach for Lisa's head to look at her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Jisoo utter with full of worry on her voice.

"It's ok babe–." Lisa didn't finished her words as Jisoo shut the door closed once again just before she could take one step. "Yah! Jisoo! Open up!" Lisa shouted while banging the door continuously. "I need to change my clothes, would you let me sleep with these? C'mon babe! I know you don't want it, please open the door and I want to sleep with you!"

Lisa smiled once again when the door opened abruptly but just like a while ago, before she could take one step and open her mouth, Jisoo throw on her face her PJs and slammed the door hardly.

"What the hell?" All that Lisa could say. She tried to twist the knob but it's locked inside, she sigh in defeated. "Goodnight and I love you!" She shouted and wait for the older girl to answer.

_"I know that dumbass!"_

She shakes her head when she heard Jisoo but a wide smile plastering on her lips as she turn her heels.

"I really want to marry her." She muttered.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WALA PA RING COMEBACK PUTANGNA AHAHAHAHAHA


	19. Thank you Grandma (Attempt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How would I do that if I knew you were leaving again and would be gone for a month and the worse is, you were going with that damn guy!"

After of hundreds of tossing and flipping her body against the soft mattress, Jisoo huffed a sigh of irritation and rose her back to sit up. "That kid!" She hisses and rolled out of the bed.

She tiptoed towards the door, opening it slowly to avoid creating a sound. She saw the younger girl already on her deep slumber while her lips slightly parted. Jisoo emits a sigh when she heard how loud Lisa's snores.

"She's really tired from her work." She mumbles while shaking her head and pad closer to Lisa. She sat on the floor and rest her chin on her palm while staring at the younger girl's face. She was like that for almost five minutes, as if she's memorizing Lisa's feature, every detail of it, the long eyelashes, her big round eyes covered by her eyelids, her cute small wide nose, her plump lips and her small face.

Who would've thought that she'll fall in love with the woman in front of her, sleeping peacefully? Their first met wasn't good, her first week in Lisa's condo wasn't really good, she can even call it one hell week.

But all in all, she was happy that she met Lisa, she started to feel unusual every time she'll see the younger girl flashing her bright smile, her childish act towards Chaeyoung, Irene and Seulgi that Jennie finds annoying but for Jisoo, it's cute. There's a lot of things she loves about the doe eyed girl and there's a lot of things that she's the only one who can see because Lisa only like that when it's Jisoo.

A small smile starts spreading across her lips upon remembering those sweet side of Lisa. "Aish, what are you doing to me Lisa?" She whispered before leaning in to leave a kiss on Lisa's forehead, to her nose and she gulped hard when her gaze stop to the plump lips in front of her.

She remember when Lisa told her that their first kiss will be at their wedding but it will never happen because she already gave her first kiss way back and every time that Lisa will kiss her or the other way around, her heart pounding so fast. She's still not used to it but it felt so good for her, she's an addict but only to Lisa's kisses and hugs.

Jisoo lean her face closer until she felt a soft lips on hers, she stayed like that for about five seconds before she pulled away and stood up. Her heart is beating so fast and she can feel that her face turned into deep shade of red. She ran back quickly to their room and let out an exasperated sigh before she turned her heels again.

"You're making me crazy Lalisa!"

She pad back to the younger girl and stood there for a minute, battling to herself if she'll wake up the kid or not, in the end, she slid her feet under the thick blanket and wrapped her arms on Lisa's waist, she looked up once again and leave a peck on Lisa's lips before she buried her face in the chest in front of her, she sniffed the natural scent that she really loved as her eyes fluttered off.

–

Lisa slowly opened her eyes as she feels that there's a heavy thing on her top that makes her body feel numb, at first she thought it was Dalgom but it's heavier than a 4 klg fur ball, and the stable breathing against her neck and the smell of vanilla shampoo, her favorite scent of a particular girl is the evidence that it wasn't Dalgom who's lying on top of her.

"Babe." She mumbles while stroking the crimson hair. "Wake up, you'll be late for work."

"Hmm." Jisoo hummed and buried her face on Lisa's neck even more.

"C'mon, a late professor is not a good example for her student."

"She's right, so better to get ready and stop cuddling Chu." The couples snapped their heads at the door when they heard Jennie looking at them disgustingly. "And why the hell are you doing there? Aren't you supposed to sleep in bed not on a fucking couch and squeezed yourselves?"

"Why so grumpy little bean. It's too early." Lisa retorts.

"Can you please stop calling me little? I'm maybe little but I can break your bone!"

"Just for once, give me some peaceful morning!" Jisoo scoffed and pushed herself up and walked hastily on their room.

"Look what you've done." Lisa spit, stroking Jennie a death glare.

"Oh shut the fuck up Lisa, you started it." Jennie fired back. "I came here because my girl is inviting you to have a breakfast in her unit so you better come or I'll slit your throat." She threatens before slamming the door with a loud thud.

Lisa shook her head as she rose up from the couch and walk grumpily towards her room. She wants to wait for Jisoo to come out from the bathroom but she sure knows that Jennie being a grumpy little bean is not good to see early this morning and she's not up to a war when Jisoo was so done with them bantering in front of her. She grabbed the towel inside the closet and walk outside of her room, good thing her unit has two bathrooms.

After she finish taking a bath, she immediately go out when she heard Jisoo calling her name outside. "Lisa!"

"What?" She shouted back.

"Go to Chaeng's unit and tell 'em that I'll soon follow." Jisoo told her while cutting an onions.

"They already cooked for our breakfast babe." Lisa said, looking confusedly to Jisoo.

Jisoo stroke her a dagger look, how come that she forgot what I said last night? She thought.

"I know, this is for your lunch dumbass." She mumbles and turn back her attention to the onions.

"Babe, you don't have to do this, it's just one time and I promise that it won't happen again, and besides, if you'll keep doing this everyday you might get late in work."

"It's ok to be late at work than to see you lying in hospital bed." Lisa bit her lower lip to suppress the smile to break out as her heart beats frantically. Jisoo never ceased to make Lisa's heart flutter. "Go, or Jennie will kick both of our asses." Jisoo added when she noticed Lisa hasn't still move on her spot.

"I really hate your best friend." Lisa utter and leaned to kiss Jisoo's top of the head which made the older girl blushed and covered it with a slight chuckle. "I'll just get our foods and I'll be back." Lisa added before she walked outside.

"Where's Jisoo?" Irene asked as soon as she saw the youngest came alone.

"She's cooking my lunch."

"Tsk! You're really a pain in the ass you know that?" Jennie hisses but Lisa ignores her and starts preparing their food. "You're lucky that my best friend loves you so much and she's willing to do anything for you."

"I love her too, so much that's why I'm doing this for her."

"You're killing yourself, how come you're doing it for her?" Chaeyoung asked sarcastically frowning.

"I'm working so I could help her and it's for our wedding."

Chaeyoung scoffed and and roll her eyes. "But at least do that when you're healed fully enough, Sorry Lisa but I'm with Jisoo this time."

"You're always with them Rosie, what are you talking about?" Lisa said chuckling.

"But seriously Lisa, I know Momo will save that spot for you until you'll fit to work, we were just worried about you." Seulgi told her worriedly, squeezing Lisa's shoulder lightly.

"I know that Seul, but I ain't gonna lay down in our bed doing nothing."

"We can't make you change your mind right?" Irene asked her and Lisa nodded with a warm smile plastered on her lips. "Just don't get Jisoo worried too much kid, she needs to work too and worrying about you wasn't helping her to focus."

"I'm sorry unnie, but don't worry, it'll be the last time she'll get worried about me." Lisa said as she lift the two plates on her hand and starts walking outside Chaeyoung's unit.

–

"Hello! earth to Jisoo!" Jennie snapped her fingers in front of Jisoo's face, pulling her best friend from her deep thoughts. "You haven't touch your food."

"Chu, Lisa will not be happy if she finds out that you'll skipping your lunch just because you're worried about her." Irene told her with a light squeeze on her shoulder.

She sigh deeply and twitches her lips. "I'm just worried."

"We all are but knowing Lisa, she didn't want you to get worried about her." Seulgi utter.

"She hasn't been responded to my messages, you think she already ate her lunch?"

"You know what? I'm so done seeing you like that." Jennie said irritated and fished out her phone on her bag and starts dialing. "Hello? Yeah, I just want to ask if Lisa already had her lunch? Oh okay, thanks." All of them was just looking at Jennie quirking their brows. "She's fine so stop worrying Chu." She said after she shove back her phone inside her bag.

"Who's that?" Chaeyoung asked after her girl caught her attention and finally tear her gaze on her food.

"Jeongyeon." She simple said.

"Why on Earth you have her number?"

"Because her wife is my friend hubby, now finished your food." Jennie said and shove a piece of bread inside the blonde's mouth before she shifted back her gaze to her best friend. "She's done working at the studio and probably she's now at her second job."

All of them shakes their heads and sigh. "She'll be fine." Irene utter, smiling at Jisoo with assurance and the latter smiled back but still unconvinced.

After the lunch hour finished with Jisoo kept thinking Lisa, they all went back to their classes. She's in the middle of her class when someone knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt your lessons but the dean is asking you to go to her office."

Jisoo tilted her head and quirked her brows. "Why?" She asked.

"I don't know but I think it's about the seminar that will be held at Busan next month."

"Oh ok, thank you Mr.Kim." Jisoo said and return her attention to her class. "So I guess our lecture will stop here." She said as she starts fixing her things.

"Aish!" The whole class utter in unison.

"That's actually sucks, I've been rooting for this class the whole day." One of her male students whines and Jisoo couldn't hold her laugh.

"I'm sorry but the dean needs me." She said and clings her bag on her shoulder. "Let's continue the topic tomorrow."

"Marry me ma'am!" Another ridiculous words can be heard from one of her students and Taehyung's jaw tightened and curl his fist upon hearing that.

"I have a girlfriend." Jisoo said while laughing as she starts walking towards the door where Taehyung is still waiting for her.

"Oohh.." The whole class cooed.

"Was it really necessary to tell them that you had a girlfriend?" Taehyung asked as soon as Jisoo came near him.

"I don't find any harm on that Tae." Jisoo said with a shrugs.

"But it's a girlfriend, you're a woman."

"My students are not homophobic." She replied with a glint of irritation on her voice but she tried to hide it as much as possible and walked pass on the man.

"Shit!" Taehyang mumbles and ran after Jisoo. "Hey wait, it's not what I meant I'm sorry." He utter but Jisoo ignores him and walked faster than her usual pace. "Jisoo wait!" He shouted, the hallway is empty and his voice made Jisoo to stop on her track and snapped her head.

"Look Tae, I know you're still mad about what happened last month but–." Her words cut off by Taehyung's laugh. "What's funny?" She asked annoyingly as the irritation seared at her.

"If you're still thinking that I'm still upset about you and Lisa, oh honey please, I'm not, I already moved on."

Jisoo raised her left brow and stare at Taehyung, deciphering if the man in front of her is telling her the truth. She knows that Taehyung is lying, if it wasn't for the moment she saw the man curling his fist when one of her student asked her to marry him, she might be believe, but no.

"I need to go." She said blankly and turn her heels.

"Wait I'm coming with you."

"Why? I thought the dean needs to talk to _me_?"

"Yeah, but he called me first so I think he wants to talk to me also."

Jisoo shut her eyes hardly and heave a deep sigh. This is one of the thing she's avoiding, because she knew that if Lisa would find out that she'll be sending to another conference out of town with Taehyung, the younger girl might feel upset again.

"Let's go?" Taehyung utter and when Jisoo shot her eyes open, she saw the smirk tugging on the man's lips but he quickly erased it.

"Fine."

–

"So is it possible for you to come here often?" Momo asked after she explained what will be Lisa's job.

"I can do that as much as Sana would let me work for her half day."

"You don't have to be here the whole afternoon Lis, all I'm asking is be here at least for four to five hours everyday, and if your work with that bitch finished earlier than your usual time then it's much better but the working time still four to five hours, what'd you think?"

Lisa thinks for a second before she nodded her head, it'll probably exhausting but she really loves dancing so there's no way she'll let this opportunity to pass.

"That'll work." She utter as she offered her hand for a handshake that Momo finds ridiculous but took it anyway.

"Great, now go to the studio because your students is waiting for you." Momo told her as they both walked where will be Lisa's sanctuary from now on, where she can freely dance, where she can show how good she is at dancing.

The thought of teaching someone to dance is making her adrenaline to rushed that she didn't even noticed the time until one of her students called her attention.

"Lis, your phone has been ringing non-stop." Yeji, one of her student with a cute narrowed eyes told her.

"Thanks Yeji, can you please take the lead? I'll just answer it." She asked and Yeji nods at her before running at the front.

She walked outside of the room after she picks up her phone. "Hell–."

_"Yah __Lalisa__ fucking __Manoban__!" _Lisa got startled that she almost dropped her phone and she immediately put the phone away from her ear.

"What the hell? Did she just put a cuss in the middle of my name?" She asked in disbelief before she cautiously attached the phone back to her ear.

_"...is it? Don't you have plans to go home?!"_

"Babe, calm down okay?"

_"Calm down? Lisa I've been calling you for hundred times, and you want me to calm down? Do you know what time is it?"_

Lisa creased her forehead and peered on her watch and her eyes widen in surprise when she saw that it was 15 before 10 PM. "Fuck babe I'm sorry! I d-didn't no– noticed the time I'm sorry, I was so engrossed in dancing and–." She stopped from fumbling her words when she heard Jisoo's cold voice that really sends shiver to her body, even her fine body hair on her nape broodly stood up like a soldier.

_"Lisa..." _

"Y-yes b– babe?"

_"Go home now."_

Lisa gulped and nodded vigorously as if Jisoo could see her right now. "Y-yes, I– I'm–." Before she could finish her words, Jisoo ended the call.

"Hey Lis–."

"Ah f-fuck!" Lisa screamed loudly when someone tapped her shoulder suddenly, clutching the cloth in her chest.

"What the hell? What happened to you? It looks like you saw a fucking ghost!" Momo told her holding in her laugh.

"Momo, I– I need to g-go home." Lisa utter, her hands are trembling and her lips is quivering.

"Are you okay Lis? I told you, you're gonna work for five hours but it seems that you really enjoyed teaching, look at you, you're paled and you're trembling."

"No." Lisa shook her head furiously. "The smallest bean is f–fuming and– and I think I–i thi–."

"What? Lisa are you fucking okay? I'm starting to get worried." Momo utter as she held Lisa's shoulder. "C'mon, why don't you relax for a sec? Inhale..." Lisa took a deep breath following Momo's and slowly exhaling the air through her mouth and when the Japanese girl was sure that the younger girl is now more relax than earlier she tapped the latter's shoulder. "Now tell me what happen?"

"My girlfriend is mad and I'm fucking screwed!"

"You have a girlfriend?" Momo asked her in surprised.

"Yeah, I have and I really need to go home or I may not make it tomorrow."

"Wow, your girl must be that scary for you to be scared like that."

Lisa laugh nervously and ran inside the room to grabbed her things. "Guys, I need to go home let us continue tomorrow!" She announced and ran back where she left Momo. "I'm going home, see you tomorrow." She bid and ran fast as she could outside the building and jumped on her big bike. "Aish! I'm so dead!"

–

As soon as Lisa laid her feet in the front of the condo building where a little creature is waiting for her, she can't stop her heart from beating fast. She entered at the lobby with her nervous self, why mad Jisoo had this effect on her? Because first, she assured their friends that she won't let the older girl get worried again, but the first attempt– failed. And what more next time?

She greets everyone at the lobby even if she's in the verge of crying and they greet her back with a wide smile plastering on their lips, not noticing how nervous she is. She was so occupied that she didn't even notice the person beside her gazing at her intently. Lisa was busy preparing for explanation inside her mind when the man beside her tapped her shoulder which cause her to pull her out from her misery.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Uh– y-yeah kind of." Lisa tells him with an awkward laugh.

"It's late, Why are you just coming home now?"

Lisa sigh and slumped her shoulders. "Well, I didn't notice the time because I was so engrossed with my work."

"Oh, you're working? Does Jisoo approved?"

"Actually no." Lisa said and lean her back on the metal wall beside her. "And I think it'll be my last day of work."

The man chuckled and leaned his back at the opposite side of the metal box and cross his arms. "She's really scary huh?" He utter and Lisa nods at him reluctantly. "You shouldn't let her to stop you from working, especially when she's going away again for a month."

Lisa snapped her head at her side in confusion. "What do you mean Taehyung?"

The man look at her innocently, it was as if he was in shocked too. "Jisoo didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The dean chose her to send for another conference out of town. I'm sorry I thought she already told–."

"She didn't." Lisa said coldly while shaking her head slowly.

Lisa really hates the fact that her girlfriend is the one who always chosen to send in every goddamn conference, what is even the university representative is doing? Why it has to be Jisoo? She's a literature professor for fuck sake!

Taehyung smirked at the other side of the elevator when he saw Lisa getting mad, just by hearing her ragged and shallow breathing, he knew that her attempt of making the younger girl mad is successful, no one dared to talk again until the lift stopped where Lisa's unit is and without any word, Lisa step out inside but she froze on her spot when she heard what Taehyung had said.

"Don't worry Lis, I'm coming with her so I'll take care of her."

"What the–." Lisa didn't finished her words as the lift door finally shut closed and she swore to God that she really saw Taehyung smirking at her. "..fuck?" She finishes.

"Yah Lisa, Jisoo is so damn worried, what are you still doing there?" Chaeyoung shouted from the hallway and soon stopped when she saw her best friend's face. "What happened?"

Lisa flashed her fake smile at the blonde as she hug the girl. "Are you worried too?"

"Of course dummy, now go to your unit and explain yourself to your girl. Let's talk tomorrow and oh, you should take a shower, you stink." Chaeyoung told her when they both pull away from the hug.

Lisa only chuckled at her and mess the blonde's hair like she always do. "Sorry Chip." She utter before she proceed to her door, leaving her best friend looking at her confused but Chaeyoung shrug it off when the lift in front of her open and she stepped inside, as much as she wants to ask Lisa, she really needs to get to Jennie at the lot.

"I'll just ask her tomorrow." Chaeyoung mumbles to herself.

Lisa took a long and lungful sigh before she twist the knob in front of her. As she open the door, she saw the love of her life sitting at the couch with a book in her hand, Dalgom sleeping on her lap and a cup of coffee in the center table in front of her.

She supposed to be happy when she saw the crimson haired girl like she always feels, but Taehyung ruined it for her.

"Sit down." Jisoo orders without even looking at her.

Lisa nods even though Jisoo wasn't looking at her and she plops her body on the single couch.

Jisoo closed the book and put it down in front of her and finally took a glance at the younger girl. She needs to scold her lover but a part of her stopping her and that is the coming trip next month with Taehyung.

"What's wrong?" Jisoo asked when Lisa stared at her blankly.

"Nothing." The younger girl replied and sigh.

"Tell me."

Lisa look at her with intensity, it was as if there's something running on her mind that she's battling to, if she'll voice it out or not, but at the end, Lisa took a deep sigh and tear her gaze away from the older girl.

"I'm sorry if I came late." Lisa said softly.

"It's ok, come here." Jisoo said and tapped the space beside her. She's mad but she knows that there's something bothering the younger girl and that is the thing she need to know than to scold her.

As soon as Lisa sat down beside her, she immediately wrapped her arms on Lisa's waist and looked up. "I have to tell you something." She started, she felt Lisa stiffened, even her breath hitched up. "I–."

Lisa quickly stood up which made her startled in the sudden action and Dalgom jumped off and bark one time before running towards their room.

"I– I'm tired." Lisa mumbles, but before she can even take one step Jisoo hold her wrist, pulling the younger girl back at her seat but Lisa refused to.

"No! We need to tal–."

"I know it already!" Lisa yelled and Jisoo gasped at the sudden outburst.

"H–how did you know?"

"That fucking asshole told me and he even told me that he's coming with you!" Lisa shouted as she starts pacing back and forth. "Why didn't you denied that?"

"I did but–."

"But what?!"

"Lisa would you please calm down for a second?"

"How would I do that if I knew you were leaving again and would be gone for a month and the worse is, you were going with that damn guy!"

Anger boiled deep in her system, as hot as lava. It churned within, hungry for destruction, and she know it's too much for her to handle. The pressure of the raging sea of anger would force her to say things she do not mean, or to express thoughts she suppressed.

Lisa know she have to get out before she erupt in her furious state. She know that the feeling will pass, but while it hasn't, she's well aware she could really hurt Jisoo with her words. So she escaped, she run. She bolt out of their unit and slammed the door behind her.

She knows that it wasn't Jisoo's fault, but she can't help it, just by the thought that she'll be gone again and with Taehyung, her heart is clutching inside her chest, as if someone is squeezing it and her she's gasping for air not until she stopped in her tracks and sigh exasperatedly.

Was she getting over dramatic about it? Was she being selfish again? The answer is in Jisoo's eyes, the real reason for Lisa to stop her from leaving the building.

"Aish!" Lisa screamed and pulled her hair out in frustration.

The door creaked open and Jisoo snapped her head towards it and a small smirk crept up on her lips when she saw Lisa walking in with her head bowing.

"This is sucks." Lisa mumbles.

"I know, come here babe." Jisoo said as she cooed at the end of the couch and tapped her lap.

With a slump shoulder, the younger girl pad over to Jisoo and throw her body down at the couch, using Jisoo's lap as her pillow. "Sorry." She muttered with her eyes closed.

Jisoo chuckled. "Can't be mad at me even for a sec huh?" She teased while stroking Lisa's hair and grinning.

"That's why I said it sucks." Lisa retorts, pouting.

Jisoo's grin grew wider and leaned over to gave Lisa a peck on her lips. "It's only for a month Lisa." She muttered against their lips brushing.

Lisa stir and sat up, pulling the older girl to sit on her lap and she intertwined their hands, making a circle on the back of Jisoo's palm. "Promise me that you'll marry me when you return."

"I will if you promise me that you'll behave when I'm gone."

"I'll behave, even if you don't tell me that."

Jisoo smiled, stretching her heart-shaped lips. "I know, now let's talk, why you came home late?" Jisoo utter when she remembers it.

"I had sex with this girl and she don't want me to let go." Lisa said nonchalantly which made the older girl laugh out loud and slap her shoulder playfully.

"Dumbass, did you used protection?" Jisoo asked, riding along with their ridiculous conversation.

"I did, don't worry." Lisa said and they both laugh. The doe eyed girl stopped from laughing as she stared at the crimson haired girl and a smile starts creeping up on her lips. "I love you." She utter lovingly.

"I know, dumb dumb." Jisoo replied before claiming Lisa's lips in most passionate way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back and I didn't want to end the chap be that bad, bc next will be one. Ahdhskaks I'm sorry in advance!


	20. Thank you Grandma (Message)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt all those things with Lisa and having an argument with her is the last thing I want to happen and Lisa is not controlling me, I chose to be like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add another note bc BLACKPINK WON THREE AWARDS TODAY AND D4 WAS ABOUT TO HIT A BILLION VIEWS! DAMN MA I'M SCREAMING!

Every morning the food was cardboard. No amount of chewing made it possible to swallow. Her mouth is dryer than a sandbox in summer. If she doesn't call soon Lisa going to be sick.

Jisoo's called her after every meeting since she was sent out of town, never saying anything special. She'll asks Lisa to tell her about life back in Seoul, dull though it is, since Jisoo are thousand kilometers away from her, When Lisa finish, she sometimes asks her to say it all over again, but slower, like she's savouring the words. She can never hang up either, Lisa have to be the one to do that or they'll never able to continue their day where their job is waiting to be finished.

_It's been one week since the last, why she hasn't call me again? _Lisa thought, staring blankly at the food.

"Lisa, stop nibbling your food." Irene scolds her, swatting her arms lightly to pull the youngest girl into her deep trance and she succeeds when Lisa flinched at the sudden contact.

"Sorry." She mumbles and dig on her food and shove spoonful of rice inside her mouth.

"Will you stop acting like she's missing for a year now?" Seulgi told her mockingly that made Jennie and Chaeyoung snickered.

Lisa swallowed the food before she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's been two weeks since she left and she still hasn't call me again this week, why can't y'all understand that I simply miss her?"

"You're telling us that you simply miss her when in fact you're acting like that?" Chaeyoung said, narrowing her eyebrows. "Maybe she's busy, why can't you understand?"

"Sparing her girlfriend some of her precious minutes won't hurt her." Lisa retorts before shoving another spoonful of food on her mouth.

Jennie huffed a breath. "You know the reason why she hasn't called you again, after learning that her dumb girlfriend spending her whole night working in the studio–."

Jennie's word were cut off when Lisa growl at her. "Because you told her!"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did, who would it might be other than you? You're her best friend!"

"Stop accusing me, I maybe hate you but I'm more concerned with my best friend that if I tell her that, she would get worried." Jennie said defensively.

It's true that it wasn't her, because the culprit is the oldest, Jisoo knows that Jennie won't tell her anything related to Lisa because she'll worry about her and the younger brunette doesn't like the thought of that, that's why she asked Irene to watch over Lisa.

"I just had to, besides, Jisoo wants me to–."

Lisa snapped her head to her side causing Irene to cut off her words. "Unnie!"

"Don't yell at my wife Lisa." Seulgi warns but the younger girl stood up and was about to open her mouth but before she could utter any word, Irene stroke her a dagger look.

"Sit down young lady." Irene orders her firmly.

"You guys clearly know that I'm just doing this so I can save myself from sulking because my girlfriend is not here."

"Are you really that shallow Lis? It's work!" Irene said, voice a little higher than her usual.

"I bet it's not the real reason why she's acting like that." Chaeyoung muttered, not giving her full attention from the tension in front of her as she kept digging in her food.

"What?" Seulgi asked with full of curiosity.

Lisa been acting weird since Jisoo left, two weeks ago, they kept ignoring it because they're thinking that maybe the younger girl just miss her girlfriend but lately, she's been occupying herself with her work and that one time when Lisa didn't show herself at the dinner in Irene's unit, only to find out that the younger girl accepted the project with overnight shooting.

The oldest decided to tell it to Jisoo and it wasn't her intention to put them into this situation, it's not like she tends to ruin them, she's just concern about the younger girl.

"Jisoo is with Taehyung right?" Chaeyoung asked the obvious and they all nods except for Lisa who plops back on her seat with a frown. "Then Jisoo is not giving her a call, what do you think might be the reason why Lisa is acting like that?"

"Psh! I trust her Chaeng, stop making nonsense speculation." Lisa spurts.

"Who said you're not? I'm just saying that you are freaking in the fact that she's with the man who happens her suitor...before."

"Why don't you just call her first dummy?" Jennie told her and Lisa only scoffed. "See? It's not always Jisoo who needs to make an effort, you should too."

"She isn't answering." Lisa said lowly.

"Have you ever tried?" Seulgi asked.

"Of course Seul, hundred times."

The other girls shared glances with puzzled look. "And she didn't answer any of it?" Jennie asked again.

"Do y'all think I would act like this if she did?"

"Wait, what if she's just busy–."

"I've been trying to think that maybe, just maybe she's busy but to no avail, it's not working when she already promised me that she'll call me every night after her schedule for the day."

"Give her benefit of the doubt Lis, maybe she's really that busy." Irene told her, convincing the younger girl.

"It's Sunday unnie, are you telling me that even in Sunday she had to work her ass out?"

"I hate to admit it but she's right there tho." Jennie admits, twitching her lips, as if it really itched her to finally agreed with Lisa for the first time.

They fell in awkward silence before Lisa pushed the chair behind her, standing on her feet. "I'm going to work."

"Wait, you said it's Sunday, why on Earth you're going to work?" Irene asked in surprised.

"I'm not going to sulk in my unit, thinking why is my girl not sparing me a call since it's Sunday and even the crickets knows that she has no schedule for today." Lisa said with her flat face.

"She'll call you." Seulgi utter with certainty but Lisa isn't convinced as she shook her head and starts walking.

"Let's just go watch movie Lis."

"I'm not in the mood Chaeng."

"Frozen 2 is now showing." Chaeyoung pursued, she knows how much the younger girl love that movie, just by the look on Lisa's face who's now hesitating to continue to her way out and she knew she won when Lisa sigh exasperatedly.

"You're lucky I miss hanging out with you." Lisa said with a scowl but the blonde squeak and was about to ran towards her best friend but Jennie tugged her shirt. "You can come too if that's ok with you Jen." Lisa added when she saw what the older girl did. "Actually all of us can go."

"That's great, but please, no bickering inside the cinema." Irene said as she rose up from her seat, darting Jennie and Lisa a meaningful look.

"We can't promise that." Jennie said with a shrug, causing Lisa to chuckle.

"It's kinda weird for me that the bickering duo is not sailing anymore." Seulgi utter garnering a throaty laugh from the girls while making their way out from Chaeyoung's unit.

–

"Where is it?!" Jisoo groans while flipping her stuff multiple times, her things scattered around all over the hotel room she was occupying for a whole month.

"I told you many times to just get a new one when we return."

"And it's two weeks from now Tae, I know Lisa is dead worried now or maybe worse she thinks I'm ignoring her." Jisoo croaked, side eyeing the man leaning on the door frame with his arm crossed.

"I know she'll understand that, Lisa is a wise girl."

Jisoo let out a throaty laugh. "You clearly don't know Lisa a bit, yes, she's a smart kid but when it comes to me, she'll think every possible negative thought."

"Oh, so she doesn't trust you?" Taehyung asked mockingly.

_She trust me, it's you whom she doesn't trust. _Jisoo thought, a small smile making its way on her lips upon remembering how much Lisa reminding her in every single time to stay away from Taehyung.

"She did." Jisoo utter and sat down on her bed, finally giving up to look for her phone and starts fixing her things. "It's just that, she tends to get worried a lot for me."

"And one of it is because you're with me."

"I didn't said anything regarding to that matters."

"Oh please, stop denying it."

"I didn't either?" Jisoo mocked, laughing the words out.

"Ok, now I feel much offended, you need to make it up for me."

Jisoo shakes her head ferociously with a dry laugh. "I can't."

"How about I let you use my phone but in return, you'll go out with me tonight?" Taehyung bribed, which cause Jisoo to have a second thought. "My offer has an expiration." The man pressed.

She hates the idea of going out with Taehyung, hence, she would go out with the man who's still into her, but on the other hand, she really needs to talk to Lisa, she miss her, oh God she do and Taehyung's offer is tempting her to agree.

Jisoo heave a deep breath before she held out her palm in front of her. "Ok, but let me use your phone..now."

Taehyung flashed his triumphant smile before handing his phone to the crimson haired girl. "Here, use it as long as you want, I'll pick you up at seven." He said before turning his shoes, hiding his evil smile.

–

"Hey, your phone is vibrating." Chaeyoung nudges the younger girl, jolting her head towards the phone on Lisa's pocket but to no avail, Lisa ignores her as the latter's eyes fixed at the big screen in front of her. "Answer it dummy, what if it's Jisoo?"

"No it's not her, it's just some random numbers and I don't want to miss anything in this movie just because of some stupid human dialed the wrong number." Lisa whispered leaning her head closely to her best friend but her eyes still fixed at the screen.

"But it's keep vibrating and the light is bothering me."

"Jeez Chaeng!" Lisa hisses as she fished out her phone and shut it off. "Happy?" She scowled and the blonde nods her head.

-

"What the heck?" Jisoo exclaims when she tried to dial Lisa's number again for the umpteenth times.

_"Hey it's _ _Manoban_ _, not _ _Manobal_ _, if you're _ _Chaeyoung_ _ or worse Jennie, please don't ever try to call me again, but if you're _ _Jisoo_ _, please let me know after a beep."_

"The fuck is she doing right now?" Jisoo hisses as she throw the phone on her bed, fully forgotten that its wasn't hers. "Why did she turn off her phone and didn't answered at least one call?!"

She's been trying to call Lisa for the past hour but the latter seems not interested to answer any of it and it's frustrates Jisoo to the highest peak.

She clenched her eyes off and rubbed her palms on her face abruptly before raking her fingers in the middle of her head and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What is she up to?" Jisoo asked, stroking a death glares the helpless phone sitting in her bed, as if it was Lisa.

After a minute of squinting and rolling her eyes, she decided to get ready for the dinner, isn't it unfair? She agreed to that offer because she thought she will able to talk to Lisa but ended up with her voicemail, Taehyung's phone wasn't a help but she's the person of her words.

Jisoo doesn't have any idea where the man with blue hair will bring her and so she just wear a casual outfit, a white polo shirt with a high waist jeans and her three inch and a half stiletto, it takes half an hour before she finally done preparing herself and she found herself gazing at the phone again.

A knock on the door caught her attention, pulling her heavy gaze away from the poor phone.

"Hey–." Taehyung stop when Jisoo opened the door abruptly, causing him to step back. "Whoa, chill woman."

"I'm not in the mood Tae."

"I literally wasn't doing anything?" Taehyung utter quizzically, lifting her arms in the air in his both sides.

It seems that Jisoo realized what she had done to the man and sigh deflating before walking back inside her hotel room to grabbed her sling bag and Taehyung's phone.

"Here." Jisoo handed the phone back.

"Let me guess, you two fight?"

"No."

"Then what makes you grumpy?"

"Nothing, let's go." Jisoo said dismissing the topic and stepped out from her room.

Taehyung just look at her amusingly before following the crimson haired girl and lead the way to the car he rent only for tonight's dinner.

The way to the restaurant isn't that long for them to arrived after a couple of minutes of driving. Being the gentleman he is, he opened the door at the shotgun seat and offered his hand for Jisoo to hold and without hesitation, the girl reach for it.

Jisoo thought that after she climbed off the car, Taehyung will let go of her, but no, instead, he intertwined their hands that made her to panic.

"H-hey." She called out, taking back her hand subtly.

"What?" Taehyung asked innocently but soon realized what Jisoo trying to imply with the single word. "Oh I'm sorry." He said apologetically and smiled– but for Jisoo, it's more on a smirk but she chose to shrugged it off and continue her way inside the resto.

Their dinner went smoothly and in some way, she forgot how frustrated she is about her lover when Taehyung starts blabbering about his dog–Yeontan, who happens to caught her full attention, long forgotten about Lisa's not answering the phone.

"I really miss that dog, remember when Dalgom annoying him for the whole day when I was in your unit." Jisoo said giggling upon remembering that moment.

"Yeah, I did, why don't you visit my dog? I'm sure he misses you too."

Jisoo's cute little giggles fades away and shook her head before speaking. "I can't."

"Of course you can't, Lisa right?" Taehyung muttered softly.

Jisoo shot her head's up to meet Taehyung's gaze. "Sorry, I'm just avoiding having arguments with Lisa."

"It's always about her, I feel like she's controlling your whole life."

"She's not." Jisoo utter and leaned back to her chair. She turns her head on the window glass beside her, looking at the random people walking passed outside the restaurant. 

"It looks like to me."

"Do you ever feel that feelings when everything is so right? When you're with the one you love? Where she can make you feel any kinds of emotion? Where you can feel how contented you are, to the point that you want to marry her and build a family with her while achieving all the goals in life together?" A wide smile starts creeping up on her lips as she returns her gaze back to the man in front of her. "I felt all those things with Lisa and having an argument with her is the last thing I want to happen and Lisa is not controlling me, I chose to be like this."

"She's really one lucky dumbass."

"I'm lucky too, for having her back."

"But to answer your question earlier, I felt that way too." Taehyung said bitterly, meeting Jisoo's eyes who's now quirking her brows. "...with you." He added, causing Jisoo to froze on her seat, feeling guilty, her eyes softened and reach for Taehyung's hand on the table, rubbing the back of his palm soothingly.

"I'm sorry Tae, I'm sure you can find someone you deserve." Jisoo said softly.

The blue haired man smiled and he switched their hand's position. "I know and I can feel that she's coming." He uttered. "..._back_." He mumbled the last word to himself and giving his wide smile to Jisoo.

Jisoo smiled back warmly but she was got startled with a sudden camera flashed. "What the hell?" She exclaims, pulling her hand quickly and rose from her seat. "Excuse me? But what are you doing?"

"Sorry, I'm a photographer and I was just wandering around and saw the two of you, looking so in love, I'm sorry for being rude to take a shot without permission." The man said while scratching his nape.

"Please delete the picture and I'm not in love with him, so if you're really sorry please, delete it." Jisoo said calmly but inside her, she was in a panic, thinking that Lisa might see it– although it's impossible, but who knows right? It's better to be safe than sorry.

"What? But your eyes in this picture telling me otherwise." The man insisted, which making Jisoo to shut her eyes and release a lungful sigh to calm herself.

"Can you just...please delete the picture? You're taking someone's picture without consent, that's very unrespectful."

"Hey hey, it's fine let me handle it." Taehyung chimed in, pulling Jisoo awya from the man. "I got this, calm down." He added, guiding the frustrated woman back in her seat. "Bro can we talk outside?"

"What? No! Just delete the picture here and it's settled!" Jisoo utter in panic, raising her voice a little.

"I just wanna talk to him, and settle it outside, we're getting attention here." Taehyung insisted making Jisoo to feel shy when she notice some costumer are looking on them.

"Fine, but make sure that he will delete it."

"Don't worry." Taehyung reassured and he lead the way outside the restaurant.

Jisoo left alone in the table, fidgeting on her seat and keep mumbling words– mostly cursed, until Taehyung finally returned.

"How is it?" She asked hopefully.

"I told you, I got it." Taehyung told her with a smile.

"Thank you." She utter and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry but I think we should go back to the hotel."

"It's ok, let's go."  
  


–  
  


"That was amazing!" Lisa blurted out as soon as the movie comes to its end.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

"How the hell are you still hungry when you're literally eating inside the cinema?"

"My girlfriend said _she's hungry_, Lisa." Jennie said in gritted teeth, stroking the doe eyed girl with her venomous stare.

"Fine, then let's find a fucking restaurant Jennie Kim, stop killing me with your stare!" Lisa spit and pulled the blonde's hand to enter at the first restaurant she sees, followed by the older girls laughing at them.

Lisa was grumpy at the moment and all she want is to find a table for them and didn't notice the girl coming on their way. 

"Oh my gosh I'm so– babe?" The girl with a black jet shoulder length hair utter in surprised.

"Lisa, her name is Lisa." Chaeyoung said with a glare and now it's her turn to pulled Lisa away from the girl but the younger stop which cause Chaeyoung to groan. "Lisa no!"

"I was–."

"You're not going anywhere dumbass." Jennie threatens, gripping Lisa's wrist tightly, both of the latter and her girlfriend is pulling the youngest towards the table.

"Girls give me a sec, I–."

"Uh no Lisa, I'm starving too so we need to eat." This time Irene butted in and pushed her back slightly.

Lisa turn her head back at the girl with sorry look and Mina just smiled at her understandingly and waved a goodbye.

"That was rude girls." Lisa groans and pouts while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Let me remind you something Lisa, Mina is your ex and she called you babe." Jennie said with restraint voice.

"I know that Jen, she was just being playful and I was just going to greet her."

"Greet her for what?" Irene asked.

"Ok girls, calm down, it's not the first time Lisa and Mina talked, because if you don't know, she's Momo's cousin and Momo is Lisa's boss, so yeah, she's just going to greet her." Seulgi interfere, feeling sorry too for Mina to what the girls did to her.

"What do you mean it's not the first?" Chaeyoung asked, wrinkling her eyebrows while looking at her best friend accusingly.

Lisa scoffed. "You heard Seulgi right? She's Momo's cousin and of course we'll see each other because she went a lot in dance studio."

"And Jisoo didn't have any idea about this?" Jennie asked in disbelief.

"Eer.. I don't think it's necessary–." 

"Lisa!" They all got startled when Jennie abruptly stood up, slamming the table in front of her in such a force, gaining a hard stare from the other people who's having their peaceful lunch. 

"Yah.. wifey." Chaeyoung softly scolds, feeling embarrassed from the stares their receiving. "Sit down."

Jennie obliged but still fuming, feeling her blood boiling inside her head. "I swear to God Lisa, you clearly know what your Ex done to my best friend and yet there you are being friendly with her like nothing happened!"

"Relax Jen, I already talked to her about it and she's very sorry for what had happ–." 

"Her apology cannot return Jisoo's grandmother's life." Jennie retaliate.

"I know but at least she felt sorry."

"You can say that easily because you weren't there when Jisoo is grieving."

"Enough girls, It's better to talk about that when Jisoo is here, but Lisa, you have to tell to your girlfriend about it, ok?" Irene told them trying to ease the tension between the two girls.

"Sorry Jen." Lisa said sincerely.

She knows where Jennie is coming from, she can't even get mad at the brunette, knowing that she was the one who's beside Jisoo in those days she was gone and hiding.

"Save it." 

"No Jen, I'm really sorry."

"Okay okay, just stop saying sorry." Jennie hissed and waving her hand for dismissal.

Lisa sulk in her seat, probably because Jennie has some point, now she's feeling guilty for not telling Jisoo about Mina, actually at first, she was mad when she saw the Japanese girl inside the dance studio, she even tried to ignore the girl in every single damn time when she sees her, but after Momo telling her that she should close whatever she had with Mina and they talked everything about their past, Lisa felt something heavy pulled out from her chest.

It was as if she can finally closed the chapter of her past, forgiving wasn't really the easiest task but Lisa isn't that kind of person who kept hatred towards a person, not until they said their sorry and that's it, Lisa will forgive and forget.  
  


They were in the middle of their random conversation when Lisa remember to turn on her phone, there's a few text from Momo about the new choreograph and from Sana, reminding her about her project that she needs to finish because their client is asking for it within a week.

She was scrolling down until she received an attachment from the unknown number who keeps calling her earlier, she wants to ignore it but there's a voice whispering behind her ear that she should check it.

"Who's that?" Chaeyoung asked when she saw her best friend staring at the unknown number on her phone screen.

"I don't know, it's the same number who keeps bothering me inside the cinema." She said with a shrug, she was about to open the message when Chaeyoung stole her phone from her grip. "Hey!" She yelled and tried to reach for it but the blonde put the phone behind her back and pushing Lisa's face with her other hand.

"Let me." Chaeyoung said making Lisa leave with no choice but to let her best friend see the attachment by herself. She sat back to her chair and starts digging on her food, not giving any interest what might the message content. "Oh shi–!"

Everything happened so quickly, one second, Chaeyoung is holding Lisa's phone with her wide eyes after opening the message and another pint of second, Lisa's chair stumbled down at the floor, her hand gripping the phone tightly, white knuckles, wide-eyed, clenching jaw and gritting teeth.

"Wh–what is that?" Irene asked in bewilderment for the sudden action from the youngest girl. 

All of them was in full puzzlement except from Chaeyoung, until Lisa put her phone down at the table to see the pictures of Jisoo and Taehyung, gaining a loud gasped feom the older girls, first pic is Jisoo, standing beside a car, intertwined hands, another picture is they are holding hands over the table, staring at each other like they were so in love.

"S-so this is why she's not g-giving me a c-call huh?" Lisa utter in a shaky voice.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ddu-du ddu-du 1B! I'm so proud of us BLINKS! LOVE YOU ALL BITCHES!


	21. Thank you Grandma (Make up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's bullshit, that's the ridiculous thing I've ever heard and you think that I'm that dumb to believe all those lies?!" Lisa yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "How will you explain the look in your eyes while y'all staring into each other's eyes?! And you even let him hold your hand?! What the actual fuck is that?"

"Lisa!"

"Roseann!"

"I swear to God Lisa, you're being immature again." Chaeyoung hisses while struggling to pick up the younger girl from the floor.

"Why don't you just go home Chaeng and let me enjoy my time here?" Lisa utter, objecting to let the older girl pulled her up and stand on her feet.

"And then what? Let you drown yourself in alcohol again?! You've been drinking since last day!"

Lisa scoffed bitterly, Chaeyoung is right, since that day someone sent her those pictures of Jisoo and Taehyung, she drowned herself in alcohol, Jisoo hasn't called her again and there's two weeks more before the professor will return and Lisa didn't know how will she face the older girl– not with her ferocious self.

Chaeyoung let go off her hands, almost giving up to pick up the younger girl, she sigh exasperatedly with a loud groan before clutching Lisa's collar, fisting it tightly and lift up the girl in her full force.

"Whoa whoa okay girl, damn! I know you're a monster than me." Lisa said thunderstruck, she's still couldn't believe that the blonde is stronger than her, she's a softie but when she's so done with Lisa, her hidden strength will come out and you don't want to see that.

"I'm tired Lisa, please let's go home."

"You're tired but fuck, you just used one hand to pulled me up." Lisa said as a chuckles escape on her mouth.

"You've given me no choice but to used force and pulling you for three hours straight is really depressing." The blonde utter, still holding Lisa's collar and dragged her towards her car.

Lisa keeps limping, struggling to walk straight due to drunk state but Chaeyoung doesn't give a fuck, all she wants is to tie her best friend inside her car using her seatbelt and drove home, where her girlfriend is waiting for her.

"Rosie, I– I can walk alone."

"Yeah, with those crippled legs." Chaeyoung said sarcastically, side eyeing her best friend with disappointed look. Lisa giggles and throw her hand on Chaeyoung's shoulder and nuzzles the latter's neck. "Don't you dare give me hickeys or Jennie will kill you." She warns when she felt Lisa's lips starts biting her neck.

"I used to give you hickeys but you ain't complaining back then." Lisa whines with a pout.

"You have a girlfriend and so do I, we need to put limitations now Lisa, not with being clingy to each other because hence, I'm more clingy when it comes to you, but let's be more sensitive to our girls."

Lisa snorts. "Sensitive is nowhere to be found in Jisoo's dictionary."

Chaeyoung pursed her lips, refraining herself not to snapped on her best friend. She opened the door in shotgun seat and pushed the younger girl inside. "Buckle up your seatbelt." She orders before she quickly ran to the other side of the car.

"Is it corrupt?" Lisa asked when Chaeyoung hopped inside.

The blonde let out a frustrated sound when she saw the doe eyed girl struggling to buckle her seatbelt, she keeps pushing the latch inside the buckle but she keeps missing.

"Here, let me– it's not broken, you're just drunk." Chaeyoung utter after she buckled the seatbelt, she ran her fingers on her hair and tucked some strands in the back of her ear before she starts to drive.

Lisa leaned her head on the window, staring at the road and establishments scattering at the side of the road. Her distorted vision for taking excessive amount of alcohol, making the lights to be blurry when it hits her orbs. Chaeyoung keeps stealing glances on her side, checking the younger girl in silence until Lisa stir on her seat and look at the blonde.

"Do you think Jisoo cheated on me?"

Chaeyoung waited for this moment, where her best friend will talk and ask her. Drunk Lisa is kind of a challenge for them, she'll be half stupid most of the time but when the alcohol subsided a little bit, she'll start the conversation with the real reason why she drinks.

"She would never do that Lisa."

"But you saw the pictures, you were the one who saw it first before me."

"Lisa." Chaeyoung calls and Lisa hummed, tilting her head sideways to take a good look at the blonde's face. "Sometimes, it's not good to jump into conclusion, let's say they gone out in a dinner, but have it crossed your mind that Jisoo is too nice to reject him? Besides, that damn professor is still her friend."

"But is it necessary for them to hold hands like that?"

"There's no argument with that, but let us say that there's a reason behind that, there's a reason in every action Lisa."

"And what might be the reason for her to hold that asshole's hand and look at him like a sick puppy purely in love?"

"I don't know Lis, I'm not Jisoo to answer that." The blonde is about to snap but preventing it as much as she could, she's not good at handling drunk Lisa unlike Seulgi and Irene– in fact she's always drunk along with her best friend, that's why she never dealt something like this, but the older girls reminds her to bring a lot of patience once the younger starts babbling nonsense or keep hurting herself just to make her feel more devastated than she already is.

Lisa huffed and cross her arms. "I don't know how will I face her."

Chaeyoung steal a quick glance at her before shifting back her eyes back at the road. "Then what will you do? Ignore her?"

"I'm leaving to Thailand." There was a loud screech on the asphalt, making the two of them to almost bump their heads in the headboard, Lisa whipped her heads at her best friend with wide eyes. "The fuck is wrong with you Roseann Park!"

"You're not going anywhere Lisa! We're already done with that shits!"

"Then what do you want me to do? How will I face her when I knew she was cheating on me?!"

"That's it! I'm calling unnie–."

"No you're not, Chaeyoung."

"Yes I am– Lisa!" Chaeyoung was in shocked when the younger girl steal her phone from her grip and threw it on the backseat. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" She exclaims and unbuckled her seatbelt to reach her phone from the back. "You're so dead when Irene unnie finds out about this, you're such a pain in the ass!"

"Fine fine! I'm not going– just don't call unnie!" Lisa yelled frustrated and running her fingers on her hair multiple times.

"It's too late, you already put me to the edge–."

"Ha! Park Chaeyoung!" Lisa hisses and pulled the older girl. "I'm sorry please, don't call unnie."

Chaeyoung stopped from rummaging at the backseat to find her phone and abruptly sat back, brushing her palms on her face and stroke her best friend a dagger look who's now looking at her sheepishly.

She took a deep breath to relax her nerves and prevent it from popping. "Let's go home." She utter before continued to drive.

"Why am I even scared with Irene unnie?" Lisa whispered, huffing and puffing a breath but Chaeyoung ignores her and keeps driving, silently cursing and regretting not to get drunk along with Lisa so she didn't have to deal with her.

–

"Thanks God!" Jisoo exclaims as soon as the phone inside her hotel room is now available to use. She quickly dialed Lisa's number, hoping that this time, she'll answer and a squeak escape on her when finally Lisa picks up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello? Who's this?"_

Jisoo creased her brows when someone answered Lisa's phone. "Irene unnie? Is that you?"

_"_ _Jisoo_ _? Yah! Kim Jisoo! What the hell? Why did you just called now?!"_

"Ok? What's with the yelling unnie?" Jisoo asked chuckling. "Where's the kid? why did you answer Lisa's phone?"

_"She's knocked down due to drunkenness–."_

"Drunk? Why did she drink?" There's a minute of silence on the other line that made Jisoo feels weird. "Unnie what's wrong?"

_"_ _Jisoo_ _ I know it's not my rights to meddle but I just want to know if you and _ _Taehyung_ _ had a date?"_

A loud gasped escaped from the crimson haired girl, covering her mouth with her palm, wide eyes. "H– how did you know–." Her words cut off when she heard multiple voices from the other line, cursing and fuming.

_"Someone sent a picture of you and _ _Taehyung_ _ to Lisa."_

"Oh God.." Jisoo muttered, still in shocked state, her head starts spinning, her heart beats frantically inside her chest that almost made her deaf and she barely hears Irene.

And then it hit her, the realization hit her, If she can make her already wide eyes bigger she would have done it. She abruptly stood up and hastily pulled her luggage under her bed and starts packing her stuff.

She knew what had happened, what Taehyung did, she knew the blue haired man was behind all of this, from her missing phone, disconnected line of her landline inside her room, those pictures Irene talking about, she knows that was still part of his plan, when he intertwined their hands when she climbed off of the car until the photographer suddenly came out from nowhere, it was all Taehyung's plan. Maybe even the dean choosing her to sent to the conference is still his plan.

"What a fucking asshole!" Jisoo hisses.

Her every move is in a rush, she needs to go home as quickly as possible, she knew that agreeing with Taehyung's offer is the dumbest decision she'd ever done. Now, Lisa saw the pictures, she can explain that, she can– but knowing Lisa, she'll jump into conclusion, and finding out that the younger girl is drinking, Jisoo knows that her lover already jumped on it.

After stuffing her things inside the suitcase– not minding if it's not neatly, she pulled it and head straight to the door. She'll leave even without Taehyung knowing, because seeing the blue haired man is the last thing Jisoo wanted to happen– but the fate is not on her side when on her way out of the hotel, she saw the man she's despising, coming on her way.

"Where are you go–." Jisoo didn't let him to finished his words when her hand automatically flies on Taehyung's face. "What the–."

"I'm so stupid to trust you Mr.Kim!" Jisoo spurts and was about to walked passed the man but Taehyung grabbed her wrist. "Let me go you fucking moron!"

"Wait– what was that for? And why are you fuming–."

"You planned all of this!" Jisoo shouted and Taehyung was taken aback.

"H-how'd you f–found out?" He asked stuttering and his grip on Jisoo was slowly relieving.

Jisoo took that opportunity to jerked his hand and faced the man, her breathing is shallow and ragged due to so much anger built inside her. "Guess what?! The telephone inside my room is not broken and the receptionist told me that someone cut the line and boom bitch!" Jisoo said, air quoting her last words mockingly. "You think that sending Lisa our pictures, stealing my phone and making me looks like I'm cheating with her would ruin us? You're such an asshole for thinking that!"

She turn her heels abruptly heading straight to the entrance of the hotel, not minding the gaze she was receiving from the other guest of the hotel. As soon as she went out she took the first cab she seen.

"Jisoo wait!" Taehyung calls her while running after her, thanks God she already hopped in and orders the driver to drive her to the nearest airport.

She'll deal with the unfinished job later, all that matters to her is be with Lisa– to explain her side. As soon as the cab stopped in front of the airport, Jisoo almost throw the bill on the driver gaining a glare from the old man.

She walked inside the airport still in a rush and bought a ticket on the spot back to Seoul, even though this practice is now exceedingly rare, she still able to bought one, however, the ticket prices are almost always higher than expected but that's not her concern anymore, she needs to go home!

After waiting for almost an hour while hiding at the rest room so if ever that Taehyung come after her, he won't find him. She ran towards the boarding area when she made sure that the coast is clear and no sign of the blue haired man– not until in her last step.

"Jisoo!"

"Oh great!" She mumbles when she heard Taehyung. "Can you please faster?" She asked the woman who's checking her boarding pass.

"Uh yeah, you may go inside." The woman uttered, she was about to walk when Taehyung grabbed her again.

"Let me go!" Jisoo shouted, getting a lot of attention from the other passengers.

"Wait, let's talk!"

"We have nothing to talk about Mr.Kim!"

"Ma'am? Is there a problem here?" The police airport approached them, looking at her and waiting for her signal if he should starts interfering between the _looks like a couple arguing._

"Yes!/ None!" Each of them answered making the police airport to creased his brows.

"He's bothering me officer, please take him away!"

"What? No! Wait I know her, she's my– my girlfriend and–."

"What the fuck Taehyung?!" Jisoo spits, snapping her head at the official with wide eyes. "Look officer, he's bugging me too much and it's creates commotions here and for sure you don't want it so if you wouldn't mind, can you please take him away?"

The police airport seems to snapped back on his senses upon hearing Jisoo and he immediately dragged Taehyung.

"No, please, I need to talk to my girlfriend– don't touch me! Wait! Jisoo! Kim Jisoo!"

Jisoo sigh in relief once she took a seat inside the plane. "Urgh Lalisa!" She exclaims making her seatmate startled and stroke her a weird look but Jisoo ignores, she tends to ignore everything when her mind is clouded with full of worry about the younger girl– with how she would start explaining everything.

–

"What happened?" Seulgi asked dumbfounded. "What was that?"

"I heard a loud shuffling." Irene said and attached the phone to her ear once again but the line were already cut off. "It's gone."

"Did she confirmed it? What did she say?" Jennie asked, her voice is full of worries.

"No– I mean, she didn't even denied it, but she didn't confirmed it either."

Jennie groans, rubbing her eyes frustratingly. "Oh God, what the hell is happening?"

"Let's call her again." Chaeyoung said and grabbed the phone in Irene's hand. "It's a landline number, I think it's her hotel room–." Her words were cut off when a new message came with another picture of Jisoo and Taehyung, leaving from the restaurant, and another came making Chaeyoung to gasped. "What the hell is this?"

"What?" Jennie asked and took the phone to her girlfriend. "What the–."

The photo was Jisoo, her back is facing the camera and Taehyung is standing in front of her and it looks like they were kissing from that angle.

Seulgi and Irene got curious and they both peep their heads at the phone and their eyes almost popped out from its sockets but Seulgi quirks her brows when she notice something's doubtful in the photo.

"Wait, take a look closer in this photo." She said, pinching the screen to zoomed in. "Taehyung is looking directly at the lens, do you think he knows that someone is taking pictures of them?"

"Oh my God!" Chaeyoung exclaims, as if she a light bulb popped above her head, making the other girls startled and snapped their heads at the blonde, looking at her quizzically. "He planned this!"

"So you were saying that Taehyung knew that someone is filming them and he's the one who sent this pictures?" Jennie asked, compiling all together the possibilities with just one picture.

"That's not impossible– wait I got an idea!" Seulgi utter and ran directly to Lisa's desktop, with Lisa's phone on her hand and starts browsing. The other girls followed her and they all curiously looking at Seulgi. "I knew it!"

"That motherfucker asshole!" Jennie utter, her voice trembled in outrage, her fist is tightly clenching on her side while gazing the information in front of her. The number who keeps sending pictures to Lisa is belong to Taehyung.

"Calm down wifey." Chaeyoung softly said as she wrapped her long limbs to Jennie's waist, making the brunette to relax on the warmth of her girlfriend. 

"I'm sorry Chaeng, it's just that, Taehyung is such an asshole for making my best friend look bad."

"I'm sure Jisoo will never do that, you should know that because she's your best friend."

"But what are we going to do now? There's still two weeks left for Jisoo to come home." Irene utter slouching her shoulders.

"I can't contact the number that Jisoo used." Seulgi announced while shaking her head in disappointment.

"All we need is to wait until next month." Her wife said and walks out of the living room to kitchen.

"Have you tried calling the jerk's number?" Jennie asked Seulgi.

"Nah, I won't do that, I might cussed him to death." Seulgi replied with a chuckles and put down Lisa's phone at the coffee table in front of them as soon as they all pad at the couch.

Irene returned to the living room with a tray and a cup of coffee. "Here, let's all have some coffee while waiting for Jisoo to call again." She offered and distributed it.

–

Just stepping outside the cab makes her breathing rapid and shallow. She can feel her pulse pounding in her temples. It's a relief to get to the elevator, because between the heels and her legs shaking, she's afraid she'll trip. Cold sweat glistened on her furrowed brow. With hands clasped tightly in front of her stomach she constantly fiddled with her knuckles, weaving her fingers in and out of each other while waiting for the metal box to reach the floor where her lover's unit is placed.

The tinged inside the elevator, indicating that she already arrived, snapped her out from her trance and she slowly stepped out. Jisoo took the fifteen steps towards Lisa's unit slowly as much as possible, her heart is still hammering inside her ribcage.

Jisoo reached her hands to the cold metal knob after she pressed the code and pushed the door lightly, not aware with the eight pairs of eyes waiting for almost three hours and wondering who will enter the door and they all stood up when they saw the crimson haired girl.

"Chu!" Jennie declared and ran towards the professor.

"Wha–." Jisoo was astounded when she saw the four girls inside Lisa's unit. Her mouth hung opened when Jennie throw herself at the older girl. "Jendeukie, what are you girls doing here?" She asked as she hug back the brunette.

"Why are you here?" Irene asked back.

"I went home as soon as I heard what you said about the photo."

"Oh yeah, about that, was it true?" Jennie asked when she departed herself from the older girl, holding Jisoo's shoulder firmly.

"The picture was taken with a man pretending to be a photographer and Taehyung told me that he'll took care of it but turns out that they'd know each other."

"And what about this Jisoo? Did you kissed him here?" Seulgi said, showing Lisa's phone to Jisoo.

"Oh my God no! He was tucking some strand of my hair that moment, what the hell was that? And this num– fuck!" She cussed when she noticed the number who sent the pictures.

"Well Jisoo, we knew that you would never do such thing but Lisa.." Chaeyoung utter, trailing off and look over her shoulder, eyeing the door behind her. "I think you need to explain everything to her."

Jisoo followed her gaze to where Chaeyoung is looking and nod her head. "Is she mad?" She asked.

"She's fuming." Jennie said garnering a glare from the other girls. "Kidding but yeah, she's uhm you know?" She chuckled. "A common occurrence for a partner when you see pictures like that."

Jisoo sighs and nod her head understandingly. "You girls should take a rest, it's already dawn and y'all have school and work later, I'll take it from here, thank you and sorry for inconvenience."

"It's nothing, besides, we're all family here, looking out for those who are in the middle of chaos is nothing." Irene said, reassuring the younger girl with a warm smile plastering on her lips.

Jisoo shut the door with a clicked and a lungful sigh after the other girls went back to their unit. She turn her heels and walked straight to their room. She first peek her head inside the room and saw the younger girl in her deep slumber. She sighs again for the umpteenth times before fully stepping inside the room.

Unlike her movements back at the hotel room, now, her move is careful and sneaky, avoiding to make noise, from undressing herself and changed into her pajamas until slipping her feet under the duvet.

Her hands was about to wrapped the younger girl but she stopped her limbs mid air when Lisa stir and tossed her body, they're now facing each other, Jisoo's breath hitched when she saw Lisa's nose scrunching and sniffing.

Lisa's forehead furrowed when she smelled the very familiar scent, the scent that she was addicted.

Jisoo panicked when she saw Lisa's eyes flutter open, staring directly to her dark brown orbs. "B-babe?"

"Hmm?" Jisoo hummed nervously.

Lisa blink her eyes rapidly and was astonished at the sight in front of her. "Jisoo?" She asked again, as if she couldn't believe that Jisoo was in front of her.

"Y– yes?" Jisoo answered.

The doe eyed girl open her eyes widely and rose her back from the soft mattress abruptly, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles and whipped her head to the side, and her jaw dropped when she made sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still in shocked.

Jisoo pushed herself up to sat down. "Am I not allowed to come here anymore?" She asked with a pout.

Lisa chew inside of her cheeks to prevent herself to give the older girl a kiss on her lips because of that pout. She rolled out of the bed to distance herself from Jisoo or she might forget that she's mad at her lover– Jisoo is so hard to resist and she needs to stood on her ground for fuck sake.

"I mean, you were supposed to be at the conference until next month but you're here with your–." Lisa paused in perplexity. "...picachu pajamas? When did you arrive?"

"About an hour ago."

"Wha– wait, I don't understand?" Lisa exclaims in confusion, she doesn't know if she's still drunk because it's still not sinking in her everything that was happening.

Jisoo pursed her lips before heaving a deep sigh. "Look babe." Lisa froze, she's still not used to the professor calling her in their endearment. "I immediately came home when I found out that Taehyung sent you those pictures– let me finish." Jisoo put her hand in the air, stopping the younger girl to utter a word when she saw Lisa opened her mouth and was about to talk. "I know you're thinking that those pictures were real but I am telling you, those are all lies and planned."

"You didn't call me for one week!"

"My phone is missing, the landline inside my hotel room was disconnected and I called you hundred times using Taehyung's phone but your dumb ass is not answering."

"You go out with him on a dinner date! "

"Because I had to." Lisa narrowed her brows upon hearing the older girl but didn't utter any words as she waits for explanation. "He lend me his phone so I can call you and in return, I need to come with him in a dinner."

"That's bullshit, that's the ridiculous thing I've ever heard and you think that I'm that dumb to believe all those lies?!" Lisa yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "How will you explain the look in your eyes while y'all staring into each other's eyes?! And you even let him hold your hand?! What the actual fuck is that?"

"Hey tone it down, it's still dawn." Jisoo hushed.

"I don't give a damn!"

"Well I give a damn."

Lisa snapped her head at the professor in disbelief. She's fuming, a wrath is visible in her eyes but the older girl remained calm, and that sends Lisa to her boiling point.

"Are you fucking kidding me Jisoo?"

"No and what I said was all true." Jisoo said monotonously, her gaze bore at the younger girl, sternly gazing. "Taehyung was trying to ruin us and you're letting him."

Lisa was caught off guard by that, Jisoo's word slapped the hell out of her, digging until the back of her brain and nailed it down. One second passed,two seconds passed,three seconds passed. Guilt was eating and pestering her. A fire burned in her mind and throat. Remorse hit her like a sledgehammer.

"I– I'm sorry." She muttered with her head bowed down.

Jisoo releases a breathy sigh before climbing off of the bed and pad over to Lisa, cupping the younger girl's small face. "Hey.." She softly called but Lisa is too guilty for doubting her lover that she can't even look at Jisoo's eyes. "Look at me." She demands but still, Lisa didn't obey, instead, she bore her eyes behind Jisoo. "Ok then, don't look at me." Jisoo hisses and let go Lisa's face and turn her heels.

She was expecting Lisa to stopped her from going back to the bed but seconds had passed, Lisa still hasn't moved and so she turned around again with a huffed.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot instead of making amends?"

"I don't know if I'm still worth to be your girlfriend after doubting your love f- for m-me." Lisa's voice cracked at the end making Jisoo to feel panicked.

She quickly cupped Lisa's face. "Hey, don't say that, you know that you're worth to be my girlfriend, hence you're even worth to be my wife and a mother to our children, stop saying ridiculous things like that."

"But I didn't trust you."

"So what? Every person in a relationship is going through with that and it's normal _(no it's not, but just to make Lisa feel better, she would lie_.) for you to feel that way because of those pictures."

Lisa sigh in chagrined, she rest her forehead on Jisoo's shoulder, her hands resting on her side. "I'm sorry babe."

"I'm sorry too, for letting you feel that I'm cheating on you."

Lisa fist Jisoo's clothe when the blue haired man appeared on her mind. "I'll fucking kill him."

Jisoo shivers at the younger girl's deep voice against her shoulder that she rarely heard this past few months.

"Need some help?" She asked, trying to lessen the extremity of anger in her lover and she knew she succeeds when Lisa chuckles.

"You're a hobbit, what can you do?"

"Moral support?"

Lisa giggles and removed her forehead on Jisoo's shoulder, her hands slowly tracing the latter's hand, up until she finally reached the based of her neck, her gaze fixed at the dark brown orbs in front of her.

"I missed you." She mumbles.

Jisoo's heart-shaped lips stretched, flashing her radiant smile to the younger girl. She slowly leaned her face closer to Lisa and the latter's eyes flutter close, anticipated to what's coming next.

Her heart starts beating fast as she waits for the older girl's lips to claim hers, but seconds had passed she still didn't feel the soft lips pressing on her, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Jisoo staring at her with rage.

"You think I forgot what you've done last week?" Jisoo said making Lisa to stepped backwards.

"Wait– let me explain."

"Nah.. I'm not going to accept that, but I want you to be honest, is there something you want to tell me?"

Lisa quirks with confusion but she realized what was Jisoo trying to say. "So you knew?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I just don't understand why you're not telling me?"

"I'm sorry about that, I just don't want you to overthink about me, talking with or seeing her again. I'm sorry babe." Lisa told her sincerely and grabbed Jisoo's waist and pulled her closer. "Are you mad?"

"You lied.."

"I'm sorry."

"You need to make it up for me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Marry me?"

"W–what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


________  
  
  
  


this is longer than I expected but yeah.. y'all thought that this is going to be in heavy angst?

I got y'all! AHDSKSKSJS   
  
  
  



	22. Thank you Grandma (Failed proposal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's as if she's forcing Jisoo to marry her." Jennie whispered which cause them to laugh.

"Aahh hubby p-please, be g-gentle."

"Don't worry wifey, the pain will be gone late–."

"PARK CHAEYOUNG! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!!"

The two woman got startled from that shout and quickly stood up from the bed. "I swear to God! I will kill your motherfucking best friend!" Jennie madly uttered and explosively picking her clothes on the floor and ran to the door. "WHAT THE–."

"Where's Chongah? I need to talk to my best friend!"

"Don't you know that it's still too fucking early to look for my girlfriend and we are in the middle of–."

"I'm sorry to interrupt about your early honeymoon but I really need to talk to my best friend–." Lisa's word were cut off when the blonde she was looking for came out from the room and she ran quickly to Chaeyoung to embrace her best friend tightly. "Chongaaahh!"

"What is your problem Lis? Did Jisoo and you haven't fixed everything?" Chaeyoung asked worriedly.

"No." Lisa squeak against the blonde's neck. "She– she's so mean!"

"What do you mean, she's a meanie?" Lisa untangled herself from the blonde and cover her face with her long and slim fingers while shaking her head furiously and making an 'ih' sound, it's as if she was going to explode due to so much tingles inside her stomach. "Lisa, are you o–."

"She asked me to marry her." Lisa utter and squeal loudly like a teenager having noticed by her ultimate crush.

"She– she what?" Jennie asked astounded, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Oh my fucking gosh! You made me feel worrie– what the fuck did you say?!" Chaeyoung exclaims as soon as the word sunk in on her, her eyes widened that it almost bawled out from its socket.

"She asked me to marry her." Lisa repeats.

"I'm– what the hell? What does Jisoo is thinking?"

"Hey hubby, what are you saying? Isn't it a good news? Stop being salty about it." Chaeyoung scolds and shifted her gaze back to her best friend who's still blushing hard behind her hands. "So did you say yes? When's the wedding?"

Lisa slowly removed the hands on her face and smile sheepishly. "I– I d-didn't answer and ran over here–."

"You motherfucking dumbass!"

"Hey hey! Sorry okay? I was so shocked and I don't know how to respond to that–."

"You're the dumbest person in the world– no you're the worst person in the whole universe! You're such a fucking dumb!"

"Calm down Jen, it's too early to shout, we're going to get complaint by the neighbors." Chaeyoung hushed and hold her girlfriend on her waist so Jennie won't be able to come near to Lisa who's now hiding behind the couches. "But I agree with you, my best friend is the dumbest person alive."

"Not for so long, just let me go and she'll die." Jennie keeps removing the hands on her waist that tightly gripping her.

"You girls sure don't understand my point why I didn't respond to her proposal." Lisa utter and crossed her arms with a pout.

"What might be the reason then?" Chaeyoung asked, still holding her girlfriend tightly, afraid that if ever she loosen her grip to Jennie, her best friend will be ended in corpse.

Lisa uncrossed her arms and jumped on the couch before releasing a lungful sigh. "I'm working my ass off because I am preparing to this day to come, where will I was the one who'll propose but she ruined it for me."

"Lisa are you an asshole? Your two braincells wasn't functioning." Jennie utter which make the two younger girls look at her quizzically. "You're both girls, it doesn't matter who'll propose first."

"I'm a top so I should be the one to–."

"Let me go Rosie so I can beat the hell out of this dumbass!"

"Enough Jen, no ones going to beat anyone, calm down and let's call the unnies–."

"What the hell is happening here? Aren't y'all supposed to asleep and damn, it's still five in the morning, what's with the shouting? Y'all disturbing our neighbors!" Irene scolds them with her flaring gaze at the three younger girls.

"Yeah, what's up?" Seulgi asked behind her wife while yawning and frizzy hair. "What are you even doing here Lisa? Aren't you supposed to be at your unit? Jisoo is there– oh my God don't tell me?"

Lisa shakes her head, it was as if she can read what's running inside Seulgi's mind. "Nah, I came here because Jisoo proposed to me."

"What?" Irene and Seulgi asked in unison.

"And that dumb creature didn't respond." Jennie hisses, stroking the youngest girl a deathly glares.

Lisa's eyes slowly widening when Irene looked at her, the oldest eyes are burning and fuming, making Lisa to shudder on her spot.

"You fool–!"

"Seulgi hold your wife!" Lisa shouted and jumped off of the couch where she hide before when Jennie was coming for her neck, Seulgi seems to snapped out and quickly grabbed her wife just before she could take one step towards Lisa. "Why are you all coming for my neck?!" She scowled.

"Because you're stupid!" Both Irene and Jennie yelled.

"I'm not! I just want to be the one to proposed because I've been preparing for it for the whole month!"

"You rejected my best friend's proposal just now and you think if you'll ask her to marry such a dumbfuck like you she will say yes?"

"She have to because.." Lisa trails off and wander her eyes around the room and flashed her bright smile after. "..I love her and she loves me too."

"That's it Chaeng, let me go, please I'm begging you, I need to punch her!"

"Stop it." Chaeyoung said as a chuckles escaping on her mouth that turns into a laugh. "I don't know what's going on with your mind Lisa, but Jisoo-unnie just proposed to you and you didn't respond and barged here, you left her alone, what do you think she'll feel about you running away after you denied her?"

Lisa stood frozen on her spot. "B-but I didn't denied her."

"Who knows what she's thinking right now?"

"Oh– oh you're right! Oh my God, what am I thinking?" Lisa utter and slapped her face.

Jennie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're not even thinking."

"Sorry for disturbing your honeymo–."

"Yah! Get out and go back to your unit!" Chaeyoung shouted out of embarrassment when Irene and Seulgi looked at her while grinning.

Lira ran out of the unit before Chaeyoung could beat her ass off and slammed the door behind her. She took a deep breath before she reach for the handle of her own unit.

The lights were already off inside the living room and the light inside their room was the only left open. She tiptoed to avoid making a sound and peek her head to find the crimson haired girl already having her peaceful sleep.

"Aish, she must be tired from the flight." Lisa whispered before heading to their bed and cautiously lying next to her girl.

She wrapped her hand on Jisoo's waist and kissed the top of the older girl's head before her eyes flutter closed.

Jisoo opened her eyes and released her breathe when she heard the younger girl deep and stable breathing, definitely deep asleep by now. She's still flustered and embarrassed by her own action, she'd just proposed to Lisa, that's not even in her plan, but when she learned that Lisa and Mina are seeing each other again, she felt scared.

She's afraid that Mina is like Taehyung, who'll do anything just to get Lisa back, she's afraid that Lisa still loves Mina and the thought of the younger girl leaving her, the one she fears the most, to be left behind by someone important to her just like her grandmother did to her.

Marrying the younger girl is the first thing that popped up on her mind, but she's being ridiculous, because whatever she'll do, if Lisa wants to leave her, that's beyond her control, even if they're married or not, has their own child or not, if Lisa wants to leave, she can't do anything about that.

One thing is only sure for her, she wants Lisa. To be her wife, to be the mother of her child, to be the person who will stay with her until grey and old.

–

"Where's your dumb girlfriend?"

"Jen, it's too early to be salty towards my best friend." Chaeyoung scolds but Jennie just scoffed.

"Are you still upset because she ruined your supposed to be intim–."

"Shut up Seulgi." Jennie cut off causing other girl to laugh except Jisoo, she's still in her deep thought and the brunette noticed that. "What's wrong Chu?" She asked worriedly, squeezing the older girl's shoulder.

"N-nothing."

"It's not nothing when you're acting like you were out of this earth." Jennie insist and sat beside her best friend. "Tell us, what's bothering you?"

Jisoo sigh in defeat, she knew there's no chance to avoid the topic now. "Do y'all know that Mina and Lisa are talking again?" She asked.

They paused for a moment and shared glances before they sigh simultaneously. "So the dumbfuck told you already?" Jennie asked and Jisoo nodded. "Well, we've just known it three days ago, but don't worry about that girl, Lisa said that they're friends and nothing to worry about."

"But I told her the same about Taehyung and look what happened."

"We know, but it's Lisa, you think she'll do the same? She know how much it'll hurt you if she ever done something like that." Irene told her with certainty, it's not like she's sure about that, but Lisa, the doe eyed girl they know, will never hurt Jisoo. She really loved the professor so much that she'll kill herself rather hurting the crimson haired girl– Lisa told her that.

"You're doubting me now huh?" They all snapped their heads at the kitchen door when they heard the youngest girl, Jisoo quickly looked away when she saw the smirk tugging on Lisa's lips. Her face are tainted and blush starts to seep through her already flushed face, upon remembering her sudden proposal last night. "C'mon babe, Mina and I, we're just friends."

"Here's the dumbfuck." Jennie whispered but not missed to Lisa's earshot.

"Hey, I already said sorry for interrupting–."

"Lisa, let's eat." Chaeyoung chime in and pulled the younger girl to seat beside Jisoo to hide her embarrassment. "Stop talking like it's just a normal thing to do." She whispered to her best friend but Lisa just shrugged her shoulders.

"So babe.." Lisa called and reached Jisoo's hand, causing the latter to flinched. "C'mon, why are you so tensed up?"

"N-nothing."

"If you're still upset because I didn't answer your proposal–."

"Let's n-not talk about that Lis." Jisoo utter, cutting Lisa's word. She took back her hand and smile at the younger shyly. "You need to eat, you have work today right?"

"I do, but I'm planning to go."

"Why?" Jisoo quirk and tilted her head cutely.

"Let's go out for a date."

"A date?"

"Yes babe, a date. Don't you want that?"

"But how about your work?"

"Don't worry about that, I already called Sana and Momo to informed that I won't be able to make it today because I need to take my girl in a date." Lisa said with a cute smile, she cupped Jisoo's face and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"Urgh! Lisa you're gross motherfucker. Stop harassing my best friend." Jennie uttered, pushing Lisa's face away from Jisoo.

"Sometimes, I'm thinking that you had a crush on my girl Jen." Lisa teased which cause Jisoo and Jennie to glare at her. "What?" She asked, laughing the word's out.

"And sometimes I think you're a sex maniac who keeps giving my girl hickeys." Jennie retaliate.

"Oh my God Jen! You're scaring my girlfriend!" Lisa scowled and wrapped her arm in Jisoo's head, pulling the older girl closer to her, covering the professor's ears.

"Shut up Lisa." Jennie retorts.

–

Where do you want to go?" Lisa asked the older girl while drying her hair after taking a bath.

Jisoo looked up on her, she stood up and pad behind the younger girl. "Let me dry it for you." She offered, Lisa smiled at her and hand over the hair dryer. "Aren't you supposed to know where do we go because you're the one who set this date?"

Lisa fixed her eyes at her gorgeous girlfriend through the mirror reflection in front of her. The older girl was right, she should be the one who needs to decide where they're date supposed to be.

If it weren't for her plan, she would've like to stay and just cuddle all day inside their house. "Ok then, let's watch movie, go to amusement park and eat in your favorite restaurant."

"Ok." Jisoo's short replied made Lisa's brows to creased. She turned around and held the professor on her waist and looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jisoo deadpanned, avoiding her lover's gaze.

"Babe.." Lisa called meaningfully. "Whatever's bothering you, I need to know, I'm your girlfriend."

For a moment, Jisoo paused and took a deep sigh, she looked down to meet a pair of brown eyes, she locks eyes with Lisa and she saw just how deep they really are. They're not a solid brown. Spirals of earthy brown colliding with honey droplets, her eyes are so different in moments like that, more soft than she knew eyes could be.

The silliness is gone and instead it is the eyes of one who loves deeply. If it were anyone else she would drop her gaze, but with Lisa, she's drawn in closer, always wanting more.

Then Lisa says the words she need to hear, "I love you, you know that right?" Jisoo just nod, taking in every moment for her memory, knowing it is the medication she need for assurance.

In all the world there isn't another like Lisa, or Jisoo herself, for that matter, she knew they are two souls who feel like once upon another reality they were soul mates.

"Now tell me, what's bothering you?" Lisa asked again, in a softer tone than the previous one.

"Mina." She simply said.

Lisa chuckled and shook her head. "Come here." She took the hair dryer and rest it on the table behind her, she pulled Jisoo to sat on her lap and the latter obliged.

Lisa's breath hitches as soon as Jisoo sat down on her lap, the professor's legs settled on the both sides and her laps are in between. _Lap dance. _Lisa thought but shrugged it off quickly.

She cleared her throat and tear her gaze away from the older girl to hide her flushed face. "Uh- uhm babe, wou–would you like to sit in stride po–position?" Lisa asked stuttering, the heat and arousal building inside of her wasn't a big help to have a good and simple conversation with Jisoo. After all, she's not that innocent when it comes to sex, but the other member is, although not that innocent, but still, the older girl doesn't have any experience about it.

Jisoo seem to not mind the position, because she's still worried about her partner's ex lover. Her mind couldn't fathom the strange feelings inside her lover. She looked down to meet Lisa's brown orbs with confusion.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Er– n-nothing, don't m–mind me."

"Are you feeling not well? We can stay inside if–."

"No!" Lisa hastily replied. "I actually got a plan for today."

"But you're so red." Jisoo insisted and lift her hand to Lisa's forehead to feel the warmth of the latter. "You seem to be good, but why are you so red?" She asked again and her hand slid down on her lover's neck. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Y–yes. I uhm, what were you saying about Mina?" Lisa asked to divert their topic.

"Ah yeah just forget about it. Maybe I'm just being so paranoid."

"Then you don't have to, because no matter what happens, my feeling for you will never wave. I'm not going to promise that I won't hurt you by unintentionally because life is just like that, pain is included in relationship, but rest assured that I will never do anything to make you slip in my hands, I'd rather die than to loose you."

There's an assurance in Lisa's word, not only by her words but to her eyes. The more Jisoo staring directly into Lisa's eyes, the more she's able to see how the certainty of the younger girl with her words. She can feel the surety, their future behold in Lisa's eyes, the endless love and the will to spend her life with the woman who's sitting on her lap.

Jisoo grasped the base of Lisa's neck and leaned her face closer and she claimed the plump lips in front of her, the kiss was gentle yet full of love, the magical feelings that they shared under the heavy pouring rain at midnight, no– it's better than that, if feels like Jisoo is giving her all with that kiss, her life, her soul and her future with Lisa.

Jisoo trailed her hand to Lisa's nape, grabbing it to deepen the kiss. Sloppy and arousing, their lips dancing on its own rhythm, Lisa licked the lower lip of the professor which she gained a soft moan from her lover, taking the opportunity to shove her tongue inside, exploring and searching.

Jisoo shivered down until the back of her spine when Lisa's hands trail her back, she reciprocates the tongue battle that Lisa wants to emerge, but with Lisa's dominantly, she retreats and let the younger girl to dominate her. Lisa gone aggressive, she was loosing all the temptation that she was holding inside her, her hands starts exploring the professor's body and Jisoo tangled her hands in Lisa's ash gray's lock.

They both pulled back for a much needed air but Jisoo let out a moan when she felt Lisa's hand on her behind, groping her whole behind, she can't help but to throw her head's up releasing a loud moan and Lisa took that as an opportunity to suck the porcelain skin in front of her and with that, Jisoo felt even more aroused, the heat is succumbing her, the strange heat inside her abdomen is getting furious, this is the first time she can feel something like that.

As for Lisa, her hands are keeps massaging the flesh that she's grasping, she was out of control with Jisoo in a moaning mess every time her lips will touch the skin of the professor.

"Oh my God.." Lisa mumbles when she felt Jisoo starts grinding her lower part on her lap, the lust and desire are now in peak. If Jisoo continued this, they might end up in a bed.

_I need to stop, I promised myself that I will do it with her after our marriage! _Lisa screamed on her mind, but Jisoo seems to be lost in her own world, she even grind herself as if she was looking for more friction and Lisa is loosing her mind. _Oh fuck! Screw that promise! _Lisa shoved that promised from the back of her mind and starts trailing Jisoo's neck, leaving wet kisses wherever her lips traces.

Slowly and cautiously, she starts unbuttoning Jisoo's top, her lips is following her hands, she's leaving a torturing kisses every skin that she'll see, she was halfway through when she heard the professor released a loud moan, Lisa groaned and without thinking she ripped off the remaining buttons, revealing the peach racerback brassiere of the professor.

"Lisa!" Jisoo yelled out but Lisa ignore it and starts giving kisses to Jisoo's neck, looking for the weak spot, her lips keeps leaving torturing kisses until Jisoo's hand dig her hands through Lisa's lock deeper when Lisa found her soft spot, she can feel the smirk tugs on Lisa's lips and she knew she's doomed. "Aah.."

Jisoo's moan sent shiver to Lisa down to her spine. "Jisoo-yah.." Lisa mutteres against the professor's skin. "I'm loosing control now, you must stop me before–."

"J–just go on." Jisoo said, cutting Lisa's word and pushed the younger girl even more towards her. "W–we can't stop n–now." She added, her struggling hoarse and husky voice added in Lisa's desire.

Lisa unattached herself to look up. "Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Y-yes."

"Ok, don't worry I'll be gentle." Lisa assured. She rose from the chair and tagged the older girl along with her, with Jisoo wrapped her legs on Lisa's waist, she walked straight to their bed, slowly but surely. Lisa gently laid down Jisoo without breaking their eyes contact. "I love you Jisoo."

"I know." Jisoo short replied back and pulled the younger girl's nape to crashed their lips together once more and Lisa let Jisoo to dominate her this time, her hands starts trailing Jisoo's skin, her palm are sweating and trembling, she's not like this, she was pretty confident when it came to this matter because she's more experienced than Jisoo, but why she's so anxious just now?

Her movement isn't that hasty, it's as if Jisoo is like a glass, she's so fragile that Lisa was so afraid that she might break the older girl.

Jisoo break the kiss when she notices the doe eyed girl is hesitant in her moves. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, it's just that, I'm a little scared that I might've hurt you."

"Hey.." Jisoo cooed and cupped Lisa's face. "It's ok, I know that there's a little pain but after that, it'll replace with pleasure."

Lisa's eyes widens. "Where did you learned that?" She asked, suppressing the laugh to break out.

"Jennie told me, she said that when you were thrusti–."

"Ok ok, enough professor." Lisa cut off, she was the one who get feeling embarrassed in Jisoo's bold words, Jennie must've warned her but she's not expecting that Jisoo would say this thing out loud without even a glint of shyness. This is just a sign that Jisoo is really an innocent person when it comes to sex.

"So are we going to continue?" Jisoo asked innocently and Lisa chuckles before nodding her head. She leans to attached their lips for the third time, but this time it's not aggressive, it's more likely in slow pace, savouring the taste of each other's lips.

Lisa's hand starts trailing again, from Jisoo's bare shoulder down to her arm and Jisoo did the same, her hand starts exploring Lisa's body, she clutch the hem of Lisa's top and lift it to undress the younger girl. "Take it off." Jisoo commands and Lisa sat up to take off her clothe but when she was halfway through, the door opened.

"Lisa we thought– oh my fucking God!" Chaeyoung exclaims and quickly covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't see anything! Sorry!" She fumbles and shut the door abruptly, leaving the two other girls in shocked. "I'm sorry! we'll just wait in the living room." Chaeyoung shouted again.

"What the hell?" Lisa hisses and looked at Jisoo. She clearly forgot about her plan. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." Jisoo said chuckling. "But what are they doing here? Aren't they supposed to be in the university?"

"Aish." Lisa whispered. "My plan are all ruined." She added before rolling off of the bed, she walked to their closet and grabbed a blouse and give it to Jisoo. "Get dress, let's go outside." Jisoo quickly obeyed and pushed herself up and they both went outside of their room.

"Seriously girls? In a broad daylight?" Jennie asked mockingly while grinning widely to her best friend.

Jisoo rolled her eyes playfully to hide her flushed face, she hide herself behind Lisa, she just felt the shame now after getting caught with Lisa's best friend.

"That's kinda rude Rosie, surely Lisa is furious now after you interrupt their steamy scene." Jennie teased again and grin grew wider.

"Yah! I didn't know that– that they were doing that!" Chaeyoung defended and pinched Jennie on her side causing the other girl to laugh.

"It's ok Rosie, after all, I just did the same thing with you." Lisa teased back while wiggling her brows.

"Touché." Jennie utter.

"So what were you going to do? I thought you're going to take Jisoo out?" Seulgi asked after remembering what they're really doing inside Lisa's unit.

Lisa sigh in discouragement and look over her shoulder to peek at her lover before shifting back her gaze at Seulgi. "Well, everything is ruined now so I guess I should do it now, have you already bought it?"

"Ah yes, hon give it to her."

Irene fished out something from her coat and hand it to Lisa. "Good luck." She whispered.

"It's now or never." Lisa utter with a nervous smile plastering on her lips. She glance at her best friend and Chaeyoung gave her a nod, Jennie did the same to her but the grin is still there. She turned around to face her girlfriend. "Babe."

"W-what?" Jisoo asked, good thing she was hiding behind that she didn't saw what Irene gave to Lisa.

"Uhm to be honest, this is not what I planned to do but since that I've lost track of everything and you're wondering what they're doing here is because of this." Lisa take a one step backward and bend her one knee and looked up to meet Jisoo's eyes. "I'm sorry for not answering your proposal last night, it's just that, I want to be the one who will propose to you, and now. Jisoo–yah.."

Jisoo covered her mouth with her palms while looking down at the younger girl with wide eyes. "Oh God.."

"I want you to be Mrs.Manoban for the rest of your life."

"What kind of proposal is that?" Seulgi asked Irene.

"It's as if she's forcing Jisoo to marry her." Jennie whispered which cause them to laugh.

"Yah! Stop talking behind my back!" Lisa rebuked and stroke them a dagger look.

"Jendeukie was right tho." Jisoo said giggling. "But yes Lisa, I want to be Mrs. Manoban, because you're giving me no choice." She added and Lisa groaned in annoyance. 

"It's not like that, I just don't know how to propose properly." 

"And you still insist that you're the one who needs to propose?" Jennie mocked and they all laugh again.

"Shut up!" Lisa scowled. "Aish!" 

"Now now, don't mind them and put the ring on my finger or do you want me to put it by myself?"

"Tch! If you didn't start seducing me, my proposal wouldn't turned out like this." Lisa utter gaining a slap on her shoulder from her lover. 

"I did not!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, let me have your hand." Lisa dismissed and put the ring on Jisoo's ring finger and gave it a kiss before standing up on her feet. "Well, wether it's romantic or not, you're still going to marry me in the end." She said smugly.

"Conceited." Jisoo retorts, rolling her eyes playfully but she couldn't hold back the smile to break out while staring at the ring on her finger.

_Mrs.Manoban. _She thought and her smile grew even wider.

"We should celebrate this." Irene chimed in while clapping her hands in excitement.

"Aren't we going to let them continue their honeymoon?" Jennie asked teasingly.

"Nah.. we'll do that after we our marriage but for now, I need to call my mom." Lisa utter and was about to move but Jisoo tugged her shirt. "Why?" 

"Let's go to Thailand instead."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. It's really hard to deal with writer's block.   
༎ຶ‿༎ຶ


	23. Thank you Grandma (another wish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old lady looked back and forth to the two young lady, deciphering if her guess is right. "Don't tell me–."
> 
> "Yes Grandma." Lisa answered, it's as if she can read the old lady's mind.
> 
> "Oh God, how months?!" 

  
"Can I come?"

"No."

"Can I follow?"

"No."

"Can I–."

"For the hundred times Roseann Park, you can't come nor skip your classes just to come with me in Thailand." Lisa said irritably and faced her best friend.

Chaeyoung pouted and flops down on Lisa's bed abruptly. "But I want to go in Thailand too!"

"C'mon Chaeng, we will go there just to announce to my family that we're getting married, it's not like we will go there to have fancy vacation."

"Exactly, I want to see Mrs.Manoban's reaction when you tell her that you're getting married to the woman they really like for you."

"And why is that?" Lisa asked, her brows creasing.

"You know." Chaeyoung shrugs. "After being stubborn, you finally got your shit together."

Lisa chuckled and stood up from the floor, she sat beside her best friend and flicked her fingers on Chaeyoung's forehead, gaining a death glare from the blonde while caressing her forehead. 

"Is that really the only reason?" Lisa asked accusingly.

Chaeyoung snorts. "Yeah, what else?"

Lisa stared at her best friend for a minute, she's biting her lower lip to suppress the laugh to break out. "C'mon Rosie, tell me, why do you want to come so badly?."

Chaeyoung sigh and wrapped her arms on Lisa's waist. "I'm just afraid that you might not want to come back here once you go home."

Lisa laughed loudly, throwing her head at the back. "That's absolutely ridiculous Rosie." She said between her laugh. "They're my family but you're my family too."

"Yeah well, we are, but you know?" Chaeyoung utter, scrunching her nose and playing Lisa's sleeve, the younger girl stopped from laughing when she noticed the blonde and cupped her best friend's face. 

"Look, I don't know why are you acting like that but I just want to remind you that Jisoo's family are living here in Korea, so I don't have a choice but to go back here."

Chaeyoung pouted cutely. "How about your home? Isn't it your family are all in Thailand?"

"Yes, but Jisoo is the most important person for me now and I'll follow her wherever she will go." Lisa said sincerely, her eyes are twinkling, as if there's a zillion stars inside her eyes and it's brightly shining, Chaeyoung couldn't take the sight she's seeing in her best friend's eyes, she groaned and pushed Lisa's face away from her.

"You looked like a lovesick puppy bitch."

"Yes I am." Lisa proudly said chuckling and stood up again to finished what she was doing before Chaeyoung bothered her. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have class?"

"My professor is going to Thailand."

Lisa stopped and look at Chaeyoung ludicrously. "What?"

"Jisoo is my professor remember?" Chaeyoung said, stating the fact that almost slipped in Lisa's mind that Jisoo is their literature professor, there's substitute professor but Chaeyoung decided not to attend that class for now because her best friend is leaving to Thailand tonight.

"That's kinda slipped my mind." Lisa admits with a giggles as she stood up after zipping the suitcase. "Do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile."

Chaeyoung sprung up from the bed and clings to Lisa's arm. "Then let's go, you need to spend more time with me before you get married." She said enthusiastically as she dragged the younger girl towards the door.

"Rosie.." Lisa called softly.

"I know Lis, I know. It's not because you're going to get married, you'll forget about me, that's exactly what you said but I am telling you, once you get married, our time to bond will be more little than usual because you need to focus on your wife."

"Yeah, but it would be okay with you right?" Lisa asked, side eyeing her best friend.

"Of course dumbass." Chaeyoung utter with a light slap in Lisa's arm. "Just promise me that you'll be happy."

"I will, and make sure that Jennie won't cheat or I'm going to send you back to Australia wether you like it or not."

"She won't, she's not you Lis."

"Okay, I just want to make su– wait, the fuck you were saying Rosie?!" Lisa half yelled after she just got realized what had Chaeyoung said.

"What the hell Lisa?" Chaeyoung blurted out laughing her ass off as she stepped inside the metal lift. "Slowpoke as always huh?" She mocked but Lisa just rolled her eyes and turn her back to the blonde and pressed the button for the ground floor. "Awe.. don't get mad at me." Chaeyoung cooed and hugged the doe eyed girl from behind, resting her chin on Lisa's shoulder.

"Shut up Rosie, I'm still going to pay for the food even though I'd get mad at you, so the hug is unnecessary at all."

"Nah, the hug isn't asking for forgiveness, I just feel like to hug you because I'll miss you." 

Lisa bit her lower lip to refrain herself from smiling but she failed as the sound of her smile made the blonde to smiled back at her and peck her on the cheek. She'll be gone for just a week but because of Chaeyoung clinginess, it feels like she'll about to be gone for a year or more. A small chuckle escape her mouth and rubbed the arms on her waist and kissed back the older girl.

"Clingy." She mumbles.

–

"Aren't you gonna join us for lunch?" Jennie asked after she waited for her best friend to come out from the dean's office.

"Lisa is waiting for me." Jisoo said apologetic.

"Have you checked your phone?"

"Nah, why?"

"Roseann called me earlier and said that she's going out with Lisa."

"Then I guess I'm free now." Jisoo said as she clings on her best friend. "Where's the other girls?"

"They're waiting for us at the caf, let's go." Jennie said and lead their way to the cafeteria where are Irene and Seulgi waiting for them. "So what did the dean said?"

Jisoo flicked her tongue and hisses. "He suspend me."

"That's childish." Jennie utter.

"I know, but it's ok 'coz I was planning to file a leave anyway."

"For what?"

"To prepare for my wedding." Jisoo said stating the obvious.

"Oh." Jennie short replied without emotions. The fact that her best friend is getting married still hadn't sunk in yet, although she's not against at all but she's doubting that Lisa and Jisoo are ready to build their own family. 

After all, marriage is not a joke and seeing Lisa's attitude, she's afraid that they won't last long, but who knows? Jennie decided that she'll give Lisa benefit of the doubt, give her time to show to everyone that she really deserve the crimson haired girl and prove herself that her childish act would change once they get married.

"Hey here!" Seulgi called out while waving her hand in the air.

"How's it going?" Irene asked when the two girls sat down across the couple.

"I'm suspended for a month."

"That's ridiculous, didn't you tell him what was the reason for ditching that conference?"

Jisoo scoffed and shook her head. "I didn't, that old hag is Taehyung's apprentice, he should have known the reason even if I didn't tell him."

"She's right, after all, Taehyung is his nephew." Jennie utter, garnering a gasped from the couples. 

"I wasn't aware of that." Seulgi said chuckling. "Thanks God Lisa didn't saw that man or she'll beat the hell out of that asshole."

"What will a tall figurine of dumbass can do?" Jennie asked mockingly. 

"She's from Thailand, Lisa learned how to fight using Muay Thai since kid." Irene said.

Jennie gulped hardly, her brows creasing and a nervous laugh escaped from her. "Really?"

"Yes." The couple answered in unison.

"Gosh Jennie, you're sweating!" Jisoo teased while laughing loudly. "They're just picking on you."

"We don't?" Irene said causing Jisoo to stopped from laughing and snapped her head towards the older girl in wide shock. "She really knows how to fight."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah, that was exactly our reaction when we saw her fought with a man before." Seulgi said, making the two girls look at them dumbfounded.

"Oh my God Jisoo, you need to call the wedding off!" Jennie blurted out.

"What?" Jisoo asked, laughing the word's out. 

"What if she lost her patience and hurt you?"

"Stop being paranoid Jendeukie, Lisa will never hurt me." Jisoo utter with certainty. 

Jennie shuffled to faced her best friend. "How can you be so sure?"

Jisoo shrugs. "I just know."

"Well then, if she ever lay hands on you, that's it, I'll hire a killer to assassinate her." Jennie said causing the three girls to laugh. "I'm serious."

"Ok ok, now let's eat because I still need to pack my stuff."

"I still could't believe that you're getting married with that dumbass."

"Me too." Jisoo mumbled softly, her heart shaped lips stretching out making a wide smile while her mind ran to the thought of life with Lisa as her wife.

There was an explosion in her brain, the good sort, the type that carries more possibilities than she could be conscious of, but there were hundreds of ideas there in that buzz of electricity, she could feel it. It was the calling card of adventure, of paths awaiting her feet, a life of being Mrs. Manoban.

Whatever was ahead could be a great challenge, and there could be tears, but it was her adventure to take and so she smiled wider and let out a contented sigh as she starts digging on her food and starts eating.

The other three girls shared glances and a smile starts creeping up on their lips as they saw how happy the crimson haired girl by the thought of getting married to the woman she really loves. If Lisa and Jisoo are happy, then they should be happy too– of course they are.

–

"Babe, c'mon! We'll miss our flight if you didn't come out now!" Lisa yelled outside of the room, standing in the middle of the living room.

"Coming out!" Jisoo shouted back and grabbed her purse before opening the door. "Ready?"

"I've been waiting for ages, what took you so long to came out?" Lisa asked as she reached for their luggage. 

"I just fixed my make up."

Lisa stopped on her tracks and whipped her head back to the older girl. "Babe.." She softly called and pad over to Jisoo. "I told you, you don't have to use any make up, you're already stunning and captivating. Are you trying to seduce me?"

Jisoo looked up and tilt her head sideways. "What? I just fixed my smeared lipstick because of your lasciviousness."

"Hey!" Lisa exclaims. "It was just a simple kiss!"

"Yeah yeah, a kiss while your hands groping my butt." Jisoo deadpans. Lisa opened her mouth but no words came out and just shook her head and smiled guiltily. "And if we missed our flight it's your fault not mine."

"Fine fine, now let's go." Lisa dismissed and extend her arm for Jisoo to hold and they both walked out the door. "Let's bid our goodbyes to them."

"Ok, I need to say goodbye to my best friend."

Lisa nodded and knocked on the door in front of their unit. "Hey Rosie?"

"Wow, since when did you learn to knock softly?" Jennie asked sarcastically when she opened the door and see her frenemy standing outside the door with her best friend.

"Since the day I disturbed your honeymoon." Lisa retaliate, gaining a death glare from the brunette.

"Stop biting each other's neck, we're here to bid goodbye." Jisoo chimed in and pulled her best friend to hug her.

"There's still chance to back out Chu, I have a house in New Zealand." Jennie whispered, the older girl laughed and slapped her shoulder playfully.

"I'll think it over." Jisoo utter, riding with her best friend's crazy antics. "We have to go, where's Chaeyoung?"

"She's in her room." Jennie said, jolting her head on the door behind her while looking at Lisa. "Talk to her, she's been feeling anxious since this morning."

Lisa nodded and excuse herself to the other girls as she walked in inside the room. "Rosie?"

"L-lisa?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Nothing, are you leaving?"

"Uhum, now give your best friend a hug." Lisa commands, stretching her arms in front of her.

Chaeyoung twitches her lips and land into a pout. "You'll be back right?"

"Of course Chaeng."

"Hmm'kay." Cheyoung hums and rolled out of the bed and ran to her best friend. "That five months is the last you'll be gone again okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Lisa softly mumbles against Chaeyoung's neck, embracing her best friend tightly. "You're good now?"

"Yeah, please do take care of yourself Lisa."

"I will, don't miss me too much, I'll be back in a week."

"As it should or I'll throw all your cameras." Chaeyoung warns and departed herself from the younger girl.

"Hey come on, let's not go that far." Lisa joked and engulfed the blonde one more time and kissed the crown of Chaeyoung's temple. "We have to go, wish me luck."

"You don't need that. You're with Jisoo, you've been clearly lucky enough every time."

Lisa snickered. "True true." She admits and mess Chaeyoung's hair. "Gotta go." Chaeyoung nodded and they both went out the room and saw the other girls outside. 

"Hey shutterbug." 

"Teddy bear."

"Come here and give your big sister a hug." Seulgi ordered and Lisa oblige while shaking her head and chuckling. "Bring food on your way home." She whispered, causing Lisa to smacked her shoulder. "I'm serious."

"Jeez, at least wish me luck first before asking for a food." Lisa whines.

"Wish you luck for what? Your family will be happy to know that you finally pick your brain up." 

"Fuck you." Lisa exclaims.

"Oh no, she's not available, she's already married." Irene butted in while showing her ring finger to Lisa.

"Unnie!"

"Stop whining, you need to go. Just please don't do something stupid things now Lisa." Irene reminds her. As the oldest amongst them, she never forgets to give advices to the younger girls. Irene shifted her gaze to Jisoo after she hugged Lisa. "Jisoo, if Lisa did stupidity in Thailand, don't hesitate to leave her okay?"

"Will do." Jisoo answered while laughing. 

"I swear to God, bullying is against the law, I can sue all of you." Lisa spits while stroking her fiance a dagger look but Jisoo just shrugged her shoulders and extend her arm. 

"Let's go babe?" Jisoo utter and Lisa quickly flashed her radiant smile and reached for Jisoo's hand. "We'll go now." 

"Good luck." The four girls said in unison as they send the Jisoo and Lisa in front of the elevator and the couples flashed their smiles and waved their hands one last time before they both stepped inside the lift.

–

Jisoo stared outside the window, despite of the glared she was receiving from the girl sitting beside Lisa, she didn't budge as her thought wander around, she bore her eyes where ocean meets sky a hazy pink band separates the delicate hues, as if mother nature were rebelling against the endless blue, adding the colour of blushed petals and its reflecting on her orbs, that Lisa finds very captivating. 

She's been admiring her girl since the moment Jisoo silently watching the scenery outside the airplane window. "Hey, aren't you going to nap?" She asked softly.

Jisoo tear her gaze away from the window and looked back. "No, our flight is just for 5 hours, I might get headache if I tried to sleep, I'd rather read a book."

"Ok then, just tell me if you're sleepy." Jisoo smiled and nod her head. She leaned over to Lisa that made the younger girl flinched. "Hey–." She didn't finished her word when she noticed the partition on her side lifting up, she sighed in relief. At first, she thought Jisoo was going to kiss her in public, her heart skipped a beat, but that thought suddenly vanished when she saw Jisoo smirked after the partition fully up.

"Expecting somethingt?" Jisoo asked teasingly while she starts flipping her book.

"Shut up." Lisa hisses and rolled her eyes, she opened her laptop to send the photos that she took last week before she filed a leave of absence for a week to Sana. She heard Jisoo giggles but she ignores it as she keeps her eyes fixed on the screen. 

Lisa tried ignoring Jisoo's presence beside her because she's still thinking about earlier, where she thought that Jisoo was going to kiss her, she didn't want to admit but there's a side of her that is really hoping.

She tilt her head to shrugged it off and closed her laptop after she's done sending all the pictures. She stretched her arms on her head with a yawn as she felt a sudden exhaustion and felt the need to take a nap, she take a peek on her watch and saw that there's still 3 hours before they will arrived at Bangkok. 

"Babe I'm–." Lisa's word were cut off when Jisoo gave her a quick peck on her lips. "..going to nap." Lisa finishes astounded in sudden action of her lover.

"Ok." Jisoo replied nonchalantly as if the kiss didn't happen, her eyes shifted back on her book that she's reading.

"Yah.." Lisa whispered hardly and leaned closer to her fianceé. "You kissed me and act like that, it's as if you didn't do anything."

"Stop pretending you weren't hoping me to kiss you all this time." Jisoo uttered without even looking at Lisa but there's a smirk tugging on the corner of her lips.

"Whatever." Lisa hisses, trying to cover her embarrassment. "I'm taking a nap."

"Ok."

"I'm going to take a nap."

"Go ahead."

"Yeah, I'm going to close my eyes."

"Ok."

"Here I go, I already closed my eyes."

"Sleep well then."

Lisa sigh exasperatedly, Jisoo is really testing her patience. "I can't believe you're really that dense."

"I'm not, I was just waiting for you to kiss me before you take a nap. Are you really that shy to initiate?" Jisoo asked and she finally looked at the younger girl.

"Uh– it's n-not like that." Lisa stammered. "It's just that I don't want to disturb you." She added, her hand scratching her nape.

Jisoo giggles at her lover's shyness. "You already did when you keep saying that you're going to take a nap."

"Oh uhm s– sorry, I'll go to sleep then."

"Hmm." Jisoo hummed and was about to go back reading but Lisa stopped her and held her chin. 

Lisa's lips are quivering and Jisoo finds it amusing. Since when did the confidence Lisa, became shy to initiate the first move? Jisoo thought. She didn't wait for the younger girl and she took the initiative and grabbed Lisa's nape to crashed their lips.

The kiss obliterated every thought. The worries of someone might saw them evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car, she had no wish for the kiss to end. Lisa savoured Jisoo's lips and the quickening of her breath that matched her own. A kiss like that was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

Lisa knew she needs to stop or she won't be able to control herself as the urge of desire to touch the softness under the white blouse. She gathered all the rest of her straight senses to break the kiss, they both panting and catching their breaths while her forehead resting to each other.

"Oh my God." Lisa muttered. "I almost forgot that we're still in a plane."

"I'm not complaining tho?" 

Lisa tipped back and looked at Jisoo ludicrously. "I swear to God babe, you're really naive!"

"Thanks God, you're too dumb to take advantage of my naiveness." Jisoo retorts and they both shared a genuine laughed and stopped because of the loud hush behind the partition.

They both covered their mouths and laughed silently, after one hour of teasing and mocking each other, Lisa didn't get a chance to take a nap as Jisoo requested to watch a movie together until they heard the pilot reminding them to buckle their seatbelts as the plane is about to land.

By the time the plane touch the land, night had fallen deeply and enveloped the city in a blanket of darkness. They scurried down the path towards the exit after they got their luggage and ride a cab.

"You okay?" Lisa asked after they both hopped inside the cab and after telling the cab driver where to go.

"Hmm."

"Is something bothering you?" 

"Nah.." Jisoo deadpans but her heart is beating rapidly and she didn't know the reason, It seems like something bad is going to happen.

Lisa knows that there's something in Jisoo's mind but she chose not to push the girl, she reached for Jisoo's hand and squeezed it, saying that everything will be fine. Jisoo smiled and rest her head to Lisa's shoulder and the latter kissed the top of her head.

After an hour, they finally arrived in Manoban's residence, both anticipated what will be Lisa's family's reaction once they got to see the couple, they're standing outside the big black metal gate, Lisa pushed the doorbell and the mini gate where only a person can enter opened. The guard's eyes widen as soon as he saw the two woman outside the gate.

"Miss w-welcome back." 

"Thank you." Lisa utter and hold Jisoo's hand and lead the way inside. "Don't get tensed up babe, you know how much they like you."

"I know, but I can't help it, what if your other relatives don't like me?"

Lisa stopped from walking and turn around to face her fiance, she held Jisoo's face using her big hands. "Listen to me babe, my family likes you so much and they already know you, so what are you afraid of?"

"All of them liked me?"

"Yes, all of them, well there's a little problem but I don't think it'll matter, she's just my cousin."

"Cousin? What's wrong with her?"

"She likes Sorn for me so badly."

"Sorn?"

"Yeah, my childhood friend along with Bambi, I'll introduce you to them later but for now, let's meet my parents and Grandma." Lisa said with wide smile before pulling the older girl to continue their walk towards the main door. "They like you, so don't worry too much okay?" She reminds again when they finally stopped in front of the big wooden door.

Lisa took a last glance to her lover before reaching the cold metal knob and pushed the door wide open, revealing the old lady in the living room, sitting in her old rocking chair with her old bones and feeble limbs. She stood up when she saw the two woman looking at her with their wide and radiant smile, the old lady stood there quite tall and slim just like the doe eyed girl in front of her, her shoulder length grey hair neat and likely styled with old fashioned rollers, the kind women used to sleep in. Her face is made up with discrete make-up except her lips that are cherry red. Were she any paler her mouth would be garish, but against her sun-kissed skin it looks right. 

"Lalisa." 

"Old lady." Lisa greeted back, her smile grew wider that her eyes turned into a crescent moon. 

The old lady shifted her gaze to the other woman beside Lisa and to their intertwined hands. She smiled widely and pad slowly towards the two young lady.

Lisa lets go of Jisoo's hand and stretched her arms in front of her, asking for a hug, but the old lady walked straight to the crimson haired girl and engulfed Jisoo into a tight hug that made her surprised.

"Oh my God, you really looked like your Grandmother."

"U–uh.." Jisoo only can utter, she was very surprised and didn't expected that the old lady will hugged her first instead of her own granddaughter.

"Yah.. I'm your granddaughter, Shouldn't you need to embrace me first?" Lisa whines.

"Shut up there young lady." The old lady firmly utter as she departed herself from Jisoo. "I can't believe you're here, what did this dumbass told you to come here with her?" The old lady asked Jisoo mockingly and ignore the doe eyed girl who's now whining and stomping behind her.

"Yah Grandma!"

"Uh– actually I was the one who asked her to come here."

"Really? Why so?"

"Because.." Lisa chimed in, pulling Jisoo closer to her side. "We have something to announce."

The old lady looked back and forth to the two young lady, deciphering if her guess is right. "Don't tell me–."

"Yes Grandma." Lisa answered, it's as if she can read the old lady's mind.

"Oh God, how months?!" 

Lisa and Jisoo looked at each other and back to the old lady with their forehead narrowing. "What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"The baby, how old is the baby?"

Jisoo choked from the air and Lisa dropped her jaw on the ground after hearing the old lady had said. "Wha– wait what? What baby?!" 

"The baby in Jisoo's womb!"

"Jisoo is pregnant?!" The three woman in the living room whipped their heads at the back when they heard a loud shatters of glass on the floor, seeing Mrs. Manoban looking at them in surprised and bewilderment. "H–how m-months?"

"What are you talking about?! She's not pregnant and–."

"She's not pregnant?" There's a glint of disappointment in the old lady's voice. "Then what do you mean earlier?"

"We're getting married!"

"Is that all?" The old lady asked, it was as if she was hoping for more news from the two.

"Yes it is." Lisa utter.

"Then get married next month so you can have a baby after two months." The old lady sternly utter, it's as if she was asking a very easy task to do.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, there's no way in hell I would kid you around, I'm not rushing you just because I wanted to tease you, as you can see, I'm old and dying so I want to meet my granddaughter before I go."

"What?! Mom!" Lisa called, asking for a help, but Mrs. Manoban quickly avoid to meet her daughter's eyes, because just like her mother, she's excited too to see her grandchild from her only daughter. Lisa shift back to her Grandma because her mother wasn't able to help her. "Aish! That's completely unnecessary, you're too strong to die why are you in a rush?!" 

"I'm not going to talk to you because you're not the one who's going to carry the child." The old lady utter and faced the crimson haired girl instead. "What do you think about it Jisoo? I know you're still not ready and probably shocked because of my request, but would you consider it a little bit?"

Jisoo was taken aback, completely shocked and astounded, it was as if the impact of the word she heard had knocked every wisp of air from her lungs, and she stood there struggling to inhale, to exhale, to do anything.

That's how she feel now, trying to remember how to breathe, unable to speak, totally stunned as the words "have a baby" bounces around inside her skull. This wasn't what she was expecting when she asked Lisa to go here in Thailand.

But the thought of her Grandmother rattled on her mind. Her grandmother died without even fulfilling her last wish, and now, Lisa's grandmother is asking another wish for her to grant, of course just like Lisa, she's not yet ready to have a baby this too soon, but on the other hand. She's thinking that, if she doesn't fulfill her grandmother's last wish, at least Lisa's grandmother's wish will be.

She inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly. She took a glance at Lisa, who's now begging her to deny the wish using her eyes, it's not like, she's not planning to have a family with her lover, it's just that, it's too early to have a baby, after all, they are just starting to save for their future and they didn't have a chance to talk about this matter and lastly, she doesn't want Jisoo to give up her life just because of another wish coming from an old lady, she doesn't want to repeat the same thing as before, she wants Jisoo to live her life in way she wants that she didn't do when her grandmother asked her to marry someone she didn't know.

"No." Lisa mouthed but Jisoo just smiled at her and Lisa knew that the older girl already decided.

"Ok then, we'll have a baby."

"Fuck."


	24. Thank you Grandma (Provoke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa thinks her heart will explode, wants to out of her chest, it wants to beat free of its cage, her eyes and her mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

Lisa know tensing against the shaking of her limbs is useless but she do it instinctively, trying to suppress for a few more moments what she know she cannot. She need to drink in the silence to counteract the anger that threatens to engulf her. This kind of thick silence would normally chill both of them, especially on an inky night devoid of even moonlight or stars, but tonight it works like a salve.

Lisa walked straight to her mini fridge to grab a drink, ignoring the silent Jisoo on her bed, sitting and staring at the younger girl in every moves she's been doing since they both entered inside Lisa's room.

After she took a bottle of beer, Lisa headed straight to the balcony and chugged on her beer hastily, spilling some of the beverage on her clothes but she couldn't care less about it as the anger starts to creep inside her.

Jisoo on the other hand, heave a deep breath and pushed herself up, she walked slowly towards the balcony and saw the younger girl continuously chugging on her beer and constantly sighing. Jisoo shook her head and released a lungful sigh before taking a few steps behind her lover, wrapping her arms on Lisa's waist that made the latter flinched but soon relax just by the familiar warmth of the older girl on her back.

"Babe.." Jisoo called with her sweet husky voice– she knew it's one of Lisa's weakness. "C'mon."

Lisa didn't want to turned around as she doesn't want to evaporate her anger just like that if she see the older girl's heart shaped lips, smiling at her. This matter isn't that simple for her to let the older girl fulfilled just like that because she was asked. "You don't have to agree whatever they'll ask you to do." She sighed.

"I know, but it's Grandma's last wish, what's wrong with fulfilling it?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, what I'm trying to say is, you're still young to carry a child."

"I'm 26 Lisa, I'm not young at all." Jisoo said as calmly as she can, not wanting to add more fuel to the fire. She knows that Lisa was holding back her anger and preventing to snap on her– she's glad tho, at this moment, she knew that the younger girl is fuming but Lisa never intended to lash it out to her.

Lisa sighed exasperatedly with a groan of annoyance. Does Jisoo thinks that having a baby at their age is really easy? Will they be able to take care of their child? Are they ready enough to build a family? Or are they enough individually to be a parent?

"If you're really against for having a baby, I can explain it to your Grandma." Jisoo muttered when she didn't get any response, her face buried on Lisa's back. The older girl's voice is fainted but Lisa can still hear the disappointment on her voice.

Lisa sighed for the umpteenth times and she knew she fucked up..again, for making Jisoo felt sad because of her stubbornness and doubtful minds, she reached the hands on her waist and rubbed it soothingly before spinning around to faced her girl. "I'm not against it okay?" Lisa said assuring the older girl. "It's just that, I don't want you to confine yourself to another order and ruined your plans in life just like what happened back then."

"Will building a family with you would ruin my life?" Jisoo asked and looked up to meet the younger girl's brown orbs and with a pout, Lisa quickly looked away – that pout is another Lisa's weakness. "Look at me babe."

"No."

"Why? Even looking at me is hard for you?"

Lisa snapped her head and looked at Jisoo with wide eyes. "What– no! Jeez, stop giving me that look!"

"Now you're yelling at me."

"Babe– I'm not! You know what? Fine! let's have the baby if you badly want it."

"No." Jisoo firmly said and Lisa getting frustrated as the older girl confusing her with her words. "I want to have a baby with you if you're willing enough." She stepped back and crossed her arms.

Lisa put down the beer on the table behind her lover and rubbed her face with her palms and groaned. "Babe I swear to God."

"Well then, I'm going to bed." Jisoo said and turn her heels.

"No wait! Argh! Babe c'mon! I already agreed to it, what do you–."

"I already said it, I'm not repeating myself."

"Jisoo!"

"Don't Jisoo me, I'm older than you."

"Fine fine." Lisa sighed again to calm herself and followed Jisoo inside, grabbing the latter's waist and lift her up in one swift move, Jisoo squealed when Lisa put her on her broad shoulder like a sack of rice.

"Yah! Put me down!"

"Not until you listen to me." Lisa said with a slap on Jisoo's butt before starts walking back to the balcony.

"Alright i'll listen! Now put me down!"

Lisa gently put the girl down and stretched her back, lifting Jisoo isn't a good idea after all. "You've gained a lot of weight babe." She said, fully unaware of the glare she's receiving from the older girl.

"Stop complaining, it's your fault anyway." Jisoo said and was about to walk away again but Lisa grabbed her waist. "Ok ok, I was just going to sit." She lied and took a seat instead.

"Okay, now that I got your attention, I want you to listen." Lisa paused and took a swig on her beer, Jisoo scrunched up her nose on the sight. "As I told you earlier, I'm not against to the idea of having a baby right after our marriage, it's just that I do–."

"Just get to the point Lis."

Lisa sighed and took another swig before looking at her girl. "Ok then, we will have the baby, well, if our first try will be successful then be it–."

"Why do you sound like you're hoping to be our first try to be failed?"

"Wha– no! Actually I'd be glad if it actually happen but if it failed, we will try it again after a year or two, it's just that I don't want us to be in a rush, we're still young and next year, I need to finish my study, who will help you to take care of our child whenever I'm in school? And second, aren't you happy just the two of us for the mean time? I mean, yeah. We will be happy as fuck if we got our own child but I want you to enjoy your life first."

"I'm enjoying my life already, with you and of course if we have our own child, I will be the happiest." Jisoo said dreamily. It's too good to be true, having their very own first child is like a fulfilled goal for the professor, although Lisa had already said the reason why she's not hundred percent sure about the idea, it's still not a problem, she'll take care of their child while Lisa is finishing her study, after all, she saved enough amount of money for this, because even if they haven't discuss this matter, Jisoo already readied herself.

Lisa made a hissing sound and shook her head, there's no way in hell she would burst the bubble of happiness inside Jisoo's mind. She sure know that having a child is too early but if her lover is willing to have it, then she would be glad to make her girl the happiest just by agreeing with her.

A wide smile starts registering on Lisa's lips and get on her knees in front of the older girl, took her hand and kissed the knuckles before looking up to meet a pair of brown orbs staring at her. "Ok then, after our marriage, we'll have the baby."

"Really?" Jisoo asked.

"Yeah, if it'll make you feel the happiest then I will be happy as well love." Lisa said sincerely.

–

"We already talked about the baby thingy and I already agreed to it." Lisa started while they were having a dinner.

"When's the wedding?"

"Probably next month." Lisa answered, the old lady raises a brow and shifted her gaze at the professor.

"Two weeks are enough right?"

"What? That's not enough!" Lisa protest. She already agreed for rushing to have a baby, there's no way in hell she would let them rush their wedding, she likes their wedding to be perfect for Jisoo, it's once in a lifetime experience, she won't let them ruin it for her girl.

"Lisa.." Jisoo called softly, reaching the younger girl's hand and squeezed it subtly.

"No love, I don't need want an argumentation with you about this." Lisa said and rose up from her seat, pushing the chair behind her releasing a screeching sound. "I'm sorry." She said and bow her head before leaving the dining room, leaving the elders astounded with Jisoo.

"That imbecile kid!" The old lady utter and struck the table.

"Mom, why don't we let her decide about this matter? They already agreed about the baby, isn't it enough?" Marco tells her.

"I just want to witness her wedding before I'll leave, what's wrong with that? She's really stubborn for not even listening to the elders!"

Marco opened his mouth and was about to retaliate but Jisoo beaten him to it. "My apology for Lisa's attitude just now and I can understand your feelings because my Grandmother was once wished to witness my wedding, but, Lisa is doing this for me, she wants me to be happy and I'm so thankful about that, I know my Grandma feels the same way even if she wasn't here anymore.." Jisoo stood up and stepped backwards before bowing her body in ninety degrees. "..and I'm asking you to let her do what she wants this time."

As Jisoo scanned the old lady's face for a reaction the silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a laugh echoed in the four corner of the dining room. Jisoo quirks in confusion.

"Ok then, I'll leave it up to her, I can't believe Jinhye really raised a good kid, that old woman." The old lady said while shaking her head in amusement, pertaining to Jisoo's grandmother. "I'm sorry for meddling in too much, hope you'll forgive me."

"Thank you, but if it's ok with you, may I go first to follow the kid?" Jisoo asked playfully causing the elders to laughed.

"Sure sure, go ahead and please fo tell her that I need to talk to her in my room." The old lady dismissed Jisoo with a wide smile and the latter bowed her head before leaving the dining room. "I'm sure my granddaughter is now in good hands, I can leave peacefully." Marco and Mrs. Manoban exchanged glances before side hugging the old lady that starts tearing up.

–

In the wash of the new light, Jisoo's face takes on the appearance of an old photograph, so beautiful. Lisa watch as it brings Jisoo's skin into focus, not yet animated with the warmth of who she is, the professor are still in the land of dreams. And since there is no better thing to do for Lisa but to bring her body so close that their hearts synchronise, she hugged Jisoo till she wake, when the light is so strong that the older girl come into the present with her, eyes open, lips curving into a big heart shaped and eyes crinkled into a crescent, Lisa's heart leaped.

"Good morning to the most beautiful creature in the universe."

"Too early to be a sweet talker Lisa." Jisoo said and rolled her eyes playfully. She stir her body, back facing the younger girl, hiding her flustered face.

"Good morning to you too, Lisa."

Jisoo giggles on what she had heard, even though she couldn't see the younger girl, she's hundred percent sure that Lisa is pouting, instead of answering the younger girl, she looked over her shoulder to give the kid a quick yet sweet good morning kiss before rolling out of the bed.

"Let's go get ready."

"It's too early." Lisa whines and covered her body with the blanket and sulk underneath. It's not like she's too lazy to stand up, it's just that, she wasn't expecting Jisoo will kiss her, she's blushing and she doesn't want the professor to see her or Jisoo will tease her all day.

"Aren't we going to meet your friends?"

"They can wait, besides, isn't it too early to start drinking?"

Jisoo stopped from rummaging through Lisa's closet and snapped her head. "What are you saying? Who told you that you're going to drink?"

"Urgh babe, those maggots are alcoholics, especially Bambam."

"And so? You're not allowed to drink tho?" Jisoo utter and continues what she was doing.

"I know, because it's early right?"

"Nah.. alcohol is now prohibited from now on."

Lisa abruptly sat up. "What?!"

"What?" Jisoo asked back.

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm not."

"Why? I mean, why all of a sudden?"

Jisoo sighed and closed the closet door and turn around to faced her lover. "I don't want my baby to get that habit's of yours Lisa."

"It's not a habit, I'm drinking occasionally."

"Was there a occasion last night that I'm not aware of?"

"None, but–."

"No but, if you want to drink then fine, just don't talk to me again." Jisoo dismissed and pad to the bathroom, leaving a dumbfounded Lisa.

"What the fuck?" Lisa whispered before rolling out of bed. "I wonder how Seulgi and Bambam would react if they knew this."

_"Stop using _ _Seulgi's_ _ name! You're not allowed, period." _

"Wow sharp ears." All Lisa could utter after hearing the older girl.

After they both readied themselves, they decided to leave the Manoban's residence – not before Lisa ruining Jisoo's lipstick– to meet Sorn and Bambam. They bid their goodbyes to the elders and told them that they'll just eat with the others.

"Pranpriya!" Bambam shouted once he saw the woman descending from the driver seat.

"Bambi!" Lisa shouted back, she ran quickly to the other side of the car to open the door for her lover.

"Damn." Bambam whispered after he saw the woman who climbed out from the shotgun seat. "What a lucky bastard."

"What were you saying?" Lisa asked smirking while walking near him.

"I said you're one of a hell lucky bastard." Bambam said loudly, but of course, it's on their native language and Jisoo can't understand any of it. She just stood there with a shy smile plastering on her lips.

"I know dumbass." Lisa proudly said and pulled the man for a hug.

"So you're the unlucky girl huh?" Bambam asked after breaking the hug, garnering a punch on his shoulder from the doe eyed girl but the man just laugh it off. "I'm Kunpimook Bhuwakul, Bambam for short." Bambam introduce himself in Hangul that made Jisoo a little shock, offering his hand for a handshake after noticing that Lisa doesn't have any intention to introduce him to the professor.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jisoo."

"Careful babe, my friends know how to speak and can understand Hangul because we all studied Korean language when we were a kid."

"Yeah, because she forced us."

"What? You told me that you want to come with me in Korea that's why you enrolled in that class."

"No I wasn't, I just want to hangout with you that's why."

Lisa huffed and shoved the man inside the house. "Dumbass."

"Pranpriya!" A loud and high pitched voice echoed the whole house, the girl with a doe eyed like Lisa shouted her name while descending the stairs.

"Cho!" Lisa greets back and ran towards the girl with wide arms, she's expecting the smaller girl to engulfed her but the next thing she knew, she's wincing in pain while clutching her stomach, Jisoo quickly ran fast beside her and helped her to stand on her feet. "What was that for?!"

"That's for leaving us that night without even telling us!"

"Really? A hard punched?!" Lisa exclaims, glaring at the girl.

"To be honest, that's not enough but, you're lucky because your fianceé is here."

"Whatever bitch!" Lisa huffed and shifted to her lover. "I'm sorry about that, by the way this bitch is Chonnasorn Sajakul, just call her bitch for short."

"What the fuck Lisa!" Sorn pushed her shoulder a bit and quickly put her genuine smile when she turned to Jisoo. "I'm Sorn, actually I really want to meet you so I can explain to you why you should have to call the wedding off and ditch this dumbass."

"Hey hey! The fuck you were saying? I'm here standing right beside you, just so you know!"

"Yeah, says to the one who introduced me and used bitch as my nickname when I'm exactly standing in front of you!" Sorn retaliate and steal the professor's hand from Lisa. "As I was saying–."

"Stop it!"

Sorn snapped her head at Lisa, stroking her a dagger look. "Will you please shut up and let me talk to your girl!"

"Shut the fuck up and speak in Hangul, she can't understand our language you stupid faggot."

Sorn was taken aback and shifted back her gaze to the woman she was holding. "Oh right right, I'm sorry, I forgot. I was carried away with our bantering."

"It's ok, I found it entertaining tho."

"We were not like that, it's just that, that dumb dumb really gets on my nerve after the last time she vanished with a prior notice."

Jisoo laughed genuinely upon hearing Sorn, calling Lisa a dumb dumb. Everyone knows that that's her infamous pet name.

"I'm sorry about that, but thanks for that night we reconciled."

"Yeah, I must admit that I am happy with what happens, but, I'm still upset, we were so damn worried that night because she's so wasted."

"I understand your concern and in behalf of her I'm really deeply sorry." Jisoo tells her with a bow that made Sorn froze.

"Oh no no no, don't, please. It's not your fault." She said while waving her hands ferociously. "Anyway, nice too finally meet you Jisoo unnie, sorry about Lisa, I know she's kinda hard to control but she's tolerable."

"Well, to be honest, Lisa is just a kid, a three year old kid stuck inside a grown woman's body to be specific, but I can handle her."

"I know you can, just by looking at you, no wonder Lisa is head over heels to you."

"I bet she is." Jisoo said cockily and they both shared a laugh.

"That's enough girls." Lisa butted in, pulling the professor near her. "Stop backstabbing me, now, can we eat? I'm starving."

"Let's go then, the food is ready." Sorn pulled back Jisoo and lead the way to the dining area, Lisa and Bambam shook their heads in disbelief.

"Is she alright?" Lisa asked.

"I think so, the next morning when we found out that you're gone, she told me that she was fine with it because you already chose Jisoo and decided to support you instead." Bambam tells her and wrapped his arm on Lisa's shoulder. "Just don't blame yourself, it's not your fault, she fell for you without being asked even though she knew that she's just a sister for you, she still fell so, it's not your fault."

"But I'm still feeling guilty."

"Guilty for what? Lis, you already cleared everything with her, if she'll hurt, then it's on her."

Lisa sighed and looked at the man beside him. "Bam, I'm getting married next month."

Bambam retracted himself and grabbed Lisa on both shoulders and he turned her friend to face him. "Are you for real?!"

"Yeah."

"Wow tiger, you're so fast , how'd you get her to say yes?!" 

"I don't know if I should accept it as a compliment or insult." Lisa said sarcastically and jerk the hands on her both shoulder.

"Just kidding Lis, anyway. Congrats or should I say, good luck?"

"Shut up." Lisa hisses but they both laughed after and heads to the room where the other girls are waiting for them.

When Lisa and Bambam entered the dining room, they saw how Sorn abruptly stood up from her seat, Lisa quickly look at her lover and saw Jisoo was also confused while looking up at Sorn.

"What's up?" Lisa was first to speak.

Sorn slowly looked on her back to see Lisa, her eyes brim with tears. "C–congrats." She stammered and Lisa knew what's going on. 

She stretched her arms widely and Sorn ran towards her, engulfing her to a tightest hug and cry on Lisa's chest. 

The doe eyed girl looked over her fianceé and saw Jisoo smiling at her knowingly, she also know what's going on and she understands Sorn, in fact, she's more feeling sorry because she didn't noticed the happiness on Sorn's eyes when she saw Lisa, not until now that Jisoo accidentally told her the real reason why they came to Thailand.

They both smiled to each other, it's as if they were talking with their eyes and understand each other feelings.

–

"Is that the reason why Chaeyoung is so anxious about you leaving for Thailand?" Jisoo asked when they both entered Lisa's room, she sat straight to the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, seems she's afraid that we might have another problem about Sorn, even if she didn't told me her real reason, I know this is what she was trying to prevent."

"But it's not like we're going to have an argument about it, after all, she already said that she was just happy because you finally found the right girl for you." Jisoo said, a glint of teasing on her voice is visible for Lisa to not noticed.

"You're so full of yourself." Lisa said snorting.

"Why wouldn't I be? After all, you're head over heels in love with me."

"Not gonna deny that, but stop being so confident, we're still not married, I can still do it someone behind your back." Lisa teased back, she was expecting a retaliate from the older girl but a minute already passed she hasn't been hearing any response, after she finished changing herself into pajamas, she turned her heels and saw Jisoo standing on her feet, it's as if she was waiting for the younger girl to turn around.

The adrenaline floods on her system like it's on an intravenous drip - right into her blood at full pelt. Lisa thinks her heart will explode, wants to out of her chest, it wants to beat free of its cage, her eyes and her mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise. Unable to comprehend what had just occurred in front of her, stood as gormless as a guppy, oxygen seems to knocked out from her lungs.

Jisoo is standing in front of her, naked. "Why don't we advance our honeymoon and let me show you what I got, then let's see if you still want to do it with someone behind my back."

"What the fuck?"  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You fucked up big time Lis, now go before it's too late." Mina said and tapped Lisa's shoulder.

  
"What the fuck?!" Lisa exclaims and ran quickly to Jisoo and hugged the girl instinctively, her purpose is to cover the naked body in front of her with her own but she went panicking when the heat emitting on Jisoo's body prick on her skin behind the thin clothes she was wearing. She turned around too quick to hide her face that's now in deep shade of red. "Babe c'mon! You don't have to attacked me like that!"

"What?"

"Why are you naked?! Do you want me to die because of an heart attack?!"

"What?" Jisoo asked again, her brows knitting and forehead narrowing, fully confused in Lisa's action.

"Don't what me here and put some clothes on!"

"What?"

"Oh please! Are you somewhat a broken disc?!"

"I– Lisa, what are you doing?"

"What are _you _doing?!" Lisa asked back, her veins are near popping out of embarrassment. She doesn't have any idea what's running inside the older girl's mind, blabbering words that she couldn't even understand and worse, she's naked! Did she provoke Jisoo that much? She was just teasing the professor, it's not like she will do that with someone beside Jisoo.

Lisa didn't get a response and was about to turn around but she stopped when she remember that her fiancée is still naked. "Babe, are you already dressed?"

"I am." Jisoo utter, almost a whisper.

Lisa spin around slowly and sigh. "What exactly are you thinking for doing that?"

"I w–was.. just thinking that maybe..you–."

"Babe, listen to me." Lisa said and held both Jisoo's shoulder. "I was just teasing you, I would never ever, even a bit of chance, will do something stupid to hurt you, so you don't have to do something like that again."

"Lis–."

"Do you really think that I'm oblivious to notice that you are being insecure right now?" Lisa asked, that made Jisoo snapped her head at her.

"I am n–not!" Jisoo utter defensively and quickly looked away to avoid Lisa's heavy gaze.

"You're such a bad liar." Lisa hisses and shook her head. Her hands slid down to Jisoo's waist and pulled the older girl closer. "Babe, you don't have to be insecure, you're the most perfect woman in this world, there's a lot of man and woman wants to be in my place, all of them wished to be me, because a Kim Jisoo is hard to find and there's no other people like you, you're one of a kind." Lisa said sincerely as she hugged the older girl.

Jisoo wrapped her arms on Lisa's neck, she stared at the younger girl's face and a lone tear traced down her cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. The beads of water continuously flowing down on her tainted cheeks.

"Babe.." Lisa cooed wiping Jisoo's tears with her thumb.

Lisa was right, she was insecure, to Sorn who took care of her when she was missing for five months and to the fact that halves of her life, she's with Lisa, to Mina, her ex for almost three years, who knows everything about Lisa, to all the women who flirt with her lover confidently. Those men and women who made her feel insecure, unconfident and doubtful, thinking that Lisa might swayed if she didn't step up the game.

"Babe, you don't have to feel like that, I love you and these feelings I have for you can't end until my body ceases to function and my soul is released for whatever comes after." Lisa tipped her head back to see her lover's face. "As I've said, my feelings for you will never wave."

"You're just saying that to lift me up.."

"No babe, I'm saying this because you are Kim Jisoo, isn't that enough a reason?"

"Yeah right, I'm just me."

"Oh my God!" Lisa exclaims and took three step backwards, shaking her head vigorously. "How dare you to belittle the love of my life? Who are you to say that it's just you?! You are my life, my everything and the woman that I'll spend my life with and you will be the mother of my child, and here you are with stunningly gorgeous standing in front of me and you dared to mocked yourself? How dare you!" The mockery on her voice with her face in horror are too funny for Jisoo to suppress her laugh to escape on her mouth.

"Dummy, stop that."

"No! Don't talk to me until you realized that you are not just you!"

"Lisa stop it!" Jisoo rebuked, swatting the younger girl's arm playfully.

"I said don't talk to me you beautiful lady!"

"Then I won't!" Jisoo utter and turn her heels.

"Right, yeah, go to sleep gorgeous! You're so beautiful and you're frustrating me!"

Jisoo couldn't hold back anymore and laughed loudly before running towards Lisa and throw her arms onto the latter's neck. Lisa smiled upon hearing the older girl laughing, she knows she succeeded to washed away the worry who keeps bothering her lover.

"Even on my dark days my love for you rides underneath it all, keeping my mind from sinking into the mire that claimed me in the past. I know that however deep I fear I've fallen, you will be there like solid ground steady me, giving me time to climb back into positivity and I thank you for that." Jisoo tells her, even her voice is muffled against Lisa's neck, she heard everything clearly and the sound of her lips stretching into the widest smile and made Jisoo to tilt back her head.

Their eyes met, for a half second, the both stood there, staring at each other. Jisoo was assessing Lisa as though she was a prey, and Lisa simply watched her because she really found the professor the most beautiful girl in the world. It was her eyes that captivated the younger girl most of all though along with her heart shaped lips.

"I love you Jisoo." Lisa whispered softly before leaning her face closer to Jisoo, not breaking the eye contact.

"I love you too." Jisoo mumbles making Lisa to retract herself just before their lips meet, making the older girl looked at her in confusion.

"C-can you repeat it?"

"I love you too?"

"One more time."

"Enough."

"No please, just one more time." Lisa pleaded, tugging Jisoo's sleeve.

Jisoo sigh and shook her head. "I love you too Lisa."

"Oh my God, I think I just heard the most beautiful words." Lisa exclaims.

"Dummy, stop spouting nonsense." Jisoo said snickering.

"Nah.. you finally replied to my i love you's babe, I've never heard you say it even once."

"Was it a big deal?"

"Was it a big deal?" Lisa asked back in disbelief. "Of course it is! I maybe a little childish on that but.." Lisa trails off when she saw Jisoo looking at her coyly. "Fine, a whole ass childish bitch, happy?" She asked and Jisoo nodded her head. "But my point here is.. you never, said it, before, not until today, I should've been the one who needs to feel insecure."

"Stop it, I love you and action speaks louder than words, I maybe not as showy as you are, but I love you." Jisoo said sternly.

"Ok ok, jeez. I was just teasing you." Lisa dismissed, wrapping back her arms on Jisoo's waist. "But can I ask you something? Why all of a sudden you want to do it with me?"

Jisoo quickly looked away, her eyes looking everywhere but Lisa, her action earlier is beyond her expectation that she'll do, without even thinking first. Now, she's silently hoping to all the Gods up there to open the ground and swallow her because of too much embarrassment.

"Just so you know, I'm not an opportunist is some way, I can wait until our honeymoon but if you're eager to–." Lisa's word were cut off when Jisoo covered her mouth.

"Stop!"

"Hhmmp."

"I don't want to hear any of your teasing or I'll kill you!" Jisoo warns with a death glare making Lisa shudder and nod her head vigorously.

"Urgh you're so hot!" Lisa croaked.

"Shut up!"

Instead of closing her mouth, Lisa grasped Jisoo on her waist, pressing their bodies closer as much as possible. "I'm not lying and I swear to God, your face awhile ago is all I want to see when we're doing that–aw!"

"Stop blabbering gibberish!"

"Now you're shy cute little puppy whereas earlier you were standin–."

"I said stop!" Jisoo shushed and slap Lisa's arm hardly.

"Ouch babe! That'll marked!"

"I don't care, go sleep outside!"

"What?! No! This is my room!"

"I said get out!"

"No!" Lisa said firmly and tossed her body on the bed tagging Jisoo with her, who's now giggling. "Let's sleep together."

"Fine fine, now let me go."

"Nope, not gonna happen, never will." Lisa playfully said and spooning the older girl.

Jisoo tossed around and snuggled in Lisa's neck, wrapping her arms on the latter's waist. "You're the only person I know that gives indefinite hugs." She said.

Lisa snickered, "Well, love, where else would I rather be?" In that moment the arms squeezed a fraction tighter and Jisoo breathed more slowly, her body melting into Lisa's arms as every muscle lost its tension to the spring air.

Lisa's embrace was warm, and her long, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around her frail body. Her worries disappeared like rain on summer earth. In that embrace she was cocooned better than any butterfly-to-be, not wanting the moment to end. She wants to feel the warmth longer but her eyelids getting heavier each second until she finally decided to shut her eyes off, before drifting to deep slumber, she felt the plump lips pressing on her forehead and a small smile making its way to her lips.

–

"Shutterbug!" Seulgi shouted when she saw the doe eyed girl stretching her neck and looking at the crowd. "Here!" She added as she waved her hand to get Lisa's attention when it seems that the younger girl couldn't see them.

"Babe, there they are." Jisoo pointed at Seulgi and Jennie.

Lisa flashed her smile when she saw the two other girls and starts pushing their baggage towards them.

"How'd you see your best friend in that height?"

"I didn't, but I heard Seulgi called you shutterbug and wait till Jennie hear what you said." Jisoo warns and leave the younger girl alone with their baggage and ran to her best friend. "Jendeukie!"

"Yah! I was just kidding!" Lisa tried to stop Jisoo, but the latter already ran away.

"Jichu!" Jennie shouted back and engulfed the older girl into a tight hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too love."

Lisa rolled her eyes upon hearing her fiancée and walked straight to Seulgi, flashing her smile. "Teddy bear I missed you!"

"Stop being dramatic, you've only gone for five days." Seulgi snorts and reach for the trolley. "Let's go home, Chaeyoung and Irene misses you."

"I hate you." Lisa mumbles and followed Seulgi behind, leaving the two short woman who keeps hugging each other.

"So how did it go?" Seulgi asked when all of them entered inside the car. Lisa who's sitting at the shotgun seat, ignores her and leaned her head at the window with her eyes closed. "Hey, I was talking to you!" Seulgi slapped her lap causing Lisa to scowl.

"I'll tell everyone later when we go home, but now let me take a nap for a bit, will you?" Lisa hisses and shut her eyes closed again, not minding her girl behind looking at her worriedly.

"You ok babe?" Jisoo asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"I can switch our seat if you really want to take a nap." Lisa shot her eyes open when she heard Jennie's offer, her left brow automatically raised and stared at the brunette through the rearview mirror quizzically. "Or suffer there and get your neck stiff." Jennie added when she saw the teasing look darting towards her from Seulgi and Lisa.

"You sick Jen?" Lisa asked mockingly.

"Fuck you, I was just trying to be nice but I don't think I can." Jennie fired back and stroke Lisa a dagger look.

"Was it because Jisoo told you so? Or because Chaeyoung asked you?"

"Because you'll be Jisoo's wife dummy, what else do you expect?"

"Nah, please don't. Our life will be boring if we become civil to each other, I'd prefer that we're frenemies than friends just because our lover's told us so."

"Sounds good, I'd prefer to kick your ass everyday than to act nice towards you." Jennie tells her, their eyes meet through the mirror and both flashed their smiles without even noticing and both went to flat face when they realized that they both acting weird.

"Weird decision and childish but amusing." Seulgi commented and starts driving.

Jisoo released a contented sigh, it'll probably take a long patience to deal with two prideful human, but on the other hand, she's happy, knowing that her fianceé and best friend already sort things out.

–

Chaeyoung and Irene are both busy preparing the table when they heard the door clicked open, the younger girl ran out of the kitchen. "I think they're here." She squealed when she saw her best friend first. "Lisa-yahh!"

"Chaeyoung-ah!" Lisa shouted back and ran to the blonde, engulfing each other so tight. "I missed you baby!"

"I missed you too my soulmate.." Chaeyoung mumbles against the younger girl's neck.

"Ok, enough with the hugs, you both disgusting me." Jennie chimed in, breaking them apart and stood in the middle, looking up to Lisa squinting her eyes.

"Nooo, I missed my best friend, give me some slack!" Lisa whines and pulled back Chaeyoung onto her.

"Hug her one more time and I'll break your neck!" Jennie warns and Lisa put her hands on her side surrendering.

"Fine fine I won't." Lisa said and shifts her gaze to the woman standing beside Seulgi with a warm smile. "Unnie.." She called and pad to Irene, engulfing the oldest into a tightest hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too kid, how did it go?"

"It went well." Lisa answered and retracted herself. "The marriage will be held next month."

"That's good to hear, but let's continue that while eating."

"Oh great! I miss your gamjatang!" Lisa beams and tagged the older girl onto the kitchen, leaving other girls in the living room.

"A week without Lisa is such a peaceful week." Seulgi said.

"And that peaceful week ends now." Jennie added and they all laughed before following Irene and Lisa into the kitchen.

–

"Where's Lisa?" Jennie asked, her arms crossed across her chest with her flat face.

"She's at work." Jisoo replied nonchalantly.

"Aren't she supposed the one to be here instead of me?"

"She can't, they're busy because the deadline for their project needed to finish by this week." Jisoo said, her eyes fixed on the folder with variety of gowns and she didn't noticed Jennie's frowning face. 

Jennie didn't respond to that and Jisoo got curious, she looked up to check on her best friend and saw the cat eyed woman looking outside the restaurant where they're waiting for the wedding organizer to come.

"Jen?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay? Sorry if I suddenly called you, were you busy today?" Jisoo asked softly.

"Nah.."

"Are you mad?"

"No.. I'm just concern Chu." Jennie said, she looked back to Jisoo who's now furrowing her brows. "Lisa is so busy lately with her work, you're getting married by the end of the month but I haven't seen her accompany you even once, if it's not me, it's the other girl who comes with you, are you sure she's willing to marry you?"

Jisoo sadly smile at her upon hearing Jennie. Yes, she's worried too, just like what the brunette said, Lisa never accompany her, even once. It's all because of her job. 

The doe eyed girl been occupied lately since they came back from Thailand, at first, everything is understandable and Jisoo shrugged it off, but this week it became worse when Lisa's schedule getting hectic, she barely can see her lover because the younger girl will always came late at night and went to work early in the morning, it's rather Jisoo is already sleeping or she will woke up without Lisa on her side.

She keeps saying to herself that it's ok because Lisa is just doing it for them, but there's a side of her telling her to talk to Lisa about this matter. They're getting married and she wasn't even able to accompany Jisoo regarding to their marriage preparation, even once for the record, and with Jennie pointing it out made her realized that it's not good after all.

Jisoo heave a deep sigh. "Youre right." She mumbled and fished out her phone from her purse to text her fianceé.

"_Let's talk tonight."_

Lisa creased her forehead when she read that message from Jisoo. She called for 15 minutes break because her hands are getting numb for holding her DSLR since this morning and that is what she first saw when she checked her phone.

Lisa tried to contact Jisoo's number but it's out of coverage. "Am I in trouble?" Lisa asked herself.

"What did you do this time?"

The doe eyed girl snapped her head at her side and saw Mina standing on her side with two cup of chocolate milk. She handed one to Lisa and the latter gladly took it with a smile as she take a sip.

"I wonder what I did wrong this time." Lisa said.

"As far as I know, that professor is a calm person and if she ever did texted you that you both need to talk, I'm sure you did something wrong." Mina tells her. 

"You think so?"

"I know so Lis, because I know you from the back of my palm." Lisa snorts and took another sip on her drink and Mina took that as an opportunity to continue. "Well, based on my experience with you, you're too dumb to notice whatever you're doing is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I came here because Momo told me that you were so busy with your work."

"And?"

"And aren't you supposed to help Jisoo about the incoming wedding?" Mina asked, making Lisa to snapped her head and looked at her ludicrously. "With whom she getting married Lis? To her best friend? To Chaeyoung? Irene or Seulgi?"

"Wha–."

"Lis, you need to get your shit together once again and think your priority, was it your job or Jisoo and the incoming wedding?"

"I'm working hard for us, is it wrong?"

"Well, it's not wrong at all but what you are doing right now is wrong. At least give your girl a support rather than letting her to prepare everything just by herself." 

"She said it's ok for her and she understand and beside I need to earn a lot of money for our future."

"Would you prefer to marry that money instead of her?" Mina asked, she knows how stubborn Lisa is, she'll forced her reasons just to justify what she was doing right now, but Mina was once experienced it with Lisa way back then, spending her time with her friends and almost forgotten about her and she doesn't want to happen it again with her recent lover that's why when Momo and Sana told her that Lisa is getting caught up with her job and they never seen nor heard the younger girl helped her fianceé about the wedding, knowing that they'll get married by the end of the month, she decided to talk to Lisa.

"Did I fucked up?" Lisa asked and Mina nodded her head.

"You fucked up big time Lis, now go before it's too late." Mina said and tapped Lisa's shoulder.

"But how about my–."

"Go, if you don't want me to steal you on your fianceé."

"As if it would happen." Lisa scoffed causing Mina to smacked her head.

"Dumbass." 

"I know, but thank you for that, perhaps, that was an eye opener." Lisa said sincerely and hugged the petite woman. "I hope you'll end up well with Son Chaeyoung."

"We will, don't worry she's not like you." Mina said. 

Lisa throw her head and laugh at the older girl when she remember her best friend, even Chaeyoung told her that.

"I'm going now, please do tell Sana that I'm leaving and I won't be able to make it to Momo's studio." Lisa said and picking up her stuff hastily. 

"They already know so don't worry." 

Lisa shook her head but a smile registered on her lips. "They sent you?" She asked and Mina nodded. "Well then, regards my thank you to those two dumbasses and please, don't y'all dare to ditch my wedding a'right?"

"We won't, it's one of your important day Lisa, we will never miss that."

"Thank you Mina." Lisa said sincerely before pulling the older girl for a hug one more time and bid her goodbye and shifted to Jeongyeon. "Jeong unnie! I'll leave it up to you." She shouted.

"I got it Lis, now go get her back tiger."

Lisa giggled and waved her hand to all the models and staff before stepping out and ran quickly to her bike. Good thing Jisoo told her last night where restaurant they were going to meet the organizer and so she drove fast as she can to make it there.

She hopped out on her bike when she arrived at the restaurant, she wandered her eyes to look for her girl and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Jisoo sitting at the corner with Jennie beside her wearing a frown on her face.

She pad unnoticeable towards the table and give Jisoo a quick peck on her cheeks that made the professor flinched. "Am I late?" Lisa asked with her wide and apologetic smile to her fianceé.

"Yes, too late that Jisoo decided to call the wedding off because her stupid fianceé–."

"Hello to you too Jennie." Lisa cut off and stroke the brunette a dagger look. Jennie scoffed and rolled her eyes, she stood up to take the seat beside the organizer. "Thank you." Lisa mockingly utter and took the seat beside her girl.

"What are you doing here?" Jisoo asked after she settled herself.

"I'm sorry for realizing it too late, I'm so dumb." 

"Of course you are, but are we surprised? No we're not." Jennie snorts. Lisa held her middle finger to Jennie to shut her up but the latter just laugh it off. 

"Thanks God, I thought I'm going to marry myself." Jisoo said sarcastically which caused Lisa to look at her in disbelief.

"Thanks God I realized it sooner before I let you do that." Lisa fired back and faced the organizer who's now looking at them with full of amusement. The woman never encountered a couple like Lisa and Jisoo in her entire career. "Shalk we proceed?"

The organizer cleared her throat and nodded her head. "But before we continue, can I ask you something?"  
  


"Shoot." Lisa answerd.

"Are you.." The organizer trails off, hesitating werher she'll ask what she perceived but continued anyway when the three girls stared at her and wait for her to proceed. "In some fixed marriage?"

Jisoo and Lisa exchange glances before looking back at the organizer. 

"Yes!" They answered in unison and they both giggled.

"Psh! The dumb and dumber." Jennie huffed.  
  



	26. Thank you Grandma (Party)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop being a namby-pamby Jisoo-yah." Chaeyoung chided her for being a cowardice. "I'm sure Lisa's squad are also planning something like that, a stag party." She added.

  
"Aren't you going to work?" Jisoo asked the younger girl who's sitting on the couch while playing with her cute little fur ball.

Lisa shot her head's up and looked over the kitchen door. "I'm on leave babe!" She shouted back and continued snuggling at Leo.

Jisoo heard Lisa and nod her head even if the latter can't see her, she turned off the gas stove and reach for the glass bowl on the cupboard, but being in 5'3 wasn't good after all. She wander her eyes and grabbed one of the chair and she positioned it before stepping on it.

Lisa wondered why Jisoo didn't respond after her last replied, she picks up Leo on her lap and walked to the kitchen just to see her fianceé, standing on the chair and reaching for a bowl. She immediately ran towards the professor when the chair wobbled. "Careful babe!" Lisa blurted out and got ahold of Jisoo's waist. "I swear to God, I'll burn this house if you got yourself hurt." She added and helped Jisoo descends from the chair.

"It's just two feet Lisa, stop over reacting." Jisoo snorts and pad back to the counter and continue what she was doing.

"I'm not kidding tho." Lisa utter and shrugged her shoulders. "By the way, what time are we leaving for gown fitting?"

"10, Chaeyoung needs to attend her first class and so as Irene and Jennie." Jisoo replied and paused when she realized what Lisa had said, she spin around to face the latter. "And what do you mean by us? You ain't going with us, you have your own fitting schedule with Seulgi, Momo and Sana right?"

Lisa pouts and wrapped her arms on Jisoo's waist. "But babe, I want to see you in your gown." She whines and pulled the professor closer to her body.

"Nah." Jisoo utter and slap Lisa's arm. "You will see me in our wedding so why are you so eager to see me wearing my gown."

"Because!" Lisa groaned and sigh exasperatedly. "I wanna see if your gown are easy to rip off." Jisoo looked at her incredulously and Lisa smirked at her while wiggling her brows.

"Pervert!" Jisoo blurted out after realizing what Lisa means by what she said. "Move your ass here and sit on the other side so we can eat." Jisoo added and pinched Lisa's arm lightly.

Lisa withdraw her arms from the older, laughing her ass off. "You're calling me pervert whereas-."

"Shut up Lisa!" Jisoo yelled and throw the ladle she was holding at Lisa to hide her embarrassment and Lisa immediately stopped from laughing when the ladle hit right on her forehead and she stroke the older girl a death glares. And it's Jisoo's turn to laugh but soon walked near to Lisa and cupped the latter's face.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" She asked and take a look closely at Lisa's forehead. "Oh my God!" Jisoo snickered when she moved Lisa's bangs sideways and saw a red mark where she hit Lisa. "I'm so sorry babe!" She said between her laughter.

"You're not going away with this!" Lisa said and grabbed Jisoo's waist and lift the latter above the table and crashed their lips. Jisoo was surprised at the sudden action of the younger girl but soon reciprocate the kisses, she snaked her arms on Lisa's nape, pulling the younger girl to deepen the kiss.

Lisa slid down her hands and groped Jisoo's butt causing the latter to gasped. Her lips trails down to Jisoo's jaw up to her ear and she bit her earlobe causing Jisoo to stifle a soft moan. The professor tilt her head sideways to give Lisa more access, her fingers laced at Lisa's blonde's lock and tugged them.

Jisoo shot her eyes open when she heard the door creaked. "L-lisa." She called, her voice is hoarse and deep, struggling to voice out the word. "S-stop." Jisoo added when she heard a faint footsteps coming towards them but Lisa is busy sucking and nipping the soft and delicate skin in front of her. "Lisa- ahh..s-stop."

"I can't." Lisa muttered. "You smell so nice babe." She said, her hands begun to reached for Jisoo's top but the professor grip her hands to stopped her from undressing her.

"Lisa no-." Lisa didn't let her finished her words as she claimed Jisoo's lips hungrily but Jisoo held both Lisa's shoulder and pushed the latter hard enough to break their kiss. She was panting and gasping for air and was about to speak but Lisa claimed her lips again. "S-seulgi." Jisoo muttered.

"Hmm?" Lisa hummed and her lips starts trailing Jisoo's jaw once again.

"Lisa s-stop."

"You really smell so good babe, I'm losing myself." Lisa whispered, nipping and sniffing Jisoo's neck that made the latter to felt weak and doesn't have the power to pushed the younger girl.

"L-lisa."

"I really liked your voice shaking because of me." Lisa said seductively. "I wanna take you to bed right now and tie your arms, I'll eat you out and you can't do anything but to scream my name while I'm pleasuring you-." Lisa's sentence were cut off when she heard a loud cough behind her and saw Seulgi choking on her food.

"W-what the f-fuck Lisa?!" Seulgi yelled after she gulped down a full glass of water and stroke Lisa a venomous glare.

"Wh-what- how'd you get here?" Lisa asked in surprised.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you but you keep kissing me like a wild boar!" Jisoo utter and hit Lisa's arm before walking back to the counter.

"I swear to God, it's too early to say nasty stuff like that and for God sake Lisa, stop harassing your girl!" Seulgi said and dig back on her food while shaking her head.

"D-did you hear anything?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, that's why I got choked on my food and I saw everything." Seulgi deadpans.

"What the hell Unnie?! You should've knock first!"

"Sorry ok? I thought you already know I'm here, after all, I nod at Jisoo when she saw me." Seulgi said, biting her lower lip to suppress her smile to break out as she saw how Jisoo blushed.

Lisa snapped her head at the professor with mouth hung open. "Really babe?"

"I already said Seulgi but you started blabbering words." Jisoo said with a shrug.

"Urgh! I hate you both and I need to change my passcode, really! No ones in this family knows what's privacy is!" Lisa groans and flops down in the chair.

"We do know what privacy, that's why I ignore both of you and just get to my food when you didn't stop eating Jisoo's lips."

"That's not even make any sense Seul, you still saw and heard everything." Lisa scowled but Seulgi just look at her mockingly.

"Don't worry Lis, your Dom side will stay secret between the two of us."

"Shut up Seul, I was just fooling around with her."

"Oh really? But you look so serious earlier-."

"Oh my God! Shut up will you? You're embarrassing me!" Lisa whines, covering her face with her long and slim fingers and Seulgi throw her head at her back and laugh at Lisa.

"But seriously Lis, do you like that stuff?" Seulgi whispered after.

"N-no."

"Your eyes telling me otherwise." Seulgi snorts and went back to her food. "Momo called me earlier, she told me that they'll just wait for us."

"Oh yeah about that, your my best woman right?" Lisa asked and Seulgi quirks.

"Isn't it Bambam?"

"He denied it because he told me that it's your spot."

"What an asshole, being your best man or best woman wasn't that big of a deal." Seulgi muttered and shook her head. Lisa glanced at her side and snicker, making Seulgi to frown and nudge Lisa with her elbow.

"Sorry for making fun of you unnie, it was Irene unnie's idea and Bambi just ride on it."

"Whatever, it's still not a big deal." Seulgi snorts and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Seul but Irene keeps telling us that you were looking forward to be Lisa's best woman and we came up with a plan to tease you." Jisoo chimed in, Lisa held her hand and pulled the professor to sit on her lap.

"I'm going to kill my wife." Seulgi scowled but the couple just laugh at her. "Shut up, it's not a fucking big deal, she's just spouting lies."

"Ok then, I'll ask Bambam to be my-."

"Shut up Lisa, you already told me that I am the one!"

"Awe.. my unnie is sulking." Lisa teased and pat Seulgi's head and the latter groan and swat Lisa's arm away from her head.

-

After the brunch, Seulgi, Jisoo and Lisa decided to go with their separated appointment. Jisoo went to SNU to fetch Chaeyoung, Irene and Jennie. Meanwhile Seulgi and Lisa went to Sana's studio to pick up the latter and Jeongyeon before driving to Momo's and they went to different boutique for their fitting of gowns and Tux.

"Do you think Jisoo will like this?" Lisa asked anxiously while keep looking on her white Lady tuxedo on the mirror.

"She liked everything about you Lis, that's why we were so confused." Seulgi said earning a loud smack on her head from Momo. "Aw! What was that for?!"

"Stop discouraging the kid Seul, we know that she's not the perfect woman for Jisoo but we can't do anything about that." Momo said causing the others to laugh.

"Thanks Momo, I really appreciate that, douchebag." Lisa utter sarcastically.

"But seriously Lisa, we are kind of worried about Jisoo." Sana said, causing the youngest to narrowed her brows.

"Why so?" She asked.

"Are you sure that you are really capable of being a wife to Jisoo? I mean, we know and we saw how you grow up as a grown woman but aren't you rushing everything? Marriage is not a joke, it's not something that you can throw if you didn't feel being with Jisoo at the end of the day." Sana tells her.

"She's right Lis, we were just worried for the both of you." Momo added.

"Chill guys, don't you trust my kid?" Seulgi chime in and wrapped her arm on Lisa's shoulder. "Give her some slack."

"They're right Seul." Lisa utter softly, which cause Seulgi to whipped her head at her. "I'm maybe a dumb as a person but.." she trails off and flashed her smile. "I'm sure about Jisoo, I already see myself with her in the future and I'll try my best to be the perfect wife for her and a mom to our future kids." She finishes, her voice is full of certainty.

Sana ang Momo exchanged glances to each other, they've never seen this side of Lisa even before that's why they were so surprised.

"Just trust this kid. I saw how she went from being an asshole to being matured." Seulgi said proudly and the other two nods their head in agreement and engulfed Lisa.

"So are we now going to plan about the Stag party?"

The four women snapped their heads at Jeongyeon and exchanged glances, it's as if they just heard the most interesting thing in having one of their friend getting married.

"I need permission first." Lisa asked, breaking the silence that engulfed them causing the other to snapped out from their thoughts. "Just please, let's make it clean and wholesome." She added when she noticed the smirk tugging on the other's lips.

"Oh Lisa, don't worry, it will be the happiest day of your life, just leave it on us." Seulgi said while wiggling her brows.

"That is exactly the reason why I'm scared Seul." Lisa said and they all laugh.

-

"Can we make it simple? I mean, it's not a big wedding so it's not necessary-."

"Are you kidding me Jisoo?! This is once in a lifetime experience, this is not a birthday party!" Jennie rebuked and took the gown on Jisoo's hands.

"That's what I'm trying to say, tell her Jen!" Chaeyoung utter frustratingly after Jisoo rejecting hundreds of ostentatious gowns that the blonde showed at her.

"Why don't we let her decide about this? After all, she's the one who will wear it." Irene butted in while browsing at the portfolio with various gowns.

"But I want her to be the prettiest bride and to make Lisa drool over my best friend." Jennie said, making Jisoo and Irene to laugh.

"Jen, she's always drooling over her, there's no need for glamorous gown." Irene tells her but Jennie snorts and give back the sample gown to the taylor.

"I want this for her, please measure her out." Jennie orders and ignores Jisoo and Irene, darting her an amuse look.

"Jen, that's too much." Jisoo said shaking her head.

"It's not too much when it comes to you Chu, I'll pay for all our gowns, Lisa and I already talked about it."

"Let me guess, there's a challenge for Lisa right?" Irene asked accusingly and stared at Jennie.

"A challenge? What do you mean by that?" Jisoo asked confusedly, looking back and forth to Jennie and Irene.

"Prevent drooling over your bride challenge." Chaeyoung butted in, giggling at the childish agreement of the frenemies.

"That was ridiculous Jen, stop bullying my wife." Jisoo whines and hit Jennie's arm playfully.

"I just want her to realize how lucky she is for having you Chu."

"I can't with you two." Jisoo utter and sighed exasperatedly. Dealing with these two is such a pain in the ass but Jisoo swore to herself that she'll extend her patience as much as possible- she needs Jisoos to help her tho!

After the tailor done taking all of their measurements for the gowns they've choose. They all decided to have late lunch at the nearest restaurant. And of course, Jisoo and Irene already sent their message to Lisa and Seulgi so they don't have to fetch their lovers.

"So girls.." Chaeyoung started after they all settled down in the table. There's a meaningful smile plastering on her lips that made her girlfriend to glare at her. "Chill Jen, this is only for Jisoo because she's getting married." She defends herself with the accusing look she was receiving from the brunette.

"What are you up to Rosie?" Jennie asked.

"A bridal shower!" She beams and clapped her hands like a seagull.

"Oh no no no, Lisa won't gonna like that idea." Jisoo said while shaking her head furiously.

"Stop being a namby-pamby Jisoo-yah." Chaeyoung chided her for being a cowardice. "I'm sure Lisa's squad are also planning something like that, a stag party." She added.

"Of course they'll do that, they did that too before our wedding." Irene said making Jisoo zap at her direction.

"What kind of stag party?" Jisoo asked curiously.

"There were girls and everything." She deadpans. Jisoo felt a sudden urge to call Lisa but she was stopped by Jennie's hand when she was about to get her phone.

"I'll be there so you don't have to worry about your dumbass fianceé."

"You're not joining us?" Chaeyoung asked her, the thought of Jennie with some other girls just like Irene told them, agitated her extremely and she's on the same boat with Jisoo.

"Of course, what made you think that I'll join the bridal shower than stag party?" Jennie tells her mockingly.

"But Jen-."

"Sorry hon, but I'm with Lisa this time." Jennie cut her off and rose on her seat. "Don't worry, I'm not joining them for girls, I just felt like that I'm much preferred to join with those faggots."

"Why tho?" Jisoo asked, creasing her forehead.

"Just like what I've said, I need to look out for Lisa and to make sure that she's not going to do something stupid before the wedding." Jennie answered and flashed her gummy smile to her girlfriend who's now sulking after knowing that Jennie won't join them.

"Don't you trust Lisa?" Chaeyoung asked pouting.

"I don't." Jennie boldly admits. "Don't you trust me?"

"Wh-what? Of course! I trust you but-."

"That's decided then, I'll be leaving first and let's see each other at home." Jennie cut her off and lean over to give Chaeyoung a kiss on her lips that made the latter to cracked an small smile. "See you later girls, I love you Rosie." Jennie bids before walking outside the restaurant and hailed a cab. She immediately fished out her phone on her purse and dialed Lisa's number.

"You dialed the wrong number hun?" Lisa goaded when she picks up the phone.

_"Where you at dickhead?"_

"Whoa chill out small bean, why'd you asked?"

_"Just tell me where are you!"_

Lisa looked at Seulgi and covered the mouthpiece. "Jennie's asking where am I."

"What did you do?" Seulgi asked furrowing her brows.

"I did nothing Seul! I swear." Lisa defends.

"Then just tell her where are we." Lisa nods at her before attaching the phone back to her ear.

"Hey Jen, you still there? We're at the Taylor Cafe in Seogyo-dong, may I-" Lisa frowns after Jennie hung up the phone without even letting her to finish her question. "I really hate that small bean." She mumbles and shoved back her phone on her pocket.

"It's a mutual feelings Lis." Seulgi tells her laughing at the frowning Lisa.

It takes not too long when Jennie arrived at the said cafe and roamed her eyes to find a certain group and she smile when she saw Lisa and Seulgi, sitting in the corner of the cafe.

"Dumbfuck." Jennie greets and Lisa and Seulgi stood up to kissed her cheeks before taking the seat beside Lisa.

"Why are you looking for me? Am I in trouble?" Lisa asked mockingly.

Jennie rolled her eyes but sighed after. "The girls are planning for a bridal shower and I don't feel like joining them."

"Great timing Jen, we are planning for a stag party." Jeongyeon, who knows Jennie because of her wife Nayeon, said.

"Oh by the way, this is Momo and Sana. Girls, this is small bean- fuck!" Lisa wince in pain when Jennie elbowed her side and her introduction were cut off as she clutched her side.

Momo and Sana looked at each other after witnessing what Jennie had done to Lisa, what more surprised them was Jennie and Lisa kissed each other cheeks when the brunette came awhile ago.

"Sorry about that." Jennie said and offered her hand with her gummy smile showing. "I'm Jennie Kim."

"H-hi I'm Momo and this is Sana. Nice to meet you Jennie." Momo said and reached for Jennie's hand and shook their hands, Sana did the same still astounded. She hit Lisa just like that and now she's smiling like nothing happened? Sana thought.

"Anyway, aren't you guys supposed to plan the party without this douchebag?" Jennie asked.

"Oh right, this is supposed to be a surprise for you Lis." Jeongyeon tells her and tapped her shoulder when Lisa didn't respond and stay her head leaning on the table.

"I don't trust y'all about this that's why I'm still here." Lisa said and shot her head's up to stroke Jennie a deathly glare. "That hurts Jen, I'll report this to Chaeyoung."

"Don't you dare or I'll kill you." Jennie warns and held Lisa's gaze.

"Ok that's enough, no one's going to kill anyone and no one's going to report anyone." Seulgi butted in and tapped Lisa and Jennie's shoulder. "Lisa, why don't you take the order for us?"

"And leave you girls so you can come up with stupid ideas?"

"Stop being a caitiff knight Lisa, do you think we'll do stupid stuff? We all have a partner, so don't worry too much."

"You know what Deepshit? I am now more concern because of your words." Lisa chastised to Jennie and crossed her arms.

"Whatever is going to happen to this coming party, it's all secret so don't you dare to show me how fraidy-cat you are because it's itching me." Jennie retaliate.

"Fine! But please, no girls."

"What?!" Momo, Seulgi, Sana and Jeongyeon exclaims in unison.

"Are y'all insane? Do you actually planning to have stripper in that stag party?!" Lisa asked horrifyingly and wander her eyes to her friends.

"What do you think why I'm here?"

"Jen! You're my best friend's girlfriend!"

"I know, but we're just going to have some fun!"

"And having some girls stripping in front of us is what you can call fun?" Lisa asked in disbelief.

Jennie looked at Seulgi meaningfully and the latter nods at her unnoticeable for Lisa, it's as if she heard the brunette's thought.

"Fine, no women allowed, now go and let us handle this matter."

"Now were talking." Lisa utter and stood up. "We can still have fun without women, after all, we all have partners so we must avoid hurting them." She added before walking away to their table.

"Are you kidding me Kang Seulgi?!" Sana asked when they made sure Lisa was away from their earshot.

"Listen here you womanizer, I just told her that we ain't gonna have women to send her away, now listen to me, this is our plan.."

-

"Ok girls! Gather around so we can start the main event!" Chaeyoung shouted and all of them sat down at the long couch with Jisoo in the middle wearing a blindfold.

"Please tell me this is safe!" Jisoo utter anxiously and held Irene hand tightly.

"Relax Chu, Lisa won't know about this, so we're safe." Chaeyoung said giggling.

"That's not what I'm talking about Chaeng!"

"Oh sorry but don't worry, this is harmless." The blonde said and signaled Dahyun and Tzuyu to open the door and order the man to stood in front of the bride and Irene guides Jisoo to walked near the man. "Let's get the real party started!" Chaeyoung shouted and turned off the light at the same time for the disco ball to lit up and they put the speaker in max volume.

-

"Jen! What are you doing?!" Lisa asked in panicked when Jennie locked her arms on her back and attached the handcuffs on her wrist.

"Relax Lis, this is where the real stag party will starts." Jennie said giddily and pushed Lisa hard enough to flops her down at the couch. "Momo, where's the blindfold?"

"Wha- hey wait! This is unnecessary!" Lisa whines when the brunette put the blindfold's on her. "Jen! Jennie! Seulgi? Momo! Sana? Jeongyeon? What the hell guys? I'm not fucking kidding! I'm going to kill all of you- hey! Who's touching me?! Don't you dare to touch me! I'm getting married!"

"Oh my God Lisa! Calm down, it's just Momo!" Sana scolds when Lisa starts freaking out.

"Guys please."

"Lisa relax, this is just for fun. We are good, no one in our girls will know this." Momo whispered making Lisa to zap her head at her side.

"Jeez! Momo, stop whispering on my ear you maniac!" Lisa utter and nudge Momo, earning a loud smack on her head from the older girl.

"Shut up shutterbug!" Momo said and nod at Jeongyeon and Seulgi to open the bathroom door, revealing three strippers in a cute costumes. "Please don't be hard on her, she's still a kid." Momo reminds the women and they all nod excitedly when they saw Lisa sitting on the couch.

"We got her." One of the girl wearing a bunny ear said.

Jennie turns the volume up of their music and they starts cheering when the girls started dancing seductively while walking closer to Lisa.

"Stop fooling around Momo!" Lisa shouted when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. "C'mon guys! I feel like gagging just by thinking you're doing nasty dance in front of me right now!"

"What made you think that we are capable of doing that Lisa?" Momo shouted back, laughing her ass off at the sight.

"Don't tell me it's Jennie?" Lisa asked teasingly.

"You wished Manoban!"

"Then Sana? I know it's Sana because-."

"Nope, not a chance kiddo."

"Seulgi! I didn't know that you have this side of yours-fuck it Seul! Don't touch me there!"

"Relax baby girl, we will going to have some fun." One of the girls whispered to Lisa's ear.

Lisa widens her eyes when she heard an unfamiliar voice. She heave a deep breath and clenched her fist on her back before looking up and scream from the top of her lungs. "YAH! I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU! "

-

"Yah! Wait!" Jisoo squeal when Chaeyoung grabbed her hands suddenly.

"Relax Chu, I'm just guiding your hand." Chaeyoung said and continue guiding Jisoo's hands in front of them.

"I cannot do this! Oh my God Roseann Park!" Irene screamed, giving up and took a step backward and covered her own eyes with her fingers.

"What? Why? Chaeng? What is she talking about?" Jisoo starts panicking upon hearing Irene, her hands trembling against Chaeyoung's.

On the other hand, Chaeyoung is so flustered and cannot open her mouth to speak when the man stripper take off his clothes. "Oh my God! I never thought that this is embarrassing." She finally uttered and backs out, tagging Jisoo along with her, leaving the man in confused, creasing his brows.

"So now what?" Nayeon asked and turned off the loud speaker at the same time hearing a loud scream from the other room.

_"Yah! I'm going to kill all of you!"_

"Was that Lisa?" Jisoo asked in confused and took off her blindfolds just to cover her eyes again when she saw the man in front of her, barely naked.

"I don't think so, they were also having they're party tonight." Irene told her and looked at Chaeyoung.

_"Lisa don't be a pussy!"_

"What the actual fuck?!" Irene and Jisoo exclaims at the same time when they heard Seulgi's voice, shouting Lisa's name. They both ran outside and banged the door next to their hotel room.

"Jennie fucking Kim! Take them away from me!" Lisa shouted and keep stepping back so she could distant herself to the strippers.

"Lisa your such a wimpy kid!" Jennie shouted back and laugh out loud.

"Wait- I think someone is knocking, do you guys ordered anything?" Jeongyeon asked when she heard someone knocking on the door- or more like banging.

They all stopped from laughing and exchanged glances before looking over the door confusedly. "Wait let me check it." Jennie said and turned off the music before walking straight to the door. She opened the door revealing two woman in rage and another tall blonde looking at her in surprised. Jennie shut the door quickly and looked back to the other in horror. She felt her blood drained and she's sure as hell that she was now paled. "F-fuck."

"What's wrong Jen?" Seulgi asked.

"Did they left? Are they gone?! Please tell me they already left!" Lisa shouted from the corner of the room.

"H-how did t-they found out t-that we are h-here?" Jennie asked stuttering, particularly to no one.

"What? Who? What are you talking about?" Seulgi asked back and walked to the door, she opened the door abruptly and shut it closed immediately. "What the fuck?!" She screamed but there were no sounds at all as the sight of her wife fuming eyes knocked out every wisp of air on her lungs. She shivered and snapped her head at Lisa who keeps shouting and onto the three strippers.

"Seulgi unnie?! What's going on? Why is nobody talking?!"

Jeongyeon pad near to Lisa and took off the blindfolds to shut her up, the younger girl roamed her eyes around and saw all her companion looking at her horrifically, Lisa shifted her gaze to the door when she heard a loud bang from it, it's as if someone kicked the door from outside and the next thing they heard caused her to almost faint.

_"Lisa fucking _ _Manoban_ _! I know you're inside! Open this goddamn door!"_

She turned her gaze to three strippers, slowly before looking back to Jennie Kim and Kang Seulgi

"Seulgi unnie, Jennie unnie we are so dead."


	27. Thank you Grandma (Bully)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lisa, stop harassing your girl for hundred times." Irene scolds and pulled Jisoo away from the younger girl

  
"N–no! Don't open that door!" Lisa protest when Sana moved and reach for the doorknob.

"Lisa, we have to. I can explain everything to them." Sana said and was about to open the door but Seulgi pulled her back. "What the hell Seul?"

"No, don't open that I'm begging you, Irene.. Irene will kill me if she saw these girls." Seulgi begged and bend on her knees, tugging Sana's sleeve. 

"I got this, don't worry." Sana insist and jerk Seulgi's hands on hers.

"You said you got this right?" Jennie chimed in, which cause them to look at her and Sana nodded. Jennie shifted her gaze at the three strippers and back to Momo, Sana and Jeongyeon. "Wear their costumes and let's hide them in the bathroom."

"What?" Momo asked in surprised.

"Come quick! Take off that costume and give it to them, then hide." Jennie orders and Seulgi helped the confused strippers and tossed the bunny ears to Sana and Momo, the cat ear is for Jeongyeon.

"There's no way in hell I will wear this!" Momo complains and threw back the bunny ear to Seulgi but Jennie took it and pad near to Momo.

"Listen Momo, this is an emergency, if you don't want to see a bloody war, you'll help us, I promise. After this, I will return the favor." Jennie pleads desperately. 

Lisa snickered at the corner, seeing Jennie in this state are so amusing for her, she never seen the brunette pleaded something like this since they've known each other.

Momo releases a defeated sigh and took back the bunny ear. "I'm just going to do this because you said you'll return the favor." She said and starts taking off her top, leaving her brassiere and Sana did the same but Jeongyeon wasn't moving on her spot and Lisa nudge her using her shoulder because she's still in handcuffs.

"Hey, you gotta move now."

"Can I ask for bunny ears instead of this? Nayeon will love that." Jeongyeon utter innocently and they all laugh silently when someone from outside kicked the door again.

"Ok, here you go." Momo said and they exchanged costumes, the three strippers hide in the bathroom after undressing themselves and covered their bodies with blankets.

They all positioned themselves, Jennie put back the blindfold at Lisa, Momo and Sana stood in front of Lisa and they all nod at Seulgi.

The latter heave a deep breath before slowly turning the knob. "H-hey—."

"What the fuck do you think your doing Kang Seulgi?!" Irene yelled and pulled Seulgi's ear.

"Aw aw! Hon! It's not what you think!"

Jennie stood in the corner to hide herself from the blonde who's now glaring at her. Nayeon smiled upon seeing her wife and turns into a loud laugh, Tzuyu looked at Sana, in stunned surprised, who's now looking at her and smiling sheepishly. Dahyun removed her hoodie and throw it to Momo's face hardly.

Jisoo, amongst them, is the only silent while staring at her fianceé in awe. Her anger evaporates just like that after seeing the younger girl sitting at the corner and looked like a kid who's getting bullied by the bullies.

"See?! We were just teasing Lisa! As you can see, there's no other girls here except for us." Seulgi said and Irene roamed her eyes around and saw nothing but them. "Now let me go."

Irene hissed at her before retracting her hand at her wife's ear. "I thought you did it again." She said, pertaining to the last stag party she received from the same squad.

"Would you like to put some clothes on?" Chaeyoung said to the three other girls and pad near her girlfriend. "And you Ms.Kim, you didn't tell me that this was your plan? Really? Strippers?" 

"Hey! We're not exactly strippers!" Momo whines and put on her clothes. "We were just bullshitting Lisa." She added.

"S-she's right and as you can see, there's no other girls here just like what Seulgi said." 

"You're being more suspicious the more you denies it." Chaeyoung said suspiciously and wander her eyes around.

Jisoo laugh softly while walking near Lisa and she take off the blindfolds. "Babe?! W-what are you doing here?" Lisa asked in surprised— what a nice acting.

"We were having the same party next door and we heard your voice." Jisoo explained and spin Lisa and saw the younger girl in handcuffs. "Where's the key?" She asked and Jennie quickly handed her the key when Chaeyoung stroke her a dagger look.

After unlocking the cuffs, Lisa quickly hugged her fianceé. "Gosh babe, I thought these motherfuckers really rent strippers, thanks God it's just them." She muttered.

Jisoo hugged her back. "Well, I think you need to be praised."

"For what?" Lisa asked, retracting herself to see Jisoo's face.

"Even if you didn't know that it was them, you still tried to distant yourself." Jisoo said, feeling so happy to the thought of Lisa being honest with her.

"Of course babe, I would never–." Lisa's word were cut off when they heard a faint sounds coming from the bathroom, all of them whipped their heads at the bathroom. 

"What was that?" Irene asked and walked to the bathroom but Seulgi moved quickly to blocked her wife and stopped her from going near the bathroom. 

"What are you talking about?" Seulgi asked innocently.

"I heard a sound coming from the bathroom." Irene insisted and shoved Seulgi to the side.

"What sound hon? We didn't heard anything, do you hear anything guys?" Seulgi asked the others and the answers are divided. Lisa,Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana and Jennie answered No, meanwhile the other party answered yes. "See? There's no sounds or whatever you were saying."

"No unnie, I heard it clear, I think they're hiding something." Chaeyoung chimes in and was about to walk but Jennie pulled her back.

"No! What if it's a ghost? Would you still like to see it?" Jennie asked, she's starting to get panic.

"You know what? Let me just check it." Jisoo offered but Lisa didn't let her to move as she tightened the hug. "This is more getting suspicious, let me go Lisa."

"Babe, what if Jennie was right? You never know what's behind that door–." Lisa didn't finished her word when Tzuyu already opened the bathroom door, revealing the three women hiding behind the door. "Fuck."

"Who are they?" Irene asked and snapped her head at her wife.

"Oh my God! Who are you? How did you girls get in here?!" Seulgi shouted terrifically while pointing at the three girls but Irene didn't bought the act and she smacked Seulgi's head hardly. Momo,Sana and Jeongyeon starts explaining too, they are giving different excuses and their partners, just like Irene didn't bought it.

Chaeyoung cleared her throat which caused Jennie to flinched. "Wow Jen."

"I swear to God Rosie, I have nothing to do with this plan! I am telling you the truth!"

"Really Ruby Jane?" Seulgi asked mockingly after hearing Jennie but the latter ignores her.

"We'll talk when we get home." Chaeyoung said coldly, giving chills to the brunette and she shivered.

"Wh-why don't we..you know.. talk it out at the restaurant while we're eating? Instead in your unit?" Jennie tried to lure her girlfriend with food but Chaeyoung bore her eyes at the brunette with such a cold stare and Jennie shut up immediately and looked down on her feet. "Shit.." She mumbles as she took step backwards.

"What is that Lisa?! Were you just acting earlier?!" 

All of them stopped from their own scold session when they heard Jisoo. Irene jerk Seulgi's hand and pad to Jisoo and held her hand. "Hey calm down, we can talk about it at home."

Jisoo ignores her and turned around to face Lisa, her breathing became ragged and shallow, the anger built inside her in a matter of seconds after seeing the strippers and Lisa couldn't open her mouth because of the older girl sudden outburst. 

"Answer me Lisa!"

"B-babe, what the hell? What you see earlier is what really happens, were you really doubting me?" 

"I'm not, if you didn't hid those women."

"Alrighty, let's stop this. Chu, your girl was telling the truth, you said you heard her shouting right? It's true, because she hates the idea that we came to the idea of having girls in this party." Jennie chime in, admitting their fault that she wouldn't think that she'll do, taking Lisa's side is rare for her, but if it's just to prevent her best friend for thinking that Lisa is cheating on her, she'll take the risk and the consequence of their stupid idea, rather than seeing the innocent Lisa getting hurt.

The tall and gorgeous blonde behind them scoffed and Jennie scrunch up her nose, knowing that she'll need to face her girl after this conversation, is giving her a hard time to look back.

"I can't believe y'all come up with this stupid idea!" Jisoo blurted out and was about to walked out but she paused when a man in his underwear popped out from the door.

"Are we not going to continue the party?" The man asked.

Seulgi and Jennie dropped their jaw dumbfounded before looking at their partner. "What the fu– who the hell are you?" Jennie asked.

"They rent me for the bridal shower." The man answered, getting confused in all commotion.

"Really Irene?!"

"N-no wait, I can explain that! It was Chaeng's idea!"

"But you agreed to it unnie!" Chaeyoung yelled back defensively and Jennie snapped her head at the blonde.

"No words Rosie, I'm speechless." Jennie said shaking her head disappointedly.

"Wh–what the actual fuck?" Lisa whispered and Jisoo froze on her spot and doesn't have the strength to look back after she barely heard Lisa's voice, and the table is now flipped.

The anger radiates in Lisa's voice and Jisoo knows that if she tries to utter a word, Lisa will snap, but she needs to explain their side and what really happened back at the other room, she released a shaky sigh before looking back at the younger girl.

"Look, we didn't do anything, I was blindfolded when he came and I didn't had the chance to touch–."

"You were planning to touch his body?!" Lisa asked.

"That is what she supposed to do." The man utter nonchalantly, making Lisa sends to her boiling point and she storms towards the man and gave him a one hard blow in his face.

"LISA!" All of them screamed the youngest girl's name in shocked.

—

"You're stupid Lisa! Why did you do that!"

"He deserves it." Lisa answered, her voice is cold and the anger still inside her but she decided not to lash it out to her girl as she drive silently heading home.

"What if he file a complaint?! What will you do?!"

"Then be it, I'm not scared."

Jisoo sighed to calm herself and ran her fingers on her hair frustratingly. "I'm sorry okay?"

"Save it."

"No! Let's talk it out now, we will not going home like this, I don't want our kids to see that we are fighting over a petty—."

Lisa scoffed and laugh dryly. "Petty? You almost touch a man's body, and not to mention, he's barely naked."

"Almost Lisa, almost!"

"That almost is making me want to beat the hell out of him!"

"Then you should've done that!"

Lisa pulled the car at the side of the road and pressed her palms on her eyes, releasing a frustrating sigh. "I actually don't get you Jisoo, you were fuming because I hit that man and now you were telling me that I should've beat him instead? Seriously, what kind of mood swing is that?!"

Jisoo clenched her eyes shut and groaned. "I am fuming because I'm just worried that he might sue you."

"Then be it, I don't care!"

"Shut the fuck up Lisa, just please, shut your mouth off!"

"Whoa, what the hell? Are you now mad at me? Are you—." Lisa stopped talking when Jisoo stared at her with her blank face. It irks her to Lisa's rant and rave about the earlier happenings.

"Arguing with you is so pointless, because your retort is based more in your own emotions than the quality or intention of my response." Jisoo said calmly and rest her head at the window, feeling exhausted after having a shouting session with Lisa. 

"Arguing with you is like I'm fighting with a baby, I can't understand what do you want me to do." Lisa retaliate.

They fell in silence when Jisoo didn't utter any word.

The silence was like a restorative draught after the frenetic rush loud of voices, the silence was the most terrifying part after an argument. It is the most painful part, more painful as you'd wish for it not to happen, because the next word came out from Jisoo made Lisa to hitched her breath.

"Do you think we should continue this marriage?" Jisoo asked while looking outside the window. Words left Lisa. She stared into Jisoo's calm and exhausted face and her heart fell silent. "I felt like we aren't ready." She added. Lisa wants to say something but she couldn’t will her lips to move. As if stuck underwater, everything was slow and warbled as the professor released a shaky breath and slowly look at Lisa's side. "Please say something." She demanded. But Lisa's mind was blank and her eyes wide as she stared at her in horror. Her eyes desperately searched Lisa's… waiting. 

Lisa knows that she had to say something. She searched her mind for something reasonable to say, but to her surprise her heart answered for her, "I love you Jisoo." She whispered.

The small smile makes its way to Jisoo's lips, but it's barely made it to her eyes. The smile that break Lisa's heart on the spot, the smile she never wished to see on her lover and the kind of smile that she gets the answer without even hearing any words from the older girl.

Jisoo leaned to give Lisa a kiss on her lips, it was deep and long. She pulled away before her tears escape and she quickly climbed out of the car without looking back at the younger girl. 

Lisa stared at the car door where Jisoo went out just awhile ago, salty drops fall from her chin, drenching her shirt. The sobs punched through, ripping through her muscles, bones, and guts. She pressed her forehead against the steering wheel and began to let her heart yank in and out of her chest. It pulled back in like a yo-yo. Over and over. In and out. She was hollow. Her life crumbled in her fingertips. Then, suddenly, without noticing, her friends were there, patting and rubbing her, they reached into her hollowness.

Seulgi pulled out Lisa outside her car and hugged the latter. They were just having a fight earlier and ended up in this situation real quick. "Lis, I'm sorry."

Lisa couldn't speak as the sobs continuously escaping from her mouth, she clutch Seulgi's shirt like her life depends on it and weep hardly. Her body is trembling for too much crying and all of them looked at the younger girl sympathetically.

"Sorry to say this but my best friend is really a bitch." Jennie hissed, causing Lisa to felt angry at what she heard, she snapped her head at the brunette and ready to fight but she stopped when she saw the crimson haired girl standing beside Jennie. "I can't believe this is your way to shut your girl up." Jennie added and shook her head in amusement.

"Wh-what—."

Jisoo ran to Lisa and engulfed the latter. "I'm sorry babe, I'm really sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me." 

"I– i d-don't understand." Lisa muttered and wander her eyes on her friends, still confused about the whole situation.

"I did that because you're not stopping." Jisoo said guiltily as she buried her face on Lisa's neck.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Jisoo, I t-thought you're r-really breaking up on me." 

"That will never happen babe, I'm sorry for making you feel like that." Jisoo cooed and tightened up the hug.

Lisa wiped her tears and removed Jisoo's hand on hers. She took a deep breath and releases it slowly before looking straight to Jisoo's eyes.

"You scared the shit out of me, what the fuck are you thinking for doing that?" Lisa asked in ragged.

"I'm sorry."

Lisa shakes her head in disbelief and shifted her gaze to her friends. "What are you even doing here?"

"Jisoo called us and we are also on this way that's why we stopped by." Chaeyoung answered for all of them and she pad closer to Lisa. "Lis, I'm sorry about the stripper, trust me. Even myself didn't expected that it's embarrassing to have those kind of idea." She added as she clung onto Lisa's arm.

"Huh! We ain't gonna burry that topic until we get home Roseann Park." Jennie scoffed.

"Stop playing innocent here Jen, you rent three stripper if I may remind you." Chaeyoung retaliate and stuck her tongue out to her girlfriend.

"Touché." Seulgi utter and they all laugh except Lisa.

"We good?" Jisoo asked when she noticed Lisa being quiet.

"Nah.. You will gon'pay for this shit you know that right?" Lisa said meaningfully, gaining a smacked from Irene.

"Lisa, stop harassing your girl for hundred times." Irene scolds and pulled Jisoo away from the younger girl.

"I'm not, who said I am going to harass that woman for what she did? I have something better on my mind, let's go home babe." Lisa said and held out her hand.

"I- i think I should crash at my parent's house tonight." 

"Nope hon, not gonna happen. Let's go home." Lisa insisted and extend her hand furthermore.

"No Lis, I'm serious—."

"Let's go home Jisoo."

Jisoo slouched her shoulder and looked at Irene, asking for help and the older girl nods at her before reaching for Lisa's hand. "Lisa, remember what you promised, you'll take her after the marriage right?"

Lisa looked at Irene ludicrously before laughing out loud. 

"Yah! Lisa, I'm warning you! As Jisoo's best friend, I have the rights to protect her from you!" Jennie butted in and pulled Jisoo and put the latter on her back. 

"What the fuck girls? Give my girl back to me!" Lisa demands between her laugh. "I'm not going to do whatever running on y'all's dirty mind." She added and spread her arms. "Let's go babe, our kids are waiting for us."

Jisoo flicked her tongue and hissed before walking near her partner. "It's my fault anyway, I've gone too far just to shut you up and I think it's my consequence." Jisoo said dramatically.

"Oh c'mon, you're making me look like a villain to this story." Lisa joked and pulled Jisoo. "You are so dead when we get home." She whispered and Jisoo gasped and was about to turn around again but Lisa stopped her and lift her up and put her on her shoulder like a sack of rice.

"Noooo!"

—

"L-lisa ahh.. t-that feels good." Jisoo moaned and Lisa stopped to look up at her girl. "D-don't stop." Jisoo demands and Lisa shook her head and continue what she was doing. "Ahh y-yes, that feels good."

Lisa looked up again, her brows furrowing but her hands still working below. She stared at the professor's face for a second before shifting her gaze back to what she was doing and bit her lip hardly, she put a little pressure on her hands, gaining a loud moan from the older girl.

"Ahhh Lisa!"

"Yah! Will you stop moaning like that?! You're distracting me!" Lisa rebuked her and slapped Jisoo's feet lightly. 

"Sorry okay? You're just really good at this." Jisoo said giggling with a peace sign.

"Was the moan really necessary? Those idiots there thinks that we're having intimate moment here!" Lisa said and points at the door and Jisoo shot her head at the door and saw a lot of shadow underneath the door. 

"You can come in, stop eavesdropping." Jisoo said and the door creaked open, revealing the four other women, smiling at them guiltily.

"Tch! I knew they wouldn't trust me when I dragged you home." Lisa said frowning and continue massaging Jisoo's feet.

"Is this what you're talking about Lis? If I knew that this is how you punished Jisoo, I would offer myself instead." Chaeyoung said regretfully before taking a sit beside Jisoo.

"I'm relieved that Lisa is not some kind of Dom person..." Jennie utter and Lisa yelled at her but the brunette ignores the younger girl as she shifted her eyes to her best friend. "I'm just fucking worried about you Chu!"

"What about me?" Jisoo asked quizzically.

"You are a moaning mess when in fact that Lisa is just massaging your feet, aren't you feeling embarrassed for that?!" Jennie asked in disbelief and looked at her best friend with wide eyes, couldn't believe that Jisoo has this side.

"Yeah, we almost thought that you girls are having intimate moment here." Seulgi chime in, shaking her head while chuckling.

"If I know, Jisoo intentionally doing that to make Lisa feel aroused." Irene said which cause Jisoo to laugh and the other looked at her amusingly. "See? She's the bully here." Irene added and leave them to kitchen to prepare food for them, after all, what happened at the hotel didn't gave them the chance to eat.

"She's not a seasoned veteran, but she's no greenhorn either." Lisa said meaningfully as she wiped Jisoo's feet and she stood up, bringing the stainless basin with her and she leave the girls to their room.

"Was Lisa really did nothing to you?" Jennie asked when she made sure Lisa was away from their earshot.

"I was expecting her to throw me at the bed and starts ripping my shi—."

"I'm not interested with your filthy imagination Chu! All I'm asking if she did anything harm to you!" Jennie roared and slapped Jisoo's arm and the latter laugh joyously along with Chaeyoung and Seulgi.

"She didn't do anything harm and like I was saying, I'm expecting it but she didn't, it's kind of disappointing but nevertheless, I'm glad that she didn't break her promise about getting my vir—."

"Fine fine! Urgh! Chu you're getting gross as the time goes by!" Jennie groans and covered her ear with her palms and Jisoo burst out laughing again. 

"What did I miss?" Lisa asked when she came out from their room, already changed her clothes into a large Tee and a short shorts, Jisoo look at her from head to toe and raised her left brow and Lisa did the same. "What?" She asked as she sat down in the single couch.

"Nothing." Jisoo shrugged and heave herself from the long couch and walked near to Lisa and settled herself at the latter's lap.

Jennie shook her head after seeing her best friend being clingy to Lisa. As far as she remembers, Jisoo is not the type of a person who likes to cling to anyone and between the both of them, she's way more clingy than her best friend, but things are different now as she can see how Jisoo likes to be close as much as possible to Lisa, it's a good thing tho. It's just proved that Jisoo is comfortable around the younger girl and it makes Jennie feel more relieved than before.

"The wedding is one week from now, how about we go for a sudden getaway?" Jisoo blurted out of nowhere and they all looked at her incredulously.

"You know that we still need to finished the preparation right? and we are leaving for France for our honeymoon." Lisa refused and Jisoo pouts. "C'mon babe, I will never let this marriage to mess up, I want you to experience the best wedding."

"I don't actually care about how fancy our wedding is, all that matter to me is the person whom I'm getting married with." Jisoo utter and Lisa scrunch up her nose as the fluttering feeling inside her poking her and she can feel the thousands of butterflies rummaging inside her stomach, wanting to escape. She can feel her heart melting and she twitched her lips to suppress the smile to break out but she failed when Jisoo stared directly at her eyes lovingly.

"You're so lucky to have me." Lisa joked and Jennie quickly throw a pillow on her face upon hearing that.

"What kind of self-absorbed garbage is that?! Who's lucky? What?"

"Yah.. weren't you said the same thing to me last night? Why are you all worked up?" Chaeyoung uttered and Jennie immediately shut up and sat back down, causing Lisa and the rest to laughed.

"I can't wait for the weekend to come." Lisa whispered when they stopped from laughing.

Jisoo looked back at her and flashed her bright smile before cupping Lisa's face. "Me too, I can't wait to call myself Mrs.Manoban." She giddily said and kissed Lisa with full of love.

"We can eat now, stop sucking each other lips, be more sensitive to my wife when I'm not around." Irene scolds when she saw the couples in front of her wife, kissing.

"Finally, someone said it. Thank you hon." Seulgi said and stood up from her seat and walked towards her wife. "Why don't we try that too?" She asked playfully.

"Later, unless you want those kids to see me butt naked." Irene utter and winked at Seulgi before leaving her wife dumbfounded and the other girls laugh at her.


	28. Thank you Grandma (vows)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That kid is so stupid, this is our day! Our wedding day unnie, how come she forgot about that?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks.. Two more chapters and we have to say goodbye. Thank you so much!

  
It was really a busy day, people scattered around the corner, The ground buzzed with excited chatter and children ran between the chairs in a good natured game of tag. The weather is gorgeous today, that means a high pressure front. Blue skies, no wind, ambient temperature - it’s more like an absence of weather really. Perfect for the long anticipated day, August 30, 20xx.

Perfect weather but not perfect mood for the bride, Jisoo releases a lungful sigh while staring down at her phone. She heaved to the couch and throw the phone on it. "Damn that brat!" She roared and ruffles her hair frustratingly, earning a concern look from Irene and Chaeyoung.

"Calm down Chu, Jennie is on her way to that kid." Irene cooed, rubbing Jisoo's back to calm the professor.

"That kid is so stupid, this is our day! Our wedding day unnie, how come she forgot about that?!"

"She didn't—I mean, yeah well maybe." Chaeyoung corrected herself as Jisoo looked at her disapprovingly. "It's just because they really had gone wasted last night but for sure she didn't forgot it, at least not in the way you think it is."

"Ok calm down, we just have to wait for Jennie to call, I'm sure she's already there and beating the hell out of your fianceé." Irene said causing Jisoo to gasped exaggeratedly.

"Oh my God! I forgot that Jennie can do that!"

"Now now, it's not like Jennie will let Lisa to show herself in front of hundred people with a swollen lips and black eyes, let's just hope that she'll drag them here in time." Chaeyoung said and held Jisoo's shoulder. "Let's get ready Chu, leave the rest to my girlfriend."

Jisoo sighed exasperatedly before nodding her head and let the younger girl pushed her to the chair, in front of the make up table.

"If they didn't come in time, I'll rip her head's off." Jisoo muttered which cause the other girls to giggle.

Chaeyoung stopped when her phone rang and she quickly answered it and put it in loud speaker. "Hello Jen?"

"Hey, I'm already here but no one's answering the door, should I barge in or what?" Jennie said while scanning the wooden door in front of her. She's been knocking for five minutes now and no one has ever answering her. "Oh fuck it! I'm not going to let that stupid tall asshole to ruin my best friend's happiness." She said and ended the call, she took three steps backward before lifting her foot and kicked the door abruptly. "Oh shit!"

"Ow f-fuck!"

"Oh my God, Seul, you okay? Does it hurt? I'm sorry gosh! I'm really sorry."

"What the hell Jen? You kicked me on my pelvis and you're asking me if it hurts?!" Seulgi groans, clutching her lower part where Jennie hit her and winced in pain.

"I didn't know that you would open the door okay?" Jennie said defensively and helped the narrowed eyed girl and tugged her onto the couch.

"What are you doing here in this early hour? You kept knocking like there's no tomorrow." Seulgi hisses and Jennie looked at her incredulously.

"I'm so going to kill all of you, before I left last night, I reminded all of you not to drink too much because today is that motherfucker's wedding!" Jennie yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

Seulgi dropped her jaw upon hearing Jennie, her mouth went open and close like a goldfish breathing under the water, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"Seul who's—oh hey Jennie." Momo greeted while yawning when she saw the brunette sitting beside Seulgi. "What brings you here?" She asked and Jennie stood up abruptly.

"Seriously? Am I the only one in this Top community who knows what day is it?" Jennie asked in disbelief. "Where's that stupid?!" She asked in rage before storming inside Momo's bedroom and the Japanese girl left in confused. "You motherfucker—LALISA!"

"What the–! Goddamn it Jennie Kim!" Lisa shouted when she got startled causing a sleep deprived and clutch her head when severe headache greets her. "Urgh my head."

"Hey, tone it down, there's still someone sleeping here, would you mind?" Sana blurts out and pulled the blanket and wrapped it up on her body.

"Come here Lisa, I'll rip your head for you, you stupid dumbest creature!" Jennie yelled and was about to ran towards the younger girl but Seulgi grabbed her waist. "Let me go Seul!"

"Lisa! Quick!"

"Quick what Seul?" Lisa asked, totally confused about the situation; hangover is striking that's why her head is still fuzzy and clouded, totally didn't get what Jennie trying to say.

"Today is your wedding day!" Seulgi shouted, Lisa snapped her head at the older girl, Sana rose up abruptly and gasped, Momo cussed silently. Their eyes wide open, close to popped out from it sockets and Lisa immediately jumped off the bed and ran outside the room yelling, thanks God, Jennie's limbs are short, she didn't get ahold of Lisa's hair when the latter ran on her side.

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" Lisa said panicking while fixing her things. "Jennie I'm going to die!"

"Of course, let me kill you first before Jisoo will kill you." Jennie snorts and picked up the shoes on the ground and throw it to Lisa and the latter catched it in no time and wore them while combing her hair.

"Oh my God, please do Jen!" Lisa blurts out of panic.

"Fuck you, Jisoo and Chaeyoung will kill me, jusy quick and let's go, we still have one hour and five minutes before your own wedding will start. We need to reached the hotel within fifteen minutes so we have at least forty five left to prepare." She explained while they were all climbing inside the van.

"I told you unnie! Stop giving me alcohol!" Lisa blamed Seulgi after they all settled themselves inside the car but the latter ignores her as she keeps thinking how will she explain herself to her wife, she promised that she'll take care of Lisa and there's nothing will going to happen, but she guess, it's not really a good idea that they decided to get some drink before the wedding day. "Unnie! What am I going to do? Jisoo probably will kill me when she sees me!"

"Shut up Lisa, I need to inform the girls." Jennie shushed her and dialed her girlfriend's number. "Hello Rosie? We're on our way to the hotel."

_"Good God, Jisoo is freaking out here, cussing and killing Lisa on her mind."_

_"Is that Jennie?! Where's Lisa!"_

"Don't give her the phone, please, now tell her to calm her ass down because we're coming." Jennie said assuring the bride on the other line before ending the call. "Faster Momo!"

"I'm on it! Don't shout at me!"

"Stepped on the gas!"

"Shut up Sana! I'm already stepping on the gas!"

"Momo, faster!" Seulgi shouted when she finally pulled out herself from her own reverie.

Momo groans and pull the car on the side of the road before snapping her head at the back. "Would you all please shut the fuck up and let me drive in peace?! We will come there in no time and if you will keep shouting at me, we will might hit some shit on the road and we will never be able to make it there!" She yelled back and all the girls shut their mouth's off. "Thank you!" She added when no one dared to talk again and she continued her driving.

"I swear to God Lisa, I kept reminding you last night not to get wasted." Jennie whispered hardly so Momo couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry okay? We got carried away, it's half of your fault anyway."

"And why me?" Jennie asked dumbfounded, pointing herself.

"You bought a lot of alcohol, remember?" Sana chimed in and Jennie scoffed.

"But I didn't told you that y'all need to drink all of that!"

"But you told us to enjoy ourselves before you left last night."

"But I didn't told you to forget about your wedding!"

"I didn't forget about it! It just happen to slipped on my mind because–."

"Will all of you stop blaming each other? We're already here." Momo said cutting them off.

Lisa immediately open the door and ran inside the lobby, followed by the other girls and ran straight up to the stairs when they saw the elevator occupied.

"Lisa, please do tell Chaeyoung that I'm going to be there, let me just take a rest for a minute." Jennie said panting and catching her breath, stairs is her mortal enemy and it's not a good idea to follow the dumbasses, she should've waited for the lift instead.

Lisa looked back and grabbed Jennie's hand. "We have no time for that, both of us will get killed if we waste more time."

"W–wait!" Jennie whines, trying to jerk Lisa's hands off of her but she stopped when she felt couple of hands on her back.

"Move Jen, we have no time." Sana said and pushed Jennie.

"Fine!" Jennie said and tighten the grip on Lisa's and they all ran upstairs in rush. "Hoo!" Jennie huffed when Seulgi opened the exit door of the floor where their hotel room designated.

"Come on, come on!" Lisa called and ran again to their hotel room. "Final–holy shit!" Lisa got startled when she pushed the door wide open and saw Irene standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed and eyes fuming in anger. "Unnie w-we can e-explain."

"Save it Lisa, now go to the bathroom and take a quick shower, all of you! Y'all stinky ass!" Irene shouted, pointing her fingers at them and all the girls inside the room flinched, especially Seulgi when her wife stroke her the most dangerous look. "You!"

"H-hone—."

"Don't call me that! We are not done yet, you better ready yourself after this day because I'm going to beat the hell out of you Kang Seulgi!"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Stop snickering there Jennifer! You're just lucky, Chaeyoung doesn't have any idea that you're the one who bought that alcohols!"

"Please don't say anything unnie, I'm begging you." Jennie pleads, her hands clasping in front of her.

"Go and get ready! Jisoo is about to kill someone, so all of you better have a good and acceptable explanation later!"

"Yes ma'am." All of them answered and starts preparing themselves when Irene walked straight to the door, slamming it hardly behind her.

"Seul, your wife is scary as hell." Sana said in horror, her body shivered when she remember the look on Irene's eyes. "Gosh! Tzuyu maybe cold as hell but thanks God, she's nowhere near Irene unnie."

"Shut up Sana, can't you see I'm already sweating hard." Seulgi hisses and pad to the second bathroom, leaving all of them to prepare herself.

"Jennifer, you okay there?" Momo asked the brunette mockingly.

"No–yes, I don't know." Jennie sigh deflated and her shoulder slouched down. "I'm just hoping that Irene won't tell anything to my girlfriend."

"Don't worry, I've never seen Chaeyoung gets mad to anyone, you're safe." Momo said chuckling.

"Then consider yourself lucky, because you will never wish to see her mad." Jennie muttered and throw her body on the bed. "Aish! Lisa, I'm so going to kill you later." She mumbles under her breath before releasing a frustrating sigh.

—

"Hey hey! Where are you going?!" Irene blurted in shocked when she saw Jisoo on her gown, storming towards her direction.

"Unnie! Thanks God you're here!" Chaeyoung sighed in relieved after seeing the older girl. "I can't stop her!"

"Where's Lisa?!" Jisoo asked, ignoring the older girl's question and Chaeyoung's whines, her voice was filled with anger as if it she's about to kill a human; a tall, petite with doe eyes and plump lips human.

"They're already preparing— wait Jisoo, you can't go there! Lisa's not supposed to see you before the wedding!" Irene grabbed Jisoo's hand to stopped the latter from going near the room where the other girls are preparing themselves.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!"

"Oh no, you're not honey, you're going to regret it eventually, you can kill her after the wedding." Irene said, suppressing her laugh to break out as she keeps preventing Jisoo to go near the door behind her. "C'mon Chu, you need to calm down, you'll ruin your make up."

"Urgh! I swear to God unnie, that stupid dumbass bitch is really getting on my nerves!" Jisoo scowled and huffed a breath, stomping her four inches stiletto on the tiled floor.

"I already warned her about you and for sure, the kid is now praying for her dear life, we need to go back, the wedding will start any minute now."

"She's lucky I still love her even if she almost ditch me on our wedding day." Jisoo scoffed and stroke a dagger look the lifeless wooden door before walking back to their designated room, leaving the two women, shaking their heads in the whole messy situation.

—

"Aish! I hate neckties!" Lisa blurted out in annoyance because she can't tie the black necktie properly.

"You okay dumbass?" Jennie asked when she heard the younger girl.

"Can I not wear this stupid necktie?" Lisa spouts when she looked over her shoulder.

Jennie shook her head chuckling and pad closer to Lisa. "Let me." She offered and Lisa gave up and let the brunette to fix it for her. "You know that Jisoo chose this tie for you and she might feel upset if she didn't see this on your neck."

Lisa groans and rolled her eyes. "I will still look good even without this stupid necktie."

"I know, but it's just a little favor for your bride's request." Jennie muttered and smiled after tying the necktie neatly. "There you go."

"Thanks smurfy."

"You're welcome stupid tall hooman." Jennie retaliate and they both laugh.

Lisa faced the full body mirror and a smile making its way to her lips after seeing herself and she sighed contentedly.

"Can I ask you a favor Lis?" Lisa snapped her head on her side and nodded. "Don't hurt my best friend, please?"

Lisa was astounded upon seeing the tears on Jennie's eyes starting to form. This is the first time her mortal enemy asked something for her without threatening her life, the way Jennie stared at her with mix emotions, happy, scared and excitement for her best friend's wedding, are enough for Lisa to flashed her genuine wide and radiant smile, not those forceful ones when they are pretending to be good terms in front of their partners.

"You just have to trust me from now on Jen."

"That's hard, but for Jisoo's sake, I will try."

Lisa looked at her in disbelief and dramatically clutched her chest, acting like she was offended. "You gotta be kidding me Jen, we will be enemy for a year and you haven't seen me did something stupid— fine! I know I did a lot of stupidity, happy?" Lisa corrected herself sarcastically when Jennie raised her left brow, giving the younger girl 'are you serious' look. "But what I'm trying to say is, you can rest assured that I will never hurt your best friend, I love her more than anything and hurting her is the last thing I want to do."

Jennie pursed her lips and nod her head before flashing a wide smile, showing off of her signature gummy smile. A happy tear escape from her eyes and hugged the younger girl who got surprised by the sudden action of the brunette. "Thank you Lisa."

Lisa smiled and hugged back the brunette. "Thank you too, for believing in me and for trusting me."

"That is still not decided Lisa." Jennie said after they both pulled away from the hug.

Lisa was about to retaliate but the door cracked open and Daddy Marco stepped inside with his wide smile. "Did I bother anything?" He asked.

"No Dad, we good." Lisa answered and pad towards her Dad and engulfed her old man.

"Congratulations baby."

"Yes dad, thank you for calling me baby in front of my squad, in my wedding day while I'm wearing white Tux." Lisa said sarcastically, earning a loud laugh from the girls.

"You're my baby, what's wrong with that?" Marco asked mockingly.

"Dad! I'm 22, stop calling me baby!" Lisa whines, stomping her feet on the ground like a kid.

"A reach coming from the tall woman, stomping her feet on the ground like a kid with a pout on her lips." Seulgi snorts and they all laugh again along with Marco.

"Shut up Seul." Lisa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Now now, young woman, I came here because it's about time. Your mom is already downstairs, are you ready?"

Lisa heaved a deep breath and slowly exhaled it before looking at her friends and back to her father. "I'm ready." She confidently said with a smile.

—

"It's about time Jisoo, you ready?"

"Can I back out?" Jisoo asked playfully but the nervousness didn't come unnoticeable for the girls.

Chaeyoung rest her hands on Jisoo's shoulder, rubbing her bare shoulder to soothe her. "Relax Chu, you've been waiting for this day to come, you just have to listen to the priest and say your vow, exchange rings with Lisa and grab that stupid's nape to kiss her."

"Was the grabbing really necessary?" Jisoo asked giggling.

"No, just kiss her cheeks, that's her punishment for almost ditching you." Irene chime in and they all laugh.

"Will do that unnie, thank you." Jisoo said, wiping the edge of her eyes and sigh. "But kidding aside, I'm kinda nervous, do you think we will make it?"

Irene walked behind her, standing beside Chaeyoung and they both looked at Jisoo's eyes through the mirror. "We know Lisa from the back of our hands Chu, we trust her the way you trust her, and knowing you. I know you will be a good wife to that dork, she is probably the dumbest person in this world but you can rest assured that you'll grow with her until grey and old and yes, you will make it until the end."

"And for sure, if Lisa did something wrong, Jennie will kill her first before you." Chaeyoung added and they laugh again. "Oops! Speaking of my cute little devil." The blonde said when the door behind them cracked open.

"I hope you're not pertaining to me." Jennie scoffed and playfully rolled her eyes. "Hey gorgeous." She greets.

"Hey Jen."

"I wasn't talking to you Chu, I'm talking to my girlfriend." Jennie joked, earning a slap on her arm from her girlfriend. "Kidding sweetheart, but you look gorgeous too Jisoo-yah."

"I know." Jisoo said cockily and flip her imaginary bangs.

"Psh! Don't be too full of yourself Chu, Lisa can still cheat on you." Jennie snorts a mockingly laugh.

"Yah Jennie Kim!"

"Kidding, I'm just kidding." Jennie took back her words laughing her ass off when the three girls yelled at her simultaneously. "You know that she's dumb but there's no way in hell she'll do that."

"I swear to God Jennie, you need to stop beating my best friend's ass." Chaeyoung scolds and hit her girlfriend lightly.

"Where's the fun in that if I stop?" Jennie asked, earning a death glare from the crimson haired girl. "Well, anyway. I came here to congratulate you on your wedding Chu and I was told that they're already waiting for you." She said dismissively.

"Well, I guess it's about time." Jisoo heaved from the chair, Chaeyoung and Irene quickly helped the bride on her wedding gown behind.

Jennie stared at her best friend and Jisoo shot her head's up when the brunette didn't moved. "What?"

"You're so beautiful Jisoo-yah."

"Thank you Jendeukie but sorry, Lisa is still the one whom I want to marry."

"Oh please shut up Jisoo, if it wasn't for me, Lisa is still snoring in Momo's place right now." Jennie scoffed and rolled her eyes,but contrary on the smile on her lips. "Let's go before that dumb peed on her pants out of nervousness."

Jisoo laughed joyously and cling her arm on Jennie's. "I love you Jen, you know that right?"

"Of course Chu, I love you too but not as much as I love Chaeyoung." Jennie said and the blonde behind the bride bit her lip to suppress her smile but failed miserably when Jennie looked back and winked at her.

"Shut up Jendeukie." Jisoo slaps her arm but the brunette just laugh at her.

—

"Calm down Lisa!" Bambam said lowly and rest her hands onto Lisa's shoulder to stopped the doe eyed woman from fidgeting.

"I'm fucking nervous, what the hell?" Lisa said anxiously while biting her nail.

"Do you want to back out?" Seulgi whispered, earning a dagger look from the younger girl. "Stop looking at me like that after making us dizzy, pacing back and forth, relax! Will you?"

Lisa sigh exasperatedly, her slender fingers pressed into the skin of her forearms, nails biting, her face drawing beads of sweat. Her whole body is shaking, bones rattling in the constant fear of the future that loomed before her. Heart pounding so hard against her ribcage as her pulse pressed outward, jerking the veins within. She released a loud and lungful sigh once more. "I can't do it!" She blurted out, garnering a loud smack on her head from Seulgi, Bambam, Sorn and Jennie— who just came near them. "Ouch! What the fuc—."

"Don't make me do the crime here in front of your family Lisa, I'm warning you." Jennie threatens and Lisa immediately shut up and pout.

"Excuse me? Who are you again?" Sorn asked the brunette.

"Jennie, the bride's best friend, and you are?"

"Sorn, Lisa's childhood friend and the one who's willing to help you doing that crime." Sorn said and shook their hands. Lisa snapped at them and gasped exaggeratedly.

"At least let me say my vow and kiss Jisoo first before y'all slaughter me in front of my family."

"Lisa shut up, you're gross, we ain't going to skin you alive, that is so gross." Jennie said disgustingly and nudge the younger girl on her side when Chaeyoung starts playing the organ, sign that the wedding is about to start.

"You can do it tiger, just stay calm and relax, everything will be fine." Seulgi said and brush off the non-existing dirt on Lisa's shoulder before tapping it encouragingly.

Lisa nodded and sigh for the umpteenth times and focused her eyes on the arc in the end of the aisle where the little girls starts marching with basket of petals on their hands, the music grew louder and louder as the attendees and bridesmaids entering.

Lisa wiggles her arms on her back, asking for someone to grab her hand for a support as the anxiety attacking her real hard. Her heart rate quickly surpassing the rhythmic beat coming from the organ. She can feel the sweat drench her skin, and the thumping of her heart against her chest. Until she felt someone grabbed her hand behind her and squeezed it lightly, it's as if that person is saying that she should relax— and Lisa did,before looking over her shoulder and saw Jennie Kim holding her hand and smiling at her with a tears streaming down on her face.

"Shit Jen, don't cry. I might cry too." Lisa hisses and shifted her gaze to Seulgi who keeps sniffing on her side, along with Bambam and Sorn. "Oh God, you guys really want me to bawl my eyes—."

"Shut up Lisa, you haven't seen Jisoo, you don't have the rights to cry, yet." Jennie said sternly and let go of Lisa's hand before jolting her head in front of her.

The music changed after all the bridesmaids settled down, Chaeyoung stood up from the organ and grabbed the microphone and stand beside Irene before looking at her best friend. She smiled widely with teary eyes and Lisa did the same, the blonde mouthed her 'congrats babe' before they starts to sing.

Lisa's fingers are curled into a fist, nails digging into her palm. She can't hear her rapid breathing, but she can feel the oxygen flooding in and out of her lungs as the anticipation of seeing the most beautiful bride, pricking on her skin, and her heart stopped beating completely as Jisoo appeared from the end of the red carpet, neatly laid out on the bermuda grass, every wisp of the wind knocked out from Lisa's lungs, making her breathing became audible, so ragged and shallow, stomach dropping to the ground and rolling down the hill.

_You're my always You're my forever You're my reality_

_You're my sunshine You're my best times You're my anomaly_

_And I'd choose you_   
_In a hundred lifetimes I'd choose you_   
_In a hundred worlds I'd find You..._

The moment their eyes meet, Lisa chewed her lower lip to stop it from quivering as the beads of water starts streaming down on her face. "Oh God, she's so beautiful." She mumbles.

_And I'd say, "I do"_   
_For the rest of my life_   
_With all that I have, I do_   
_And I will_   
_When the sky is falling_   
_I promise you I'm all in,_   
_No turning back._   
_Every day, every moment, Every breath you take... I choose you._

_This is more than just a wedding_   
_This is etched into eternity._

Jisoo choked back her tears and tighten up her grip on Mr.Kim's arm and the old man felt that and so, he rubbed Jisoo's hand soothingly before tugging her daughter's arm gently and lead the way up to the aisle to altar. Jisoo curled her fingers around the bouquet. At last she could release her past, let it float away into obscurity. Happiness flowed through her, warming her skin like the rays of an early summer sun. Her customary cautious grin exploded into a radiant smile as she saw Seulgi wiping Lisa's tears with her sleeve. "What a baby." She huffed and her father chuckled.

"Your baby." Mr. Kim whispered.

_With our union we will move mountains We will live on our knees_

_Coz He'd choose us_   
_In a hundred lifetimes_   
_He'd choose us_   
_In a hundred worlds He'd find us..._

_And we'd say, "We do" For the rest of our lives With all that we have we do And we will_   
_When the sky turns black and He comes back Riding on the clouds Every day and every moment, Every breath we take, We'll choose You._

Everything was going to be alright now, she had Lisa and Lisa had her. They were a team, from today no-one could separate them, for better or worse. She would never fear the darkness again because she would never be alone. The wind ruffled her simple white dress. It was a perfect start, a perfect day and Lisa was her perfect match. Sure she snored sometimes, she spoke with her mouthful often and she played with her cat until her clothes covered with fur; but for her there would never be another. Another person she wants to spend her life with.

_Look into my eyes dear_   
_Look into my eyes dear_   
_Coz this is where it starts... mmm..._   
_Yes this is where it starts_   
_I'll give you my whole heart for my whole life_   
_I'll give you my whole heart for my whole life._   
_This is where it starts._

_And I'll say, "I do"_   
_For the rest of my life With all that I have, I do And I will_   
_When the sky is falling_   
_I promise you I'm all in, No turning back. Every day, every moment and Every breath you take..._

_I choose you._

Jisoo giggles before turning into a loud laugh when they stopped at the altar, seeing Lisa hysterically crying and her friends patting her back and Jennie scolding her but there's also a tears pouring down on her own eyes.

"Stop crying babe." Jisoo said causing all the girls to snapped their heads at the most beautiful bride in the world, standing in front of them with his father.

"I-im s-sorry, I can't h-help it, you're so b-beautiful." Lisa fumbling on her words while keep wiping her tears with Seulgi's sleeve.

"As much as I want to console you, we need to proceed, the priest is waiting for us." Jisoo said, refraining herself to laugh again when she took a glance at the priest looking at Lisa incredulously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lisa bowed her head and offered her hand to mr.Kim. "I'm sorry Sir, you had to see me like that." 

"It's ok, the woman over there doing the same thing." Mr. Kim said and reached for Lisa's hand and they shook hands before pointing at the back where his wife also in a crying mess and Mrs. Manoban consoling her. "I just wanted to remind you that my princess will never do the same ok? I trust you Lisa, I know how to use guns."

All of them laughed but Lisa secretly gulped at the threat, she knew that her father in law was just joking but she still felt the fear, but nonetheless, she still flashed her radiant smile on her father-in-law. "Rest assured Sir, I will never make your Princess cry."

"I know." Mr.Kim said and hugged Lisa and did the same to her daughter. "Congratulation again baby."

"Thank you Dad."

After Mr. Kim went back to his chair, Lisa held out her hand and Jisoo quickly laced her fingers on Lisa's and they walked in front of the priest, both smiling. The priest starts the ceremony and the couple exchanged their I do's until they down to exchanging rings, Lisa is the first one who will say her wedding vow.

She cleared her throat and compose herself, she reached for Jisoo's hand while her other hand holding the ring. She heaved a deep breath and exhales before looking up to Jisoo's eyes. "Oh my God, you're really beautiful." She blurts out, making all the guest laugh at her antics. She sighed again. "I uhm.. I don't know where to start, before this day to come, I really made sure that I memorized my fifteen paragraphs wedding vow but when I saw you, my mind went blank.." Jisoo giggles and Lisa lost in that sight, the professor's giggles is too cute that she almost forgot to continue her speech and she shook her head to snapped herself at her own dazed. "As I was saying, I really prepared myself for this but then again, I saw you and.."

"Stop repeating the same sentence all over again."

"That is for continuity and please stop being so gorgeous if you still want me to finish my vow." Lisa retorts and Jisoo rolled her eyes playfully but didn't utter another word as she waits for the younger girl to proceed. "Well shit, I'll say what I want to say instead, forget that damn scripted vows." Lisa spits and looked straight to her bride's eyes. "Babe, I know that we didn't start in a good way, like accidentally bumping each other on the road, i didn't pick up your book and our hands brushes and fell in love the moment our eyes collided, that's hella shit, I didn't stalked your account for ages because I've been admiring you for so long like a highschooler things to do, we didn't start as friends or enemies and fell in love with each other after thousands of bantering. We didn't start like what normal couples do because our grandmother practically forced us to get married and the love grew on our own after lot of trials came to our way.." Lisa pants and gasped for an air before continuing. "We maybe not the perfect couple, well who does tho? No one, but one thing is for sure, I will be the perfect wife to you, I will be the best mother to our child, I will be your best friend forever— wait, I'm not taking Jennie's place and I'm not replacing Chaeyoung's place." She quickly added just before the couples could react.

"Good, because no one will replace me in Jisoo's life." Jennie said smugly but still sniffing.

Lisa chuckled and shook her head before slowly putting on the ring in Jisoo's finger. "So yeah, I love you Kim Jisoo, with all my heart, I maybe the dumbest person alive but I'll make sure that you won't regretting marrying this dork." She finishes, gaining a laugh and awe from the crowd.

Jisoo smiled widely as the chuckle escaped from her mouth. "I won't." She said. That two words are enough for Lisa to have the urge to kiss the older girl but she stopped herself when she remember that it's still not the time for the sealing kiss.

Jisoo chuckled again and picks up the ring and reached for Lisa's hand. "I love you Lisa." She started and heaved a deep breath and exhales. "I will not going to make it long because I know you're excited to kiss me." Jisoo teased and the crowd laugh except Lisa who's now pouting like a kid and Jisoo couldn't help herself but to give the younger girl a quick peck on her lips.

"Hey, the priest didn't told you to kiss the bride." Lisa whines.

"Shut up, you're too cute and hard to resist." Jisoo scolds. "Let me finish my vow." Lisa nodded at her to let the older girl finished what she started and Jisoo cleared her throat. As much as possible, she's preventing herself to cry because she knew that she wouldn't be able to finish her vow if she starts crying. "Listen here, you dork. You can be my happy ending, and I can be yours. Because around you I have the serenity I've been seeking, and I hope I am the same for you. So take me in those arms of yours because I wish to stay there, safe and warm. Spend the rest of my life with you and build our own family, grow old with you until we both decided to sit on our rocking chair while me, knitting scarfs for our grandchildren and you, doing the things where you're best at."

"I think dancing in such age like that will be a bad idea babe, my osteoporosis will scream at me."

"I didn't say that dancing is where you good at."

"Then what?"

"Admiring my beauty." Jisoo said cockily and the crowd laugh again, finding the couple's banters and bickering so hilarious.

"Oh my God, am I really marrying a woman who thinks that I am head over heels in love with her?" Lisa asked the crowd who can't stop laughing at them.

"Why? Is it not?" Jisoo asked challengingly and raised her left brow.

"I am, I am certainly head over heels in love with you, God I love you so much!" Lisa said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes playfully. Jisoo only made face at her and finally put the ring on her finger. "Can I kiss her now?" Lisa asked impatiently.

"Y-yes, I may now pronounce you, wife and wife, you may now—."

Lisa didn't let the priest to finish his word as she grabbed Jisoo's waist and pulled the latter closer to her body and crashed their lips together. When their lips met, the applause exploded in entire venue with a loud cheer. 

This is not the first time that they'd kiss but the feelings is different, the kiss that sealed their forever,long and passionate, full of love and promises. The kiss that will start their life together as one, for the rest of their lives.

"Okay, that's enough, you can continue that on your honeymoon, let's have pictures first." Jennie stopped them and pulled Jisoo closer to her and hugged her best friend. "Congratulations for making the biggest mistake in your life."

"Hey! I heard that!" Lisa yelled.

"I don't care."

"Chaeyoung! Can you please put your tiny girlfriend inside the sack!"

"Jisoo, I know the best lawyer in town, I can talk to him for the divorce papers!"

"Will you two shut the fuck up for once?!" Jisoo and Chaeyoung shouts in unison and smacked their partner's head simultaneously, really done with their bickering.  
  
  
  



	29. Thank you Grandma (Honeymoon) 🔞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wha–oh." Jisoo uttered shocked when she realized what Lisa wants her to do. "No."
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "What if you can't breathe?" 

* * *

  
There was the scraping of chairs as folks got up for a standing ovation and the happy couple made their way to the head table after getting change into much comfortable clothes, smiling and holding hands. They sat in front of a bouquet of baby pink roses and Lisa leaned in for a kiss out of happiness. There were cheers and someone whooped. After a few moments Jennie stood from her chair and everyone else sat down, except Chaeyoung, Seulgi and Irene, they all walked towards the microphone stand. 

The sound of Jennie's teaspoon rapping on the side of her wineglass signalled everyone to silence. "May I have your attention please." Jennie says loudly to call out all the visitor's attention and she succeeded when the loud chattering suddenly changed into soft murmurs. She cleared her throat and was about to open her mouth but she stopped when she saw Lisa looking at her with her wide grin, she grabbed her girlfriend's hand instead and pushed the latter towards the mic, Chaeyoung looked at her in confused. "Would you please take the lead?" 

"You're absolutely shit when it comes to expressing your feelings." Chaeyoung snorts a laugh but oblige anyway. "Well, before anything else, I want to congratulate the dumb and the dumber for finally settling down." Chaeyoung started,making the crowd laugh. She looked at her best friend and flashed her warm smile. "Lisa, for the nth time, congrats babe. I'm so proud of you, you finally found your other significant and we can now rest for babysitting you because that's Jisoo's job from now on. Thanks God, coz' you're really hard to deal with." Another laugh from the crowd can be hear and Lisa hides her face on Jisoo's back to hide her flustered face. "But whining aside Lis, I am so happy that you are happy, we all are, from this day onwards, you will have a partner in life who will teach you how to be a good human being."

"Would you please get down there? You're embarrassing me!" Lisa shouted, garnering a loud laugh from the visitors.

"Oh no Lis, I'm sorry." Chaeyoung sarcastically said with an eye roll. "But I'm just telling the truth." She added.

"Yeah yeah whatever, now let your girlfriend speak! I wanna hear her." Lisa said and grin ear to ear.

Jennie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "My words ain't for you dumbass." She said as she took the microphone to Chaeyoung. "Anyway, congratulations to the couple and–."

"Thank you Jennifer!" Lisa shouted mockingly.

"Shut the fuck up you big dumb dumb!" Jennie retaliates. She cleared her throat trying to choked back her tears as she looked at her best friend who's now scolding Lisa but smiling widely at the same time. "Jisoo-unnie." She called which cause the newly wed to snapped their heads at her with a shocked expression. 

Jennie hasn't been calling her best friend a unnie because of their one year age gap, but today is different. Today is the day where she needs to accept that Lisa and Jisoo are together as one, she needs to accept that she can't rely to Jisoo because she needs to prioritize her wife and if they're lucky, within a year, there will be little Lisa or little Jisoo. She needs to accept that this is the path her best friend choose. To be with the dumbest person they know.

"This is interesting." Lisa whispered, earning an elbow to her side from her wife.

"Congratulations." Jennie said and bowed her head.

"What? That's it? What kind of message is that?!" Lisa blurted out, throwing her arms in the air.

"Shut up Lisa! That is so sweet!" Jisoo hisses and Lisa looked at her wife dumbfounded.

Even Chaeyoung,Seulgi and Irene can't stop from laughing when they heard Jennie's message. It was short— no, it is really short, one word to be specific but Jisoo appreciated it and that is all matter.

"Well well, that's so sweet of you Jennie. The bride really moved for that inspirational message of yours." Chaeyoung said as she took the lead again. Jennie just rolled her eyes and didn't utter another word. "But now, let's hear the two unnie's message. Seulgi-unnie?" 

Seulgi nods at her and took the mic before standing in the front. "Congrats Lisa and Jisoo, I'm not going to speak long because Jennie really inspired me on that." She joked and the crowd laugh loudly. "Kidding Jen, I know that you're just shy but we know how much you are proud and how much you are annoyed at the same time to the idea that Jisoo married Lisa."

"Thank you Seul for pointing that out." Jennie said smugly and smirked at Lisa.

"Bitch." Lisa murmured and Jennie smirked even more.

"But she's happy, she's proud and most of all, she had no choice because Jisoo choose you that we still asking why? Why of all people–."

"I swear to God! Can anyone throw this mofos out of this venue?!" Lisa shouts but the crowd just laugh at them. Envious of how funny their friendships.

"Now now, relax kiddo. All I want to say is congrats and please be matured enough because you're not a kid anymore ok? Now let's hear my wife's message." Seulgi said and pulled her wife closer to her. "Scold her."

"Seulgi you're on mic for God's sake!" Lisa shouts again. "Why are y'all coming to my neck?! Just give me at least a normal message like, congrats Lisa, hoping you'll have a great and happy life, have a bunch of little Lisa and live happily ever after!" 

"Congrats Lis, hope that you'll have a great and happy life, have a bunch of little Lisa and live happily ever after." Irene tells her the exact words that Lisa spouts. "Happy?" She asked sternly.

"Y-yes, thank you unnie." Lisa said deflated and sulk on her seat, burying her head on her wife's neck. "They're so mean love."

"But they're sincere." Jisoo said making Lisa to shot her head and looked at her wife ludicrously. "What?" Jisoo asked, suppressing her laugh.

"I hate you." Lisa murmurs and rolled her eyes.

"I love you too." Jisoo said lovingly and peck Lisa's lips before shifting her eyes back at the stage.

"Can I speak now?" Irene asked.

"Do the honor Mrs. Kang." Lisa said playfully but Irene just looked at her ruggedly. "Why won't they be nice to me today?" She asked herself and sulked even more on her chair.

"Lisa, my baby." Irene started, making Jennie and Seulgi scrunched up their noses. "You know how much I am proud of you baby–."

"Ok now, stop with the baby because her name is Lisa, she's 22 and not 5, please!" Seulgi chimed in earning a deathly glares from her wife and took step backwards, hiding behind Chaeyoung. "Shit she's scary." She mumbles.

"Lisa is always our baby. Right Mina?" Irene asked the Japanese girl sitting on the table with her girlfriend Son Chaeyoung.

"Always!" Mina answered with a thumbs up, making all of their friends gasped exaggeratedly except Lisa, who's now laughing her ass off but she stopped immediately when Jisoo smacked her nape.

"I just want to get revenge for Lisa because y'all bullying her." Irene tells them between her laugh and the other girls just looked at her amusingly. "This is my real message." She said with all seriousness after her laughter died down. "Jisoo, please take care of her and Lisa, please stay loyal and show that you are worthy to Jisoo's life. Love each other, understand each other, do not let your pride rules your mind and heart, swallow it as much as possible.. and Lisa?"

"Yes unnie?"

"Don't hurt her okay? Jisoo loves you so much." 

Lisa looked at her side and smiled before looking back to the older girl. "I won't." She said with certainty on her voice. Jisoo felt her heart leap inside and her heart-shaped lips stretched out. "I'd rather die than to hurt her." Lisa added sincerely, slowly looking at her wife and Jisoo did the same.

And when their eyes collided, everything vanished, it's as if they were the only people on that venue. Lisa stroke Jisoo's cheeks gently before leaning closer to claim Jisoo's lips in a lovingly kiss.

"Watch them forget that we can see them."

Lisa pulled away immediately when they heard Jennie's voice from the microphone and stuck her tongue out to the brunette.

"Congratulations again Mrs. Lisa and Jisoo Manoban!" Irene ended her speech with teary eyes and all of them cheered for the newly wed along with all the visitors and the event continuous with loud chattering and wedding songs.

"I love you Lisa."

Lisa snapped her head on her side once again and a smile registered on her lips but was soon replaced with a smirk. "I love you more babe but you know what I love the most?" She asked meaningfully while wiggling her brows.

"What?" Jisoo asked naively.

Lisa lean closer to Jisoo's ear. "Saying that words while we're in bed." Jisoo gasped and slapped Lisa's arm but the latter just laugh joyously, throwing her head at the back. 

"I swear to God Lisa, you're a perv!"

"I'm not." Lisa laughed the word's out. "Aren't you aware that there's this thing called honeymoon after the wedding?" She added and laugh even more when Jisoo widens her eyes.

"Stop!" 

"Oh no, we aren't even starting yet." Lisa teased again, making her wife groans in annoyance and rose on her seat. She's not really annoyed tho, she's more like embarrassed from the teasing she was receiving from her playful wife. "Hey hey, where are you going?" Lisa asked in panic.

"To my parents." 

"Why?" Lisa quirks.

"I'll crash on their place tonight." Jisoo said nonchalantly and starts walking towards the elders table.

"Wh–what?! No!" Lisa whines but Jisoo ignores her. "Yah Jisoo!"

"Seriously Lisa? On your wedding day?" The tall blonde said and Lisa looked over her shoulder. 

"I didn't do anything, I was just teasing her about the honeymoon." Lisa defends and they both giggled. "She's embarrassed tho." She added, making the blonde laugh loudly.

"She's a late bloomer Lis, you should be gentle on her."

"You learned a lot from that tiny, where did my church girl go?" 

"I heard that!" Jennie yelled and stormed towards the tall women.

"I'm sorry Jen, I didn't mean to call you tiny." Lisa said.

"I can smell sarcasm."

"Because I was being sarcastic!" Lisa said and laugh. Jennie raised her left brow and hit Lisa on her stomach, making the younger girl crouched on the floor. "What the fuck Jen?"

"Oh sorry, am I rude? Well yeah, I really mean it tho." Jennie scowled at her.

"What happen?" Jisoo asked when she saw Lisa pushing herself up from the floor.

"She's now a barren, divorce her now Jisoo, she's not capable anymore of giving you a child." 

"Jen, how high are you?" Seulgi asked, snickering on their back.

"4'11!" Lisa answered and ran quickly behind her wife when the brunette was about to hit her again. "Ok ok I'll stop now!"

"Don't hide behind your wife dumbass!" Jennie said in gritted teeth.

"I'm not hiding, you can still see me because she's half of my size." Lisa said laughing her ass off.

"Yah Lalisa!" Jisoo shouted and turned around to hit her wife but Lisa was quick to ran towards Irene, who's now confused on why Jennie and Jisoo are running after the bubbly Lisa. "If you don't stop from running, I'll sleep on my parents!" Jisoo warns making Lisa to stopped on her tracks and was about to spin around but Jennie jumped on her and slammed choke the younger girl. 

"Jennie-yah, please don't kill my best friend." Chaeyoung reminds.

"I can't promise that." Jennie said and Lisa gasped and wiggles her body, trying to escape from the brunette's grip. 

"Yah! Let me go! I promise, I'll stop teasing you!" She pleads.

"Too late Lisa." Jennie whispered with a smirk on her lips when she saw the Jisoo walking near them with her evil face. "Do it Chu." She said and Jisoo nods at her and starts tying Lisa's hand with the rope she was holding that Lisa didn't notice where it came from.

"Wh–what are you d-doing? Yah!" Lisa starts to panic when someone put a blindfold on her and she can feel the rope on her wrist. "B-babe? I already said t-that I'll s-stop messing with y'all." 

"Good luck Lisa." Chaeyoung tells her with a tap on her shoulder.

"Ch-chaeng? H-help?" 

"Don't worry Lis, we'll make your burial fancy."

Lisa widens her eyes behind the blindfolds and she shivered, thinking if her best friend was just teasing her because of how Chaeyoung sweet honey voice went to deep and hoarse.

"B-babe, please. D-don't kill me, I know sometimes, I'm being too much in fooling around with you and the rest, b-but I w-was just messing a-around." 

"Shut up Lisa." 

"Seulgi? Seulgi-unnie, please not you too!"

"It's all your fault anyway." The older girl said and guide the helpless Lisa towards the car they used.

"Good luck Lisa!"

"Mom?! Grandma?! H-help me!"

"You're on your own now Princess, I love you."

"D-dad? I–."

"Lisa shut the fuck up, you'll be remember don't worry." Jennie tells her and Lisa felt a terrible fear engulf her body, she wants to think that she's just dreaming but she can't, as she can feel all the hands on hers, holding her and guiding her to enter inside the car. 

Lisa heard a door shut and silence engulfed her, she's sweating and trembling, wishing to all Gods up there to wake her if it's just a dream. She snapped her head on her side when she heard the door open and someone entered inside.

"B-babe, is t-that you?" 

"Who would might it be other than me Lis?" Jisoo asked, biting her lips to suppress the laugh to break out as she can see how nervous her wife as of this moment.

"I t-thought you l-love me?"

"You messed around a lot Lis. I think it's time for you to get your punishment."

"I will gladly accept my punishment if it's in bed, but if not. Then stop this and untie me love."

Jisoo faced palm herself and shook her head. She can't believe that even if they all threatened Lisa's life, she can still mess around. The typical Lisa.

Jisoo decided not to speak on her wife until they arrive at the Kim's rest house, but Lisa again, couldn't stop from talking and keep begging to untie her or sometimes, she's throwing some sex pun to her wife and Jisoo couldn't help but to giggle silently. She's thankful that Irene put blindfold at Lisa so she won't be able to see how red Jisoo's face right now.

"We're here." Jisoo said as she unbuckle her seatbelt and Lisa's. "Let's go."

Lisa heard a door open and shut closed and another door opened on her side. Jisoo pulled her out of the car and Lisa, although she's still confused, she chose not to complain as she let her wife dragged her somewhere. 

"Wait, where are we?" Lisa asked when she smelled an unfamiliar scent inside the house. "We're not in our condo! Are you really planning to kill me?!" She asked and starts to feel panic again.

"Yes love, I'll kill you tonight..." Jisoo seductively said and pushed Lisa on the couch. 

"Fuck!" Lisa blurted out when her back and butt hit the soft couch. "Can we at least make love before you kill me?"

Jisoo pursed her lips into thin line and groans for Lisa's crazy antics. She swore to God, if it wasn't for their friend's idea, she would've had a normal honeymoon rather than this and she's not enduring Lisa's bold words.

But as what Seulgi said when they had a conversation before the wedding day, she can make Lisa the happiest person alive if she sticks on their plan. That's why even she's against on it, she really wants her wife to be happy, even the embarrassment eating her alive.

"Fuck it, whatever, she'll be happy anyway." Jisoo muttered and walked straight to her room to get change with the sexy lingerie that Jennie and Chaeyoung gave her earlier. After hundreds of sigh to gain her confidence, Jisoo stepped out of her room and pad slowly to her wife. She stood in front of Lisa and heave a deep breath and exhales. "It'll be worth it." She reminds herself before slowly sitting on Lisa's lap.

"Wh-what the– s-shit b-babe!" Lisa fumble her words when she felt someone grinding on her lap. "I wanna see you, please?" She begs but she didn't hear any response. "B-bab– Oh my God!" She exclaims when she felt a hot breath tickles on her ear. "St-stop torturing m-me, please. Take the blindfold's off." She pleads again but instead of hearing a response, she felt the woman on her lap retracted herself. "N-no no no, please d-don't stop!"

"Then stop talking will you?" 

Lisa clenched her eyes hardly and her breathe hitches when Jisoo whispered on her ear with her husky voice before nibbling her earlobe. "T-this is b-bullshit." She mumbles and bit her lower lip when she felt her wife straddle on her lap and starts grinding again. "Oh God!" She cried when she felt Jisoo's hot lips on her neck. "F-fuck.." she mumbles when the professor starts giving her neck torturing kisses.

"You smell so good babe." Jisoo whispered and sucked Lisa's skin, leaving marks on her wife's neck. Thank you Google for a tutorial on how to make hickeys.

"B-babe, I wanna touch you."

"Then do it." Jisoo said but Lisa couldn't move her hands as she's still tied. 

"I c-can't."

"Then use your mouth to touch me love." Jisoo tells her and take off her brassiere, and then she lifted her body slightly and placed her mounds in front of Lisa's face. She bit her lower lip before she leaned her chest closer to Lisa's lips. "S-shit!" She moaned when she felt Lisa's lips on her left mound. "L-lis.." She moaned again and ran her fingers on Lisa's lock, tugging the latter's face deeper on her. "Oh my God!" She moaned louder when Lisa sucked her already hard nipple. Jisoo felt electricity in her skin, hormones shutting down of her higher brain and the rise of her animal self. From there on in it was all passion, intense, intoxicating and pleasure, but she's looking for something– more pleasure.

Jisoo can feel Lisa's struggle when she heard her groans and wiggled her arms on her back, she never knew that seeing the younger girl in this situation may add on her arousal. She cupped Lisa's face and kiss her, sloppy and passionate. She ripped Lisa's shirt and the latter gasped, never knew that the thing she wants to do to her wife done on the other way around.

"Jisoo-yah.." Lisa whispers her name. Jisoo can hear and feel the desperation on Lisa to use her hands and the willpower it's taking her not to because of the rope tightly wrapped on her wrists. Jisoo sit up, still straddling Lisa and gently take off the blindfold. 

Jisoo gasped silently when she saw the look on Lisa's eyes. The lust and desire screamed on it and she couldn't help but to claim Lisa's lips again. She never saw her wife like this, not until now. Is she being too much? But on the bright side, she's enjoying it. "P-please." Lisa pleads under her breath, ragged and shallow. 

Jisoo stop kissing her lips and move to her jawline, neck, and collarbone. Kissing every inch, leaving marks everywhere, fully unaware of her wife's pleading. Lisa shut her eyes off hardly and hold her breath when Jisoo starts sucking her perky nubs. "F-fuck babe!" Lisa moans and throw her head and let her back rest on the couch, the over intoxication feelings engulfing her, the heat became worst, the desperation to touch her wife came to its peak. 

Lisa shot her eyes open when Jisoo stood up. "Let's go to our room." The older girl said and pulled Lisa from the couch. Jisoo push her hard onto the bed. Lisa sinks down into the mattress. Jisoo fall gracefully on the bed next to her and sink into the pillows before straddling Lisa's hips. Lisa goes to sit up, but Jisoo push her back down. "Let me do the work." She whispered to Lisa's ear, sending chills to the younger girl and she shivered.

Jisoo rolled out of bed and removed the lingerie, Lisa watched her, eyes dilated and breath ragged.There is nothing more bewitching than Jisoo's naked form, There is something so disarming about seeing her wife naked. There's a vulnerability in her eyes Lisa can't resist.

  
Lisa's eyes travel from Jisoo's face to her collar bone, delicate in the semi-darkness, then to her breasts. Without lingerie they sit lower, more natural, less close together, each so perfect and moulded to her form. Lisa don't linger too long, just enough for Jisoi to see how beautiful she is to Lisa. It's her eyes she want to see and her hands can tell her the rest, if it wasn't tied. 

  
She gulped hard when she saw the smirk tugging on Jisoo's lips and the professor slowly crawled into bed and hover above her wife, she kissed Lisa teasingly, making the latter groans in frustration. She sit up on Lisa's toned stomach and the younger girl can feel the hotness of Jisoo's wet and sensitive pussy on her stomach and she couldn't help but to groans.

  
"Baby sit on me." Lisa said.

  
"What?" Jisoo asked, tilting her head sideways adorably. "What do you think I'm doing?" 

  
"Not there, here."

  
"Wha–oh." Jisoo uttered shocked when she realized what Lisa wants her to do. "No."

  
"What?"

  
"What if you can't breathe?" 

  
Lisa laugh loudly upon hearing her wife's concerns. "Oh my God babe, you're so cute!" She blurts out between her laughter. "Come here and give me a kiss." Jisoo oblige and kissed Lisa. "Just sit on my face and let me do my job." 

  
"No–."

  
"Trust me, I'm not going to die, it's the other way around." Lisa cut her off. 

  
Jisoo scrunched up her nose before sighing in defeated. "Ok." She said and she moved up until Lisa's face met her precious thing down there.

  
"Now, descend slowly." Lisa orders and Jisoo nodded before slowly descending her body. "A little more." 

  
"Fuck!" Jisoo moans when she felt Lisa's lips on hers, kissing her sensitive clit and she immediately heaved up.

  
"Relax babe." Lisa said.

  
Jisoo took a deep breath and relax herself, she tightly grip the headboard and starts descending again and for the second time, she moaned loudly when she Lisa stroke her folds a long lick with her tongue.

  
"L-lisa.." She cried while looking down to her wife.

  
"You taste so good Love." Lisa murmured and looked up, their eyes met and the desire fired up even more. 

  
Jisoo throw her head back up when Lisa starts licking and sucking her swollen clit. "Ooh s-shit.." She screamed and bit her lip hardly that she can almost taste the metallic blood tang. "I-i c-can't hold it."

  
Jisoo can feel that there's something inside her wanted to explode and one more lick on her core, she exploded and Lisa lapped the juice, not leaving any drops. Jisoo tiredly untangled herself and let her body flops beside her wife.

  
"Untie me love." Lisa whispered and with her little strength left, Jisoo untied her wife and gasped when Lisa straddle her and hover above her, kissing her roughly, making her to taste her own juice. 

  
"L-lisa w-wai.." She fumbles, struggling to finished her words when Lisa starts trailing down her neck, collar bone and stopped on her breast, sucking her still hard nipples like a hungry beast, giving her mounds equal attention. She arch her body when she felt Lisa's hot touch on her skin with gentleness, contradictory on how her mouth and tongue works on her breast. Lisa pulled away and climbed up to claim her lips harshly. Jisoo dog her fingers deeper on Lisa's locked, pulling the younger girl to deepen the kiss.

  
"I'll be gentle love." Lisa muttered against their lip's brushing and her hand slid down to Jisoo's core and she smiled when she feel the wetness down there. "I think you're ready." She whispered to Jisoo's ear who's only can hummed in response as she can feel the anticipation of what's coming next.

  
Lisa claimed Jisoo's lips once more before slowly thrusting her middle finger. "Aah.." Jisoo sighed when she feel the long digits on her core, slowly entering inside. She bit Lisa's lips hardly when she felt a sudden pain. "I-it h-hurts." She cried and a tear left on her eyes. 

  
Lisa gives her wet kisses all over her face. "It'll be fine love." She reassures and kiss Jisoo one more time to a lovingly and passionate kiss, until she felt Jisoo whimper underneath, buckling her hips, looking for more friction and Lisa knew that her wife are ready.

  
She started to thrust in and out slowly at first, until Jisoo begs for more and she fasten her pace, they are both sweating and Jisoo in a moaning mess. Lisa added another digit and Jisoo moaned even louder, her nails digging and scratching Lisa's back. Lisa groans at the pain but she couldn't careless as she can see how Jisoo's face crying in too much pleasure.

  
"I- I'm cumming l-love." Jisoo moans and Lisa curled her finger inside, thrust deeper and faster, she can feel the walls inside tightening, sign that Jisoo is near to her climax. "Lis!" Jisoo shouted and grabbed Lisa's nape to crashed their lips together and Lisa swallowed her loud moans. Her body trembled when she reached her orgasm for the second time.

  
Lisa slowed her thrust, riding out Jisoo's orgasm, kissing her wife with little torturing kisses. And when she felt that Jisoo are done, she slowly pulled out her digits and sunk her body above her wife, they are both gasping for an air, their breaths are ragged and audible. 

  
Jisoo lift her head up slightly to take a peek of Lisa's back and she smile guiltily when she saw a lot of wounds on Lisa's back. "I'm sorry." She whispered while caressing the wounds soothingly.

  
"It's worth it, don't worry." Lisa mumbles on her neck.

  
"I love you Lisa." Jisoo said softly.

  
"I love you more." Lisa said with grogginess on her voice, keeping herself awake, but she can't overcome the exhaustion as her eyelids getting heavy.

  
"Let's did it again later, but for now. Take a rest love." Jisoo whispered before kissing her wife's head and her eyes flutter close.


	30. Thank you Grandma (God's blessing) [End]

  
Lisa walked inside their condo unit groggily, carrying a bag of strawberries on her left hand and another bag of chicken skewers on her right hand. After kicking her shoes off, she lazily dragged herself towards their room and twist the cold metal knob. A silent groan escaped from her when she saw Jisoo in their bed, already sleeping peacefully. 

"What the hell." She whispered and put down the bags on the table. "She nagged me to look for those shit and now she's sleeping?" Lisa said to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. She tiptoed towards the bed and peek on her wife and released a sigh of relief when she saw Jisoo in deep sleep, her gaze shifted on the clock sitting above their wedding pictures on the wall. It says fifteen before three AM. She still have two and a half hours left to sleep before going to school.

Lisa walked on the other side of the bed cautiously, preventing to make a sound as much as possible and laid down her body silently on the foldable bed resting on the floor. She pulled the blanket up till her chest and once she shut her eyes off, she quickly drifted away out of exhaustion.

Jisoo's eyes immediately shot open when she didn't felt her wife's warm body on her side, she quirks and pushed herself out of the bed, only to noticed the younger girl sleeping on the floor. A sudden guilt engulfed her while staring at Lisa, the dark circles sitting under her eyes, her weary face and exhaustion are visible on her. 

She knew that it's her fault, her mood swings is one of example why Lisa is sleeping on the floor. There was a time she doesn't want Lisa to sleep beside her nor want to touch her and she was always pushing the younger girl out of the bed and they decided that Lisa would sleep on the floor instead. Next is her cravings, just like now. She woke up the doe eyed girl on her deep slumber and asked her to get buy her strawberries and chicken skewers in the middle of the night, but she fell asleep while waiting for her.

It's been a year since they got married, the IVF went successful after their first try and now, she's carrying their first child. It's already eight months but she's still having mood swings and cravings. Unusual for a normal pregnancy and the more surprising thing in that is, she's near her due date, the OB reminds them that there's two week left before she give birth.

Jisoo sigh before heaving up the bed and laid down beside her wife. "Dumb dumb, it's cold here." She mumbles as she wrapped her arm on Lisa's waist and she snuggles in. "I missed you."

"Hmm.." Lisa hums and stir her body, she engulfed her wife instinctively and Jisoo smiled before pecking her wife's lips and continued her sleep with Lisa spooning her.

-

The sound of her alarm is rude, so very, very rude. From the middle of the most wonderful dream, Lisa was brought sharply into focus. After the initial anger passed, her frustrations at this inanimate clock who would never grant her the courtesy of an apology for waking her up, she breathed long and slow. Trying not to smashed the circle thing that making an annoying sound. 

"Turn it off Lis."

Lisa snapped her head on her side when she heard her wife's bed voice. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked raggedy, she might get a cold for sleeping in thin mattress. Jisoo just hummed and sulk under the duvet, trying to go back on her disrupted sleep. "Aigoo, you're unbelievable Jisoo-yah." Lisa shook her head and she carries her wife who's still in her deep slumber and put her back on the bed. 

She started her day by preparing their breakfast, which is obviously a take out foods from the coffee shop around the vicinity of their condo, after that. She took a quick shower and prepare herself for school. It's her last year in college, Chaeyoung already graduated and now preparing for her licensure exam, Jennie still a professor in SNU along with Irene and Seulgi. Only Jisoo the one who stopped from working as she's bearing their first child.

"Babe.." Lisa said softly while shrugging Jisoo's shoulder lightly and kissed her wife's slightly apart. "I'm off to school."

Jisoo shot her eyes open and abruptly sit up causing Lisa to pulled away quickly. "Why you didn't wake me up?"

"Why would I?" Lisa asked, tilting her head sideways with a narrowed forehead.

"I should've prepare your breakfast!"

Lisa chuckled and shook her head. "No need, I already have my breakfast and yours is already waiting."

"You cooked?" Jisoo asked surprisingly, knowing that cooking hates Lisa as much Lisa hate it.

"If I did, do you think I'd still have time to wake you up with a kiss?" Lisa tells her giggling. "I'm running late for my class. Please eat your food and don't forget your vitamins ok? I might come late tonight, Sana asked me to finished the pictorial today so yeah. After my class in Momo's studio, I'll go home straight but don't wait for me. Just asked Chaeng, Irene unnie or Seulgie if you need something, don't move hastily around the house as much as possible, just relax and don't–."

"Lis, calm down." Jisoo said cutting her off. "I'll be fine, now go to school and behave." She reassures with a kiss on Lisa's lips and a light tap on her cheeks. 

Lisa chuckled after realizing that she went beyond telling Jisoo what to do and what not to do. After all, she's always doing that every morning before she heads out to school. 

"Ok ok, sorry. I'll take my leave first." Lisa said and leaned down to give Jisoo a peck on her lips and another one to her swollen tummy. "Don't stress mommy ok? Be a good fetus there buddy." 

Jisoo laugh at the cute sight in front of her, Lisa talking to her unborn child is devastatingly amusing for her. 

Lisa looked up and kissed her wife once more before jumping off of the bed. "I love you both!" She said as she pad towards the door.

"I know dumb dumb and we love you more." Jisoo replied back, giving Lisa an imaginary flying kiss and the younger girl pretends to catch it and put it on her chest before waving her hand and shut the door behind her. "Hmm, it's you and me again. What do you want to do for today?" Jisoo asked the living creature inside her tummy while caressing it. "But let's eat first and I'll read you a book." She said as she climbed off the bed and stretched her arms above her head. She stopped when she saw her own reflection on the mirror and the smile make its way on her lips when she saw how big her tummy. "I can't wait to see you love." She murmurs while keep caressing her swollen tummy.

–

"You looked like shit Lisa, what the hell?" Sana tells her, suppressing her laugh to break out but she failed when Lisa stroke her a dagger look with her eyelids almost shutting down. "You know what? Just by looking at you, I'm getting scared."

"Scared for what?"

"For having a baby." Sana answered and laugh again. "I can't handle Tzuyu's mood swings right now, what more if she bear our child?" 

"What a load of bullshit." Lisa hisses and starts arranging her things. "It'll be for 9 months, after that, all your hardship will be worth it if you see your first child." She added as she stood up from her chair and clung the strap of her DSLR on her shoulder. 

"Yeah yeah, I know what you're trying to say. Are you done?" Sana asked.

"Uh-huh, I'm heading to Momo's studio."

"Why don't you take a leave Lisa? Don't worry about your salary, it's still on."

Lisa snapped her head at Sana and quirks. "Why?"

"Don't tell me you haven't seen yourself in a mirror?" Sana asked mockingly and fished out her phone from her pocket. "Look at yourself." She said and used her phone screen as a mirror. "I can see a matured Lisa and I'm proud but I don't want you to collapse just because you've been overworking yourself."

"I'm fine Sana, you know that I'm just doing this because I have my own family now and I don't want to rely on our parents."

Sana shakes her head disapprovingly and stared at Lisa. "I'm not saying that you'll stop working, I'm just saying that you need to take care of yourself too. You're studying in morning and you're working in two jobs in the afternoon until late night, for sure Jisoo doesn't want to get widow at early age." She said and tapped Lisa's shoulder. "I'll call Momo today that you will take a leave for a week."

"No need for that Sana, I'm fine."

"Still stubborn ey? C'mon Lisa, I'm just worried about your health." Sana insisted and starts pushing Lisa's shoulder out of the studio. "Go home and take a rest Lis, regards me to Jisoo and Seulgi." 

Lisa chuckles and shook her head. "Fine, but it'll be a week okay? I'll be back after a week."

"Yeah yeah, now go home and sleep."

"Thanks Sana, don't worry. You'll be one of my child's godmother." Lisa said jokingly as she walked near her bike. 

"As it should or I'm not giving you another project if not." Sana threatens and they both laugh. "Wait Lis, have you decided the name?"

"Not yet, we haven't talked about it." Lisa honestly answered and it just occurred to her that moment why they haven't been deciding what will their first baby's name. "Thank you for asking that. I think we really need to talk about that." Lisa added and pulled Sana into a hug. "See you in a week." She bids before hopping on her bike and drove home.

–

The weather has been so warm in recent days, the air so velvety on the skin. Clouds drift by on the most relaxed of breezes, helping her eyes to appreciate the bluebird sky all the more. Her eyelids started getting heavier as each seconds passed by while staring out of the window, she took a deep breath and exhales slowly as she let herself to drift off to dreamland but she got interrupted when she heard a door cracked open, wondering who it might be.

She pushed herself up from the single couch that Lisa bought for her when she told her that the view outside from their window makes her relax in some way. "Chaeng?" She asked while heading out from their room. 

"Hey.." The younger girl greets as she looked over her shoulder.

Jisoo got surprised seeing her wife sitting on the doorstep, struggling to take off her shoes. "You're early? I thought you're coming late?" She asked.

"Sana gave me a week off."

Jisoo nods her head and pad closer to her wife when Lisa finally stand up. "You looked tired." She cooed and caress the dark circles under Lisa's eyes and scan her wife's weary face.

"I'm fine." Lisa assures her but Jisoo just hummed unconvinced. "By the way, Sana asked me the child's name."

"We'll discuss about that after you take a rest."

Lisa chuckled, even though she keeps saying that she's fine. The visibility of her exhaustion wouldn't deny the fact that she's already drained and thankfully, Sana point it out to her.

"Yeah, I should take a nap." She said defeatedly and buries her face on her wife's neck. Jisoo stroke her hair soothingly and cupped her cheeks, tipping back to take a closer look at her wife's face.

"Let's take a nap then." She said and hold Lisa's hand and dragged her towards their room.

–

Lisa woke up with a light headache, she squeezed her temple, hoping the pain to be gone before pushing herself out of the bed. Jisoo wasn't on her side when she woke up and even if she didn't asked where her wife is, she already know as she can hear the laughter outside their room.

"Hey dipshit!" Jennie greets her first.

"Hey tiny, how's life in anthill?" Lisa retaliates.

"In what?" Chaeyoung asked confusedly.

"In dwarf's little hill? You know?" Lisa said with a shrugs and Jennie puffed an annoyed sigh when all the girls laughed after realizing what Lisa was pertaining at.

"I heard Sana gave you a week off?" Seulgi asked when Lisa sat down beside her, still squeezing her head.

"Yeah."

"That's good, after all. She's just thinking about her godchild that she might grow up without you."

"I'm not going to die Seul, what the hell?" Lisa exclaims and hit Seulgi's arm. "Jeez. Aren't y'all already used to me that I love working for my family."

"We're not, you used to be a lazy bum Lis, what are you blabbering?" Chaeyoung tells her teasingly which caused Lisa to frown.

"Yah.. It's 2020, stop bullying the child." Jisoo rebukes and hand over a cup of coffee to her wife that Lisa didn't notice her wife went to kitchen. "Here, drink this to lessen your headache." She said with a smile.

Lisa smiled back as she took the cup. "Thank you." She mouthed as she sip on her coffee and Jisoo just smiled at her wider with a nod. "So what brings you all here?"

"Well, we all gathered here because it's time for a name hunting." Irene tells her and put down the paper on the coffee table with a pen. 

"Who agave you rights for giving MY OWN CHILD her name?" Lisa asked, emphasizing her possession.

"You're wife and we don't trust you for giving name to my godchild." Jennie uttered scorn and took the seat across Lisa. They're glared at each other before Irene both tapped their foreheads, causing them to break the glaring contest.

"Stop biting each other's neck, we are here for the baby and not for a bantering session." She scolds and looked to her right. "Chu, you should sit down, aren't you tired standing there?"

"Sorry, I am fascinated with watching these two." She answered as she took the seat beside her wife and they all settled down and starts giving their opinions of the name they will give to little Lisa.

–

"Esperanza!"

"What the fuck is that name?! I prefer, Athena."

"Are you thinking that we're in some Greek mythology shit?! Esmeralda is much better.!"

"Hell fucking no! I'm not going to name my child after a Mobile Legend's hero! I want her to be named after the most beautiful woman in the world. Helen of Troy, I want Heléne."

"What is she? A Spartan?! Name her Bella!"

"She's not going to marry a vampire from some twilight shit–."

"Ok enough! Both of you! Out now!" Jisoo yelled while pointing the way to the main door. Jennie and Lisa exchanged glances before looking back to the crimson haired girl in stunned surprised. "I'm not going to repeat myself!"

"Ok ok, I'm not going to talk again." Lisa said surrendering.

"I said, out."

"But–."

"Out." Jisoo said firmly with a venomous glare. Lisa walked towards the door with shoulders slumped.

"Serves you right." Jennie murmurs with a smirk.

"I think I made myself clear earlier Jen." Jisoo said squint-eyed, making Jennie to look at her ludicrously. "Out now Jendeukie."

"Jeez! Fine!" Jennie hisses and abruptly stood up. "Please convince her that it should be Jeremiah." She whispered to her girlfriend before following Lisa outside, but Chaeyoung just shook her head while laughing at her girlfriend's persistence.

"I swear to God, those two will be the caused of my death." Jisoo sighed exasperatedly and sat down again only to wince when she felt a pain on her entrance.

"Oh my God Jisoo! You peed on your panty!" Seulgi exclaims when she saw the water coming down from Jisoo's legs.

"Dumbass! Her water bag is broke!" Irene yelled after she smacked her wife's head. 

"Her what?!" Chaeyoung asked.

"Her water bag!"

"Why would she hide a bag of water on her legs?" Seulgi asked innocently.

"I'm–." Jisoo paused and clenched her eyes shut hardly when she felt an excruciating pain on her core.

Irene sighed frustratingly while helping Jisoo to stand up. "The baby is going out stupid!" She yelled and the door swung open, revealing Lisa and Jennie in a panic, Chaeyoung quickly fished out her phone to call an ambulance, Seulgi stood up and helped her wife for consoling Jisoo.

"Wh-what baby? What do you mean? It's still not her due date!" Lisa asked in panic, her hands are trembling and she couldn't will her feet to take step near her wife.

"Thanks to the both of you! You stressed her a lot!" Irene scolds and stroke the brunette and the doe eyed girl a deathly glare.

"It h-hurts!" 

"Oh my God! Oh my God! What do we do, what am I going to do?!" Lisa went to panic into hysterically panicking.

"Lisa calm the fuck down!"

"Jen! The baby is going out! Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Call an ambulance!" 

"I'm on it unnie!" Chaeyoung shouted back to Irene.

"Lisa! Stop!" Jennie shouted when Lisa won't stop pacing back and forth, her hands fanning herself.

"What took them so long?!" She asked while looking at her wife worriedly.

"She's going o-out!" Jisoo cried in pain, making all of them to panic.

"Lisa! Let's bring her to the hospital, quick!" Irene orders and Lisa nods her head furiously before running fast outside their house. "What the fuck– Lisa! Come back here you stupid!"

"Oh I- I'm s-sorry, what should I do?!" Chaeyoung hold her both shoulder to prevent her from fidgeting.

"First, you need to breath." She said and Lisa did what she asked to. "Second, we are going down to bring her in hospital so you need to compose yourself." She added and Lisa nods her head vigorously. 

They all ran outside their unit, fast but careful. When the elevator door open, Jennie pushed sideways all the people in front of the elevator to make a way for Seulgi who's carrying Jisoo, because Lisa is still in panic so Irene didn't trust the younger girl for her wife's safety.

"I c-can feel h-her head coming out!" Jisoo shouted, making Lisa and Jennie turned on their panic modes. 

"Oh my God! Faster!" Chaeyoung shouted. "Lisa open the back seat!" 

Lisa ran towards the car and open the backseat door and went inside. They're all left dumbfounded when after Lisa get in, she shut the door just before Seulgi put Jisoo inside the car.

"Yah! Lalisa fucking Manoban!" Jisoo shouted and kick the car door. "Open this dumb dumb!"

"I swear to God Lisa!" Irene said irritated.

"I'm sorry okay?! I'm panicking!"

"We all do but we aren't that stupid as you! " Seulgi jeered after she gently put down Jisoo inside.

"Who's gonna drive?!" Irene asked, not having another stupidity from Lisa because of her panicky.

"Jen faster!" Lisa shouted.

"I c-can't see the key hole!" Jennie shouted back, her hand that holding the key is shaking along with her whole body. "What kind of car is this?!" She asked in frustration.

"Oh fuck it! I'll drive!" Chaeyoung groans, she was so done with a panicking Lisa and now Jennie is in denial that she is too, panicking as fuck like Lisa. She abruptly climbed out and ran to the other side, opening the door abruptly and hastily pushed Jennie to the other side. "Move!" She said Jennie obliged right away. 

"Babe, c-can you w-wait for another m-minute? Stop our child from going out until we arrive at–ouch!" 

"What are you saying?! Do you think I can stop her from going out?!" Jisoo yelled at her while griping Lisa's hand tightly. 

"Cross your legs?"

"Do you want your daughter to die?!" Seulgi shouted on the other side of Jisoo with Irene sitting on her lap. If it wasn't for their situation, Lisa definitely laughing her ass off on the sight.

"Chaeng! Drive faster!" Lisa shouted.

"Don't shout at my girl!" Jennie shouted back, glaring Lisa from the rearview mirror.

"For the love of God, would you stop fighting for once? Just once! Please!" Jisoo reprimand the two women bantering inside the car.

The car stopped in front of the ER, where a gurney waiting for Jisoo, two nurse and one Ob-gyne. Seulgi pushed the door open and Irene climbed out and she helped Lisa to dragged Jisoo out of the car carefully, once the nurses saw Jisoo, they carried her to lay down in the waiting gurney and rush inside the hospital, straight to delivery room.

When the labour began the pain was more intense than anything Jisoo had ever imagined. Nothing could be more brutal, not whips or chains. The room was only the bed and four walls, the people inside the room melting into the background as if they weren't even there, not until someone hold her hand and she saw Lisa wearing a lab gown, mask and hairnet. 

"You can do it babe." Lisa tells her, even though she can't see Lisa's face. She knew that her wife is smiling at her as her doe eyes turning into a crescent. "Just hold my hand ok?"

"It h-hurts, I don't think I can–." 

"No please, don't say that, she might hear you and it won't take long, just focus on giving birth to her and don't forget to breathe ok?" 

Jisoo hissed and grimaced when she felt another pain on her, she tightened up the grip on Lisa's hand. She sighed deeply to relax herself and looked back to her wife. "Just d-don't let go of my hand."

"I won't, I'll stay here love." Lisa reassures and kiss Jisoo's forehead. 

Lisa was told they were going to start because Jisoo's cervix opens to accommodate the passage of baby’s head into the vagina, which is around 10 centimeters dilated and the OB said that she can see the baby's head coming out.

"Ok Mrs. Manoban, you just have to push the baby out and when I say push, you do what I say ok?" Jisoo only nods at her as she couldn't will her lips to say something. The doctor positioned herself under the blanket between Jisoo's legs to get ahold of the baby if she starts ordering the latter to push the baby out. "Ok now, push!"

Jisoo groans and tried to push the baby out in one try but the baby doesn't want to go out yet. "C'mon babe, you can do it!"

"Breathe, relax.. and now..push!" The doctor said.

"Arghhh!" 

"Aahh!" 

"One more time, it's coming out, now breathe in and...push!"

"Aarrrghhh Lisa!" 

"Aaahhwwch!" Lisa yelled in pain at the same time Jisoo trying to push the baby out. It wasn't because she was carried away with her wife, it is because Jisoo's nail digging on Lisa's skin every time the doctor will tell her to push. But Lisa ignores the pain as she keeps wiping Jisoo's sweat with her free hand and kept kissing her forehead, whispering sweet words to her wife. "You're almost there love. You can do it."

"Last one! Push!"

"Aarrghh!" Jisoo cried one more time before she felt the excruciating pain vanished in one last push.

Newborn cries fill the room and Lisa bursts into tears of relief and joy. She turns her glossy eyes to her wife and in a voice that's almost broken she tells her. "She's so beautiful love."

Through her exhaustion Jisoo smiles, and she lets her eyes leave her face to take in the baby that is being brought to like on her bare skin. In that moment Jisoo begins to cry the sweetest tears she's ever known, all the pain of moments before melting away as she stare at her newborn baby. She's tired, but everything is worth it.

Lisa signalled the nurse to take the baby from Jisoo as she can see her wife drifting from too much exhaustion. "Take a rest love." Lisa whispered, kissing Jisoo's lips and forehead. "Thank you for giving me the best gift in the world." Jisoo can only smile at her as she can feel the too much exhaustion engulfing her, sending her to unconsciousness.

––

The door crack open and the nurse stepped in, carrying on her hands their precious gem. She smile widely before giving their child to Jisoo. "Congratulations ma'am." The nurse said before smiling at Lisa and Jisoo genuinely. The couples smiled back before shifting back their gaze to the little creature on Jisoo's arm.

"Oh my God.. She's so effin cute!" Irene exclaims after the nurse has gone out.

"Chu, I'm sorry to say this but she really look like me." Chaeyoung said, causing for Lisa and Jennie to snapped their heads at the blonde. "Chill, I'm just kidding."

"Lisa." The doe eyed girl flinched when she heard her wife calling her name. She hesitantly look up with a sheepish smile. "Wanna touch her?" Jisoo asked.

Lisa shakes her head and smile. "It's ok."

"C'mon babe, she's yours."

"No, really. I'm fine."

"Don't tell me your afraid on your own daughter?" Seulgi asked teasingly.

"What? No I'm not!" 

"Then why don't you try touching her?" Jennie asked mockingly.

"What if I hurt her?" Lisa asked worriedly, afraid that she might break the little one's bone if sh try to touch her.

Jisoo chuckled. "Come here Lisa." Lisa hesitantly pad closer to the bed beside Jisoo. "She looks like you." Jisoo said softly and the smile spreads across Lisa's lips when she saw the little angel closer, tiny fingers curl around her pinky. She watch the newborn peer through brand new eyes at what must be such a strange world after life in the womb. Her legs kick in a tiny jagged motion, looking for that resistance they are used to, but finding nothing but air. 

Lisa know she can pick her up if she want to, she's her daughter, but she's scared to break her. She's such a doll. Then the newborn begins to fret and cry, everyone tells Lisa how annoying that's going to be, but it's so cute she almost cry. This is a new person, and she's already filling up with love for her. "What is her name?" 

"Akisha."

Lisa smiled at her before the angel on her arms. "Means God's blessing." Lisa murmurs and her smile grew even wider. "Grandma will be happy to know that we already fulfilled everything they want. I'll take it from here babe, we're going to start our life on our own way."

"Are you ready to be called momma?"

"Do I have any choice?"

"Yeah, Jennie can take your place if you don't want to be called momma." Jisoo teased and Jennie pad on the other side of the bed, smirking at Lisa.

"Y'all gonna be called midget family." Lisa said and they all laughed except Jennie who ran quickly across the room to smack Lisa's head. "Ouch Jen!"

"Hey! No fighting in front of the baby!" Irene chastised them.

"Right Jen, my daughter will think that I'm trying to fight a three year old kid."

"Don't worry, she already know how big dumbass her mom."

"And so her godmother."

"You're both dumbasses, now get out of the room." Jisoo rebuked them.

"Again?!" They both exclaims and Jisoo only raised her left brow and jolt her head on the door.

"Fine! I'll be at the coffee shop outside, and always remember this. I love you–"

"Eew Lisa!" They said in unison, Jennie pushed Lisa outside, Chaeyoung covers her ears, Irene laughed and Seulgi covers Jisoo's ears but she already heard everything.

"That'll be cringed worthy, don't listen to her." Seulgi said when Jisoo looked at her ludicrously.

"I love you too Lisa!" Jisoo yelled just before the door shut behind Jennie only to opens it up again and Lisa's head popped out on the door slightly ajar. 

"I know." Lisa said with her radiant smile plastering on her lips before Jennie pulling her out from the door.

Jisoo giggles when the door finally shut closed and shifted her eyes back to her daughter. "Please have a long patience for your momma." 

"You both need that." Irene tells her and they all laugh.

"But kidding aside Chu, I envy Lisa because she became more matured and more responsible and all thanks to you." Chaeyoung tells her with her glossy eyes, tears started forming on her eyes.

"To be honest, when I first met her, I'd already lost my entire world. Because how can you hang on to something so incomprehensible? How can you keep pouring love into an abyss? How can someone arranged a marriage between two people without even knowing if we are really compatible? But then there's she were. There was something in those brown eyes that was so beautiful, so safe and warm. In just one look I was "home." I reached out and made the connection, and like God Himself had arranged it, she fell for me just as hard. That first day we talked, just the two of us, I still recall the conversation, the feeling she gave. Lisa didn't know it, but that day she saved me. We became inseparable, and though not married yet, we were one from that day on. I just knew that she was the one I want to spend my life with." Jisoo tells them, her eyes twinkling while saying those words from the deep of her heart. She loves Lisa as much as Lisa loves her.

"Why her?" Seulgi asked.

"Because she's Lisa."

  
  


THANK YOU SO MUCH!

STILL THINKING IF I SHOULD WRITE AN EPILOGUE. BUT YEAH, THANK YOU AGAIN!

A LOT OF MY READERS ASKING ME TO WRITE CHAEYOUNG AND JENNIE'S STORY. SOON, I'LL WRITE IT. BUT I NEED TO FINISH MY OTHER STORY FIRST.

ONCE AGAIN! THANK YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'll update this as much as possible. Thank you.


End file.
